


The Imposter

by harrypanther



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 116,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypanther/pseuds/harrypanther
Summary: AU. Hiccup Haddock is a menial in the court of King Harild Hofferson, orphaned and shamed when his father vanished on a secret mission into Berserker territory. With no hope of becoming a knight, he still continues his training in secret with his father's old friend, the blacksmith Gobber.Doing a favour for a knight in training, he takes his place on a routine hunting party with the Princess Astrid but when they are attacked by Outcasts and the Princess is lost with only Hiccup to protect her, her escorts cover their incompetence by claiming he kidnapped her.Unaware of their treachery, Hiccup will do everything to ensure Astrid gets home safely-despite every obstacle-and restore his family honour.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another AU-this time Medieval, which is probably the era I'm most comfortable writing since most of my pre-fanfiction writing was grounded there. Swords, knights, chivalry, intrigue between nobles, treachery...love it! Of course, things have to be anything other than a straightforward for our hero in this fiction (when are they ever?).
> 
> I am fully aware and acknowledge there are similarities with BlueberryToasterTart's Underneath (love that story and all your work, by the way-I would recommend check it out if haven't already!) but hopefully enough differences (and harrypanther angst) to pique the interest!

**Chapter One:**

As soon as he heard the bellow from the guard captain, Hiccup Haddock knew he was in trouble.

His head snapped up from the hunched position he had been working in for the last couple of hours and he frantically tried to tidy up the polish and cloths from where he had been cleaning the mountain of swords, axes, daggers, halberds, helmets and breastplates that had been dumped on him only two hours earlier. There hadn't been a hope in Helheim he could complete the task though he had made an impressive dent in the pile. But for Spitelout, that was never going to be enough.

He grabbed his polish and rose-just as a hand swung round and impacted his cheek. Off balance, he stumbled sideways and slammed to the stone floor, instinctively curling to protect himself as a heavy boot hit his side. He gave a strangled yelp but chewed his lip to prevent any other sound. Spitelout liked to know he was hurting his victims and Hiccup had learned the hard way that beating or kicking a silent menial grew boring for him quite quickly. But he still fielded another four kicks before the man stood back, unsatisfied by the lack of response.

"Clear up this mess, serf!" he sneered. "You won't be permitted food until you finish this work. Maybe that will teach your lazy carcass to move faster!" Trembling, the young man looked up, his emerald eyes wary and he nodded.

"Yes, sir," he mumbled and gritted his teeth as Spitelout kicked him again.

"Skip to it!" he shouted and Hiccup wearily picked his battered shape up, wincing as he pulled his new bruises. Tall and skinny, topping the other menials and most of the knights in training, Hiccup was unusual with his dark auburn hair and bright emerald eyes, his pale, slightly freckled face wary. But he was definitely nobody: that was obvious from his patched and slightly ragged tunic and the fact he was treated like dirt.

It hadn't always been that way: until three years earlier, he was the son of the famous and trusted knight, Commander Stoick Haddock, a legend in the Kingdom. But Stoick had vanished, never returning from a vital mission and presumed dead and a failure. His name was shamed for his disappearance with gold and vital letters from the King had imperilled the Kingdom and the Royal family. Orphaned and dishonoured, Hiccup had been thrown out of his place in Knight training and with no home, family, money or prospects, he had been sent to serve among the menials, performing the back-breaking and mindless labour that the lowest and least regarded were forced to do. And though it was grossly unfair, he had attended to his new duties with the diligence that had characterised his time as a Knight in training. There was no job so small or grim that he would not attack it with good heart and do the best possible he could, no length he would go to so he could do what he was ordered-even when the orders were unfair and impossible.

No one had really spoken up for him when the news of his father's disappearance and dishonouring had come through and the fifteen year old runt of a boy that Hiccup had been found himself isolated and scorned by his fellow knights-in-training rather than supported. He had kin, a cousin and Uncle, who disowned him instantly rather than risk their own precious honour in giving a home to the suddenly friendless boy. And the disdain in the faces of young men who had an hour earlier been his close friends and allies had hurt him beyond words. But he had appealed to the King as was his right-and he had been flatly and harshly rejected. Stripped of everything except his name, Hiccup had been devastated and had silently gone to the kitchens as directed to face his fate.

The intervening three years had seen him grow taller, skinnier and more wary-but his innate optimism and sarcasm had kept him going. And he did have one real friend: the blacksmith, Gobber Belch, who had been an old friend of Stoick until wounds in the wars had retired Gobber from the soldiery to the comparative safety of the forge. And he alone had offered friendship and support to the disowned and distraught boy, training him in smithing as well as honing his weapons skills. Of course, Hiccup had hardly any time to work on his weapons skills, slaving from dawn to dusk and beyond, frequently shorted food and abused for fun by anyone who wanted to. But he never argued, though he tended to back-sass when he was being shouted at unjustly and more than once, he had been beaten for his pains. But he was kind and generous to the younger serfs, protecting them from the crueller masters at his own cost. But Gustav, Ella, little Nils and Synnoeve all trusted him to protect them and they usually warned him if someone-usually Spitelout-was after his hide.

Painfully, he had gathered the items still needing polishing and had returned those already completed before settling down and turning back to his tasks. His back was aching from the kicks and he felt parched and starving as he continued to work, deftly erasing the dirt, polishing out the marks and buffing to a high shine before moving on. His bruised face looked up briefly, rolling his cramped shoulders and then putting his head down and turning to the next sword. There had been no point in protesting, no point in arguing at the unfairness or the unjust punishment he had earned-but he had needed to bit his lip hard because just for once, he had almost shouted at Spitelout. And he knew that would earn him the whip.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he murmured to himself, picturing his father as he had last seen him: an enormous mountain of a man, six feet ten and four hundred pounds of muscle and sinew, his massive braided red beard and cool grey-green eyes topped by his utilitarian helm bearing the speared dragon shield of his House. Stoick had reached down to his only child and patted Hiccup on the shoulder. His eyes had twinkled.

_"See you in a week, son,"_ he had said and then he had ridden off.

And Hiccup had never seen him again.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Dad," he murmured, stopping polishing as the misery tightened his chest and thickened his throat. "I'm sorry I couldn't become a knight like you wanted, I'm sorry I couldn't retain our family honour, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them declaring you disgraced. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be the son your deserved. I'm sorry."

The sword slid from his hand and he covered his face with his grimy hands, breathing raggedly. He had never cried for his father, never shed a tear over his cruel and harsh treatment but sometimes-often when he was alone and exhausted and feeling especially put upon-he allowed himself to drop his brave and cheerful facade and take a few moments to pray to Thor and Odin that one day, his lot would get better.

"Hey, Hiccup!"

The young voice snapped him from the spasm and he looked up, his face colourless and his eyes shining. But he smiled as he saw Gustav poke his head round the door. The boy was probably four or five years younger than Hiccup-he was too poor to know exactly when he was born-and he made up for his lack of family with cheek and overconfidence. His scruffy black hair framed a face smudged with dirt and a pair of bright grey eyes. The lad was skinny as well and he entered the room boldly.

"Gustav-should you be here?" Hiccup asked dryly, taking a deep breath. The boy shook his head.

"Uh huh," he admitted and looked around. "Wow. Did they get you to polish every single weapon in the barracks?" Hiccup gave a lopsided smile.

"Almost-and it certainly felt like it," he smiled, grateful for the sympathy.

"Can I help?" Gustav asked brightly and Hiccup sighed. He knew getting Gustav involved could get him in trouble-but there were a few things the willing lad could do that would be of help and probably wouldn't anger Spitelout too much. He handed the boy a couple of sets of polished armour.

"If you could take these back to Fishlegs and Thuggory, I would be grateful," he said. "I'll have to do Snotlout myself-because he knows I am supposed to be doing this." His father set the the job, after all. Gustav nodded and grabbed the items, nodding.

"No sweat, Hicc," he said cheerfully. "I've asked Nils and Synnoeve to grab you some food before they clear dinner away completely." Hiccup nodded absently. He had lost count of the meals he had missed doing duties far more suited for half a dozen rather than one skinny drudge.

"Make sure Captain Spitelout doesn't see you," he warned the boy in a low voice. "I'll see you back in the kitchens. And look out for the little ones: I know. Steward Oddvar has been pretty hard on them." There was a pause and Gustav stared at him then nodded.

"You can rely on me, Hicc!" he said confidently and scampered away. Sighing, Hiccup turned back and finished the last few swords, then wearily levered himself to his feet and began to rerack the weapons, too tired to even take pride in the shiny weapons he had cleaned. After clearing his tools away, he quietly lifted the last sets of armour and tiredly took them to the owner's berths. The twins shared a room-they always had-and he swiftly stowed their armour and then he stared at the last breastplate...then headed for the last room. He knocked-and cringed inwardly as he heard a cocky voice invite him in.

Snotlout was already lying back on his bed, hands laced behind his head. His stocky and buff shape was poised but he cracked open a blue eye and his dark brows dipped as he saw the skinny shape slink into the room.

"Well, if it isn't our little failed would-be knight," he sneered, sitting up. Hiccup gritted his teeth and offered the armour.

"I've cleaned your armour," he said tightly.

"Call me sir," the young would-be knight said sharply. Hiccup's eyes flicked over the jet-haired man and he sighed.

"I've cleaned your armour-sir," he said sarcastically. In a second, Snotlout was on his feet, advancing on the taller shape and causing the menial to back away. There was an especially unpleasant expression on his otherwise handsome face.

"You know, if I tell the Captain about your disrespect, he'll whip the hide off you-serf!" he threatened. Hiccup put the armour down on the man's little wooden table and stared into the uncompromising face.

"Do what you feel you have to, Snot," he said wearily, forgetting to dodge as the other young man punched him hard in the face. He stumbled back and hit the wall, breathing hard. Fists balled, Snotlout advanced on him rapidly.

"You know, no one would raise a finger if I beat you to a pulp!" he growled and Hiccup groaned, pressing his hand to his lip, which was bleeding.

"You'd have to polish your own armour though," he reminded the other boy urgently. Snotlout drew back his arm and Hiccup flinched away-but the stocky young man merely shoved him hard against the wall.

"You know you'll never be a knight," Snotlout sneered. "Shame. And when I am knighted, I'm going to enjoy making you slave on my armour and weapons, muck out my horses and slave for me because that's all you're worth!" Emerald eyes flicked up and Hiccup took a reckless pace forward.

"Really?" he snapped, scowling. "Everyone knows you're the most lazy, stupid and arrogant guy in the training programme and the only reason why you haven't been thrown out is because your father is the Captain!"

"While you were thrown out three years ago!" Snotlout shouted in his face.

"And I was kicking your ass, Snot!" Hiccup replied angrily. "I'm not worthless. My father was lost and my Gods-damned Uncle and cousin were such cowards they never honoured the ties of blood and took me in. I was expelled from the Training Programme because he was lost, not because I wasn't good."

"You know Dad and I don't care?" Snotlout sneered into his face. "Never liked Uncle Stoick anyway-and you needed taking down so many pegs! So how does it feel, being the great Commander's son-and slaving in rags in the castle? Even the King told you that you were completely dishonoured and that it was only his generosity that allowed you to stay as a menial-otherwise, he would have cast you out completely!" Hiccup glared at him, biting back the answer he wanted to scream at his cousin-because shouting that the King was wrong and unfair would earn him a whipping at best and the block at worst. He took a hard breath and then turned to the door.

"Odin sees all," he said through his teeth, trying to calm his anger. "And one day you and Spitelout will have to answer for your actions. There will be consequences!" Snotlout scowled as he saw the tall hunch-shouldered shape stride out of the door.

"Of course there will," he sneered maliciously. "And my Dad will make sure you pay them!"

oOo

Hiccup headed for the kitchen and found Gustav and the others, sitting curled by the small fire in the preparation kitchen. Gustav acted as an older brother to the other three young kids but the boy had been utterly relieved when Hiccup was banished to the drudges and had adopted the youngsters, stepping in when they were unfairly shouted at or abused. All three younger kids looked up as he arrived and three small grimy faces lit with smiles as they saw his familiar shape. Ella was about eleven, a slender white-blonde girl with big blue eyes and a shy demeanour. Synnoeve was about eight with dark eyes and chestnut hair in straggly braids, her wicked sense of humour and unfailing optimism reminding Hiccup of himself while Nils was a small boy with tow hair and grey eyes who looked on the others as his older siblings. Grinning, Hiccup sat down by them and found Nils scrambling into his lap, small arms winding around him in an eager hug.

"Hiya, buddy," Hiccup said, pushing back his exhaustion and aches and pains. "Hey, guys! How is everyone?"

"It's so tiring!" Synnoeve huffed, her eyes sparkling. "Ella was cleaning pans all afternoon and I had to chop about a million cabbages and..." Ella swatted her shoulder affectionately.

"Don't exaggerate," she scolded the younger girl gently. Though shy, she always acted like a big sister and Synnoeve rolled her eyes.

"Fine, it was only fifty," she admitted and then grinned. "But Gustav said that you were having to clean all the knights-in-training's swords and weapons. Was that more than fifty?" Hiccup shrugged and sighed with a weary nod.

"All done now," he said, picking himself up as the girls produced a coupled of thick slabs of rye bread with meat trimmings pressed between and handed them to the ravenous Hiccup. He froze and gave a genuine smile of thanks before falling on the food like the starving man he was. Gustav gave a knowing nod as he finished and thanked them all profusely. The younger ones were all yawning, clearly tired but they had all waited up for him. Carefully, he took the kids to the little corner where they all slept and wrapped the smaller ones in his patched blanket as Gustav looked at him in confusion.

"Where are you sleeping, Hicc?" he asked "You want me to move over and make some room...?"

But the lean auburn-haired man tucked his blanket tighter around the smaller kids and smiled reassuringly as the girls snuggled up together, making sure Nils was included in their warm huddle.

"I need to see Gobber," he said easily. "Guys-get some rest. I'll be fine. I may stay over at the forge tonight." He smiled and nodded to Gustav to get some rest and then slowly levered himself up as the boy curled up and closed his eyes. Walking wearily to the door, the young man glanced back at his friends and then slid out into the chilly night, heading across the dark yard to the forge and the familiar warmth. When he could manage, he got himself assigned to the blacksmith...or, to be more precise, when Gobber got up in time to demand his services and he was ordered to help the blacksmith because he did possess some smithing skills. He ducked into the space, seeing the reddish glow from the forge fire and from the three lamps hung around the space.

"I thought yer weren't coming, laddie," a voice growled from the shadows and Hiccup started, his head snapping round and eyes widening before he calmed his breathing again.

"Are you trying to kill me, Gobber?" he said in a breathless voice, rolling his eyes in relief.

"Nah-though I guess that that Spitelout is," the blacksmith commented from his seat at the back of the forge, waving the hook that replaced his missing left hand and pointing at the obvious bruise on Hiccup's cheek. Eyes widening, Hiccup gave a shrug.

"Well, you know my loving Uncle," he commented sarcastically. "He just adores our little chats..."

Gobber leaned forward, his bulky shape-tending to fat, especially round his middle-topped by a bald head with long braided blonde moustache, piercing blue eyes and massive chin, his wooden right peg leg shifting as he lumbered to his feet. Gobber frowned.

"That spineless mutton-head," he growled. "If his brother was alive,, he'd be running for the hills! Stoick would never have abandoned your cousin, nae matter what his father was alleged to have done. And we both know yer father was nae coward or traitor. He will have fought tae the last moment and died a hero: what they've done ter yer is nothing short of a disgrace!" Shoulders slumping, Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah...but what can I do?" he sighed. "The King himself declared Dad a traitor and dishonoured so I was instantly expelled from the knights in training and made a drudge. I mean, he must be so shamed by me, looking down from Valhalla and seeing me a failure as a would-be knight and a Haddock. I have let our family be dishonoured and disgraced and I haven't been able to do a thing about it!"

The big blacksmith kindly patted him on his shoulder and saw him flinch.

"Hiccup-all things happen for a reason," he said gruffly, moved by the sight of his best friend's son-his godson-so despondent. "Look-no matter what that fatheaded Spitelout and his lazy son say, you were head and shoulders above the rest of the knights in training when you were expelled, no matter that you were the slightest among them."

"Hiccup by name..." the young man muttered.

"And yer know all the Laws of Chivalry and the codes of the Kingdom by heart, laddie," Gobber reassured him. "Have yer time tae show me yer moves with the sword?" Hiccup nodded.

"To be honest, I was kind of hoping you would spar," he admitted. "Gods, I needed something to make me feel less worthless..." Gobber grinned.

"Stoick would kill me if I didnae keep up yer training!" he admitted, grabbing a sword and handing it to the younger man. Sighing, Hiccup tightened his left hand around the hilt and back up into the little yard behind the forge as the big blacksmith lumbered out, instantly slamming a blow at his head. Hiccup parried, yelping and spun round, adopting his stance and resting his blade against Gobber's.

"Never drop yer guard, laddie!" Gobber grinned and launched a savage attack, putting all his strength and skill in. Hiccup leapt back, blocking swiftly, his swordplay steady and accurate, ducking under a wild swipe then slapping his sword up and twisting. The sword skittered away and Gobber found the point jabbing at his chest.

"Good enough, old man?" Hiccup asked with a wry grin and the old blacksmith nodded, then moved swiftly, slapping the blade aside with his hook and grabbing the young man by the throat. Hiccup's emerald eyes snapped wide in shock and he clawed at the ferocious grip. "Can't..." he choked.

"Never get cocky, lad!" the big two limbed man scolded him and released him. Hiccup took a huge gasping breath and tenderly fingered his throat, frowning.

"I'll remember," he rasped and gave a grim smile. "Gods, I'll remember." Grinning, Gobber retrieved his sword.

"I know it seems harsh, Hiccup, but an enemy wouldn't care and would try to kill you by whatever means," he reminded his protege. "You're a decent young man and a worthy son for my old friend...but remember someone else may just care about ending your life. You have to be prepared to break the Laws of Chivalry and be underhand, dishonourable and downright sneaky of you want to survive." Hiccup nodded.

"But Dad..." he protested and Gobber paused, a shadow briefly passing over his big face.

"Yer father was a canny warrior and would do whatever was necessary to complete the mission," he said heavily. "He knew his laws and in Court, he was the finest knight-but he was a dedicated servant of his King and he would do whatever it takes to serve his master." He patted Hiccup's shoulder gently. "Don't let the idea of chivalric ideals prevent you from fighting properly. Don't let the image of being a perfect knight turn you into a dead perfect knight! Use yer wits, fight canny and make yer Dad proud."

Hiccup bowed his head and passed his hand over his face.

"He wouldn't be proud of me, would he?" he sighed. Gobber gave a kindly smile.

"Laddie, he was always proud of you!" he assured the young man and raised his sword. "Now-en garde!"

oOo

The voice snapped him from his slumber, blinking in disorientation and trying to work out where he was. And as his blurred vision focussed on the familiar shapes of the back of the forge, he sat up with a gasp and cracked his head on the low shelf running above the small cot that Gobber kept at the back just for Hiccup when he needed a bolthole. Giving a pained whine, he pressed his hands urgently to the point of impact, wincing and scrambling out of the cramped space.

"I say! I can hear you in there!"

Hiccup chewed his lip against the pain and bowed forward, rocking in pain at the impact. After a few seconds, the surge of pain and spinning in his vision settled and he slowly straightened up-and reality hit him. He has slept at the forge-not an uncommon occurrence-but this time, exhausted by a day of cleaning every weapon and piece of armour and then a very vigorous training session with Gobber, he had slept into the morning, missing the dawn, breakfast and the early allocation of tasks. His absence would have been missed and he knew Steward Oddvar would after his blood. If he got away with just a whipping, he would be lucky.

"I'm getting very impatient! Come out!"

_Oh Thor, he was in trouble. How long had Gobber kept him sparring? He had heard the bells for the first hour and..._

"I'll speak to your master and I'm afraid you're not going to like the outcome!"

And now he had to deal with this person who was starting to annoy him. The shutters were down and the forge clearly wasn't open. What kind of person kept shouting into a closed forge until someone got up...and Hiccup knew that person wouldn't be Gobber. The big smith could sleep through a thunderstorm, battle and riot all at once. Oh well...he could pretend he was working in the forge today and maybe that would keep him away from the stewards...at least for a few hours.

Wearily, he stumbled through the forge and through to the hatch, running his fingers through his tousled auburn hair and taking a deep breath before pulling the shutters back and glaring at the person persistently demanding his attention.

What he had not expected was a slender, beautiful shape with sun bright blonde hair braided over her left shoulder, her brilliant ocean blue eyes determined and beautiful face set in an impatient frown. Her slender shape was sheathed in an elegant gown on sky blue, a surcoat of dove grey belted around her slim waist. The effect was only slightly ruined by her folded arms, the fingers drumming with her impatience. A small, hairy man with a wild beard and friendly eyes was leaning against the hatch, listening.

"I think he's..." he began and then stumbled back as the shutters were wrenched back and Hiccup glared at him.

"We're not open yet!" the young man told him irritably, recognising the voice.

"You are now," the young woman said firmly, her eyes glittering. "Now then, boy-can I get my sword sharpened some time today?" Frowning, Hiccup stared into her face and gaped, then backed up and offered a very respectful bow. He was doomed for sure because he recognised the woman now: they had played as children, though he hadn't met her for years and she certainly didn't seem to recognise him at all.

"Of course. I would be honoured...Princess Astrid," he said.


	2. Two

**Chapter Two:**

Astrid Hofferson, Princess of Berk, stared at the tall skinny shape in front of her through the hatch at the blacksmith's shop. It was not usual for the Heir to the throne to go and take her own weapon to be serviced but she was keen to get on with her morning practice and despite the objections of Mulch, her faithful retainer, she had taken the sword down to the forge herself-to find the hatch shuttered. But there was the sound of soft snores from within and Mulch had shouted and banged on the hatch until the slothful blacksmith's assistant dragged himself out of bed and opened the hatch.

What she had not been expecting was an unexpectedly cute young man, probably of her years with shaggy, tousled auburn hair framing a pale, sharp-jawed face dusted with occasional freckles and dominated by stunning emerald eyes. The apprentice was skinny, self-conscious looking and dressed in patched and very worn clothes. There was a nasty bruise on his left cheek and his eyes widened in sudden shock before he stumbled back a pace and gave a low bow.

"Now then, boy-can I get my sword sharpened some time today?" she asked sharply. Since she had been made the Heir, she wasn't used to waiting for anything and she thrust the sheathed sword forward brusquely. Emerald eyes flicked up and then he lowered his head respectfully.

"Of course. I would be honoured...Princess Astrid," he said. His voice was gentle and slightly nasal, his tone respectful. But he didn't move to take the weapon, frozen in his bow. She stared at him for another moment-and then she sighed.

"You can look up," she said in exasperation. "Gods, I didn't think anyone did that nowadays..." The young blacksmith's assistant looked up warily and blushed.

"Um...I think it's still the law, Highness," he mumbled, warily extending a hand and gently taking the sword from her grasp. He backed away, his face lowered and she inspected him closely. He was skinny, though he moved with confidence in the forge and when he drew the weapon, she was pleasantly surprised as his deft hands inspected the blade. "Highness, I can bring the weapon to you when it has been sharpened. I don't want you to have to stand waiting..." he said warily but she smiled and waved her hand at him.

"I can wait, boy," she said evenly. "I need the sword for my practice." He nodded silently and then took it to the grindstone and expertly honed the edge, then polished and resheathed the blade. He took a breath and then turned back, walking forward and offering the sheathed blade, hilt first to the Princess, his head bowed again. She smiled and took the sword, nodding. "Thank you," she said calmly and he nodded.

"Um, you're welcome, Highness," he said respectfully and she nodded, then turned away, striding away in the direction of the practice ring. Hiccup watched her recede and sagged in relief. She hadn't recognised him-but then why would she? They had last played together when they were ten, before... He sighed. Before the tragedy and Astrid's life had changed. And now he wasn't the son of the Knight Commander but an orphaned, disgraced menial, beneath the notice even of the cooks, let alone the ruling family. He scrubbed his face with his hands and made to pull the shutters closed-as another man walked up, brandishing a bent knife. With a sigh, Hiccup forced a smile onto his face and turned to the customer.

oOo

It was a couple of hours later when Gobber surfaced, thanked the lad for holding the fort and finally resumed working. Hiccup wearily headed back to the kitchens, wondering if maybe he could go into hiding because he was certain Oddvar would make him pay for his truancy...but he was starving and he knew he had to go fetch some food from the midday meal. But the level of noise dropped as he arrived at the kitchen door and he heard a bellow. His head snapped up as he saw Oddvar-a heavyset, middle-aged man with bulbous features and mean eyes-barrelling towards him, his staff raised. Hiccup backed away, arms raised to protect himself...and then he heard the clop of hooves and jingle of tack...and shouts.

His head snapped round and he stared in utter shock as he saw a hunting party heading through the yard, the familiar shapes of the senior knights and the King himself on his huge grey steed...but walking in the way, blue eyes big with fear and shock, was the familiar shape of Nils. As the riders bore down on him, the little boy froze, eyes huge at the enormous mounted shapes closing.

Bursting into action, Hiccup snapped round and sprinted towards the lad, eyes locked on him. As the front shape-a visiting Lord from the North, by his colours-raised his staff the batter the young boy aside, Hiccup flung himself down to his knees, wrapping his body around Nils and tucking the boy's head against his chest. Shoulders hunched, arms wrapped around the skinny boy and head bowed, he clutched the boy fiercely as the staff slammed into his shoulder and he yelped.

"OUT THE WAY, DOG!" the stranger shouted and Hiccup lifted his face, eyes blazing and anger bright on his features. The stranger, a buff man with his jet hair pulled back into a ponytail, his chin tattooed and tabard fawn with a strange symbol on, wheeled his roan stallion round and swiped at Hiccup again. He groaned but his defiant gaze remained locked on the man as the rest of the knights circled him and the King stopped directly in front of the young man. Hiccup glared up from his knees for a second, then bowed his head in respect. King Harild glared, his broad, handsome face framed by a full golden beard that was starting to silver and ocean blue eyes that mirrored his daughter's. He wore the intense cobalt blue tabard of House Hofferson over his armour, the crown motif marking his status. His helm was fitted with a golden crown that gleamed as he glared down at the kneeling auburn-haired shape.

"How dare you?" he snapped. "That a menial should delay my party is..."

"Sire...you would have run down a young boy too scared to get out of the way," Hiccup spoke up clearly, his gaze still fiercely locked on the ground. A knight protects the weak and helpless.

"That was not your concern, serf!" Spitelout sneered, recognising his prey. "You have delayed your King and..."

"Sire-this boy is an innocent, a young child who was in the way," Hiccup argued, warily lifting his chin to stare into the remote, cold face of the Monarch. King Harild was loved in the town and countryside as a handsome, brave and strong Monarch-but to Hiccup, he seemed over-proud, cruel and cold. "I rather thought your Highness and his most senior knights would possess the horsemanship to avoid running down a small child."

There was a sub-zero silence broken by the metallic sound of a sword being drawn at the bold criticism. Hiccup could feel Nils shaking against him and he tightened his grip around the boy.

"When I give the word, run," he whispered to the lad, curling more around him and tightening his arms as the black-haired Lord closed on him.

"HOLD!" the King growled and the man froze. "You are very bold for a servant, boy. Too bold, I think." His remote blue gaze swept over the hunched shape as Steward Oddvar oozed forward.

"This one is always a problem, Sire," he offered, bowing. King Harild stared at the bowed shape, still clutching the boy, seeing the lean body of a young man in patched clothes and near-rags. A sensation almost like recognition ran through him but he dismissed it,

"Remind him of his place hard and ensure he doesn't feel tempted to speak out of turn again, Steward!" he snapped and waved his hand. The riders flowed around Hiccup and cantered out of the yard and towards the main gate. As soon as the last one had gone, Hiccup pushed Nils away and nodded.

"Run," he whispered as he scrambled up-but Oddvar already had him and he was jerked back, arms pinned across his back. Two of the more sturdy drudges grabbed Hiccup and hauled him back towards the cellars. "Get off!" he protested, struggling but he was swiftly hauled through the door and down the shallow stair to the cool space.

"Your King commanded you learn a lesson, boy!" Odder sneered and he leaned close as Hiccup fought once more. "And you owe me for slacking off this morning."

"I was in the forge," Hiccup gasped, his shoulders burning as his arms were wrenched across his back once more. He felt something stretch painfully and he wondered if they would break one of both as punishment for his transgressions. "Check...with Gobber..."

"You were missing this morning," Oddvar hissed. "You know all work has to be authorised. You're not a smith, boy, and certainly not that two-limbed lunatic's apprentice-you're a drudge. A menial. A nothing!" Hiccup stared at him and bit his lip. There was nothing he could say because Oddvar was right: technically, he was nobody and nothing, the orphaned son of a disgraced knight and a penniless indentured serf. And Hiccup's dreams and hopes had all been dashed with the declaration. But in his heart, he was still that boy who had listened to tales from his father of his adventures as a Knight-and would have done anything to make him proud.

_A knight protects the weak and helpless, no matter the cost._

The stronger drudges hauled him back against the wall, hands greedily hauling up his tunic and pinning him helpless. From the corner of his eye, he saw Oddvar shake out a whip.

_And Thor, the cost was going to be high._

oOo

Trudging painfully through one of the back corridors, limping and wondering if he could find somewhere to curl up and sleep for a week, Hiccup wasn't paying anywhere near enough attention and impacted into a tall buff shape, spinning backwards and slamming against a wall with a yelp. The other man glared at the skinny shape, cringing back and he curled his fist.

"Get out the way!" he growled and for a second, emerald eyes glared at him.

"You should watch where you're going!" he retorted and the man raised his fist-and then stared.

"Hicc?" he murmured and the young man stared up at the tall, powerful, buff shape with the dark eyes and hair, the tabard showing the crossed axe and leg of mutton crest of the Meathead House. Hiccup's brow furrowed.

"Thuggory?" he murmured and took a step forward-and then collapsed, caught only by the knight in training. The man closed his arms around the lean shape, feeling him breathing hard.

"Hiccup-how're you?" he said in concern as the menial braced his legs and managed to stand upright, pushing away from the powerful man.

"Been better," Hiccup managed hoarsely as the tall would-be knight inspected him.

"You were the drudge who spoke back to the King?" he guessed and Hiccup lifted his ashen face, managed a thin smile.

"You remember I always had a smart mouth," he said wearily and the taller man draped an arm over his shoulders, seeing him flinch. "Yeah, that didn't work..."

"You still have your head," Thuggory noted dryly and peered at the pale face. "That's an achievement! Damn-come with me." He half-dragged, half-carried the young man to his room, pausing to halt a young page boy with a bellow. "Meat, bread and ale to my room-on the double!" he ordered and hauled the sagging auburn haired man into his room, tossing him onto the bed. Hiccup rolled onto his side and slowly pushed himself into a sagging sitting position.

"You realise...that boy will think you've brought me here to have me," he noted dryly, running his hands through his wild hair. Thuggory cast off his tabard and armour, leaving his powerful shape in his expensive deep blue tunic and leggings as he sat easily in a comfortable chair.

"Who cares?" he asked lazily. "Not a crime unless I do it in the middle of the yard!" Hiccup sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Matters to me," he muttered. "Not that anyone cares. And you know how much the pages gossip. Gods, we were the worst!" Thuggory opened his mouth-but there was a soft knock on the door and he burst into action, dumping a sword and a cloth on the bed by Hiccup as if the drudge was polishing them. Automatically, he grabbed the cloth and bowed his head.

"Come in!" he called and the boy entered quietly, placing a tray on the table laden with juicy cuts of yak roast, fluffy rolls and a pitcher of ale. He cast a suspicious look at the sagging Hiccup and then left. As soon as the door closed, Thuggory roared with laughter. "I think you may be right," he added, then leaned closer. "Hicc-what did they do to you?"

Emerald eyes flicked up and the pale face tilted into a wary expression.

"You know, I was trained to be a knight from the moment I could walk?" he asked the other man, deflecting the question. Thuggory Tete de Carne, scion of the the Meathead House, was a young man a year older than Hiccup but they were in the Knight Training Programme together as squires and had served as pages before that. His father, Lord of Meathead lands, had been determined that his Heir become a knight. "My father would be ashamed that I have failed in becoming a knight, failed in maintaining the family name and honour, failed him in every way..." he muttered. Thuggory looked at him and sighed.

"You know, you were the leader of us all," he admitted. "You knew far more than us. You knew all your Laws and Codes, all etiquette and warcraft. You were pretty handy with the sword and the lance and were quick and intuitive."

"And none of that mattered because my Dad died," Hiccup said quietly as Thuggory poured out the ale and pressed it into the younger man's hand. "My Dad was huge and powerful. And it would take ten, twenty, fifty men to take him down. He would never surrender. He would never give in. He wouldn't let you down. He would never have let this happen to me. But when he vanished...when he died...those who were jealous of him wasted no time in accusing him of treason and destroying me." He took a long sip of the ale and sighed.

"You know-it's nearly time for us to take the Tests," Thuggory mused. "And I guess Gobber has been keeping up your sword training?" Hiccup nodded, a wry smile tilting his ashen face.

"Such as he can, given my busy diary," he shot back sarcastically. "Scrubbing, cleaning, smithing, looking after kids..." There was a definite flick of the dark eyes as Thuggory inspected him.

"Hiccup, you are lucky to be alive," he said softly, gesturing for the battered man to take some food. "The King could have had you killed for defying him..."

"Defying him?" Hiccup echoed in shock. "He was about to run down a scared and frozen six year old kid! How can he claim to be a King, the head of the knights if he is prepared to mow down a young child?" And then he gasped as he moved. "But...I may have been reckless..." He offered Thuggory a pained smile. "Hey. I've had worse before...though Oddvar gave it his best..."

"Hicc?" Thuggory gave a worried look.

_"A knight protects the weak and helpless,_ " Hiccup murmured. "I am not a knight. I'll never be a knight. But I was raised to be one-and it still drives me on. So I threw myself around a young orphaned worthless child to protect him from my King. The whipping was worth it, Thuggory-Because Nils has no one to care for him. I was lucky to have my Dad for fifteen years and I know he loved me until the day he died. So I was that person for Nils when he needed me. But really, I can't do anything..."

"I think you can do more than that," Thuggory mused, grabbing a roll and chewing thoughtfully. "You know all your codes, you are braver, smarter and quicker-thinking than anyone here-and I am sure you know enough weapons craft. You can take the Tests."

"I'm not an apprentice knight any more," Hiccup mumbled.

"No-but anyone can take the Tests at age 18 or older-if you have had some training and a sponsor. You are brave and determined enough to take them-and pass. Hicc-I know you can do it. You can win back your family honour and clear your father's name!" The auburn haired man grimaced.

"I doubt they'll ever let me pass," he said dryly. "Hel, I wouldn't even be allowed to take them." Thuggory sighed.

"Your cousin and the Captain aren't half the knight you will be, Hicc," Thuggory told him thoughtfully. "Look-I am truly sorry I didn't help you before...but what you did today-Odin, that took nerve! Look-if you need me-I am here for you. I will sponsor you to take the tests. I swear." Looking up, Hiccup managed a small smile and offered his hand.

"And I am here for you," he promised quietly, finishing the ale and taking another mouthful of food. Thuggory sat back.

"So tell me exactly what happened..." he said.

oOo

Princess Astrid had long finished her practice and had been out riding when her father finally returned and summoned her. She had heard that a drudge or two had gotten in the hunting party's way and one of them had earned a whipping, which she had considered carefully: to her, it was unnecessary. A good rider could easily avoid a careless menial-her mind slid back to the cute boy in the forge-and then she shook her head. It was not her place to question her father: he was the King, after all and as a perfect daughter and Heir, Astrid would keep to her place.

She was announced and curtseyed precisely before being summoned forward. King Harild leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly, before summoning her to sit at his side. Dutifully, she sat by him and smiled.

"Was your Hunt successful, sir?" she asked softly and he nodded, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Our guest was extremely efficient in dispatching a wounded, trapped boar," he told her blandly, gesturing to the tall, well-built and handsome northerner. Lord Eret had come with letters of recommendation from his patron, Count Drago, and had made no secret of his desire to woo for Astrid's hand. As the Heir to Berk, Astrid would have preferred to succeed her father as Queen Regnant but the constitution of Berk and the traditional beliefs of her people meant that Berk was required to have a King and commander of her army. A number of the neighbouring lands had sued for Astrid's hand and she had met a parade of prospective suitors, but none had proven satisfactory. Off course, men such as Dagur of Berserk or Alvin of the Outcast Lands were never going to be considered, for both were effectively criminals and definitely enemies of Berk, but others had made no secret of their interest in Astrid...for her title. Not one man had shown the faintest of desire to connect with the woman, just the prize at the end. And while Astrid recognised that her husband would have to rule Berk and protect her, she still wanted a husband who would marry her for herself.

And Lord Eret knew he was effectively interviewing for the position of King of Berk, not Prince Consort and he had been attentive, smooth and appropriate. He had played suitor more to her father than to Astrid and she knew he was arrogant, self-confident to a fault and overbearing. He made a great play of showcasing his prowess as a rider, a fighter and a hunter to encourage Harild to offer his daughter but so far, the King had resisted the suggestion. Astrid saw his blue eyes inspect his daughter.

"He is far and away the best option we have been presented," he told Astrid calmly. "And a wedding to him would forge an alliance to Drago. It may secure our northern border."

"Or hand us to him as a sacrificial lamb," she pointed out. "I do not trust his motives. He has never explained the connection between the two. I would prefer a Berkian who understands our land and our people rather than an outsider. And I am certain our people do not want a foreigner to come in as their King."

"But who is available?" Harild asked her rhetorically. "Thuggory Tete de Carne? Fishlegs Ingerman? Snotlout Jorgensen? Tuffnut Thorston? Bucket? Sven the Silent? Sven the Fat? Sven the Garrulous? Sven the..."

"No Svens," Astrid said firmly, her mouth curling in a small smile.

"Our people are rather unimaginative in terms of naming, aren't they?" the King smirked.

"My Liege has the truth of it," she sighed and for a moment, the father in Harild surfaced.

"I do love you, Astrid," he said in a low voice, leaning close, "and Gods know, I would never have subjected you to this if I had any other option. But after Finn..." He paused. "After...you have to lead the country like a Hofferson. You have to do what is best for us all. And I want you to be happy, as I was in the marriage with your mother-but sometimes, you have to accept that you may marry for political expedience and love will come later."

"Or not at all," she murmured, casting a jaundiced eye at Eret. "Father-please don't make a hasty decision. I don't trust Eret at all. His connection with Drago, who has been profoundly hostile to us for decades, makes him untrustworthy. I know I am eighteen now and should be moving towards a Promise of Engagement but at least let us make sure there are other options." She paused and her expression fell. "We both know negotiating from a perceived position of strength will mean he will make excessive demands. If he wants me, he will jump through the hoops we set and accept our conditions." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am very proud of you, daughter," he murmured. "And not just because you could probably beat half my knights with a sword and most with the axe! You have your mother's grasp of politics as well as my own diplomatic sense. When the day comes, I will leave the kingdom in safe hands."

She squeezed his hand.

"So what do we do with him, Sire?" she asked gently. Harild inspected Eret, who was boasting to the knights in attendance and waving around a full goblet of wine.

"Test him," he said. "I think you should go hunting, daughter. He's been hinting that way, in any case-ideally on the Feast of Sven the Dumb. Maybe you will be impressed by Eret's prowess-or prove the man is shallow, vain and cowardly!"

"If only," she murmured and her father smiled, squeezing her hand in amusement.

"I have the Emissaries from Hysteria and Uglithug visiting from tomorrow so I cannot leave them," he sighed. "The trade deals for our wool and mutton and wood are very important to the economy and I should be there to smooth the negotiations. Mother Gothi reports the weather will be poor for the next two days but in three days, when Eret wanted-I will arrange for a hunting trip. You can take the staghounds and a full compliment of knights and knights-in-training and test out your prospective suitor!"


	3. Three

**Chapter Three**

Gobber had been typically unsympathetic to Hiccup as the young man had slunk into the back of the forge, cuffing him around the head for being stupid enough to be at risk of his life.

"Mutton head!" he snapped, watching the boy duck and flinch. "Yer father would be furious that yer risked yer life!" Defiantly, Hiccup's head snapped up and his emerald eyes flashed at the implication.

_"A knight protects the weak and helpless!_ " he quoted shortly. "I had to rescue him!" Gobber's thick blonde unibrow dipped over his nose and he shook his head.

"Yeah-and yer father would have done the same," he admitted-before his voice dropped to a growl. "BUT he wouldnae have cheeked the King. Yer father-Odin welcome his soul Valhalla-had some sense! He would have apologised for the boy, quoted the codes and BOWED HIS HEAD!" Hiccup scowled back.

"I did bow my head," he protested.

"Only because it's harder to decapitate someone like that," Gobber muttered. He gestured with his hook and achingly, the boy peeled his tunic off, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, waiting. For a moment, Gobber paused, staring at the fresh wounds and feeling guilt that he couldn't protect his friend's son, couldn't spare him one second of the pain he was feeling-or would feel, over and over. Gobber had his niche, his forge, his job...but for Hiccup, there was only hard toil and harder words and knocks. The boy had a stubborn core that drove him on, despite the unfairness of everything, because his father would expect him to. He was sassy and sarcastic and determined and very smart and brave but one day, that wouldn't be enough and the cruelty of his life, the savageness of his masters and the despair of his future would finally break him. And Gobber very honestly wanted to be dead before his son's will shattered and the boy crumbled.

Taking a very deep sigh, he pulled out the little jar of salve and peered within: he was running short but the boy needed it because the wounds were deep and far too many. His gaze trailed over the older scars marring the smooth skin, silent testimony to the brutality he had endured without reason and he curled in shame. None of this was Hiccup's doing and he was far better than this. Shaking his head, he soothed the buttery cream over the fresh cuts and he saw the young man flinch, heard his hiss and felt another curl of shame.

"I may have been sarcastic," Hiccup admitted quietly.

Gobber gave a low chuckle, his hand especially gentle over the last few marks.

"That's Stoick's son!" he laughed and Hiccup gave a sigh.

"And reckless," he added. Gobber patted his shoulder gently.

"As long as yer aren't stupid, lad," he warned, clicking the top back on the jar and stowing it safely. "Think before yer speak!" Nodding, Hiccup eased the stained tunic back over his scored shoulders and stared at the floor for a long moment.

"Do you think I would be allowed to take the Tests?" he asked quietly. Gobber spun round and stared at the young man, still grimacing as he pulled the tunic down and lifted his head.

"Yer kidding?" he gasped and Hiccup gave a lopsided smile.

"Thuggory reminded me that anyone can take the tests-if he has a sponsor…" he murmured and Gobber sighed, leaning against the counter of the forge.

"And there's yer problem, lad," he reminded the young man. "I canna see any one of those self-interested swine allowing ye tae take the tests and threaten their own sons.' Emerald eyes widened in hurt but the stubborn expression was still there.

"Thuggory has sworn that he will sponsor me to take the tests," he said firmly. "He was my friend from when we were pages. He has the right as Heir to the Meathead honour to sponsor me!" Gobber bit back the answer he wanted to say.

_Where has he been this last three years?_ he asked silently, seeing his young friend's eyes lit with hope. Battered, bruised and vulnerable, it was clear the encounter with Thuggory had made a huge impression on Hiccup and offered the boy a smidgeon of hope. _I just pray to Thor he doesn't let you down again,_ Gobber sighed, looking as Hiccup slowly got to his feet and grabbed his sword, ready for practice. No matter what, he wouldn't miss his practice-especially not now he had a hope of achieving his goal. He knew you were disowned and he did nothing. _He has had a thousand days to find you and offer you hope and friendship-and he did nothing. Why has he suddenly befriended you again? That one looks after himself first and last! I just pray he doesn't betray you._

oOo

The day of the Hunt dawned bright and misty, the heavy rains of the last two days a fading memory. There was furious activity as the drudges were kicked out of their beds long before dawn to begin preparing the yard, the horses and food for the riders. The Princess, her entourage, Lord Eret, Captain Spitelout, Knights Hoark and Ack, most of the apprentice knights and the huntsmen and masters of hounds were all congregating in the yard. Horses were being readied and the stable staff were racing against time. A table of sweetmeats were laid out which Snotlout and Spitelout were already helping themselves to liberally.

Hiccup was slaving in the stables, grooming and saddling horses as fast as he could. His training as a page and squire meant he was excellent in caring for and dealing with horses and could prepare them quickly and accurately. Oddvar had handed him over without argument because Steinar, the stable master, was a violent drunk who would punch a man as soon as look at him. This meant that Hiccup got to work somewhere he enjoyed-but he had to keep his head down and mouth firmly shut to avoid the stable master's greedy whip. However, when he was out of sight, he sneaked to the back of the stable and stole a few moments with the spirited black stallion there that his father had bought him shortly before his death. Fury was Hiccup's horse, stolen from him and adopted by Snotlout as his second ride, though others used the steed-but the horse was bonded to the auburn-haired boy. Whenever Hiccup got the time to steal a few moments with Fury, the stallion always nuzzled urgently into his hand and greeted him happily.

"Glad to see you too, bud," Hiccup murmured, stroking the velvet nose gently and hugging the beast. "One day-I will get you away. Thuggory has given me an idea-and when I am a knight, I can demand my birthright back-including you." He heard a bellow and his head snapped up. he patted the nose again. "Better go-I'm still sore from Oddvar's whipping. I'll sneak in later when they're all out hunting and see if we can exercise you..." Then he grabbed a bowl of water and emerged...to see Steinar scowling at him. He ducked.

"Rat! This page wants you!" the drunk bellowed, his suffused face even redder and eyes flashing with fury.

"Me-me, sir?" Hiccup asked, shocked. No one even remembered he existed.

"NOW!" Steiner roared, reaching for his whip and Hiccup nodded, grabbed the page's hand and hauled him out of the stable at top speed before the man came for them.

"Why do you want me?" he asked urgently and the young lad shrugged.

"I don't-but Squire Tete de Carne has ordered me to fetch you urgently!" the boy said carelessly and pulled away. "Can't see why he would want you...unless..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"No!" he snapped. "I know the way..." The boy just stood there, leering. "Haven't you got anything to do?"

"No," the boy sniggered.

"Rephrase: get outta here!" Hiccup snapped and straightened up, trotting urgently across the yard and into the barracks and the room he had previously visited. He looked around anxiously-because none of the apprentice knights were at all kind to him-before he rapped smartly on the door. A groan answered him and he paused, unsure what he would find and praying to Odin it wasn't some cruel joke at his expense before he pushed the door inwards and slid into the room.

His eyes adjusted to the gloom and he saw a humped shape lying in the bed, groaning under the thick blanket. With a sigh, he walked to the small window and threw the drapes back, allowing the brilliant sun to shine in over the man's face. Thuggory instantly threw his hand over his eyes and whined.

"Shut it off!" he rasped.

"You have to be up!" Hiccup reminded him, moving over and checking his equipment. His armour and weapons were all in order. He frowned and looked up in surprise, emerald eyes sweeping over the writhing shape of the squire. "Thug-what's wrong?"

"Need...your help..." Thuggory groaned, his eyes still screwed shut. "I went out last night with Snotlout, Tuffnut and Dogsbreath and...my head is exploding..." Hiccup folded his arms and scowled.

"Real mature," he scolded him. "Night before the Hunt and you get super-wasted. You couldn't have done it a night earlier?"

"I was on guard duty so no..." Thuggory said snarkily.

"So instead you did it before the Hunt," Hiccup sighed. "I guess you'll just have to tell them you're not going and..."

"I can't do that!" the squire told him sharply, bloodshot eyes snapping open. "I-er-I've already missed too many Hunts and training sessions because I've been hung over and unfit. If I miss another one, I could be refused the tests-or thrown out completely." Hiccup stared at him in shock, a sick feeling clutching his stomach. A small part of him felt concern for his (former?) friend but a larger part of him felt betrayed-because Thuggory had called him for a reason.

"Thug...you need help," he said seriously, meaning the drinking. Thug was always one to enjoy a good time and Hiccup had noticed him enjoying a few ales even when they were young. That it had gotten to this state was serious. "I..."

"I knew I could rely on you," Thuggery said in relief and lay back, his eyes fluttering closed. The younger man stiffened and his eyes widened in shock.

"You...I...what?" he finally managed.

"I knew you would help," Thuggory said. Hiccup stared at him and sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked. Thuggory's handsome but very stubbly and drawn face moved into a smile.

"Pretend to be me," he said.

Hiccup back-pedalled so fast he slammed backwards into the door, hissing in pain as his barely scabbed welts impacted against the wood.

"You are kidding!" he choked. "Do you have any clue how much trouble I could get into? Being executed is about the least I could expect!" Thuggory blearily sat up.

"Chill," he said and pointed at his clothes and armour. "No one will tell. Just put my clothes on over yours-to hide the serious lack of muscles, Hicc-and then the armour and weapons and helm and cloak. No one will see its you!"

"Everyone will know!" he protested, eyes wide and face pale in horror. It was insanity. Sure, he was almost Thuggory's height but the man was twice his width and his handsome, tanned face with dark, sparkling eyes and jet hair was pretty much the opposite of Hiccup's pale, sharp-jawed face with a smattering of faint freckles, his bright emerald eyes and tousled dark auburn hair. Thuggory was arrogant, self-confident and brash while Hiccup tended to cling to the shadows , hung back and just got on with things. "No one will be fooled!"

"Hicc-if I'm off the programme, I can't sponsor you," Thuggory reminded him smoothly. "And I want you to have your shot."

"If I'm not already dead by then," Hiccup reminded him, breathing hard. Every instinct was telling him that this was the worst possible idea and would end in horrible disaster. And it was only that thin, treacherous thread of hope that had him listening instead of running for the door and praying no one had heard him even considering this nonsense.

"Look, I've got your back!" Thuggory told him gruffly. "Remember when I saved your ass when we were pages?" Hiccup frowned. "When Snot and Tuff dared you to go to the Armoury and lift the King's sword? And when the Commander came in, I took the rap and saved your hide...?"

Hiccup frowned. That actually wasn't how he remembered it. Rather, his recollection was that Thuggory had proclaimed he would steal the King's sword to prove his courage, Snot and Tuff had called him a chicken and Hiccup had been hauled along as look-out. And when his father had come in and surprised them, Hiccup had bowed his head and accepted equal share of the blame because he had been helping...and Thuggory had finally stepped up only when the younger boy had been hauled forward for his beating for the crime.

But he had-finally-stepped up. Hiccup sighed and stole a look at the horribly hung-over squire and sagged in defeat. He knew he was going to do this, going to get himself in an entire world of trouble for someone who had only just come back into his life but who had been one of his closest friends for years. He had to trust that all that history would make sure that Thuggory would keep his bargain and do the decent thing. And he had to consciously force himself not to sound amazingly pathetic and ask the question 'Promise?'.

"I believe you," he said heavily instead and walked to the pile of clothes. Thuggory always wore deep blue-not a colour that flattered Hiccup-but he kicked off his boots and hauled the leggings on over his own, tightening the tie round his very skinny waist to prevent them falling down before hauling the tunic over his own. It was a good quality garment and he immediately felt warmer as he straightened out the creases and then dragged the armour on over the tunic, fasting the straps and hauling his boots on again. Thuggory's tabard was next, the crossed axe and leg of mutton the sign of the Meathead house. Then came the sword belt, a couple of daggers, the sword, a heavy cloak, gauntlets and the enclosing helm. Hiccup adjusted it: it enclosed his helm and the nose-piece covered half his face. There was a grille that shielded his emerald eyes leaving only his chin and the sides of his jaw exposed. Casting around, Hiccup found a scarf and wrapped it around his neck, managing to tuck away the bottom inch of his hair in the fabric. Then he turned to Thuggory. The man began to chuckle.

"You know, I could almost be looking at me," he smirked.

"I just have to hope they think I'm pale because I'm hung over," Hiccup commented dryly. "Stay here until we're back." Thuggory grinned.

"I have no intention of moving from here," he said easily and Hiccup nodded, took a deep breath and then slid out of the door. Thuggory saw it close and listened for the steps receding before rising to his feet and grinning. He wasn't anywhere near as drunk as he had pretended-because though he really hadn't wanted to go on the boring Hunting trip with a very hung over crowd of squires, he actually had other plans for the day. And upstairs, there was a very flirty lady-in-waiting whose mistress would be out hunting all day and who would be waiting for the word to sneak down and spend a very pleasant stolen day with the handsome squire.

He was sure Hiccup would be fine.

oOo

Heart pounding in his chest, Hiccup rapidly sped to the forge, grabbing the familiar sword he practiced with in its old battered scabbard. Thuggory possessed a fine blade but the balance was wrong for the left-handed Hiccup and if he was going to be sent on this idiotic mission, he at least wanted a weapon he could trust.

"Here! Yer can't just help yerself tae weapons, squire to not!" Gobber growled and Hiccup ripped the helm off, turning to face him. There was a pregnant silence.

"Laddie?" the blacksmith gaped. "I don't even want ter ask why yer dressed in those clothes and..." He stared. "Yer didnae listen tae me, did ye?" Hiccup sighed and strapped the old sword to his hip, leaving Thuggory's propped in the corner of the forge..

"Nope," he admitted. "Gotta do this though. Can you take care of Thug's sword? He's wasted and will be in real trouble if he doesn't make the hunt."

"And yer takin' his place?" Gobber gaped. "Oh, laddie, that is the worst idea..."

"Which I completely acknowledge," Hiccup sighed. "But he promised to be my sponsor and I...can't say no if I want him to give me my chance."

"I really wish you would drop this idea," Gobber sighed. "I mean, this could have you executed out of hand..."

"And I'm not dying already?" Hiccup asked him sharply, turning to face the man with flashing eyes. "You've had your life, you were a knight and now you have your honoured post so you can continue to be treated like a real person after you were retired due to your wounds. But I never will. I was an apprentice, a squire, the son of Commander Haddock-and it was all taken from me unfairly. I never stood a chance-and all my life has become is slavery and brutality. I can't spend the rest of my life fearing annoying Oddvar or his successor! I am a Haddock, raised to be a knight and honestly, if they threw me out into the wilds to be eaten by wild beasts, it would be far better than my life now! So I am going because even the faintest hope of being allowed to try the Tests is better than knowing all I have is slaving as a menial until I'm killed by some drunken knight or die of starvation!"

Gobber stared and then walked forward, resting his hand gently on the tense shoulder.

"I know," he sighed, "and I'm sorry, Hiccup. I wish I could have done more fer ye. Just...be careful, okay? And don't trust Thuggory-or any of those knights. Because no matter how good a friend he was in the past, he hasn't bothered with ye fer three years-and suddenly he's got an insane task fer ye? It doesn't smell right!" Hiccup sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"I know," he admitted. "But I'm desperate. When the rest of my group do the Tests and I'm forbidden, when they become knights and I'm condemned forever to be a miserable drudge...I-I don't know how I can go on then. I'm just about hanging on to my courage now, Gobber-but when they pass and I'm left behind...I'll just give up. Let me do this. Maybe this will be the last time in my life I get to touch my dream before all hope is lost. So I want this-and I'll accept what it costs." He sighed. "Dad always says that a man forges his own destiny-and that courage and honour will bring their own reward."

"Aye, yer Dad was always a hopeless optimist and poet," Gobber muttered, throwing a hug around the lad. "Go with Odin, son. And watch yer back!" Hiccup dragged the helm back on and tucked the strands of his hair away, then nodded and swept out of the forge. He headed direct to the stables and swiftly saddled Fury, leading the jet stallion out himself to the back of the party, which was almost assembled. Discreetly, he grabbed a handful of meat rolls and sweetmeats and stuffed them in his saddle-bags, before taking a place right at the back of the group and keeping his head down.

Princess Astrid cast her eyes across the group, seeing the squires looking very subdued and sluggish. Spitelout was wincing and also looking the worse for wear and the young woman caught a strong whiff of mead on his breath as she passed. She scowled: they had been drinking. Probably her entire hunting party was hung over and she muttered a curse under her breath. This was certainly not what her father had planned when he had organised the trip with Lord Eret. She cast an unfriendly look at the northerner and saw him smile smugly at her. So much for her men protecting her from this unknown!

And she couldn't help thinking that none of them would have dared that kind of dereliction of duty of her father had been leading the hunt, not his daughter.

Rage ignited in her chest. She had never asked to be the Princess-Heir. She had wanted her brother to inherit so she would have the freedom to forge her own destiny, but fate had taken her choices and condemned her to a life of rules and protocol and etiquette, a cage that trapped her tighter than any condemned man. But she was a Hofferson and no matter what she wanted, she would always have the courage and steadfastness to do her duty. She had to protect the Kingdom of Berk-and if that meant she had to entertain the unsettling Lord Eret or consider a marriage of convenience, then she would-reluctantly-do it. But she wouldn't trust anyone-not her supposed guards, the apprentice knights or Lord Eret.

She mounted and glared at Hoark, Ack and Spitelout-her senior escorts. All of them were leaning against the table, chugging watered down ale and scarfing plates of meat and dried fish to try to combat their obvious hangovers. Astrid watched a page bring one a cup of raw eggs which he drank in one long pull with a grimace. As he looked green afterwards, she concluded it hadn't worked.

"Captain-are we planning on leaving anytime today?" she asked Spitelout pointedly and the bulky, solid man opened his remote blue eyes and grimaced.

"At your pleasure, Highness," he said gruffly and waved his arm vaguely at the apprentice knights who were standing in small, mutually miserable groups. There was grumbling and muttering as they trudged to their mounts, held ready by the sniggering pages. It seemed obvious there had been some sort of party among the squires and that everyone but everyone had been on a bender, disregarding their duty to the princess. Only one squire mounted as the order was given and then there was an embarrassingly long pause as the rest slowly got into the saddle, falling, chattering and generally acting as if it was a training ride, not a Hunt with the Heir to Berk.

Finally, they moved out and Astrid, impatient and exasperated, kicked her blue roan, Stormfly, to a gallop to test her men. stealing a glance over her shoulder to see only one of the squires respond to her actions, matching speed as she sped away. The rest of the party was floundering and she smiled at the sight of the tall squire in the deep blue riding directly after her...until Spitelout yelled at him and he flinched, bowed his head and dropped back to allow the Captain, the senior knights and the other squires-including Spitelout's arrogant and overbearing son, Snotlout, to overtake him. Shaking her head in exasperation, she surged again and smirked as they fell behind again, then. The hounds and huntsmen were going to have to strain to keep up as well. It was a decent ride to the forest hunting grounds and she could already tell it was going to be a trying day-even moreso when she realised Lord Eret had galloped alongside her and was matching pace with her.

"Your men look to be a little the worse for wear, Highness," he called, his smooth accent grating. There was a smug smile on his handsome face and a light in his dark eyes that she didn't trust.

"I'm sure they'll perform adequately," she called back dryly. "I'm more interested in your skills, my Lord. My father seemed impressed." Eret grinned expansively.

"I am the greatest Hunter alive today!" he announced smugly.

"A very bold claim," she said as she leaned forward in the saddle. Stormfly hopped over a shallow ditch. "I look forward to seeing you in action."

"My Lady," Eret said calmly. "I always catch what I go after-whether it's a boar, a stag-or a Princess."

And the tone of his voice had a chill run down her spine-because it was devoid of any compassion or mercy. And she knew the real prey on this hunt...was Astrid.


	4. Four

**Chapter Four:**

Hiccup found that all his old skills were still there-rusty but present and as he sat in the saddle on Fury, he was able to do what was asked of him with relative ease. Fury had been ridden and used sporadically by the other squires when their mounts were injured or just tired so he was still in excellent shape and familiar with the manoeuvres the knights used most commonly so Hiccup simply listened to his horse and easily kept up with the rest. And of course, among the other things he probably shouldn't have been doing as a menial, he had visited the stallion pretty much daily to ensure the horse still responded to him, in the vague hope that one day he would get his chance...

The other squires and the knights were all sluggish and jaded, mostly hung over from a very heavy night in the barracks and for his part, the young imposter actually felt ashamed of them. When the Princess accelerated, he had done as his father had taught him and matched his speed instantly to the Royal they were protecting-but Spitelout had bellowed a warning and Snotlout had dealt him a deeply unfriendly glare so he had recalled that he really shouldn't garner any attention and he had forced himself to hang back, failing the Princess and his duty. His life depended on being anonymous.

The party galloped after the Princess and Lord Eret, who was sticking very close to Astrid. Hiccup remained at the back, seeing the others share a few words as the party slowed to a gentle walk. A very husky shape with a surprisingly gentle and timid voice had turned to inspect his silent shape.

"You're very quiet, Thug," he said and Hiccup recognised the voice of Fishlegs. The guy had been reasonably friendly-well, until Hiccup had been abruptly expelled from the training cohort. Then he, as everyone else, had ignored his very existence. Hiccup shrugged, his face all but concealed by the helm. "Hung over?" He raised his gauntleted hand and made a so-so gesture.

"Hey, he was really hitting the mead last night!" another shape said and Hiccup winced inwardly. Tuffnut drifted his dappled gelding closer.

"Yeah! I'm shocked he's made it at all!" the unmistakeable voice of Ruffnut added. Though a female, it was impossible to separate the twins and short of making Tuff a lady-in-waiting, making a unique exception and adding Ruffnut to the squires was the only option. Her dappled gelding was the image of her twin's and she trotted alongside.

"Dog's already chucked his guts twice and Snot looks like he's about to die," Tuff added cheerily. "And he's only here because he wagered Thug wouldn't make it out of bed!"

If only you knew, Hiccup thought grimly, keeping his head down.

"Yeah-pay up Snottykins!" Ruff scoffed and headed forward to the stocky, black-haired man whose greenish face was testament to the fact he had lost the drinking contest the previous night.

"Yeah, no one likes a guy who ducks his wagers!" Tuff added loudly. Snotlout visibly winced and reluctantly dug into his pack, dragging out a small pouch of coins. Unable to help himself, Hiccup smirked: Snotlout had always been the first to demand his winnings and last to pay his gambling debts. But he had to keep in character so he wiped his smile, gripped the reins and trotted forward, extending his gauntletted left hand. He made a beckoning gesture and Snotlout very unwillingly handed it over.

"That's my horse," the stocky man pointed out snidely and Hiccup stiffened, his hand closing tightly around the coins.

"Ravager's lame," he growled roughly, disguising his voice as best he could. Snotlout scowled suspiciously. Something felt wrong-and not just the fact Thuggory had used Snotlout's own second horse to enable him to win the bet.

"You should've asked," Snotlout snapped so 'Thuggory' wheeled away to the back of the group, pointedly pulling his hood up and wrapping his cloak around him. "Huh-no one likes a smug winner," he muttered and went to ride by Dogsbreath, who leaned forward and vomited again. But he glanced over his shoulder at the swathed shape once more: Thuggory had drunk a lot more than Dog. There was no way he could have made the hunt.

Up front, Eret was boasting of his prowess as the tree line slowly approached. Astrid stared steadfastly forward, keeping her face neutral, nodding at the correct moments as he expounded on his exploits. He really had an immensely high opinion of himself-and hadn't asked her a single question about her own interests and wishes. She sighed and glanced back at the straggly band of hung-over knights and the huntsmen trailing even further behind. Even the knight in the dark blue was hanging back, swathed in his cloak and she felt a surge of disappointment. The huntsmen, dogs and senior knights had dropped right back but she was keen for the sport, after days being cooped up, and she ridden ahead with her rag-tag band of wasted apprentice knights.

Eret pulled ahead as they entered Raven Point forest, accelerating up the wide forest path towards Hamish's Mount, a low hillock a couple of miles inside the forest boundary where the royal deer tended to congregate. It was a well-known hunting ground and usually productive. Surging ahead, he reached the top of the hillock ahead of Astrid and grinned in triumph at her.

Breathing hard, she pulled Stormfly to a halt and patted her gratefully, flicking her braided sun bright golden hair over her shoulder and glancing down at her party. Spitelout and Hoark had dropped right back while Snotlout was looking green and another knight had stopped to vomit. The others were all sluggish, though the knight in deep blue was sitting bolt upright, riding smartly, his hidden gaze fixed on the Princess. Unexpectedly, she felt her cheeks heat with a blush.

"...day for a hunt, my Lady," Eret said and she snapped her attention back to her guest.

"Your pardon?" she asked and he smirked, taking a pull from his water skin.

"A fine day for hunting," he repeated, dropping the honorific and gesturing to the small herd of tan and black deer, grazing further down the valley. "Of course, I can understand if this was simply a ruse to spend time with me-though I enjoy the chase as much as the next man."

_Who technically is the vomiting squire down there,_ Astrid thought sourly, glancing at Dogsbreath. She nodded and grasped her crossbow, loading a quarrel skilfully. "I am ready," she told him boldly and he smirked.

"But are your men?" he challenged her. She tossed her head irritably. The subtle jibes at the condition of her very-much-the-worse-for-wear escort were getting wearing.

"We shall see," she replied tartly and wheeled Stormfly round. "I hope my Lord Eret likes venison!"

"The chase is always preferable...to the kill," he said huskily and kicked his stallion to a canter, taking the lead. Casting an irritated look at her party, Astrid rode after him, leaning forward, hands tight around the reins as she galloped hard. Her natural competitiveness meant that she wasn't about to let the northerner beat her. Teeth gritted, she pulled alongside him.

Hiccup saw the Princess vanish over the low hill and head off down the valley presumably towards a stag and looked around. No one was following their charge because all were having an unscheduled rest and frankly, weren't paying attention. Captain Spitelout and Hoark had vanished during the ride while Ack was shouting at Snotlout and Dogsbreath who had been arguing. He shook his head and tapped his heels again Fury's flanks, sending them forward after their Heir. No one else followed.

He could see the two riders up ahead, bearing down on a small herd of Berk deer, the hardy and very ornery breed unique to Ravens Point-and as they closed, the stag charged them, sending the two riders sideways. In a flash the deer vanished into the trees. Glancing behind, the imposter saw the squires were still paying no attention: in fact, half of them had dismounted, ignoring the Princess completely as she hit the tree line and disappeared from sight. He should call-but that would betray him in an instant-so he did the only thing he could: he followed.

He could hear them crashing up ahead, hear Lord Eret's taunting and the clear, calm response of the Princess. And then, as he closed, he heard something else: softer voices, coming from his left. He stopped, head snapping round and he opened his mouth to shout a warning...

...and then there was a roar and a dozen men erupted from the undergrowth, grabbing at the Princess's arms and hauling her from the saddle. She ripped an arm free and punched a man, sending him flying back with bleeding nose and grasping for her sword-but another ruffian grabbed her hand and wrenched it painfully behind her back. Her cry of protest was muffled as another hand slapped over her mouth and though he heard her struggling, it was clear it was in vain.

Hiccup slid from the saddle and wrenched his horrible claustrophobic helm off, sneaking closer, his hand on his trusty sword. Lord Eret was grinning confidently at the leader of the attackers, a huge man with a bushy jet beard, wild black hair and a cruel, scarred face. The young would-be squire pressed his lean shape back against a solid oak and listened, scarcely daring to breathe.

"Earl de Traitre, how fortunate you were passing," Eret said smoothly in his almost accentless voice. The big man ghosted a mock bow, a nasty smile twisting his ugly features

"An 'appy circumstance, Lord Eret," he commented as Astrid was gagged and trussed up tightly in thick rope. She was kicking and trying to curse at Hiccup dropped his hand to the hilt of his sword. "I were out 'untin'. And I just caught me prey!"

Astrid gave a desperate struggle as Eret gave a mocking smile from the back of his horse. Hiccup stiffened. He knew the name for his father had tutored him in the main enemies of Berk: Earl Alvin 'the Treacherous' was one of the most persistent problems nibbling at Berk's eastern border.

"You know the terms of the deal, Lord Alvin," Eret reminded the big man. "Not spoiled...yet...and not dead. My master wants her held securely until he makes his move." Earl Alvin de Traitre gave a yellow leer as he watched the Princess tossed over the saddle of his heavy war charger. The treacherous Earl nodded.

"I'll 'old meself back-fer now," he grinned and swung into the saddle behind the kicking prisoner. "Don't mek me wait too long-or I may 'elp meself ter some fun!"

Astrid's squeal of indignation had Hiccup cringing in shame. _A knight serves and protects the King and Royal family-even at the cost of his life._ But he knew he stood precisely no chance against so many-including Lord Eret, who was definitely no friend of Berk and he knew he should go fetch the knights...but in the time taken to do that and talk his way out of the accusations which would certainly lose him his head, Astrid would be swept away and no one would know where she was gone. He ducked down and sneaked a peek from behind the bracken and brambles, emerald eyes seeing Earl Alvin and his dozen men sweep away with the Princess tossed over Alvin's saddle while Eret turned his stallion to watch them go.

Then quietly, the northerner took his dagger out and swiftly cut into his forearm, before casting the dagger aside and smiling. Callously, he swiped his fingers through the blood and smudged some on his chin, his neck and across his chest. Then he carefully wrapped his scarf around the bleeding gash and tightened it. Slowly, he turned back towards the valley and began to walk calmly through the undergrowth, taking his time and allowing the attackers the largest possible lead.

Blood boiling at the treachery, Hiccup scrambled as quietly as he could through the brambles, picking up Eret's dagger-and seeing Astrid's scarf as well. Swiftly, he gave a low whistle and Fury trotted up. Checking that Eret was out of sight, he swung up into the saddle and stared down the trail of crushed bracken and snapped branches after the vanished Princess. Taking a slow breath, Hiccup girded his courage.

_A knight serves and protects the King and Royal family-even at the cost of his life._

_My father would never forgive me if I didn't try. And what hope have I otherwise? If I reveal myself, I will be executed for impersonating a squire. And who will they believe about the ambush: Eret or me? The Princess is in dire peril and the rest of them didn't even bother to follow her._

His heels tapped Fury's flanks and he looked as determined as he could. "C'mon, Fury. The Princess needs us."

oOo

Snotlout was dozing on the slope, his hands laced behind his head and eyes closed. He was still furious that he had lost the wager to Thuggory, who honestly was completely wasted the previous night. There was no way that the smug scion of Meathead could have made the ride-yet he had collected the wager with his usual determination and...

Snotlout frowned. There was something very wrong with the picture, something nagging at his mead-soaked brain. Maybe he would remember after a small rest. After all, his father, the Captain, had given him temporary command while he headed back with Hoark, since both were so hung over they couldn't carry on-even though Ack was senior because the man was hardly a Jorgensen, for Thor's sake. To Snotlout, it was pretty obvious the party was in desperate need of a rest so Snotlout had given the order and the squires had eagerly dismounted and settled down for a break.

And then he heard the shout, the sounds of approaching hooves and he sat up, his head still pounding as he saw a man ride up on a dark steed. He blinked and briefly wondered why the look-out hadn't called his approach...until he recalled he had forgotten to set one. And then he realised it was Lord Eret, the northerner who had treated the knights and squires to the very generous barrel-or three-of vintage mead they had willingly downed during the meal that had turned into a total bender. He sighed and blinked again, focussing. The man was shouting as he galloped up towards the resting knights and squires.

"HELP! THE PRINCESS IS TAKEN!" he yelled.

Snotlout frowned and shared a glance with Tuff and Fishlegs. All looked alarmed and for a moment, Snotlout looked round the party, wondering where the Heir was. After all, she would hardly be stupid enough to go off without her escort...

...the escort who were supposed to follow until she gave the order or permission for a break...which Snotlout had forgotten to ask for. She must have assumed they were following, as was their sworn duty...

"Loki's balls," he muttered, wondering how he could talk his way out of this one. He rose, swayed and went light green before staggering towards the man, his arm wrapped in a bloodstained rag. "What happened?"

"Bandits!" Eret announced. "They fell on us from the woods. One grabbed the Princess and while I was fighting the rest, she was taken. I was knocked down and by the time I was on my feet, they were gone. I think they headed south..." Snotlout looked round his very bedraggled party. Thuggory had gone missing but honestly, Snotlout didn't care. The man had cost him a wager for a dozen crowns and if he caught Hel for vanishing during a mission, it was no skin off Snotlout's nose. He raise this fist in the air.

"MOUNT UP!" he shouted to a chorus of protests and curses. "Lord Eret has come for us because the Princess is taken!"

"Not our concern!" Dogsbreath grumbled.

"If we don't get her back, we'll fall face the block!" Snotlout shouted and a chilly silence fell over the party. The words had a miraculous sobering effect and the squires all scrambled into the saddle, desperately trying to get ready for pursuit and finally bearing some semblance to almost-trained knights. Snotlout mounted Hookfang, his very spirited and disobedient reddish charger, and raised his fist. "For Princess Astrid! We head south!" he shouted and kicked his charger in the direction Eret had told them...

...the opposite way to that that Alvin-and Hiccup-had headed...

oOo

Fury was maintaining an easy pace as they followed the very obvious trail of the kidnappers through the moderately open woodlands of Raven Point, though Hiccup had every nerve on edge, listening for pursuit and making sure he didn't accidentally close up too much on the Earl's party. He had already shed the helm-he was sure Thuggory would be furious and make him pay for losing part of his kit-but he kept the armour on simply because it was too time-consuming and awkward to remove while riding. He was glad that he had his own sword and his own horse, but he was riding into the unknown...though a little less so than he could have been.

Commander Stoick Haddock had lost his wife when his son was just over a year old to a fever that swept the Kingdom and wiped out one in ten of the population. Valka had been a fine woman who had loved her husband and their little son and Stoick had been devastated at her death. And then he had turned his attentions to his little boy and lavished the love on him that he would be owed by both his parents. Never once did Hiccup doubt the love of his father, even though he was frequently absent on his duties, because he always came back and loved and praised his bright and determined young son. Even Hiccup's small size as a boy and young teen hadn't deterred Stoick, for he had every confidence that his son would overcome whatever obstacles were in his way.

The Commander had started training Hiccup from when he was able to toddle, giving him a small wooden sword to train him in the motions of holding and wielding a blade. His left-handedness had posed a problem but Stoick had worked hard to ensure Hiccup was way ahead in his sword craft and knife work, before taking his seven year old son to the archery range and starting him with the bow. He was determined that the boy would be good before he was accepted as a page at eight, because he didn't want his son to be teased. And though Hiccup was teased-mercilessly too, by his own cousin, Snotlout and his friends-he was never chastised for failing a single assignment or skill. Drilled in all the laws, codes and etiquette, skilled in the saddle and trained in weapons, Hiccup almost had all his skills learned for the Tests before his father vanished-because Stoick wanted his son prepared for anything as a squire. Anything except being thrown from the programme, treated as a worthless menial and then in mortal peril chasing after a kidnapped Princess while pretending to be his own former best friend.

But he did know about Alvin de Traitre because knowledge of the nobles and enemies of Berk was essential for a knight. So Hiccup had spent hours in the library, reading about the potential threats to his future charges...and he had found Earl Alvin a definite enemy. Alvin-dubbed 'de Traitre' or 'the Treacherous', had betrayed King Harild's father as a very young man and had fled beyond the borders of Berk to what had been dubbed 'Outcast' lands, the rocky valleys and mountains to the east that were the strongholds of bandits, traitors and outlaws. Alvin was a self-styled Earl and vicious and cruel, sworn to get his revenge on the House Hofferson. And he had Astrid in his clutches.

The raiding party had been waiting-that much as certain-and Hiccup guessed the three day delay between announcing the hunt and the actual day of the event had given a traitor-probably Lord Eret, from his reaction-the chance to contact Alvin for his assistance. And now Eret was pretending to have tried to save Astrid and the Princess was the pawn in a deadly game against Berk. He kicked Fury to a canter and they thundered along the track-until he caught sight of the back of the party and he instantly hung back, seeing them slow and then accelerate as they forded a shallow river and passed out of the forest-and into Outcast territory.

Astrid had left Berk.

Praying to Odin and Thor, Hiccup hung back and removed his armour while he waited until they had headed out of sight down the valley...and then he paused and walked Fury through the ford. He lifted his head and cast a last glance over his shoulder at the trees of Raven's Point, before turning to the barren, rocky valleys of Outcast lands and trotting off in pursuit of the Princess.


	5. Five

**Chapter Five:**

Princess Astrid was furious. She had been betrayed by her knights, the squires and guest who had gotten her captured by Earl Alvin de Traitre and subsequently bound and gagged and carried like a trussed yak into Outcast lands.

It was clear the Eret had planned the whole thing-aided and abetted by the knights and squires who had completely failed in their duty to their Heir. Now, she was out of Berk and her rage filled her with an absolute desire to get back and ensure every one of those knights faced the block for their incompetence and treachery. She tested her bonds for the hundredth time, but there was no give whatsoever. She was embarrassed, cramped and after being slung over the saddle for hours, her head was pounding. And worse, Alvin kept pawing her, his large hands stroking her back, ass and legs lasciviously. She really hoped he kept his word to Eret about not touching her any more intimately.

The echoes of the hooves surrounded them as they galloped up the rocky valley, heading fast and direct towards the main citadel of the Earl. The Outcasts were all heavily armoured and taciturn, though they obeyed their chief without question. Alvin, however, kept up a snide monologue that had the gagged Astrid wanting to scream at him to shut up.

"Princess, it's such a shame we 'ad ter meet this way," Alvin said in what he imagined was a reasonable tone. It sounded really forced. She said nothing but was tense because his huge hand was stroking her slender waist. "Yer know it's the fault of yer father's father? Egil was a smug bastard and never gave me the respect I deserved..."

She gave a small squeak of annoyance as he pinched her side.

"Astrid...may I call yer Astrid?-I would only need to do this because yer father don't treat me like a fellow noble!" Alvin protested in a whining tone. "So I have ter take what advantage I can get."

She struggled and kicked slightly.

"Oh, yer feisty-a credit ter the Hofferson!" Alvin growled. "Yer know, I could 'ave yer, girl-and that would make me yer 'usband...and the next King o' Berk." He gave a gravelly chuckle. "And there's no one who can stop me, Astrid. And the only thing 'elping yer is that I 'ave a friend who 'as asked fer me 'help 'im and fer that, 'e wants yer still saleable."

"Mmm mm mee mph!" Astrid squeaked angrily. Alvin chuckled and patted her ass.

"Ooh, we're gonna 'ave some fun while yer me guest, Astrid," he said cheerfully. "And who knows? Mebbe yer'll change yer mind about me and my fine 'olding!"

Astrid slumped, despondent. The echoes of hooves were worsening the pounding in her head and it was obvious there was more going on that she had suspected. Somehow, she had become a pawn in a game between Alvin, Eret and whoever Alvin's 'friend' was. The Outcast leader patted her ass once more.

"Not long now," he reassured her gruffly. "Me castle is just ahead-and then I can make yer feel far more at 'ome..."

oOo

Hiccup cantered along the rocky valley, the sheer walls of blackish grey rock rising dizzyingly above him. The sky was grey and overcast and the air smelled of rain. A cold breeze was whirling down the vale. Anxiety was bubbling in his chest and his eyes darted incessantly up to the vantage points, seeking for the Outcast guards watching his approach. But the obvious sentinel points were vacant: it seemed that Earl Alvin trusted to the unattractiveness of his lands and the sturdy defences of his fastness to keep any enemies at bay. And Hiccup could hardly be counted as much of an enemy.

He leaned forward, the cloak billowing around his taut shape. A horrible sensation of uncertainty roiled through his body as the magnitude of what he was doing hit him. He was headstrong and reckless-his father had scolded him for those faults numerous times, he recalled with a grim smile-and he had run off after the Princess without getting word to her proper escorts, believing in his own stupidity he was the match for fully trained soldiers and calculating noblemen who were plotting against the Royal House Hofferson. Gods, how stupid and arrogant was he? He had managed barely a year of squire training before he was ejected from the programme because his father vanished, was declared traitor and his dishonoured son was cast aside. A sigh shuddered through him.

Of course, he had learned far more about the political landscape and the players than anyone else in the programme, because his father had been determined that his son would not be a fool and a pawn to the whims of the nobility. Stoick was a very loyal and steadfast knight, a great warrior and respected leader, but he was a man who saw clearly and recognised the shortcomings in his masters. He never completely trusted his ruler because he knew well that knights were expendable and could be cast aside any time if it was expedient to do so. Alliances swirled and flowed between the various Earldoms and Kingdoms, shifting this way and that so that yesterday's enemy was today's ally and tomorrow's consort.

And he really hadn't ridden much recently-the pains in the muscles of his legs, butt and back reminded him brutally of that fact and he shifted painfully, knowing he would suffer for this insanity even if he wasn't killed instantly. After all, his recent life had consisted of walking, toiling and ducking the lash-and as his back ached, he was reminded that he hadn't been particularly successful in the last one either. His hands closed tightly round the reins as Fury rounded another bend and he tugged the hood up, hiding his messy auburn locks. He knew his colouring was unusual and he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. All he had to do now was to find some way into the Outcast Fortress, locate the heavily guarded Princess, find some way of spiriting her away and then get her back to Berk Castle without being killed on sight.

What could possibly go wrong?

He hung his head and sighed. He was hopelessly over his head but he was the only person who knew where the Princess was and though he could turn back and try to inform the knights-provided they didn't execute him out of hand-he had no idea what would befall the Princess in the intervening time. Besides, his father had hammered in the family motto until Hiccup could recite the words in his sleep:

_Nullus officium angustus nil negotium difficile est._

He sighed and kicked Fury to a gallop. He had made his choice-and a small part of his mind wondered what would have happened if he had refused Thuggory. He kicked Fury again. Sometimes fate enjoyed a laugh at his expense. "C'mon, bud," he sighed as the first drops of rain fell. "Let's see if we can get inside before we're completely soaked."

And he had the beginnings of an idea how he could get into Earl Alvin's castle...

oOo

When dusk started to fall, Snotlout called a halt. There had been no sign of the Princess, her horse or of the bandits who had wounded Lord Eret and taken the Heir to Berk. In fact, there was no trail at all from the place Eret had led them to where he said they had been ambushed by the bandits. And Snotlout was starting to feel worried, because he was in charge and Princess Astrid had been kidnapped on his watch.

He scowled and wheeled Hookfang round again. None of the hounds had found a trail either, which was making him concerned. Of course, the hounds had been so far behind that the knights had probably spoiled and spoor but even so... And then his head snapped up. He hadn't seen Thuggory either, not since the Princess had vanished. Was it possible he had gone with her kidnappers? Was the cocky Lord of Tete de Carne involved?

"Strange that there's no sign of anyone, though we've been riding this way for about four hours now," Fishlegs mused and Snotlout scowled. He was absolutely certain he was capable of leading this party but there was no mistaking the husky, blonde squire was a clever man who noticed a lot that Snotlout missed.

"Yeah, dude-maybe Eret forgot where he was attacked," Tuffnut added.

"Or told us the wrong way," Ruff put in, scratching her arm. They had been through brambles, bracken and nettles and all the riders were lightly scratched, stung and tired.

"C'mon-Lord Eret is an experienced, tracker," Snotlout spoke up, mildly irritated. He knew they were picking at him because they had always been hugely competitive-well, they had been since Hiccup was kicked out of the squires. His young cousin was the undoubted star of their group, an unassuming and dedicated young squire who had unsurpassed leadership talent, intelligence and weapons craft. He was the only one, with his sarcasm, patience and determination, who could make them all accept his leadership unquestioningly, though many of them were still not friends to the young squire. The familiar curl of jealousy warmed his chest. Snotlout had not mourned Hiccup's ejection from the group because it cleared the way for the Captain's son to step up.

"And he isn't a Berk noble," Fishlegs pointed out. "He's here to try to woo the Princess. How do we know he isn't involved?" Snotlout scoffed at him.

"He came back!" he sneered. "If he wanted to run off with Astrid, he would just go..."

"Unless he wanted to throw us off the trail, dude," Tuffnut commented.

"Like telling us the wrong way to look," Ruff added.

"Taking us to a whole different place from where they were ambushed..." Tuff piped up.

"Taking us the wrong way for hours to let his friends get away..." Ruff suggested.

"And this is fantasy!" Snotlout snapped. "Where is your proof!" Fishlegs and the twins stared at him with exasperation.

"There's no trail, no sign of any struggle-especially the one Eret says he made to try to protect the Princess-and no spoor for the hounds," Fishlegs pointed out. "It doesn't add up. Either by design or error, he has taken us to the wrong place and sent us the wrong way."

"And the upshot is-no Princess," Dogsbreath put in gruffly. He was still sounding hung over but his innate cunning and snideness were still coming through. "So what are you going to do, Snot?"

That was the question: there was no trail, no sign of the outlaws and the kidnapped Princess. It was getting dark and they couldn't possibly track further in the dark, for fear of missing any sign in the dark. Snotlout looked around: he knew this place-they all did. It was Haaken's Mount, a familiar landmark and training venue about ten miles south-east of the castle.

"We head back," Snotlout said heavily. "We can explain to the King that we have been chasing the outlaws who kidnapped his daughter and..."

"Actually, you should have sent word immediately," Fishlegs reminded him. He had been whining about sending a messenger to the Castle since Eret had returned but the northern Lord had vetoed the suggestion, pointing out that it would reflect poorly on Snotlout that he needed help for such a minor issue-especially since it was Snotlout's fault that the Princess was riding out without protection. The potential loss of face for the young squire had been enough to dissuade him from what he knew was the standard course of action and try to handle it himself. And now it was four hours later, dark was falling and they had no clue where-or even which way-the Princess had gone.

"Shut up, Fishface!" Snotlout growled. "Look, we would have if Thuggory hadn't run out on us..."

He paused and a nasty expression crossed his face. "In fact, he left us short-handed when he vanished and went absent without leave..."

_Unlike your own father, our Captain,_ Fishlegs thought but didn't say-because he could recognise the malicious expression on Snotlout's otherwise handsome face. The stocky man was not overly bright, amazingly self-absorbed and as lazy as he could get away with-but he was ruthless, cunning and cruel. And he would never hesitate to shift the blame for any of his missteps on anyone else, if he could.

"Where is he?" Snotlout muttered. "Loki damn him-I'll have to see him reported to the Captain and see what he says..." The twins shared a glance of disgust as the party wheeled round and thundered back along the well-worn path in the direction of the Castle.

oOo

The torches were flaring above the heavy gate of the Outcast Fortress as Hiccup galloped to the door, his fist in the air.

"Message for Earl Alvin!" he shouted as he approached the door. Fury wasn't slowing and the guards on the gatehouse shared a glance at the messenger, his cloak and hood obscuring the young man's features as he approached through the persistent rain. But they opened the doors enough for the jet horse to clatter through, heading directly on to the next yard and slowing as the rider wheeled around. "Stables!" he grunted, rain dripping from the hood onto a pale, half-shadowed face and the miserable guards gestured aimlessly from their dry little guard-huts. Patting Fury's damp neck and breathing hard, Hiccup walked in the direction indicated, not meeting any eyes and acting as if he had every reason to be there.

_If you appear confident, son, others will have confidence in you._

_Not really a confident guy, Dad._

He smiled at the memory as he dipped his head and ducked into a vacant stall at the very back of the space, instantly diving off Fury and tearing the cloak and hood off, hauling Thuggery's armour, expensive tunic and leggings off and stowing them in the pack. Dressed in his own battered clothes, he swiftly ruffled his auburn hair and cast around, finding a rag he could wind around his head as a rustic cap to disguise his auburn locks. Dipping his head and rounding his shoulders, he slipped from the stall and ducked through as inconspicuously as he could until he caught sight of a familiar blue roan. Checking no one was obviously around, he slid into the stall and approached the skittish mare with relief.

"Stormfly," he murmured. "Gods, I am relieved to see you. Your rider is here, isn't she?" The horse nuzzled him affectionately and he stroked the velvet nose softly. "I'll find her-I promise. Just trust me, okay?" She whinnied and he sighed. "Not that you understand a word I say..."

"HEY!" His head snapped round and his emerald eyes widened in shock and anxiety-but playing the part of the drudge with skill-because he had three years of practice. He backed away.

"Sir..." he whimpered, curling up. The hairy, unkempt man advanced and swatted at him as a matter of course.

"Are you new?" he asked suspiciously and Hiccup nodded.

"Um...yeah?" he managed in a wary voice. Outcast lands were pretty harsh and Alvin was a brutal ruler: there were often refugees from his clutches seeking safety in Berk Castle though the Earl always enticed the hungry, the hopeless and the weak with promises of money, warmth and acceptance. Few were every honoured. The Outcast sneered at him.

"Hah! Gods, the quality of the thralls they get has really dropped," he sneered and grabbed Hiccup's arm. "This one doesn't need feed or water-but there are plenty more in need of tending. Now get to it, boy-or you'll feel the weight of my hand!"

Hiccup cringed back and nodded. "Yessir," he managed and allowed himself to be shoved from the stall and towards one containing a horse in need to feed and water. The Outcast watched him for a few minutes until the pull of mead and wagering grew too strong. Leaving a mouthful of dire threats as encouragement, he turned and left, allowing the tense Hiccup to finally sag. But the tension oozed from his body and he absently stroked the dappled grey he had just finished mucking out.

"Okay," he murmured to himself. "Time for a little exploring..."

oOo

The first person Snotlout saw when the diminished hunting party swept into the yard of Berk Castle was Thuggory Tete de Carne, his arm around the waist of a pretty honey-blonde lady-in-waiting and laughing as if he didn't have a care in the world. Enraged, Snotlout leapt from the saddle and threw himself at the taller young squire, catching him unawares with the first punch, before Thuggery threw him off and fought back, backing away and circling the enraged armoured Snotlout.

"Where the Helheim did you go?" the exhausted squire yelled. "You vanished halfway through the day and were absolutely NO use when we really needed you!"

Thuggery's face locked and then his heavy brows dipped in an angry scowl.

"I shouldn't have trusted that skinny twerp!" he snarled. "I knew he would cock it it and leave me in the yak dung!" Snotlout drew back his arm to punch him again before his brain caught up with his ears.

"You...what?" he gaped as the twins dismounted by him and the rest of the squires and knights stared. Thuggery's face locked in a scowl.

"I was feeling rough this morning so I got one of the drudges to ride in my place!" he growled, his fists still bunched. Snotlout gaped and then he threw his arms out in exasperation.

"I KNEW IT!" he announced. "He wasn't right. Gods, he was upright when everyone who drank less than you was half dead. And he kept responding instantly when the Princess called for us to move out!"

"I knew he couldn't just stay at the back!" Thuggory muttered and Snotlout stared.

"He took it in his left hand," he muttered. "You got _Hiccup_ to take your place?"

"WHAT?" Tuff echoed.

"That skinny drudge?" Ruff added.

"Who was the best of all of us until he was expelled due his father's disgrace," Fishlegs reminded them. "No wonder he was convincing!"

"And now he's run off!" Snotlout sneered. "You owe me a dozen crowns for the bet! You didn't make the Hunting Party this morning!"

"Snotlout? We actually have a more important problem!" Fishlegs reminded him in an exasperated voice.

"What? Oh, you mean the Astrid thing?"

"What 'Astrid' thing?" Everyone froze at Spitelout's icy voice and they all turned to face the angry and still slightly hung over Captain of the Knights. He was flanked by Ack-who was almost frantic and had headed straight to his Captain on their return. Snotlout gave a small, false laugh.

"Oh, nothing important, sir," he said, trying to minimise the total catastrophe.

"Except the Princess rode off without us and got kidnapped," Fishlegs blurted out, earning him a glare from everyone else. Spitelout's jaw dropped and he stared at the entire party and dropped his hand to his sword.

"If you weren't my son, I would have expelled you from the corps years ago!" the Captain growled in utter exasperation. "Not content with getting completely drunken and hung over when you should be escorting the Heir to the Throne, you lose her? And what were you fighting about with this squire when you should be wasting no time in seeing me? And why hadn't you sent me an outrider to bring up the full knights corps and the army to rescue our Princess?" Snotlout glared at Thuggory.

"Hey! Why are you shouting at me? He didn't even make the Hunt! Instead, he recruited that scrawny loser to impersonate him so he could..."

"You mean," Spitelout said in an arctic voice, "that one of the squires-the people you spend all day every day with-was an imposter and you DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE?"

"Nope, Captain," Tuff added unhelpfully. "He spoke to the imposter and everything. He was completely fooled!"

"Was NOT!" Snotlout protested.

"Was too!" Ruff sneered. Spitelout massaged his temples.

"Who was he?" he sighed.

"Hiccup," Snotlout said sulkily. "And I did know something was wrong and I..."

"So where is he?" Spitelout demanded. "I want his scrawny neck on that block in five..."

"He's not here!" Thuggory interjected. "He didn't return."

"So you sent a drudge instead of yourself on a Royal Hunting party where the Heir to Berk was kidnapped because all of the knights and squires were hung over and only Lord Eret was there to protect Astrid?" Spitelout menaced. "I think you can start packing your bags, Squire Tete de Carne-because I am expelling you as of now!" Thuggory folded his arms.

"I really don't think so," he told the Captain. Spitelout grew puce and reached for his sword.

"WHAT did you say?" he spluttered, spittle spraying in all directions in his rage. The Meathead gave a small cocky smile.

"If I am expelled, I will use my privilege to appeal to the King-and I really don't think you want his Majesty to learn that his only surviving child and Heir was kidnapped because you were too hung over to even make the Hunting Party, that you permitted all the squires to drink to excess and ride out half-useless, that most of the knights didn't even make it out of bed and that your mutton-headed and incompetent son lost the Princess and tried to blame his stupidity and laziness on me. I can see who will be losing their heads first-and they're both named Jorgensen!" he shot back.

Everyone froze because they all knew the threat was real: Thuggory had proven himself utterly ruthless and determined in reaching his goals. Snotlout had gone white.

"You wouldn't, Thuggory old pal," he gabbled but the tall, handsome man gave a sneer.

"Try me," he breathed and then he looked round the group. Spitelout wagged his index finger a couple of times and then his eyes widened.

"Or we come to an agreement," he breathed. "Hiccup was an imposter-there illegally and against all laws. He has vanished with the Princess-in the attack where the Princess was kidnapped. He is the son of a declared traitor and has every reason to bear a grudge against the King for his expulsion from being a knight in training."

"And three days ago he was given a whipping for getting in the King's way and sassing him," Thuggory added. "He was pretty sore after that. Great reason for revenge."

"Wait, we're talking about Hiccup here!" Fishlegs protested. Snotlout turned on him in fury.

"Shut it, Fishface!" he roared. "This is the only answer..."

"For you..." Tuff pointed out.

"For us all!" Snotlout hissed. "Every one of us failed out duty to the Princess. We all let her ride off with only Lord Eret..."

_Whose story is suspect from first to last,_ Fishlegs thought silently.

"...and every one of us will pay the price," Snotlout persisted. "Not one of us will ever become a knight-and maybe we will all be executed for losing the Princess?" A crowded silence followed his words and then finally, Spitelout nodded.

"So we are agreed?" he said in a grim voice. "The Princess was out hunting, tricked away from the main party by an imposter who stole Thuggory Tete de Carne's armour and who attacked Lord Eret-and kidnapped the Princess Astrid!"

Thuggory nodded.

"Fine with me," he said coolly. "That way we all keep our heads-and only one, worthless menial takes the blame."

"You realise we'll be sent to hunt him down and bring him back for execution?" Fishlegs pointed out desperately. There was a pause and Spitelout gave a nasty smile.

"I think we know that Hiccup Haddock will never return to Berk Castle-alive."


	6. Six

**Chapter Six:**

Princess Astrid quartered the small tower room that she had been locked in and was immensely disappointed. It was a small functional room, sparsely furnished with plain bed, table and chair that were hardly suited for a Princess. There was one heavy door which was locked and bolted from the outside and a small window that looked over a sheer drop to the cliffs below. The window wasn't locked because there was nowhere to go. A fireplace had a fire burning in but the chimney was too narrow to offer any opportunity. Angry, she paced back and forth until the door opened and a huge hairy Outcast guard ushered in a sullen woman in cap and poor grey gown. The woman laid a tray on the small table by the fire then left, the door slamming shut behind her.

As soon as she was alone, she raced forward and inspected the tray, seeing a simple meat broth, a hunk of bread and a mug of mead. She swallowed: she was hungry and thirsty but most of all, she was angry. Part of her wanted to slap the tray aside and sulk but the larger part of Astrid-the part that was a pragmatic would-be Queen-sat down on the sagging chair by the fire and tucked in. But as she finished, she inspected the spoon: it was an unusual metal piece of cutlery and she laid the bowl aside, her eyes focussing on the metal. Slowly, her lips curved into a smile.

oOo

Hiccup found the kitchen, his exhausted and grimy shape slipping in at the back and managing to make his way unevenly to the pot. He garnered only handful of curious looks but the staff all looked disinterested and beaten down: it didn't encourage him about the working conditions. But the cook-a short, paunchy man with a squint-beckoned him forward, seeing his skinny shape stumble and helped him to a seat.

"New lad, eh?" he asked, inspecting the lanky shape before him. Warily, Hiccup raised his head and gave a small nod.

"Um, yeah," he admitted quietly. "Came in today-and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. They put me to work in the stables straight away-and I haven't eaten all day." The cook instantly went to the pot, ladling out a generous bowl of soup and pressing it into his cold hands. Hiccup glanced up and smiled in gratitude, urgently beginning to eat. The cook settled by him, his portly shape easy.

"You look in need of that," the cook commented. "They're not great at treating new lads-but we always make sure you get a solid meal, never fear!" Hiccup finished his stew and nodded.

"Um, thanks," he said. "I-I don't know where to go now?" The cook thought, scratching his stubbly chin.

"I'm Reidar," he introduced himself.

"Henrik," Hiccup lied automatically. Reidar eyed him carefully.

"You haven't been treated well, have you?" he guessed. Emerald eyes widening, Hiccup opened his mouth to protest but the cook cut in. "You're very guarded, lad..." He paused. "Good looking lad, though."

Okay, that set alarm bells ringing but Hiccup just hunched his shoulders and stared passively at the fire, trying not to respond. There were a few men back at Berk Castle he avoided as a matter of course because they were fairly predatory on the weaker drudges and he had heard unpleasant rumours. He had warned Gustav and the little ones to stay away from them at all costs...and then a wave of guilt washed over him. _The kids!_ He had vanished without a word and they would worry...notwithstanding that they all looked to him to protect them. He knew Gobber knew where he had gone and he also knew Gustav was aware that Gobber was his friend and go-to person. Gobber would look out for the kids-until Hiccup came home.

"Normally, a lad thanks someone who compliments him," Reidar noted, his hand gently squeezing Hiccup's shoulder. He stiffened, feeling awkward.

"Um...thanks," he said warily. "Um...not used to anyone being nice, to be honest." Reidar patted his shoulder again, seeing the faint blush in the boy's pale cheeks.

"I'll look out for you, lad," he said. "Best of you sleep in the stables. It's warm and safe from most of the worst excesses of Alvin and Savage..." Hiccup looked up.

"Um...Savage?"

"Alvin's second-in-command," Reidar explained with a thoughtful look. "By name, by nature. He enjoys making an example of anyone who crosses him-and he likes pretty boys."

"Oh Thor," Hiccup muttered under his breath but the cook gave a chuckle.

"Nice looking boy like you-especially with those eyes-yeah, you're definitely his type," he noted.

"Well, I'm definitely not his!" Hiccup sighed and rose. "Thank you," he added and the cook smiled indulgently.

"Slip in any time and I'll see you taken care of!" he grinned as Hiccup slipped out the back.

"That's what I'm concerned about," he murmured as he walked out into the yard. But he didn't head back to the stables, instead quietly slipping into another door and beginning a very cautious exploration of the castle. He had learned to tread quietly to not attract attention and he carefully explored the ground floor, finding offices, armoury depots, cells and guard posts-which resulted in him being chased away with another mouthful of abuse. After the third time, he headed back to the stables and found Fury's stall. He carefully unsaddled and tended his horse, making sure the black stallion was carefully groomed and fed before curling in the sparse straw of the stall and dropping asleep.

oOo

Spitelout and Snotlout knelt before King Harild and both held their breath. The King was utterly furious that his Heir had been taken and word was so slow back to the Castle. But he was more furious that his daughter had been kidnapped by a vengeful ex-squire, the son of a traitor. He knew Stoick and though he had declared the man a traitor, he had always trusted the man and the declaration had been pushed on him by his advisers-including Lord Madguts, Lord Mogadon and Lord Norbert. All of them had advised that despite his excellent record of achievement and unswerving loyalty, his disappearance could only be due to treachery and he should be dishonoured.

Harild stared at the men kneeling before him. Spitelout was always a man deep in Stoick's shadow, his talents extremely meagre by comparison. He had flourished with his half-brother's disgrace and had taken all advantage-but he had been very dismissive and cruel to the man's son. Perhaps expelling the boy from the squires had been an error, creating discontent where there had been complete loyalty-and this was the result. Coupled, of course, with the evident incompetence of the Captain.

"Take the squires and resume the search from Haakon's Mount!" the King commanded. "Do not come back until you have located my daughter-and apprehended the traitor!" Spitelout raised his head, a cruel expression on his face.

"As you command, sire," he said but Harild raised a hand.

"He is to be brought back alive," he hissed. "I insist on speaking to the boy to make sure he understands just how badly he has disgraced his family. If he dies, I will kill one of you two-is that clear?"

"As crystal, sire," Spitelout growled through his teeth. The king stared at him.

"Go!" he mouthed and the Captain of the Guards and Knights rose and backed away, his son mirroring the action. Harild watched them go, then beckoned forward Sven the Wise-an average-sized man with a bald head, jug ears and a bushy handlebar moustache-and Mulch, Astrid's tutor. "Those idiots lost my daughter," he growled. "The boy must be brought back alive-because I need to execute him by my own hand for his treason. But I am not convinced that Eret has no part in this debacle. I would not put it past him and his accursed master to take my daughter as a stepping stone to absorbing Berk into his suzerainty!"

"My sources do suggest that he was the man who provided the vintage mead that was consumed so eagerly and irresponsibly by the knights and their squires," Sven murmured thoughtfully.

"None moreso than the Jorgensens," Mulch added blandly. Nodding, Harild rose, adjusting his gilded armour.

"Prepare the Royal Nadder Cavalry!" he commanded. "And fetch Hoark, Ack, Lars, Finn, Jurgen, Geir, Erik, Magnus, Stig, Jostein, Jorn, Terje, Vidar and Rolf. I want my best knights at my side as we track down the traitor who stole my Heir!"

"As you command, sire," Sven said with a grim smile. "Our course?"

"North," the King decided. "I don't trust Eret-and I am certain Alvin de Traitre will have his foul hands in this. We head for Outcast lands!"

oOo

Waking early, Hiccup managed to wash his face in cold water and tend both his and Astrid's horses before anyone knew he was there and headed promptly to the kitchen to grab a slab of set porridge. It was an odd meal, a set splodgy bar of oats, congealed milk and honey, but it filled him which was the aim. Reidar winked unsettlingly at him and slipped him an apple which he took gratefully and vanished before anyone asked any questions, tucking his prize into his belt pouch. But as he was about to head out, one of the guards grabbed him hard by the arm.

"Hey-you're new aren't you?" he growled and Hiccup dropped his head, hunching his shoulders.

"Yessir," he mumbled. The man dragged him back into the kitchen.

"Good-you can carry her Highness's tray then!" he announced and forced the heavy metal tray into Hiccup's hands. He stared at a pot of brewing mint tea, a covered bowl of warm porridge, another bowl with yak, chicken, mutton and boar meat, a wrapped warm roll with yak butter and cutlery for the imprisoned royal. He nodded, dipping his head and walking after the guard as directed. He couldn't believe his luck: he was being taken directly to where Astrid was being held, making his life so much easier...

Except it wouldn't be because the Princess was going to be closely guarded and somewhere deep in the castle. It was going to be really hard to work out some sort of plan to get her away...unless they would be good enough to bring her somewhere closer to the exits and the horses. Hiccup had every faith he could get her away and cause enough chaos to distract them as they ran...but he would need to work out some plan to get her out of her cell first.

The fact they were going up...and up...and up wasn't helping either. He would probably need a damned dragon to rescue her from the top of this tower if he wanted to just snatch her away-but of course, they all vanished centuries ago. All that was left were traditions, memories and a selection of preposterous names for things which people clung onto because they sounded cool. And a very tricky problem for the would-be knight to solve. Trying to imagine what his father would have done was no help because Hiccup knew his father would roar, wave his battle-axe and sword and probably take the castle by himself. Hiccup was not that guy: his hope lay in stealth and cunning.

And hopefully, a tiny sliver of good luck, for once...

But as he toiled up an incredibly long winding flight of stairs to get to the room, he realised luck was definitely not going to be on his side. Especially when they arrived at the heavy wooden door of her room-to find the guard asleep and the door ajar. The guard with Hiccup shoved past and peered into the room, but a superficial look confirmed that the Princess was gone. In a towering rage, the guard turned on the other guard, kicked him awake and bellowed that he must have let the Princess sneak past him. Instantly, the men were in each other's faces and fists began to swing.

Cautiously, Hiccup slid past and into the room, laying the tray on the table and absently lifting the bread roll and starting to munch it. He didn't buy that Astrid had got past the guard because there was only a single winding stair up and she would have been spotted. It was a difficult route to escape down...

He frowned and stared at the bed. The bedclothes were disturbed and the sheets had been stripped. Checking over his shoulder, he drifted closer and realised the sheets had been ripped and tied together to fashion a makeshift rope...that was attached to one of the legs of the bed and tented over the corner of the sill and through the window, which was ajar. He stared back across the room, his hand resting on the taut fabric, which was still jerking slightly. His eyes widened and he glanced across the empty room, seeing the guards still fighting outside, then pushed the window wider open and peered down.

The blonde shape of Astrid had swarmed down the rope and was hanging outside a window two storeys down. As he watched she swung back then used her booted feet to kick in the window and vanish from view. As soon as she was in, he glanced around, then pulled the window to, ducking down to untie the rope and shove the material through the window. He slammed the window closed just as the guard lumbered in, an eye swelling.

"No slacking, rat!" he bellowed, seeing Hiccup's jaw moving. The young man ducked a blow and scampered towards the door. The other guard was unconscious again-this time because he had been punched senseless. "Take that tray back to the kitchen-that food ain't for the likes of you!" Hiccup grabbed the tray and scooted away, his long legs flying down the winding stair-but he wasn't heading down to the kitchen. He was trying to intercept the escapee two floors down...

oOo

Astrid landed in the empty room with a curse and felt her rope go slack. She just had the presence of mind to grab it and haul it in before it fell away to the depths. It had been an insanely dangerous plan but she wasn't prepared to just wait like a damsel in distress: she was a Hofferson, for Thor's sake! So she cast around the room, searching the drawers and finding a plain linen cap to disguise her beautiful hair and a dull brown sack-like dress that she pulled on over her own riding garb. Swiftly she bundled up her torn sheet rope and made it look like a bundle of washing-and then she put her head down and raced down the stairs-just as she heard the swift sound of approaching steps.

She sped down the stairs, keeping her head down and stealing looks from under the cap that half-shielded her beautiful face. Though she had been in the Royal family, she hadn't always been the Heir. Her brother, Finn, had been the Heir until she was ten when he...died. And then her life had come screeching to a halt and every plan she had harboured had been subsumed in her role as the next ruler of Berk. But before then, she had ducked off, playing with the kids of the nobility and the senior knights and later, the pages. They had gotten into all sorts of scrapes but they had always shielded her from any fallout-often at personal cost. Especially Commander Stoick's son. She paused at a corner, wondering which way next and an image crossed her mind: a scrawny, skinny undersized kid with scruffy auburn hair, pale freckled face and bright green eyes. He was the brightest of the kids and always treated her like a friend...until she became Heir and vanished from his life. Whatever had happened to him?

She sniffed and smelled the unmistakeable scent of lye. Wrinkling her nose, she headed for the laundry, knowing she could ask for directions from one of the women. Astrid Hofferson needed no one to rescue her!

oOo

Hiccup sped into the room and found it empty, though there was dirt and scuffed steps on the dust layer on the floor. His head snapped up and he rolled his eyes to the skies.

"Thor-you couldn't even make this easy for me, could you?" he muttered, sighing. "I mean, I have nothing planned and she's at loose in the castle, on her own, unprotected..."

_But if they recapture her, they won't really hurt her-because they need her..._

_And yet...she's actually done the thing you were struggling with...getting her out of her cell! Now all I have to do is track her down, smuggle her to the stables, secret her there and find a way to get her out...though I think I already have that part worked out..._

Then he spun and dashed down the stairs, dodging guards who all shot mouthfuls of abuse at the skinny shape. The word had gotten round and the guards had slammed the outer gates closed, cutting off any chance of an easy escape. Outcasts were milling around, heavily armed, and Hiccup recognised the massive shape of Earl Alvin, still blinking the sleep from his eyes as he roared orders and threats at his men for their incompetence in allowing his precious prisoner to escape.

"Get 'er back now or I'll 'ave a dozen of yer lazy useless worms 'anging from me battlements!" he roared, beckoning a brutal looking man with dark, mean eyes and a scruffy moustache. "Savage-search the servants's quarters and areas. I'll bet 'er 'Ighness thinks she can 'ide amid the menials!"

_Oh Thor,_ Hiccup thought and dumped the tray, heading deeper into the back ways of the fortress. There were scores of servants earning their keep by scrubbing, laying fires, washing, cleaning, fetching wood, mucking out the animals, preparing food and performing whatever dismal tasks the soldiers and Lord could think of. But there were fewer opportunities for women than men-mainly cleaning, cooking, washing and sewing-so he headed for the areas where the female servants were usually to be found and dodged women carrying heavy baskets of washing...until he paused and peered after one, seeing a youngish woman inexpertly balancing a full basket of sheets on her head. As he watched, the basket began to slide off and as he jumped forward to help, he nudged her and the contents spilled on the dusty floor.

"Son of a half-troll!" the girl spat and Hiccup stiffened: he knew that voice. He snapped round and instantly ducked to a crouch, helping the girl begin to gather up the dusty sheets.

"Keep your head down and don't answer back," he hissed as he grabbed a sheet and carelessly folded it. A pair of wide azure eyes glared at him, not recognising him at all.

"What?" she hissed.

"You're new," he hissed, keeping his head down. "They don't take kindly to anyone answering back. Um-not at all!"

"What are you talking about?" she snapped.

"Just say I bumped into you," he muttered, bundling up another sheet as a heavy woman in a deep red felt skirts, grey blouse and frilly linen cap and apron stomped up.

"Girl!" she shouted. "You clumsy, careless little whore! All of those will need to be washed by hand again-and you're not getting any food until you've done it!" Astrid's blonde brows dipped in a scowl and her head snapped up.

"That's not fair!' she protested. "He..." And she bit back the rest of what she wanted to say-because the basket had been falling before the young man had tried to help and he had warned her to keep quiet. The woman walked forward and slapped the escaped Princess hard across the cheek...and it took every ounce of self-control for Astrid to stop herself rising and hitting back. But amid the reddish haze of anger that threatened her senses, she saw the young menial shake his head, his green eyes concerned. There was a bruise on his pale, lightly-freckled cheek and a scruffy cap covered his head with a few tufts of auburn hair poking out. Then she bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Ma'am," she mumbled. The woman slapped her again.

"Better!" she snapped and then turned to Hiccup, grabbing his ear and hauling him up. "And I saw you make her drop the basket-so I'll get Ulric the beat you, boy!" He grimaced-the pull on his ear was really painful-and made to sass a reply...but she released him urgently as a handful of large shapes appeared. She bowed as Earl Alvin lumbered up, his eyes sweeping over the scene.

"I'm lookin' fer the Princess," he announced. "She's escaped me generous 'ospitality and I wants 'er back!" Astrid ducked her head, urgently folding the sheets and Hiccup stumbled back, realising she had drawn attention to herself. He groaned silently as Alvin narrowed his eyes and motioned to his men to grab her and haul her up, swooping forward himself to rip the cap off her hair, revealing her long golden braid and proud glare. "Ello, Princess!"

"Alvin!" she spat. "You should let me go now before my father, the King, crushes you like the revolting bug you are!"

"You wound me, Princess," Alvin leered. "I were offerin' yer a nice room wiv a view-and yer were so impolite as ter run away...so I may 'ave ter treat yer like a prisoner!" The men grasped her arms tightly and she gave him a fierce look.

"I will see you on your knees, begging my father for your miserable life!" she sneered then looked away. Alvin's scarred face twisted in an angry scowl and he motioned his men to haul the girl away. But as he turned after her, the supervisor called him back.

"My Lord, I need to beg your indulgence," she said sharply. "That girl dropped the sheets and they..."

"Wash them again, woman!" he snarled. "I don't keep yer ter 'ave dirty linens!"

"They're only dirty because the boy..." she began and Alvin huffed.

"Savage-beat him and then you, woman, can scrub those sheets without bending my ears any more!" he growled and stomped out as then men turned to Hiccup. He cringed back as the cruel-faced man closed on him.

"Oh Thor," he murmured, "this is what I get for trying to help an escaping Princess. How on Midgard am I expected to get her out now?"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To the guest: don't worry, nothing M rated is going to happen to Hiccup. A bit of physical abuse is very in keeping for a Medieval setting, where serfs and indentured servants and menials had very little leniency and were treated very harshly. And please do not think any part of this is in any way anti-gay. It is a sad fact that there are multiple examples in the very recent past of young vulnerable boys and girls being exploited and abused by predators who are in positions of power/authority over them or who 'befriend' them. It is that scenario that Hiccup is concerned about, especially for the kids in his care who are now without his protection back in the Castle.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who kindly reviews-I do read them all!
> 
> On with the story…

**Chapter Seven:**

A day of fruitless searching left the squires and Spitelout hot, hungry and annoyed. They had scoured the forests around Haakon's Mount all day and found no sign of the Princess-no trail, no spoor...nothing. Halfway through the afternoon, Fishlegs voiced what everyone was thinking:

"There is no trail, no broken branches...nothing. I don't think they came this way,"he said.

"But Lord Eret swore they had headed this direction..." Snotlout protested.

"Dude-don't be stupider than you already are!" Tuff nut snapped.

"He was in on it," his sister added snarkily. "And he's sent us the wrong way."

"Yeah-and we're all disgraced now-because the King won't accept any of us back without the Princess!" Fishlegs emphasised. "So we have to go find her."

"Which means heading back to the site of the ambush-and following the real trail...if it isn't too late!" Thuggory added. Snotlout scowled, wheeling Hookfang round.

"Okay-north it is," he grumbled. "MOVE OUT!"

oOo

Battered and bruised, Hiccup made his way wearily into the kitchen, looking for a quiet place to curl up and regroup. Savage had been angered that he was asked to beat a clumsy kitchen drudge when there was far better sport on offer. So the punishment had been short, brutal and memorable-and the Outcast had been so distracted by his anger that he hadn't realised Hiccup was an outsider and not one of the Outcast establishment...or that he was deemed pretty by the unsettling cook, Reidar.

Said man was stirring the kettles of stew that were bubbling gently at the far end of the kitchen so he missed the tall, lean shape that limped quietly to the shadowy corner at the back, accepting a job paring roots for the main feast. Earl Alvin ate well every day, never stinting the best for himself and his honoured guests-meaning the cooks and kitchen staff were always busy and there were always leftovers to feed the menials. But first, there were vegetables to prepare, meat to roast and bread to bake.

Wincing and shifting his position to make sure he put least pressure on his fresh welts, Hiccup deftly peeled the roots and cubed them as he had been ordered. Over the last three years, he had more experience than he would admit in preparing food as well as every other unskilled task in the castle but at least while he appeared to be busy, he had time to think. Astrid had been taken to the cells-theoretically easier to access but of course, her escape would mean she would be closer guarded. So the tower was out of play but there were more guards to dispose of. And still the knotty problems of getting through the main gate and away.

He sighed and grabbed the next root.

_Nullus officium angustus nil negotium difficile est._

_No job is too small nor task too difficult:_ the motto of the Haddocks that his father had insisted he lived by throughout his entire life. Well, this job certainly wasn't small and it was becoming extremely difficult...except he still had the plan in place he had set up as he arrived. He just had to get the Princess away...without getting himself killed in the process.

After the meal was prepared, he hid at the back and scanned the room, searching for any inspiration to get the Princess free...and his emerald gaze fell on the tray that was being prepared for the royal prisoner. Achingly levering himself to his feet, he walked forward.

"I'll take it," he volunteered, offering a shy smile. "A noblewoman needs her sustenance." The busy cook distractedly nodded, motioning for the tall young drudge to complete the tray. After all, it was one fewer job for her to do. So Hiccup glanced at the tray...and recalled the calibre of the guards before giving a little smile and heaping the plate with choice cuts of meat, roasted tubers, spiced legumes and bread with whipped yak butter. The dessert was a light Valkyrie cake with raspberry compote and cream. A flask of wine and another of spiced mead were also readied. Carefully, he spread a linen cloth over the tray and smiled, then carefully left the kitchen for the cells.

But on the way, he stowed the tray securely and headed for the healer's room., knowing the man was still stuffing his face with roast yak at the staff tables. He had a few moments but his training told him exactly what he needed. Frantically, he shuffled through the stoppered blue bottles until he found the bottle of Thor's salts and Loki flower essence. Both were known to have quite powerful effects and he ducked out of the office, flipping the cover off the feast and liberally sprinkling the salts all over the food while dosing the gravy and drinks with the Loki essence. Cautiously covering it up again, he headed carefully down to the cells, ducking his head and reporting to the small squad of guards who were assigned specifically to watch over the Princess. Hiccup paused by the cell.

"I have this meal for the Princess," he said to the guard, holding the tray steadily. The aromas of cooked meat and spiced legumes wafted up from the tray and the guard's eyes widened. The huge hairy man's eyes fixed on the tray and he flipped the covering up. "Hey!" Hiccup protested.

"Shut yer yap, drudge!" the guard snarled and sniffed the food, salivating at the delicious smells. His big hands closed around the tray. "I'll take this!"

"No!" Hiccup protested, grabbing tight. "This food is for the Princess!" Other guards were coming in response to the aromas-and the shouts and Astrid rose and peered through the bars of her cell, seeing the tall, lean drudge wrestle the tray away from the guard...until one of his friends grabbed the young man and wrenched him away, throwing him back against the wall.

"It's for us now, thrall!" the guard sneered.

"That food is for the Princess!" Hiccup insisted, scrambling up. "It's too good for the likes of you!" Astrid winced as a fist cracked into his face, slamming him back against the wall. Though she wasn't especially bothered by the theft of the food, she was hungry and she was surprised that the skinny drudge was fighting for her-however unsuccessfully. He slid down the wall, his emerald eyes stunned as he slumped from the punch. The guard followed up with a handful of brutal kicks that had the young man curled up against the wall

"We'll take this," the guard sneered, beckoning to his fellows to enjoy the bounty as the young man slowly levered himself up to his knees, tenderly feeling the welt on his cheek. "Fetch her something suitable for a common prisoner, boy!" Grimacing, he scrambled up and cast a glare after the guards as they vanished into the guard room. Sighing the young man headed out, leaving the Princess wondering why any menial would risk such harsh treatment for someone they had never met. Glancing after him, she sighed and watched him vanish...before walking back to sit on the bed. She was hungry and miserable but by Thor, she was a Princess and she would be damned to Helheim before she gave them the satisfaction of knowing how thoroughly fed up she was.

oOo

Out in the passage, Hiccup was wincing as he trotted along. He had a small window he had bought himself, so he passed through the armoury, retrieving a familiar sword and axe on his way to the stables. And then he returned to the kitchen, explaining what had happened to the cook, accepting the slap it earned him and taking a much more modest plate of bread and jerky and a jug of water for the prisoner. Leaving with the injunction from the cook that he had to return with that tray or she would take his hide, he left the kitchen.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he arrived in the cells once more-but this time, there was no sign of the guards, though voices and laughter were emanating from the guard room. Quietly, the young man walked to the cell and rapped on the bars, emerald eyes searching the space.

"Highness?" he called softly. "Princess? I-I have some food for you."

There was a movement and the captive royal rose elegantly from the bed and made her way to the hatch, accepting the tray that was passed through and eagerly grabbing the fresh bread that had been surreptitiously spread with creamy butter and dripping. She bit into the poor fare-tasty and filling but much more meagre and mean than she was used to as the Heir to Berk. But the young drudge hovered by the bars of the cell, watching her.

"You're dismissed," she said but he shook his head with a rueful smile that gave her a sense of deja vu.

"I'm afraid not," he said as she recognised the young drudge who had tried to warn her during her abortive escape. "I am ordered to bring the tray back...so..." But Astrid's eyes snapped up at the tone and a memory flashed back-not of her captivity but of a morning in Berk and a shuttered shop...

"I know you," Astrid murmured, her azure eyes narrowing as she inspected the tall, lean shape in front of her. He dipped his scruffy auburn head, emerald eyes downcast. "You were in the forge. So for you to be here, you have to be..." Her eyes and voice hardened. "A traitor!"

His head snapped up, expression wounded and he took a step back.

"Why-why would you say that?" he asked her tightly, biting back the instinctive response. She gestured to him angrily.

"You're here in the Outcast Castle!" she spat.

"Yeah, because I am having so much fun here," he snarked. "I mean, if I was a menial and I got a chance to escape from drudgery in Berk why in Midgard would I head here?" She glared at him and he sighed. "I came for you, your Highness," he sighed, handing her the bread and water through the bars. She took them from him suspiciously. Sighing, he backed away, a hand gently ghosting over his battered middle and she bit into her bread.

"How do I know this isn't poisoned?" she asked him pointedly. He shook his head.

"That would be treason," he told her tiredly and she stared at him. There was no snarkiness in the voice, just the faintest hint of hurt. "The very nice food that the guards took however..." He shrugged and she inspected him closely.

"That was tainted?" he asked her suspiciously. "I mean you said it was for me..." He met her accusing azure gaze and looked away.

"I knew they would never let you have such a fine meal, Highness," he admitted. "So I made sure I gave them the opportunity to steal it." He sighed. "It won't kill them...but it may render them significantly less...alert..."

"Why?" she asked him and he face-palmed.

"So I can get you out of there and back home," he said, though there was less enthusiasm in his voice.

"Where you will be lauded as a hero," she told him dryly. He shook his head.

"Or arrested and put to death without any discussion," he told her bluntly. She finished her meal and looked at him.

"Why? You were not instrumental in my capture, were you?" she told him. He swallowed.

"I shouldn't have been there," he admitted. "I'm not a knight. Or a squire." Her jaw dropped.

"An imposter..." she breathed and then she stared at his shape. "YOU!" she spat. "You were the squire who actually did what he was supposed to-who followed me when I cantered and mounted at my command. And you aren't a squire?"

"Um, I was, Highness-but I was expelled," he mumbled, cheeks heating. Her eyes drifted over his bruised skin and frowned.

"So this is revenge?" she assumed and he shook his head urgently.

"No. NO!" he protested, backing away, breathing hard. "Highness, I would do anything to fulfil my duty as a knight apprentice...because my father would spin in his grave if he thought for one instant I was betraying his teachings..." She peered unsympathetically at him.

"So you were kicked out of the knight training programme," she said calculatingly. "What for?" He stiffened and his cheeks flushed.

"Dishonoured," he said in a toneless voice. She recoiled but forced herself to inspect the skinny shape: the young man from the forge who had been respectful to her when no one else observed the proper traditions and who had serviced her sword so professionally.

"How long had you been in the programme?" she asked and he flinched.

"Um, since I was eight, your Highness-but I had been trained to become a knight from as soon as I could walk," he confessed. "Until three years ago, when I was fifteen. My father died and I was expelled due his dishonour." Her eyes widened in shock and recognition.

"You're Commander Haddock's son..." she breathed. "Hiccup?" He gave a low groan.

"Highness," he said heavily. She stared at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, did you?" she realised and he shook his head.

"I am dishonoured so I cannot serve as a squire or aim to be a knight...though there is a tiny chance I could take the tests and regain my honour," he admitted.

"So this is what this is?" she asked sharply. "A callow attempt to regain your honour-at the peril of my life?"

"What? I mean-of course not...your Highness!" he blurted out, emerald gaze wide with shock, his voice defensive. He turned to talk to her, his eyes begging for understanding. "I-I saw you ride off and also saw the rest of the party not paying a damn of attention. And I couldn't yell at them for being useless because I wasn't supposed to even be there and if they had found out who I was, I would be arrested and executed for impersonating a knight or knight-apprentice...so I came after you myself because that was my duty...or would be if I was still a squire. So I came up in time to see you being captured but I knew I couldn't save you because there were too many and Lord Eret was a traitor...so I had to watch and then follow. Again, no one would believe me because Lord Eret would have told his tale and I have no credibility because I'm an imposter..." He paused, his arms whirling in his desperation to get her to trust him...but then he stilled, arms hanging limp by his side and head hanging low in defeat. "And because the rest of them hate me anyway."

"So no one else knows where I am?" she asked him sharply. He took a slow breath and shook his head,

"None except Eret-and I doubt he'll co-operate," he mumbled.

"Never liked the self-important ass anyway," Astrid commented and paced back and forth in her cell, her blonde brow furrowed as she thought over what she had heard. "So, imposter, you are literally my only resource...so here is what we'll do..."

"Excuse me, Highness, but I really think..." Hiccup began, regaining his composure as she frowned at him.

"Which one of us is the Princess?" she asked him sharply.

"Um...maybe the more pertinent point should be-which one of us is in the cage?" he retorted, trying to sound slightly respectful. Astrid stiffened at the sarcasm. "With all due respect, Highness, I am the one out here who knows the lie of the land, the guard schedules, the way to the stables, the fact that your horse is here..."

"Stormfly?" she gasped in delight and he nodded.

"She is well, my Lady," he assured her seriously. "But my point is-this is a very hostile place and you can hardly formulate a plan to escape when you have no information! I, on the other hand, can!" He took a shuddering sigh. "And am. In fact...my plan is already in progress." He opened his mouth to speak again but the door to the guardroom slammed open and all three guards raced for the outhouse, hands pressed to their mouths and bent double with pain. Hiccup offered a wide grin at Astrid's astonished and impressed smile.

"Significantly less alert," she realised. He nodded and head for the guardroom to fetch the keys. Azure eyes trailed after his lean shape, watching him pause at the door, check the guardroom then swiftly dart in, pausing only as he turned, the faintest of grimaces crossing his features as he turned back to her, then sped to the door. Her eyes widened in hope as he unlocked the door to her cell and beckoned her out swiftly, then locked the door and beckoned her to follow him. She opened her mouth to protest-but she considered his words: he had reconnoitred the place, knew where the guards were and must have a plan for getting them out. So she followed him, sticking behind the lean shape, seeing him move lightly then paused, lifting a hand to hold the girl back. A patrol of four heavyset Outcasts lumbered by then vanished round the corner. Hiccup's auburn head poked round the corner for a second, listening, before he beckoned her on and dashed across the corridor into a small doorway opposite. Intrigued, Astrid followed.

And found herself in a narrow passage that wound behind the armoury and round to the back of the stables. Hiccup was tense, on edge and very twitchy but he padded along almost silently in his patched clothes and led her unerringly to a black stallion that she recognised from the hunting party. He smiled and handed her the enclosing cloak he had worn. She frowned.

"The guards saw a cloaked and hooded messenger ride in urgently, a couple of hours after you arrived," he explained. "He rode a black horse. They can see the hooded and cloaked messenger leave on the same black horse."

"Me?" she gasped. He nodded.

"Once you are away and heading back to Berk, I can find a way to take Stormfly for exercise-and run for it," he admitted. "I'm less important to get away, to be honest..." But she stared at him: he had come up with an audacious plan to get her out, he had possessed the cunning and wit to set up an escape route for himself and he was willing to let her ride his horse to safety, leaving him vulnerable. And he would stay back to make she got away before he headed after her. He swiftly wrapped the cloak around her and laced his fingers together, offering his hands. He nodded and she accepted the help, placing her boot in his palms and took the boost up into the saddle. She sat up and adjusted her seat and the cloak until she looked as he had when he arrived.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked him. There was a pause.

"Sure...is a strong word," he admitted. "More of a hunch...um...but a good one, since I trust Fury with my life." She half-turned, her blue eyes visible for a second under the hood.

"Then I will as well," she promised, allowing him to lead her to the main gate.

"Messenger for the Dark Lord!" Hiccup yelled then leaned closer to the horse. "Home, bud," he commanded as he slapped Fury's rump and the stallion whinnied, then accelerated up the long roadway into the greying afternoon. But he dipped his head and headed swiftly back to the stables, grabbing Stormfly and leading her to the gate and then explaining that he had been ordered to exercise the horse. On the way, he grabbed an Outcast helmet and wrapped it in the Princess's saddle-bag before he paused nervously at the gate. Glaring around, he mounted clumsily, pretending to have a very poor seat and almost falling and as the guards laughed, he trotted unsteadily down the road, ostensibly to give the mare a quick run before dusk fell. But as soon as he was round the corner and out of sight, he steadied his seat, leaned forward and accelerated.

"Come on, girl," he murmured. "Let's find your mistress!"

But he had barely got half a mile down the road when the horns sounded and the faint cries of _'she's escaped'_ began to echo up the valley. Hiccup kicked the mare to a gallop.

"Oh Thor," he muttered as he raced after the Princess. "Help me now. Where is she?"


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8:**

The horns were really echoing around the precipitous canyons in the mountainous route between the Outcast Castle and the border with Berk and Hiccup glanced over his shoulder, not seeing pursuit yet but hearing the approaching thunder of hooves. Under him, Stormfly was going flat out, her muscles moving smoothly as her bluish gold mane whisked in the wind. She was fast but he wasn't sure of her staying power and she wasn't a horse he had ever ridden before-he really wanted to get back on Fury as soon as possible...but he had sent Astrid on his own beast, trusting his stallion to protect the Princess and get her safely away.

Hiccup had ridden horses since he could walk, being schooled by his father not just in riding but in all aspects of equine care. That was how he had ended up apprenticed to Gobber in what little spare time he had-because Stoick had been keen his son could do anything to maintain he readiness of his horse and his weapons-from treating minor wounds to shoeing the beast. And the additional benefit of the training had been his ability to maintain and service weapons. But at this moment in time, as the drizzle started to fall and the light dimmed, he would have given almost anything for a quiet evening in the forge, listening to another of Gobber's rambling and improbable tales.

The clatter behind him was getting no closer but he could hear echoes up ahead, the rumble of another party approaching and he wondered who was coming...but whoever it was would mean disaster for him, whether Alvin, Eret or the King. So he zipped round the corner-and saw it: a steep track that zig-zagged up the almost vertical side of the valley. Wheeling around, he expertly drove the mare up the steep scree'd path but Stormfly was agile, light-footed and responsive and they scrambled up the first very steep portion. And as Stormfly clambered up, he saw something that gave him a boost of hope: there were fresh hoof prints in the soft mud at the side of the track that he recognised from his work in the stables. He had shod Fury the last time himself and there was an unusual double-nail attachment at the apex of the shoe that he had created. Somehow, Astrid-or maybe Fury-had the same thought as he had.

"Come on, girl," he murmured to the sweating horse, patting her neck encouragingly. "We'll get you back with your mistress soon enough..."

His head snapped round as shouts sounded down below and an arrow whiffled past his ear. He ducked and kicked Stormfly to duck behind a rocky outcrop as he saw a large party of armed riders down below-and his heart sank because he recognised the devices on their tabards: the Royal Nadder Cavalry. And at the front were the King's Knights, led by the familiar burly shape in the crown-topped helm. It was King Harild Hofferson-and he knew that if they caught him on Astrid's personal charger, he would be executed on the spot. Another arrow zipped past him and he ducked, then urged the mare away.

"UP THERE!" came the shout and he groaned as he saw the leading four knights-Magnus, Stig, Jorn and Rolf, all men respected by his father-rapidly head up the path on his tail. But from his vantage point, he could see the Outcast party galloping towards the King's rescue mission. Without hesitating, he drew the bow from the Princess's saddle, nocked an arrow and fired, the missile landed a yard in front of the King's war charger. There were shouts of fury at the attack, but Hiccup ducked up and gestured urgently in the direction of the approaching danger. The knights were muttering but Harild raised a hand, his head swinging round in the direction of the approaching riders.

"Sire- a blatant attack!" Hoark shouted in fury but the King drew his sword.

"Yes-but not by the fugitive," he growled. "He's trying to warn us. Battle formation! Nadders-to me!" Hiccup saw the knights turn back and the Nadders form up around the King as he clouted the visor down and leaned forward in his stirrups. The four knights raced down to form around their king. From his vantage point, Hiccup nocked another arrow, checked the wind, aimed and fired, the arrow burying in the neck of the first outcast. He carefully took aim again and found the gap in the next outcast's leather armour. They were almost upon the King when his final shot buried straight in the throat of the man next to Earl de Traitre, the corpse falling and being trampled under the hooves as the attackers met the King's party. King Harild just had time to register that the fugitive ex-squire could have killed the King any time with his remarkable marksmanship-but he had chosen to warn his King and thin the ranks of the attackers before all his concentration was consumed by battle.

'King 'Arild, this is an unexpected pleasure!" Alvin leered as his heavy broadsword slammed into Harild's.

"Believe me, Alvin, this is no pleasure," the king growled, parrying and slamming a heavy blow at the Earl's neck. "Where is my daughter?"

"Yer wound me, 'Arild," Alvin sneered, wheeling his heavy grey charger around and continuing to slam blows at the King. "I would never dream of kidnapping yer little girl..."

"Lies!" Harild roared, his blade tagging Alvin's shoulder. "We found an Outcast helmet and weapons where she was taken."

"Renegades!" Avin lied easily. "Me men ain't the best, if yer know what I mean..."

"Alvin, your men would not stage an attack on the Heir to Berk without your express orders," Harild shouted, ducking a blow to his head and slicing deep into Alvin's thigh. "And frankly, they don't have the brains to come up with the plan on their own!"

"I should be insulted," Alvin wheezed, backing away from the raging King. His Cavalry were carving through his Outcasts very handily and the knights were making short work of his best hunters. "I would never..."

"Do you recall the meaning of the word 'treacherous'?" Ack growled. Harild slapped Alvin's sword aside and dug the point in his chest.

"Surrender, de Traitre, or I decide I will just annexe Outcast lands anyway," he growled.

"This is a blatant attack on me sovereign lands, yer Majesty!" Alvin protested as the last few men-including Savage-surrendered. "I didn't realise yer would be so unhappy about me little prank..."

"Alvin, you knew precisely what you were doing," the King said. "So answer me unless you want your life to be short and crowded with very unpleasant and painful happenings." There was a silence filled only with the stamp of hooves and the zing of sword being drawn.

"I 'ad 'er," Alvin admitted urgently, eyeing the circling Nadder Cavalry. "But she escaped! I swear on me mother's grave!"

Knight Jorn snorted. "Your mother is eighty-three years old and lives in a small village near Thor's Leap!" he scoffed. The big Outcast leader gave a chagrinned shrug.

"Yer know about that?" he asked wryly. "A man's gotta try..." Harild lifted his head. "But she did escape. Bitch! She's in the mountains, I guess!" The King glared up and then looked around his men and their prisoners.

"Ack, Stig, Jorn, Eirik-follow that path and find my daughter!" he commanded, sending his most effective quartet of Knights. "The rest of you-get these prisoners back to Berk Castle." He stared up into the mountains. "ASTRID! ASTRID!"

Alvin chuckled. "Now that's just pathetic," he scorned the King before the hilt of a sword slammed into his temple and he slumped in the saddle. The prisoners were rounded up as the King wheeled his war charger around.

"Take them back to Berk," he commanded and then stared at the four assigned men. "I entrust the safety of my daughter to your care," he said. "Bring her home safe, my friends, and whatever you ask for-within reason-will be yours!" The knights bowed their heads, then headed off up the slope as the King headed back to Berk with his prisoners. He cast one last look at the mountain, dark against the dimming light.

"Be safe, my daughter," he murmured.

oOo

As soon as battle was joined and he had done all he could, Hiccup wheeled away and headed out along the narrow, stony track where he was sure that Fury had headed. The afternoon was grey and cool but Stormfly was untiring as she cantered sure-footedly along, though Hiccup was ridiculously tense, his heart hammering in his chest at the sight of the knights riding to intercept him. And even though they had turned back for the battle, he guessed they would follow him once they had defeated Alvin. He needed to get a long way away before they resumed their pursuit.

But Fury was long gone and well out of sight. Hiccup knew his horse was swift and tireless so he knew he should speed up...but he also knew that he had trained Fury well and no matter that the beast had been given to Snotlout, he was still bonded to the auburn-haired young man. So trotting along, Hiccup put two fingers in his mouth and gave a shrill and very piercing whistle that he repeated three times. Then he paused and stood in the stirrups-and repeated the whistles. Then he sat down and cantered along the trail, hoping Fury had heard.

oOo

Astrid felt the stallion pause and saw his ears twitch urgently. Hiccup's (probably stolen) horse, Fury was a fine beast-strong, fast, spirited and brave. She had been shocked at how fast he could gallop and had held on for grim death as they had raced through the canyons-but the jet horse had heard something and veered right, racing up a path that Astrid had barely noticed and clopping away, breathing hard once they had reached the top. And from her vantage point, she could see the shape of Hiccup, riding the bluish shape of Stormfly-with an Outcast hunting party scarcely a twist in the road behind. Pulling Fury round, they had headed deeper into the mountains along the stony and uneven path.

But Fury had stopped and wheeled round, refusing to obey Astrid any more and has turned around, trotting happily down the path until the shape of Stormfly finally came into the view with the tall, battered imposter sitting expertly in the saddle. But no matter how exhausted he looked, his handsome face warmed with a brilliant but lopsided grin as he saw the stallion and his emerald eyes sparkled. Astrid stiffened, feeling warmth in her chest and wishing for one moment that someone was that happy to see her. As a Princess, she was admired, respected and pampered. She never wanted for food or warmth or clothes-bit the price was duty, reserve and a formal relationship with her only surviving relative, the King. No one ever looked so happy to see her.

"BUD!" Hiccup exclaimed and slowed the mare down, leaning sideways and finding the stallion's jet mane, tousling it affectionately. "Good to see you! Have you been looking after the Princess?"

Astrid cleared her throat, her face betraying her annoyance. She had never been second to a mere horse before! Blushing, the young squire, dipped his head in apology.

"Sorry, Highness-but he really is my only friend here," he admitted. "Are you safe and unharmed?" She nodded curtly.

"Give me my horse back, boy!" she snapped, still annoyed at being ignored. "Then take us back to the main path!" Hiccup threw his leg over the saddle and slid to the ground, patting the mare absently in thanks, before offering the Princess his hand chivalrously to help her down. She dismounted expertly, ignoring his hand and giving him a sharp look, then brushing past him to make a fuss of her horse. "Thank the Gods you're unharmed, girl," she added, turning her back on the young man. Deflated, Hiccup walked slowly to embrace Fury, resting his forehead against the horse's.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. "But at least we're out of the Outcast Castle..." Astrid mounted up swiftly.

"Get us back to the path!" she insisted but he looked up and shook his head.

"I'm not sure the Outcasts aren't following, Princess," he sighed. "There seems little point in escaping and then riding straight back into their clutches." She glared down on him.

"Which one of us is the Princess?" she snapped and his emerald eyes flicked up, his disappointment at her coldness showing in his instinctive sarcasm.

"Is that a trick question?"

She glared. "Mind your mouth, drudge!" she snapped. "You're still facing death for impersonating a squire and it's only my word that could save your life."

There was a definite look of betrayal in his eyes now as he bowed his head. "Yes, Highness," he mumbled despondently, swinging his leg over the saddle and sitting on the black stallion. "I am at your disposal." Astrid flicked her braid over her shoulder and stared at him.

"Lead me back to the road!" she ordered and Hiccup nodded, his shoulders slumping. He had endured a lot to get her safely out of the Outcasts but she was still treating him like he was worthless. And she didn't have to worry that she would be arrested and executed if she ran into the King's Knights...but he had been given an order by the Heir to Berk and it was his duty to obey. Patting Fury's neck, they turned and began to trot down the little track, the Princess following-but he knew that he couldn't take her all the way back to the castle. He had heard the shouts of 'traitor' and knew that just riding in would result in his swift death: somehow, he had to find a way to allow them to take the trials, regain his honour and restore the Haddock family name.

_No job is too small nor task too difficult._

"Thanks, Dad," he mumbled ironically. "Except this task is completely impossible. If even the Princess just wants to kick my ass for rescuing her, then I'm done. I'll never be allowed to take the tests because I'll be executed even if Thug does sponsor me. And whoever won the skirmish will send someone up here-because I shot at the Outcasts as well."

"Any time today, boy!" Astrid called. "Are we heading the right way?"

"Define right way!" he replied sarcastically without thinking. "If by right you mean the way which will get me killed quickest, then yeah..." Her hands tightened on the reins as Stormfly accelerated forwards, hearing his words and stiffening with annoyance.

"The right way is the way that I deem correct," she snapped. "I am the Princess." His head snapped round and he looked at her, sighing at her obstinate expression. Astrid was very beautiful, with her golden hair, sparkling azure eyes and cheeks flushed with the effort of riding-but she had a temper and a real overconfidence in her abilities. And she was treating him like nobody.

_Which he was. Dishonoured and discharged from the squires, he really was no one. But he had rescued her when no one else was around-that had to count for something?_

"Of course," he said dryly. "Your extensive experience in tracking, travelling through hostile terrain and being pursued makes you the ideal person to make that decision, Highness."

"Mind your mouth, drudge or I'll..." she began but he stopped and turned to face her.

"Or what?" he asked softly. "You'll have me whipped? Executed? Well, I hate to inform you, Princess, but I'm probably under sentence of execution on sight anyway. So whatever you say or don't say, they'll kill me. Probably before you can even open your mouth." She glared at him.

"How dare you?" she snapped. "You may speak to the other menials like that but I am the Heir to Berk!"

"Could you say that a bit louder? I think there may be a few hostiles who didn't get it the first time, your Highness," he shot back, the sarcasm oozing from his words. She glared at him.

"You're really..." she began but he lifted a hand and swung his head to look around the track. "Is that them?" she asked eagerly but he froze.

"Riders, Highness," he said quietly. "I have no idea who they look to. I would advise caution until you are sure." She glared-but nodded, seeing he was already riding off the track and down a stony crack between two large rocks that concealed their tracks. Then Hiccup rested a hand on Fury's neck and the Princess glanced over her shoulder as four riders closed, then slowed at the fork in the path.

"Any sign?"

"They headed this way: two sets of tracks, riding fast," a second voice reported. Hiccup recognised them and he knew that Astrid was about to speak up but then she froze.

"So you know our orders? She is to be taken to the Count when we find her-and then report she was taken before we could get to her. He will marry her that day and then her throne will be his." The first voice was confident and harsh, a voice that Hiccup knew well from his childhood and training, for the owner-Ack-was one of Stoick's most trusted allies and seconds within the Knight Corps.

Astrid's head snapped round to Hiccup, who had gone white, his emerald eyes dark in his shocked face. He was breathing hard, his knuckles white around the reins.

"And the boy? His Majesty insisted he was brought back alive so he could speak with him?" a new voice asked. There was a pause.

"I think we all know the answer to that," Knight Ack announced brutally. "He is to be hunted down and slain. We can't have some worthless drudge ruining the Count's plans. Berk needs a strong King, not a weak woman who imagines she can be a man just because she has had a few weapons lessons!"

Hiccup grabbed for Stormfly's bridle before Astrid could storm out and yell at the treacherous men, shaking his head and pressing a finger to his lips warningly. There was the thud of hooves as the men headed away, following their very plain trail.

"It won't take them long before they realise we have turned back, Highness," Hiccup said in a low voice. "So we either chance the track and run into them-or we carry on along this way and see where it takes us. And frankly, I vote for the second one, because meeting those knights will get me killed." She nodded, chewing her lip thoughtfully.

"And me 'married' to Count Drago," she said tonelessly. Her eyes flicked up to meet his for a moment and he understood her concerns. There were two ways a noblewoman could be married: by consent with a formal wedding or...her virtue could be taken and she would then be declared wed since the union had already occurred. It was an old law that was still in force and Hiccup guessed the only way Astrid could be married to the Dark Count. And the fear in her eyes spoke volumes to the would-be knight

"Milady Astrid, I swear on my soul that I will not let that happen," he said intensely. She gave a small, mirthless laugh.

"If they take you, drudge, they'll kill you out of hand and I will end up in Dragonholm, in Nordlund," she reminded him. He nodded and then paused.

"Then we have to stop you being the Princess," he murmured. "And take you home by a roundabout route..." She saw his brow wrinkle as he considered-and then he smiled. "Highness-how do you fancy becoming a knight?"

oOo

Spitelout and the squires had enough warning to hunker down as the King's party crossed the ford back from Outcast lands, their prisoners in tow. Spitelout's eyes widened as he saw the huge shape of Earl Alvin roped tightly and his senior officers all trudging on foot behind the King and his senior knights, the Royal Nadder cavalry surrounding their leader in tight formation.

"Unbelievable," Spitelout groaned. "They've caught Alvin-and all his most trusted men."

"Like that's a thing," Snotlout grumbled. "Trusted and Outcasts don't go together!"

"Actually, not all Outcasts are untrustworthy," Fishlegs piped up. "Men can be Outcast for many reasons, most of which are nothing to do with issues of trust..."

"Shut up, Fishface," Snotlout snapped, sulkily.

"Be quiet! Both of you!" Spitelout growled. "So the King now knows for sure that Alvin kidnapped Princess Astrid." And he looked more closely as the train rode past. "But they don't have the Princess-or the boy." His cold blue eyes focussed on the party as they rode past. "There is only one other way away from Outcast, because there are impassable ravines behind the castle and to the south of the road. As soon as the party is gone, we'll head across the ford and into the mountains after them."

"Are you kidding, Dad?" Snotlout protested. "That's really hostile territory! There's the Hunter Clan, Bogs, Berserkers and even the Dark Count..."

"And the Princess, out there with just a discharged squire as her protection..." Spitelout growled. "Look, you mutton-headed fool. If we don't come back with her, we are ALL finished as squires and knights. So quit your whining and get ready to mount up. We go into the mountains-and we don't come out until we have them both."

"But we have to bring Hiccup back alive," Snotlout complained. "He'll drop us in it and we'll all face the block." But Thuggory walked forward, a cruel expression on his handsome face.

"Hiccup will come back alive," he promised, 'But when I've finished with him, he'll never speak again."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9:**

It was raining and cold as the two riders picked their way through the boulders and stones of the mountains. The terrain was uneven and a chill wind was howling down from the north. Hiccup swiped the sodden auburn hair from his eyes and blinked the rain from his eyes, staring ahead miserably. Behind him, Astrid was walking Stormfly after him, though she was drier thanks to his subterfuge.

"How do you fancy becoming a knight?"

Astrid had stared at him, as if he had gone crazy and scowled.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped. "I look nothing like a knight." He sighed.

"You look nothing like one of your father's knights-that I happily concede, Highness," he said, thoughtfully staring at her. "But not all knights hail from a rich court, living in luxury and eating three square meals a day with guaranteed protection. Many knights wander from master to master, seeking employment and selling their swords for the means just to stay alive."

"And you think that I could pass for one of these...peripatetic warriors?" she asked archly, seeing his emerald eyes sparkle. "These...mercenaries?" He nodded, inwardly cringing at the word. It was the antithesis of everything he had been trained to believe and do...but was probably the best he could hope for-if he survived this mess.

"I still have Squire de Tete's armour with me...and I grabbed an Outcast helmet before I left, just in case," he told her. "Um, we could pad you up and put you in the armour. With the cloak and the helmet, you could pass for a female knight." His voice was enthusiastic and his arms were moving, emphasising his points as he proposed his plan. She found her lips curling up at his eager voice and found herself nodding.

"And you?" she asked directly. "I thought you would want to claim the role of knight for yourself..."

And she was rewarded by his blush before he dropped his eyes.

"Um...it would be dishonourable for me to impersonate a knight," he mumbled quickly, "and my father would never forgive me for such cheek. He'd probably come back from Valhalla to chew me out in front of you for even suggesting such a thing." She looked at him thoughtfully.

"And yet you had no qualms at impersonating a squire," she pointed out. He sighed.

"I was a squire, Milady," he said defeatedly. "I never deserved to have that taken from me. I never failed any task or shirked any duty. I never disobeyed a single order. And all that happened when my father gave his life for the King was that your father rewarded me for the sacrifice my father made by stealing my life, my friends and my honour from me. So yes, I have a right to wear the squire's uniform."

She stared, a frisson of shame briefly flickering through her chest. What he said was true: as Heir, she had been informed of the King's decision and the reasons for it-but there was never any proof of treason on the part of the Knight Commander, merely a failure to return which probably meant he had given all for his liege. And to penalise his son for that groundless supposition when he had just lost his only close kin was cruel.

Her father had been wrong.

But she couldn't say a word to Hiccup, who was breathing hard, clearly struggling to control his keenly-felt sense of injustice. Instead, she hummed in agreement and pulled the cloak tighter around her body. "So I am a knight and you my squire," she murmured. "Okay-so what am I called, Squire Hic..."

"Squire Henrik," he interrupted. "The female knights I know of all have quite impressive names. Knight Freya?" Astrid shook her head.

"Queen of the Valkyries, who chooses the dead of battle?" Astrid smirked. "I am afraid the Goddess may be offended if I take her name in vain!" She sighed. "And we may need her help later. How about Brunnhilde?"

"Milady, her tale ended very sadly and I would hate for you to end your own life as she did with such an unlucky name," Hiccup replied. Then he smiled. "Howabout Sif? Wife of Thor with hair spun of finest gold by Loki to replace that he stole as a prank?"

"Sound like something the twins would do," she commented then nodded, instinctively tossing her blonde braid over her shoulder. "Knight Sif with her faithful squire Henrik it is."

But night was falling and they were both soaked to the bone-so Hiccup cast around for some shelter-and found a meagre scrape a few hundred yards up the path in the rocky slope that soared up to the peak overhead. There was sleet in the air and he hadn't eaten since morning so he was exhausted, starving and miserable: he led them up and inspected the little cave. There was more room than he had guessed-enough for two bodies and a couple of horses out of the wind-though he doubted they would have a fire since he had little kindling and nothing that could burn for any length of time. But he made his decision and dismounted, aching horribly but knowing they couldn't go any further. He hadn't ridden properly for three years and he thought his legs may seize up. But as he felt them wobble, he saw Astrid wheel round and glare at the poor shelter.

"Sorry-you're stopping?" she demanded, staring at his dripping shape. He had put Thuggery's tunic on over his own patched top, but he had given the cloak and armour to Astrid so he was chilled to the bone and exhausted.

"Night's falling and I don't know these tracks," he told her, his teeth beginning to chatter. "If you can find a better shelter, Milady, I would be delighted to accept your suggestion!" She glared at him.

"Haven't you got a fire?" she snapped and he sighed.

"We've passed so many trees in this rocky mountain pass that my packs are groaning under the weight of wood," he replied sarcastically. "You wouldn't have any, Lady Knight?" She dismounted and walked past him, heading for the most sheltered spot. He watched her wrestle the enclosing Outcast helmet off and pull the cloak tight around her, frowning at her uncomfortable seat.

"Tend the horses!" she ordered, wrapping her arms around her body in an attempt to warm up. Swiping his sodden hair off his face, he grabbed the reins and hauled the horses into the meagre shelter, unsaddling them and casting around.

"Thor, she's got the hang of yelling orders at her squire without any hesitation," he muttered to himself. A few yards above the little outcrop, a couple of small trees and a stunted bush were growing out of the rock face and with a sigh, he scrambled out, then began to clamber slowly up the slippery rock, his foot slipping more than once. Finally, he grabbed the small trees and managed to wrench them from the rock before his hands slipped and he fell. With a groan, he landed in a heap on the rocks by the cave and he lay still for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked from the cave and he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said, feeling hot pain in his right arm where he had ripped the cloth and skinned the limb. "Broken my only clothes but yeah, I'm just peachy..." he muttered, getting his breath back and slowly getting up, before dragging his prizes in. He swiftly stripped off the foliage which the horses gratefully set upon while he managed to light the small twigs and a handful of straw he had stolen from the stall. Astrid watched on as he broke down the body of the small trees into logs and put the first two on the fire. Astrid eagerly scooched forward and warmed her hands by the fire, her eyes sparkling in the dancing light. Hiccup sighed and took his place at the other side of the fire, his back to the entrance with Fury standing behind him.

"And no, I can't find any food," the young man sighed, though he checked his saddlebags and found only some very dry jerky and stale-smelling biscuit. Miserably, he offered it to the Princess and she took it, taking a bite before looking at the tall shape, hunched up in the dripping tunic. She broke the jerky in half and handed half back to him.

"I think you need this more than me," she pointed out and he shrugged.

"Thank you, Milady," he murmured. "You should get out of that wet cloak and try to dry it off. And get some sleep. I'll keep watch-with the horses." She stared at him: he looked exhausted.

"I think you need to rest more than I do," she commented.

"Probably, Highness, but someone has to keep an eye out for pursuit," he reminded her, then wearily stripped off Thuggery's sopping tunic to try to dry it by the fire. "We're close to Hunter lands. We should enter them in the morning."

oOo

It had snowed overnight and despite his resolve, Hiccup had finally surrendered to his exhaustion and had fallen asleep in the small hours. Shivering when he woke, a surge of shame at his dereliction of duty shot through him but they were undiscovered and the little fire had dried their clothes and provided just enough warmth to just keep them alive. Astrid was rolled up in her cloak, the fur from his pack and Stormfly's blanket, leaving him with Fury's patched under blanket. He was aching and his legs were so painful he seriously doubted he could walk...but he forced himself to his knees and staggered outside, scrubbing his face with a handful of snow, which woke him up effectively. He shivered, staring across the bleak landscape. Below them, the slope dropped away beyond the narrow track they had ridden along and to the north, the track wound up the flank of the mountain before dropping away into the cluttered rocky valleys that blended into Hunter lands-and more danger. But behind them, the traitors were looking to kidnap Astrid for Drago and kill him. No matter which way he sliced it up, this was their only option.

Sighing, he turned and found a sheltered spot to relieve himself. But as he looked up, he saw a hare, sitting quietly cleaning his face, almost mirroring what Hiccup had just done. But even as he felt a thrill of interest at seeing the wild animal at peace in his natural environment, his painfully empty stomach reminded him that they were out of provisions and his hand snaked to his knife. One hard but lethally accurate throw dispatched the animal cleanly and quickly and only then could Hiccup breathe. His father had trained him in all weapons and again, he silently thanked him for insisting on all those hours of practice. Tidying himself up, he limped over and retrieved the animal, swiftly finding a sheltered rock to sit on as he prepared it and returning to the cave with his prize.

Astrid was still dozing so he filled his waterskin with snow and rested it by the fire to melt while he skewered the hare over the fire. After locating some poor feed for the horses, he searched through the pack, finding what else Thuggory had packed-and locating a compass, basic map, bow, scarf, some bandages and soap. There were a couple of low value coins in the bottom of the pack-enough for a poor meal but not much more and he sighed again: he actually had no money of his own any more. And then it struck him: he did have the 'winnings' he had taken off Snotlout. With a frown he checked his belt pouch and realised Snotlout had short-changed 'Thuggory'-a handful of pennies faced him, not the silver groats or golden kronor that they would have bet-and he sighed: there was enough to last a few days only and that was another problem for the list. He shook himself and turned back to the map, tracing their route and feeling their heart sink. They were far too close to Reaper, the Hunter's stronghold and they would have to be careful. Fortunately, Astrid was willing to take his direction in acting as a knight-so far.

As he watched, her azure eyes fluttered open and she gave a yawn, stretching and shifting onto her back.

"I'll have a warm bath this morning, Jelena," she murmured and then her eyes widened as she realised where she was. She sat up abruptly and saw Hiccup grinning at her. A wave of disappointment and frustration washed over her even as he began to speak.

"I'm afraid we're a little short on hot water, Milady," he said dryly. "A nice face-scrub in the snow is best I can offer you at present. But I am happy to answer to 'Jelena' if you wish..."

"I can see why they were happy to kick you out of the squires, you sarcastic skinny little twerp..." she grumbled, feeling a kink in her back from the uncomfortable bed and missing the flash of hurt that crossed his face. He turned away.

"There's food ready," he said dully, taking the meat off the fire. "I'm certain you can help yourself without me needing to feed you or chew for you." He turned to Fury. "She doesn't need any help in chewing me out." And then he grabbed a hunk of meat and limped to the entrance, vanishing outside and sitting despondently on a rock while she scrambled to the fire and grabbed her portion. She frowned and reran the words in her head before groaning: it had been insensitive and the truth is that he had rescued her and gotten her away. His vigilance had stopped her riding straight into the arms of the traitors and his crazy plan had given her the one thing he would give an arm for...but which he would never dare claim without earning it.

Automatically, she chewed, appreciating hot food and realising he must have caught and prepared then cooked the meat for her while she slept. She could do none of those things, used as she was to being waited on hand and foot. She grimaced: he had been honest with her and she had thrown that back in his face. She sipped from the waterskin and slaked her thirst then rose and saw the horses munching on what meagre vegetation Hiccup had managed to find. He had done everything a squire should-and now she would have to do her part. She finished her food, rebraided her hair and washed her face, then saddled her horse. By the time he returned, she was packed and almost ready to leave.

"Hiccup?" she said as soon as he returned and he looked up, his emerald eyes wary and still hurt. His bruises reminded her of what he had gone through to free her and she felt a further surge of guilt. "I am sorry. I spoke without thinking." He stiffened and then sighed.

"Your Highness is at liberty to say whatever she wishes to a subordinate," he said quietly and she groaned inwardly.

"But I was overly harsh," she tried and he stared at the floor.

"Perhaps you were correct, Highness," he said slowly, shrugging.

"No, Hiccup-I..." she began but he shook his head.

"Your Highness, we should be moving," he said quietly. "You are not safe and we have to get you home." Then he gave a slight bow and turned to finish packing up, then saddled Fury easily. Watching him, she felt an unfamiliar surge of shame. This young man-a boy her age, who she had played with as a younger child-had been ruthlessly discarded by her father and now she had thoughtlessly scoffed at his loss.

_I know I'm hot-tempered and ruthless in my determination to be the best I can be and intolerant of fools-but when did I become cruel? Because what we have done to him was cruel and I've just made it worse by my words. Am I like this to the servants?_ She thought back and groaned-because she did speak to others exactly as she had to Hiccup. And as she was the Princess, they just had to smile and accept it, no matter how hurt they felt...and she wondered how many times she had carelessly insulted them or brushed aside their feelings in favour of her own wishes or cares, frivolous as they were. And she wondered how many people were truly happy to see her? Hiccup, in his almost-rags and desperate circumstances definitely had more people who actually cared for him than she did, even with the loss of his father. At a loss what to say or do, she mounted up and followed him, watching him closely.

Her life depended on the young man riding in front of her-she just had to hope he thought she was still worth the effort.

oOo

"Gobber?"

The blacksmith literally jumped when he heard the voice behind him, hitting the thumb of his real hand with his hammer prosthetic and spilling a stream of extraordinarily descriptive language as he turned to face a skinny shape, all elbows and knees. The boy had scruffy black hair, grey eyes and a slightly cheeky expression topping an underfed body wearing rags.

"Gustav lad...could yer not ha' said something?" Gobber growled but the boy wandered in, eyes wide as he looked round the forge, sweeping over tools, weapons, materials, Gobber's flask of mead and the little painting of Gobber and Stoick as young knights together, carefully hung in the most sheltered corner.

"I just did," he said obviously, walking forward. "Gobber-do you know when Hiccup is coming back?"

The old blacksmith stilled and his face fell, shoulders slumping for a crucial second before looking at the teen.

"I don't know," he admitted. The boy looked up and his face was worried.

"Is what they're saying true?" he asked in a concerned voice as Gobber limped to the chair and sat down, swiping his brow with his sleeve.

"Eh...what're they saying, laddie?" he asked warily and Gustav turned to face him.

"They say he's kidnapped the Princess and is taking her to the Outcasts..." Gustav began but Gobber sighed.

"He went to help out that Thuggory Tete de Carne when he was hung over and completely bed bound," Gobber sighed. "He was asked to dress up in Thuggory's armour and take his place on the hunt with the Princess. But he came in here and told me before he went-to leave Thuggory's sword here and collect his own-and let me know..."

"That's not right," Gustav told him with a frown. "Thuggory was fine! He was out and about all day with Flora, one of the Princess's ladies in waiting..." Gritting his teeth, Gobber banged his fist on the bench.

"I knew that Thuggory was a lying, cheating miserable son of a yak's behind!" he growled. "He promised Hiccup he would help him get his shot at the Tests if he took his place on the Hunt." Gustav stared at him.

"But...but only squires can take the Tests," he protested.

"If he has a sponsor, Hiccup can," Gobber sighed and shook his head, "but we all heard Thuggory blame Hiccup fer impersonating him-when he was the one who asked the laddie! He's a treacherous swine who has used the boy and hung him out tae dry!" The young man looked at the floor for a long moment, hands playing aimlessly with the ragged hem of his tunic.

"Will the King kill Hiccup?" he asked in a small voice. "Coz that wouldn't be fair...he was only helping someone he was asked to..." Gobber pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Yer right, lad," he said determinedly. "So we do everything we can tae be ready. Get yer friends ter listen out for anything that could help our friend. And yer know if yer need anything, yer come tae me? It's what the lad could ha' wanted..." Gustav nodded, his face determined, then leapt to his feet.

"We'll listen out," he promised. "We won't let them get away with hurting Hiccup. He's done so much for all of us...making sure we have food, even when he goes without, making sure we're warm at night, warning off bullies and taking the blame when we mess up. He's just like an older brother to us all-and we're his family now. So we will protect him and stop Thuggory and his lies harming him!" He grinned and raced back towards the kitchen, with Gobber watching him feeling a sudden wave of hopelessness.

"Believe me, lad-Hiccup will need all the help he can get...because the men who want him dead are fighting for their lives as well." He paused. "And he won't even suspect that they're coming for him."

oOo

It was afternoon when they finally made it through the pass and came down to the little village nestled in the small valley. Smoke curled from a score of small houses and the forge and bakery while a full patrol of men milled outside the inn, horses jostling for places at the water trough. The day had been strange and awkward as Hiccup had been very carefully polite and respectful to the Princess-but there was something missing, a barrier that held back his warmth and the gentle kind guidance he had been offering. Now his answers were wary, short and to the point.

Astrid watched him carefully lead her into the village, emerald eyes scanning the muddy street and the small plaza between the inn and the forge. There were a number of horses all in the grey and brown colours of the Hunters and men milling around in uniform of the same colours. They were rounding up men from the village and seemed to be conscripting them while a couple of the younger men were eagerly volunteering, hoping for a better life than that scratching int he poor dirt as a farmer. Casually, Hiccup rode to the inn and dismounted stiffly, then grabbed Stormfly's reins and held her as the Princess dismounted, looking around and laying her hand on the pommel of her sword, as she had seen the knights in her father's court do automatically. She had no problem in walking with confidence, striding into the inn without a sideways glance and Hiccup secured the horses, then followed as she made her way to the bar.

The inn was busy and crowded with the more men of the patrol, occupying half the bar and eating the sloppy brown stew that was on offer. Astrid pulled her helmet off and tucked it under her arm, her cool azure eyes sweeping across the unshaven man tending the bar.

"Two meads and a couple of plates of whatever they have," she said in a confident voice but the man looked her up and down and tapped his finger on the sticky bar pointedly.

"Let's see yer coin," he growled. "I've met yer type before, girl. Yer wandering knights are always penniless..." Astrid arched a blonde eyebrow and dug under her tunic, flipping out a silver groat. But as the man snatched for it, she smiled and tapped it, edge-first, on the bar.

"Let's see your mead and food first," she riposted. "I've met your type before. You barkeeps always short-change your customers..." There was an awkward pause before the man gave a yellow, gappy smile.

"I like yer spunk, lass," he said with a tinge more respect. "You'll do." And he sloshed out two small pewter mugs of mead and slammed them down, turning to scoop two plates of the brown stew before accepting the coin. He winked and gave them each a hunk of rock hard bread as well before turning to his next customer.

Quietly, they found a small table in the corner and Hiccup glanced around as Astrid tucked in, eating delicately. The smell of the food wasn't especially appetising but he was starving-yet his back was to the room and he felt vulnerable and exposed. He was already cold and exhausted and hungry but he supposed he should be grateful she had bought him food: many knights wouldn't feed their squires or provided only the most basic rations. And he had to admit he was impressed the way Astrid had handled herself-but he guessed she had experience dealing with awkward Lords and officials from other lands in her role as Heir to Berk so she was able to pretend pretty effectively. He stole a glance at her again, seeing her sip her mead delicately and neatly scoop the stew up using the hunk of bread before urgently falling on his meal and eating quickly. But he inspected Astrid from under his bangs, wondering what he could do now. Every time he had done what was needed to rescue her and get her away, she had fought him, argued with his plans and insulted him and he was beginning to wonder if she would ever treat him better than dirt. And though he knew his very life depended on returning her home safely, he wasn't at all sure he could trust her not to abandon him to whatever fate he was condemned to for his part in the whole mess.

And a sneaky and nagging doubt was treacherously worming into his mind...because he knew Lord Eret was a traitor. The man had been in league with Earl Alvin and was almost certainly an ally of the dark Count Drago-but he was sure to have lied about Astrid's abduction and Hiccup was aware his presence would become known sooner rather than later. Like it or not, he was an obvious scapegoat. He and Thuggory had been pages, squires and friends for ten years...but Gobber had been right: the man had dropped him and ignored him from the moment he was unjustly expelled from the apprentice knights and only resurfaced the day before he conveniently wanted someone to take his place on the Hunt. His father had always told him never to believe in coincidence and Hiccup was starting not to either. He doubted Thuggory would stand up for his supposed friend when he would face expulsion himself for dereliction of duty.

So he needed Astrid's support when he got back to Berk Castle, needed her testimony that he had not been part of the ambush, that he had followed her and rescued her from Alvin...but he couldn't be sure of that either. Maybe he was over-sensitive...but perhaps he should just accept that he was worth nothing, that he should just meekly bow his head and accept what crumbs of largesse he was granted...because he was never going to be allowed to take the Tests. He would be a worthless drudge for ever.

"'Ello, my pretty," a rough voice growled and Astrid looked up, a look of irritation crossing her features. She didn't look much like the Princess, her hair in a functional braid and wearing a leather headband-not her rightful crown-but her flawless skin, azure eyes and golden hair enhanced her beautiful features. In the packed inn, she stood out, even dressed as a poor knight.

"Were you talking to me?" she asked pointedly. The man in the Hunters' uniform leered at her, his eyes raking her indecently.

"Not many other babes around here," he told her snarkily as she rose to her feet, her eyes flashing. But Hiccup was quicker, leaping up and glaring at the man, his eyes narrowed with anger. Laughing scornfully at his skinny, dishevelled shape, the man backed up a step and balled his fists. "This your squire, girl-or your slave?" Hiccup scowled at him, breathing hard as the guard glanced over his shoulder and three of his men walked forward, eyeing the newcomers with a very unfriendly manner. Emerald eyes flicked from stranger to stranger, adjusting his stance as Astrid rose to her feet.

"Henrik is my squire-and I am a knight!" she snapped, drawing her sword in one swift movement, matched by Hiccup a heartbeat later. The smile fell from the Hunter's face and his brows dipped in a scowl, motioning his men to respond and the metallic slide of swords being drawn filled the air tot he scrabbling away from all the other patrons. Even the barkeep vanished down behind his bar.. Astrid and Hiccup faced a dozen armed Hunter soldiers in the warm and crowded inn. Breathing hard, the young man stood between the soldiers and the Princess, forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be the knight and he was hopelessly outnumbered.

And then the door of the inn slammed open and a huge, buff man with a shaven head, cruel dark eyes and manicured stripe of a beard. His belt buckle was decorated with a skull motif and his powerful fists were planted on his hips.

The soldiers all stood still, eyes and swords still trained on the fugitives.

"What is going on here?" he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know Astrid is a little out of character here but she's still thinking like a mildly spoilt princess...at least she realises there may be an issue now!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10:**

"What is going on here?" The large man repeated his question with increasing impatience, his cold dark eyes sweeping over the two strangers facing his men. "Sergeant Yorgi?"

"This harpy and her slave were getting insolent, General Ryker," the man said respectfully. Astrid scowled and flicked a glance up at the man.

"I am a wandering knight-Sif is my name-and my squire and I were merely passing through here, looking for work when this rancid maggot-eaten munge-bucket started to hit on me," she growled. "I was about to mince up his spleen until you came in to save his sorry ass. I presume you are the man in charge. So are you hiring?"

The large man eyed her up lasciviously and she felt her cheeks heat gently under his obscenely intimate inspection before giving a cruel smirk.

"Our army always needs fresh hands-but I'm not sure an aggressive female wannabe and her stick slave are suited to our needs..." Ryder growled, looking at the rigid Hiccup, who had never taken his eyes off the attackers. "Though he seems well-trained. Maybe he can give us some fun..." He snapped his fingers and his men threw themselves onto Hiccup, their weight bearing him down and hauling him up, sword ripped from his left hand and arms pinned painfully across his back. He struggled furiously until a brutal blow on the back of his head had him sagging... Astrid's eyes flashed as she saw him and levelled her sword at the big man.

"Get your hands off him," she growled. "Who do you want me to fight to prove my worthiness?" Hiccup almost cringed: all the knights he knew would never say anything like that...well, not without another dozen or so expletives. Then Yorgi grabbed a big handful of auburn and wrenched his head back.

"I'll teach this little girl a lesson," he sneered. "And then we can have some fun with her slave..."

_Oh joy. Well this day keeps getting better and better. Maybe I should just insult General Ryker and make sure someone is going to kill me and the Princess._

"How many pieces do you want him back in?" Astrid asked shortly, her eyes focussed on the man as he casually punched Hiccup in the gut, then drew his sword and advanced on her. Ryker smirked.

"You do well, girl, and you've earned yourself a job," he promised her.

"And my squire," she growled, his eyes locked fiercely on the huge man. Ryker gave a curt nod.

"If you do well," he said scornfully as the men backed away and Yorgi moved forward. He was well-armoured, heavyset and ugly, his sword clamped professionally in his hand. Hiccup blinked and focussed on the man, seeing his lip curl, dismissing the girl facing him. And while Hiccup knew that the Princess was extensively trained in arms, as any Heir to Berk should be, he had no idea of her current standard because he hadn't seen her in action. He just hoped she was up to the challenge...but as he looked, he saw the man shake a dagger free in an arm sheath. He was going to cheat.

Astrid attacked first, her strokes swift and accurate, aiming for vital points and the man was thrust back, a flicker of respect rising in his eyes. Then he countered, using his weight to hammer blows onto Astrid. Ryker's men were whooping and hollering, casting insults at the girl while urging their man on and to not shame them by losing to a lass. Angered, Astrid almost threw herself forward but controlled her emotions: she knew she was impetuous and hot-headed and in a battle, that could be a weakness. So she parried and saw him ready for her. She spun lightly under a swipe and clouted him across the shoulder, her blow piercing the padding and biting into the flesh. The man roared like a wounded dragon and flung himself at her, his weight bearing her back and closing her space, cornering her. His hand treacherously snapped down and the dagger slid into his grip, glinting and seen only by the pinioned young imposter.

Astrid was struggling, all her attention and strength focussed on keeping the man's sword away from her throat, both hands clamped on the hilt of her sword and the men were all howling for her death, keen for the sport and uncaring who provided the kill. The only one on her side was Hiccup-and his emerald eyes flicked around, seeing a pewter mug abandoned on the table to his left. Then he slammed his head backwards, pain erupting as he slammed into the face of the man holding him. Hiccup saw stars but the man behind him must have seen more, for the grips on his arms relaxed and he ripped himself free, lurching forward and grabbing the mug and hurling it with ferocious accuracy against the side of Yorgi's head.

The man staggered sideways, his eyes unfocussing for a second and the knife clattered from his hand. The clang as the heavy blade hit the stone floor alerted Astrid and her eyes narrowed in anger at the treachery as Ryker growled in anger at the interference. In a second, he lashed out at Hiccup, the blow catching him hard across the cheek. Completely caught unaware, he was slammed sideways, his head hitting the wall with a loud thud before he slumped bonelessly onto the floor. Ryder kicked him sadistically before turning back to the fight.

Furious at Yorgi for his treachery and more so Ryker for his reaction and the vicious attack on her 'squire', Astrid allowed the anger to envelope her, her attack redoubling. She had in fact been well-trained in the sword and the battle-axe by the finest tutors and while her opponent was stunned, she slammed blow after blow into his sword, knocking it aside and spinning, digging the edge of her blade hard into his throat. Her other hand grabbed her knife and rested the point south of his belt in a very threatening location. There was an audible intake of breath throughout the room.

"How many pieces do you want him back in?" she snapped, glaring into Yorgi's suddenly anxious face. He was hardly daring to breathe and his eyes swivelled plaintively to Ryker. There was a pause where the knife jabbed encouragingly below the belt and he squeaked.

"One," Ryker growled. "Release him, girl. You've made your point. You're hired." She glared at him. "And your squire," he added with a cruel chuckle. "But we ride out in half an hour. If he isn't fit to ride, he stays behind." Astrid nodded and withdrew the sword and-more slowly-the dagger. Yorgi backed away, to howls of laughter from the men, casting the female a deeply menacing look. Slowly, the inn emptied as the men followed Ryker and Astrid turned to look at Hiccup-who hadn't moved. Quietly, she knelt by his limp shape, peering at him. He was very pale, his faint freckles standing out against his ashen skin. There was a welt on his cheek but she was relived to see the pulse bounding in his neck and his chest moving slightly as he breathed.

"Hiccup?" she murmured gently, sliding a hand under his shoulder and lifting him carefully up. There was a lump the size of an egg on the side of his head, a trail of blood vivid against his pale skin and clotting in his auburn hair as she leaned closer to him. "Hiccup?" she hissed and shook him slightly. Finally, his eyelids fluttered and his brow furrowed as he gave a low groan of pain, an arm moving to cradle his middle where there was a boot-mark visible on his deep blue tunic.

"M-milady...?" he groaned, wincing as his bleary emerald gaze struggled to focus on her. "S-sorry..."

"Shh shh," she soothed him gently. "Can you sit up?" He closed his eyes but gave the slightest nod.

"Yes, Milady," he managed, grimacing as he pushed himself into a sagging seated position. He took a hasty breath and paled even more. blinking and looking dazed. "Whoa...is the room moving?" he muttered as Astrid wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I need you on your feet, Hiccup," she said in a low voice. "We're in the Hunter army-for now. And we move out in half an hour..." Giving a small smile, Hiccup looked at her.

"Hope the room has finished spinning by then, Highness," he murmured. "You-you won?" Her smile was definitely smug.

"You doubted me...?" she teased him and he shook his head slightly.

"No-no..." he mumbled, grimacing. She carefully helped him to his feet, shocked that he weighed a lot less than she would guess and she had to stop him falling as he toppled sideways, his legs buckling.

"Easy," she soothed.

"Whoa...really spinning..." he mumbled, sagging sideways again. She swiftly shoved him onto a chair and marched to the bar, demanding another mead which was instantly supplied: it seemed that refreshments were complimentary for members of Ryker's patrol. Then she pushed the drink into his hands and sat opposite him, watching him close his hands around the mug but not drink. She sighed.

"Thank you-for saving my life," she said in a low voice and he looked up at her, still ghastly pale and dazed but surprised as well.

"Um...would kind of make all my efforts in Outcast a bit pointless if I let him kill you," he replied automatically and then groaned inwardly. An eyebrow arched and he looked embarrassed.

"Sarcasm really is your default," she commented with a small smile and he dropped his eyes, the whitening of knuckles on the mug the only clue that he was preparing himself for another dressing-down. "It's okay, Hiccup. You saved me in that fight-and you rescued me from Outcast. I think I can survive your razor wit. Now drink the mead! We need to be ready to ride..." He managed a small smile, though he still looked wary.

"Don't worry, Milady," he murmured. "I won't let you down." She rose, adjusted her sword and saw him sip the mead gingerly.

"I'll check the horses," she decided. "You need a minute-that was a nasty blow..." He carefully raised his hand to the lump where he had hit the wall and winced.

"My Dad always said I had a hard head." he admitted. "Though I'm not sure he was meaning literally." His emerald eyes flicked up. "Um...always was stubborn..." She smiled and flicked her braid over her left shoulder.

"Take your time, Hiccup," she smiled. "And don't worry. I've got your back."

oOo

"What are we doing up here again?" Snotlout's complaining voice echoed through the rocky snow-sprinkled valley up in the high mountains north of Outcast lands and the only road between Berk and the Outcast Fortress. He was wrapped up in his armour, fur-lined cloak, scarf, gloves, helm and another scarf he had demanded off one of the others. Thuggory rolled his eyes, wearing his spare armour and dressed equally as warmly.

"Because Astrid isn't in the Outcast Castle, she wasn't on the road so the only place she can be is in the mountains north," he explained in an exasperated voice. "Thor, are you always this stupid?"

"You mean you hadn't noticed?" Tuffnut asked him in an incredulous voice. "This is vintage Snot!"

"I mean, he never listens, is dense as a lead-filled yak and has only thought about getting fed and sleeping in a feather bed!" Ruff added sarcastically. They were hanging near the back with Fishlegs, who was realising that the crazy and reckless siblings were the only other halfway sensible people in the party. They all shared disgust at Snotlout and Thuggory's decision and plan to blame Hiccup for everything-and then injure him so badly he would never be able to tell his side of the story.

"So why don't we just let them..." Snotlout began.

"Escape? Walk back into Berk and allow them to heap the blame on us?" Dogsbreath snarked.

"Why're you getting at me when he was the one who sent Useless in his place?" Snotlout protested angrily.

"Because we're all here because of your gross stupidity in leading the squires as if you were on an afternoon ride to the inn and letting the Princess get kidnapped so we will all be expelled from the Corps at the least and maybe just plain expelled from life!" Thuggory growled.

"And you can talk?" Snotlout sneered. "You deserted! Instead of accompanying our Heir, you sent an imposter and spent the day fornicating with Flora, the Princess's maid!"

"Lady-in-waiting!" Thuggory growled. "She's a lady-in-waiting!"

"But you did spend the day...with...her?" Snotlout taunted him. They all knew Thuggory was rather a ladies' man with a string of broken hearts and a couple of bastards already on the way.

"While you couldn't even follow a girl on a horse!" Thuggory shot back.

"Enough!" Spitelout growled. "There are hoof-tracks up the path and they are heading this way. There are a number of actual paths that go through but they all end up in Hunter lands..."

"And we're not going round-why?" Snotlout whined and Fishlegs shared a disgusted look with the twins.

"Because they could get captured by Lord Viggo Grimborn or his brother and General, Ryker!" Spitelout growled. "And in that case, they could end up anywhere-but most likely, Reaper, their capitol, close by Berserker lands. And to get to them, you have to cross half of the Hunter Territory! Thor's blood, you are a disgrace, boy! If you had a hundredth the grasp of politics and diplomacy that your cousin has, you'd..."

"Useless?" Snotlout snapped. "Sorry-you're comparing me to Hiccup 'dishonoured and disowned' Haddock?" Spitelout glared at him.

"Your cousin was so much better than you, this was my only chance to get you the position you deserved as my son!" he snapped. "It was easy to whisper a few words to Lords Madguts and Mogadon to get them to demand the Commander was disavowed as a traitor after he disappeared…though interestingly, Lords Arvid and Sven were already saying the same thing…and then, as soon as my dear, admired brother was thrown down, to dislodge his skinny son from his position as Head Apprentice Knight and get you the job!" He paused. "And you comprehensively proved you are wholly unfit to lead. Odin-you proved you're unfit to be a knight! And the only one who did anything but disgraced the uniform was the imposter, the boy I got thrown out of the Squires three years ago!" He leaned close to his son. "I'm comparing you to Hiccup because compared to him, you are almost nothing!"

There was a long, awkward moment of silence as a flurry of snow swirled around them.

"I will disgrace and kill that scrawny imposter," Snotlout swore, his eyes flashing with rage.

"No, you'll do as you're told-boy-and follow us as we sneak into Hunter lands in search of the Princess," Spitelout commanded him.

"I still don't see why we can't just stake out the main roads back to Berk Castle and intercept them on their way home?" Snotlout protested, shivering.

"Because they may sneak past-and we have no idea which way they are coming from," Spitelout growled through his teeth. "Now shut up and lead the next section through the pass!" But as they rode out, Thuggory pulled alongside the Knight as his son led the group as they moved out.

"You know he'll compromise the entire mission?" he asked the Knight and Spitelout gave a slow nod, reading the ambition of the man next to him and knowing that if they were to stand any chance of success, he would have to work with the man and use his talents...

"When we reach Hunter lands, I will ask you to speak for us," he decided. "You have your own rank, as well as your status as an Apprentice Knight and so are far more suited than my son to act as our emissary. We are seeking to rescue a young noblewoman who has been groomed and misled by a devious and manipulative young man seeking advancement by stealing her virtue." Thuggory gave a slow smile. "I thought you would enjoy the irony, Squire Tete de Carne."

"Very much," Thuggory smirked. "Oh, this is going to be fun...having the Hunters capture that scrawny fishbone for us on the accusation of deflowering the Princess!"

oOo

The jogging of the ride wasn't helping Hiccup's stomach at all and he was feeling very nauseous as they rode away from the village. He wasn't even sure the name of the place-which was honestly so small, it probably didn't even appear on his map. Astrid was riding up with the soldiers-while he was right at the back with the supplies. It was really doing wonders for his sense of self-worth.

Astrid had insisted on bandaging his head before they moved out and he knew he was a mess. His vision had stabilised but he was left with a headache and the roiling nausea. They were heading east, directly towards Reaper, the Grimborn's Fortress...and away from Berk. And, worst of all, Sergeant Yorgi and his patrol were glaring at him and he guessed he would be at the top of their hit list. He would have to be even more careful than ever-while trying to plot a way out of this and back to Berk. When his head stopped pounding and his stomach settled...

The Hunter army was well-drilled and very well disciplined...at least when the officers were around...but like all armies, what happened when they weren't around was a different matter. The young imposter hoped that Astrid was wise enough to be careful...but she was riding up near Ryker and the big man was eyeing her thoughtfully. Gritting his teeth, Hiccup accelerated Fury...and then flinched as one of Yorgi's guards dropped back.

"Don't get comfortable, slave," he growled. "Yer mistress won't always be there to protect you..." Hiccup forced a small smile on his face.

"No-I'll be happy to take you myself!" he shot back, seeing the man scowl. But as the soldier got too close, Fury gave a fierce nicker and the other man's horse veered away urgently, scared of the black stallion. "If my horse doesn't eat you first..." he added. The man cast a mouthful of abuse in his direction and Hiccup sighed. This wasn't going to be fun. But he toiled along, dismounting shakily when they halted and watering the horses as ordered. He seemed to be the only squire and everyone suddenly decided he was their servant...so it was with no small relief when Astrid snapped an order to him. He immediately looked over and walked towards her-until a fat corporal grabbed his arm, his jowly face suffused with anger.

"I didn't say you could leave, slave!" he spat. Hiccup wrenched his arm free.

"Not a slave!" he retorted. "I'm a squire for Knight Sif-so when she calls, I have to answer!" And he dodged away, ignoring the slight dizziness that washed over him as he sped towards her, offering a small bow as he had seen the squires of wandering knights do for their masters. "Milady? How may I serve?"

"Boy? I did't appoint you to my service to tend my own horse!" she snapped, her azure eyes silently asking if he was okay. He nodded.

"Yes, Milady," he murmured and turned to tend Stormfly and Fury, responding obediently to her orders that she snapped whenever anyone grabbed him and commanded him to tend their beasts. Finally, she ordered him to fetch them both food 'because I'm not having you slacking off claiming you're underfed, boy!' she told him. And when they were ready to camp out, she insisted he sleep at her feet, protecting him from the men.

Hiccup's eyes snapped open at a soft touch on his head and he swivelled his head, realising Astrid was trailing her hand through his hair, mumbling softly. She had managed to curl towards him and her hand gently pressed his head against her.

"'m'sorry...shouldn't've said that..." she mumbled softly. "...deserve...more...Hiccup...I..."

His emerald eyes widened and he sighed. His head was hurting but he was tense, surrounded by enemies and he really hoped she wouldn't say anything which could give them away. But he could tell she was restless and there was a real risk she would murmur in her sleep...so he scooched round and lay alongside her, gently rubbing her arm until she snuggled against him and eased back into a dreamless sleep. For a long moment, he was tangled with the warm, soft shape of the woman, wearing his stolen armour and he momentarily wondered what it would be like to be worthy of a Princess-or at least a beautiful and spirited young woman. It was something he could never even dream of because if he couldn't manage to win back his honour, he was condemned to be a worthless drudge forever. And taking her home safe was literally his only hope.

She shifted snugly against him, her hand trailing softly over his face and down his neck, her arm winding affectionately across his chest, though he regretfully but very gently untangled himself and tucked her up tight and safe. The look-out was turned away, his eyes scanning the dark horizon and he hoped the man hadn't noticed. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned away to return to his place-and met an icy pair of hazel eyes. Ryker inspected him like an insect before turning away, leaving the young man with a cold sweat prickling the back of his neck. Because in soothing the girl, he had given the Hunter an idea that they were more than just knight and squire.

oOo

Reaper was a grim fortress, the six foot thick walls iron grey and stained with char and oil from previous sieges-as well as the rust from the blood of enemies, spent futilely in trying to break down the Grimborns' fastness. The small town clustered around the main citadel was dark and ordered, the plentiful guards keeping the people in order and ensuring the lucrative trade in exotic beasts captured by the Hunters proceeded unchecked and unhindered.

It was after noon and the sky was lowering with impending sleet as Ryker's army galloped up the wide shingled road, the guard posts frequent and men saluting respectfully as the large man thundered by, the soldiers of his party straining to keep up. Astrid and Hiccup rode close to the back, though she maintained her cool treatment of her 'squire'. Watching their escorts closely, Hiccup kept his head down, though his head was clearer this morning. Quick emerald eyes flicked over the guards and he felt his heart sink. There was no easy way out of the fortress and they would have to play along carefully-because the reputation of Lord Viggo was that he was a man who played his subjects, spying closely on them and manipulating them for his own amusement. He was up there at the top of the list of people he wouldn't want near Hiccup.

It was when they wheeled through the gatehouse and into the outer yard that his heart really began hammering in his chest. Ryker bellowed for the party to pull to a halt and they stopped as a man about half a head shorter than him descended the stairs, his black uniform topped by a cold face, framed by cropped back hair and a manicured beard and containing a pair of the cruellest eyes Hiccup had ever seen. Leaping down, the General offered the smallest of bows to the man who had to be the leader of the Hunters, Lord Viggo.

As they dismounted, Hiccup hastened forward and grasped Astrid's reins, taking the opportunity to ask: "Will he recognise you?" She half-turned her head, frowning as she apparently adjusted her sword-belt.

"Unlikely," she murmured. "I last saw him when I was twelve-briefly. He shouldn't recall so unimportant a person. But he is very smooth and fiercely intelligent."

"Oh Thor," the young imposter murmured, then bowed his head. "Milady..."

"And what is this?" the man's smooth voice asked as he approached the woman. "Brother, you didn't say you'd brought me a present..." Astrid lifted her chin, then snapped a small bow.

"My Lord, I am at your service," she announced. "I was engaged by your brother. Knight Sif is my name." The cold eyes swept over her-then slid to Hiccup.

"And this boy?" he asked.

"My squire Henrik," she explained smoothly. "Loyal and brave, though a little clumsy." Viggo paced around Hiccup, who bowed his head meekly, forcing himself not to move. He felt horribly like a small sheep being circled by a ravenous wolf.

"He's striking...and looks as if he may provide some sport," the Lord commented. "And you, girl? What have you got to recommend you?" Her azure eyes narrowed, her fury flushing her cheeks scarlet as she clenched her fists.

"My skills, my loyalty and my honour," she replied proudly, repeating the words Hiccup had drilled into her on their ride down into Hunter lands. Viggo leaned close.

"And I will hold you to that, my dear," he purred then turned away. "Ryker-we have had a message from a search party from Berk." Both Astrid and Hiccup stiffened. "It seems a young noblewoman has been seduced and lured from her home and family by an unscrupulous scoundrel. Have you by any chance seem anyone who could fit that description?"

Ryker gave a low chuckled. "Berk, eh? Who have those self-righteous fools lost now?" Viggo gave a cruel smile.

"That's the delight of it, brother," he smiled. "My spies in Berk have already warned me there is a major problem gripping the court. That-and the identity of the searchers, of course. The missing, duped noblewoman...is Princess Astrid."


	11. Eleven

**Chapter 11:**

As soon as he heard Lord Viggo's words, Hiccup stiffened, forcing his head not to snap around and stare worriedly at Astrid. He had already realised that Viggo Grimborn was a very dangerous and completely callous man and he had a very nasty feeling that he would pick up on any mis-step on his part. Quietly, he patted Fury then walked towards Stormfly and took the reins as well before he became aware that steps were approaching. His knuckles tightened on the reins as General Ryker and Lord Viggo had turned back and stopped before the imposter and the disguised princess. Bearing his previous words in mind, Hiccup felt a cold sweat stand out on the back of his neck.

"So you have sworn your fealty to me yet, girl?" Astrid's eyebrows arched and she stared flatly back.

"If you wish to engage me in your permanent service as a knight of your household, Lord Viggo, then I would be delighted," she said, guessing the rules were different for a wandering knight-and then her eyes snapped to the tall shape standing to her right. "Boy! Recite the relevant regulations-and be quick, before you feel the weight of my hand!" Hiccup dipped his head meekly, though he knew all the regulations governing the area word perfect.

"Yes, Milady," he said clearly. "A knight only swears his fealty and his life to a Lord to whom he has entered the pact with, whereby the nobleman takes him into his house and affords him long-term protection, salt, food, water, weapons, medical aid and whatever else he may need, in return for his sword and his life to be used in whichever service the Lord requires. General Ryker engaged you as a mercenary sword and thus you owe no loyalty and no service beyond that which he specified in the verbal contract-in your case, to fight in his army against the Berserkers. Beyond that, you owe him naught though other duties and privileges may be negotiated on an item by item basis."

He was rewarded by Viggo's thick brows dipping very slightly and the curt nod he afforded the young squire. "Your apprentice is well-trained indeed," he observed smoothly and turned away, leaning close to his brother. "Keep a watch on that girl, Ryker. She may be pretty and spirited but one misplaced cog may break the entire machine." And then he swept away. Instantly, the patrol began to disperse and Hiccup watched as the men returned their horses to the stables and then headed back to their barracks.

"So what next?" Astrid murmured, turned to him and he sighed.

"I guess we-well, _I_ -stable the horses and then we find what accommodation has been assigned to you," he said, stroking Fury's neck. The horse whinnied. "No, I don't trust him either, bud," he mumbled.

"I'm coming with you," she decided and grabbed Stormfly's reins. "I want to see where my horse is going to be housed..." She walked alongside. "And we need to find out how it was that they knew about...the missing Princess..." Emerald eyes flicked up and a worried expression met her own.

"Only one way," Hiccup confirmed grimly. "Someone from Berk is here."

oOo

Once the horses were groomed and stabled-and Hiccup had been surprised that Astrid had insisted on tending her own horse, though she had completed the task with skill and precision-they headed up to find food and their accommodation. 'Knight Sif' had been assigned a tiny room high up in the furthest tower while 'Squire Henrik' was to bed down with the other stable boys and menials. And while that was, in fact, his rightful place, Hiccup was concerned that he was a long way from Astrid in case she needed him. But she had smiled and reminded him that she could bar the door and had a sword as well as the axe she had managed to wheedle from the armoury. So she had gone off to dine with the other officers in the army-on Viggo's invitation-while he had trudged to the kitchen to be awarded a bowl of sloppy bean gruel and a hunk of inedible possibly-bread.

It was possibly the worst meal he had been served anywhere but he was starving so he quietly forced himself to eat it-while carefully eyeing the kitchen and noting the way to the stores, where he was hoping to steal dried fish and yak jerky, bread and dried fruit and plenty of water. He was determined they couldn't be caught without any supplies again. All he had to do was to avoid the cooks catching him-and alerting Viggo of his actions. But until then, he needed to keep his head down and not attract any attention.

It was only his natural propensity for heading for the back of the kitchen to eat quietly alone and free of scrutiny-and persecution-that had enabled him to stealthily watch the arrival of a group of strangers-dressed in the horribly familiar armour of the Berk squires. Dogsbreath, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Halvard all wandered in and helped themselves to the miserable offering, then started complaining at the tops of their voices until the cook produced the thick vegetable stew that was being served to the proper soldiers-as well as crusty bread and ale. Groaning inwardly, Hiccup forced himself to take another mouthful of his horrible meal. They could all recognise him-and Astrid.

But he put his head down and hunched up more as they settled on the table in front of him, paying scant attention to the skinny squire with the bandaged head.

"D'you think Snot and Thuggory are having a better time than we are?" Halvard asked discontentedly and Ruff nodded.

"Pretty much everyone else in the world is," she admitted. "I mean, riding through the mountains in the snow with Snotlout Jorgensen whinging the entire way and ending up here in Hunter lands, looking for the Princess-what's not to love?"

"But we know from the trail that this was the only way they could have come," Fishlegs commented. "Though heading direct for Reaper through the mountains may have gotten us ahead of them."

"Do you really think that Useless had a hand in kidnapping the Princess?" Dogsbreath asked, chewing his bread. The husky boy stared at him.

"Are you kidding?" he asked incredulously. "Hiccup was the best of all of us..."

"Three years ago, maybe," Tuffnut reminded him. "But since then, he's been busy slaving in the kitchens and stables..."

"And yet he rescued the Princess from Alvin and got her away," Ruff commented.

"It was a good story that he has manipulated her into going with him," Dogsbreath commented. "Lord Viggo's men all seemed rightfully outraged..."

_As if they needed any more reason to hate me,_ Hiccup thought bitterly.

"Though anyone who knows the Princess will realise that's yak dung," Ruff put in. "Astrid is a strong woman and won't take any rubbish from anyone. She's probably killed him already!"

"Just keep your eyes open," Halvard reminded them. "Thuggory reckons that Hiccup will try to hide here before they try to loop round and get back to Berk. He knows Hiccup will want to clear his name-and if he and the Princess arrive back, they will betray just how culpable we all were in losing her. We have to get to him first-and silence him." They all rose, though Hiccup didn't fail to notice the uneasy looks shared between Ruff and Fishlegs. "Let's see if we can find them anywhere..."

They had barely left the kitchens when Hiccup was on his feet and racing out the back door, heart pounding and head spinning with a toxic mixture of shock, fear and betrayal. Shock that they had caught up, fear at what they would do to him-and the Princess-to silence them and betrayal at the news that Thuggory was there and apparently leading the efforts to shift the blame for everything onto the young man he had pretended to befriend and had than callously used for his own ends. A definite doubt that he had been that inebriated he was unable to ride flickered through his brain and for a moment, he had to stop and rest his hand against the wall, dizzy with the implications.

It had been Hiccup's own desperation that had allowed him to be used like this, his despair at his lowly state and his lingering and utterly hopeless determination to take the Tests that had made him vulnerable and gullible. Had he said no, Thuggory would have sworn at him and thrown him out-with a mouthful of cruel taunts-but he would still be safe in Berk castle.

_And Astrid would still be with Alvin._

He closed his eyes. His father had always told him that the Norns wove the pattern of a man's life to their own design and that for some, the way was much harder than others-though the rewards would be that much greater. But at this moment, feeling hunted, trapped and betrayed, it was very hard for the young man to believe that there was anything positive out there for him. His father was still dead, at best he was still a drudge and even if he got her out of here and back to Berk, Astrid would continue treating him like the nothing he was. Maybe he was just fooling himself in clinging to a dream that was shattered when his father gave his life for an ungrateful King.

"There he is!" The shout snapped him from his miserable reverie and he looked up-to see Yorgi and a handful of hid patrol barrelling down the corridor towards him. Instinct took over-because they would hardly be after him for any good reason-and he turned and sprinted off in the opposite direction. He had no idea where he was or where he was going but away was good enough for him. But as he raced down the long passage, he could see a dead end up ahead-with only a door to his left. Without hesitating, he wrenched it open and sped through, slamming it behind him and sliding the bolt into the housing. It was loose, old and rusty and probably wouldn't hold for long but he could take what lead he could as he raced along a narrow passage and then into what looked like a wide store-room with barrels stacked to one side, a few bags of grain and crates of salted fish heaped between some wide brick columns supporting the great hall above. Strangely, there was a large cage in the centre of the room, containing...a large black animal. Hiccup's eyes widened as he stared at a smooth scaly shape with a flattened head, huge acid-green eyes and four solid legs supporting a lithe and sleek body. And folded across its back, there were wings.

_It was a dragon._

Hiccup reeled. Dragons had been common in Berk hundreds of years earlier but they were considered extinct now, maybe the odd small one clinging to an isolated corner of the highest northern mountains. But this was a large beast, caged and trapped by the Hunters...who had gotten their name from hunting and trading dragons, back in the old days.

_Not so old after all,_ he thought in shock, inching round the periphery of the room. There was a double door at the far side that he hoped would open into the yard-because the beast had to have been brought in here somehow-and that could be his escape. Thor knew, he needed some luck...

A crash jolted him back to his senses and he heard footsteps approach. Without thinking, he dived behind a listing pile of barrels of salt fish and ducked down, trying to control his breathing as Sergeant Yorgi and his cronies erupted into the room. They cast around the space, eyes narrowing as they spied the black shape.

"Little bastard has to be in here somewhere!" the sergeant grunted, narrowed eyes inspecting the room. "Check the doors. If they're still closed, he's got to be in here!"

"Or he could have bolted them like he did that last one," a pig-faced soldier suggested, earning himself a glare from Yorgi.

"He's slippery-but not enough," the sergeant snapped. "When we get him, he'll pay for interfering!"

_Yeah, I've learned that lesson well enough,_ Hiccup thought grimly, trying hard not to breathe at all. The men began poking at the gaps between and behind the stores, watched silently by the dragon...until they approached the barrels of salt fish, when an audible growl sounded. Yorgi froze.

"Did that lizard just growl at us?" a short, chunky soldier asked scornfully. Yorgi gave a nasty scowl, turning to the cage and peering at the imprisoned dragon and walking boldly up to the cage.

"You know, their are hardly any of these big dragons left," he said conversationally, "and the Lord Viggo is very keen to ensure that he captures those that remain-and seeks them for maximum profit. This here is probably the last of his kind-and he wants to slay the beast himself..." He gave a nasty, yellow grin. "But he said nothing about hurting it." And then he jabbed his spear hard into the dragon's hip, drawing blood. It gave an ear-shattering bellow and writhed in pain to the limits of its very cramped cage.

"Let me have a go!" the pig-faced soldier called urgently and abandoned his pursuit of Hiccup, turning to stab his own spear into the dragon's rump. It howled in pain and snapped at the tormenting spear. But Yorgi slashed at it, slicing into the flattened head and narrowly missing an eye. The pained whimper was pitiful to hear and Hiccup, wounded as he was, couldn't bear it any more.

_A knight protects the weak and helpless,_ he reminded himself. _But I'm pretty sure the laws of chivalry never actually specified species._ He looked around, found a net of very squashy turnips that had clearly passed their best a month or more earlier and grabbed the nearest one, launching it to collide with Yorgi's head. He cried out as the rotting mush splattered his face. The others turned to find the escapee-but he was already pelting them hard and accurately with the foul dregs until they backed away, running back the way they had come. It was only when he heard the door slam that Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief and lowered the squishy missile in his hand. And finally he turned his attention to the dragon.

It was whimpering it its cage and as he popped his head up and slowly inched towards it, he could see the fresh wound marking its sleek black hide-alongside paler scars from previous wounds. And for a long, nauseated moment, he wondered how long this poor wild animal had been caged here, separated from the wind and forest and sky that it must have missed with all its heart. Its green eyes were focussed on him, the pupils narrowed into slits and he realised the dragon's flanks were heaving in pain and its ribs were hard against its flesh.

It was starving as well as imprisoned.

He dropped the turnip and looked at the wretched creature, feeling a definite pity and kinship for the dragon that seemed to be in almost as big a mess as he was. Then he stared into the wide eyes and sighed.

"I know you probably can't believe me-or even understand me," he said quietly, "but I mean you no harm." He paused. "I-I want to thank you. You tried to warn them off from finding me, didn't you?" The dragon blinked and offered a faint, weary croon. "Thanks," Hiccup repeated, inching closer. "Look I can see you are starving." He looked around. "I guess you don't fancy the turnips, do you?" This time there was a definite growl. "Maybe...fish?"

The dragon nodded and his ears pricked for the first time, pupils widening and giving him a less threatening look. Hiccup nodded.

"I don't know how long it will be before those idiots come back, but until then, I'll do what I can," he promised and managed to pry the lid off a barrel of salt cod. He grabbed a couple of fish and cautiously poked the first through the bars-and almost lost his hand as the dragon snapped it up, polishing it off in a couple of eager bites. The second fish went the same way and Hiccup stared, shocked. "Um...any more?" There was another nod and he walked back, fetching another couple. And another.

In the end, the dragon finished almost the entire barrel but before he handed over the last one, Hiccup stretched his hand out and the dragon gently pressed his blunt muzzle against his grimy skin, his mouth stretching into a delighted smile as he felt the warmth against his skin and the huff of warm breath caress his skin. Finally, he sighed.

"I think you've eaten it all," he admitted and the dragon gave a little warble, one ear pricked and the other tilted. He looked as if he was thinking and Hiccup, amazed at the fact he was talking to and touching such a unique creature, gave a smile. There was a pause as the dragon's mouth twitched and moved into a strange, gummy smile as the boy's emerald eyes widened in amazement. "Toothless?" He murmured. "I could have sworn you had..."

The door slammed open and Hiccup barely had time to dive behind a net of tubers before Lord Viggo walked confidently in, his dark hazel eyes sweeping covetously over the black dragon. The dragon growled his retractable teeth snapping down as Viggo's measured steps slowly circled the cage and then he stopped.

"The last Night Fury," he said calmly. "Pity. Had there been another, I could have kept you for breeding-but as the sole remaining representative of your species, I have to take the maximum profit from you before you wither and age...though of course, no one knows how long your kind lasts."

_Not long with your men tormenting the poor beast,_ Hiccup thought angrily, his fists clenching at what he had witnessed-and what he was hearing.

"So tomorrow is the big day, Night Fury," Viggo said, staring into the wide green eyes. "There are a myriad of uses I can put your various parts to and I can't afford to waste such an important resource. So enjoy your last night, Night Fury. In the morning, I'll have my abattoir men slaughter you and take you apart for my profit." He reached out to a growl as the dragon bared its teeth and glared at him. "Almost a shame," he added thoughtfully, withdrawing his hand. "But business is business."

And then he left, the door slamming shut, leaving Hiccup staring at the caged dragon and realising, no matter what, he couldn't let Viggo kill the beast. Somehow, he would have to free it. And then he groaned. He had Viggo's soldiers to avoid-and the squires from Berk.

"Thor, you don't make it easy, do you?" He murmured as he stared over at the dragon. It looked depressed and fearful and Hiccup guessed that the creature understood more than he could imagine. "Toothless, I won't let him kill you. I promise I will get you out of here..." He paused. "I just have no clue how."

oOo

Astrid-as Knight Sif-was dining with the officers, though discreetly at the back with her hood up and head bowed as she forced herself to eat sloppily like the rest of the men. The tuition of years, the efforts of etiquette coaches and expensive tutors had to be consciously and forcibly shoved aside as she tried not to eat like a noble lady...but she did listen out to the familiar voices of the Berk squires who had clearly ridden in. And though a large part of her wanted to just declare herself and get herself safely escorted back home to Berk by her loyal and sworn men, a smaller but still vociferous part reminded her that Hiccup would be in mortal peril if she left him. His only hope of redemption was if he brought her back safely and she spoke up for him.

Guard Captain Spitelout was leaning over and talking brashly to Ryker, buttering up the big Grimborn brother and boasting of his own prowess.

"We've tracked the stolen Princess to Outcast and then over the mountains to your territory, my Lord," he explained. "The boy who enticed her away from the bosom of her family is the son of a traitor, an underhand and cunning little traitor. He was a squire until three years ago when he was expelled from the apprentice knights for his treachery."

Astrid almost choked on her stew in her fury. The only treason had been that of Eret...and the squires who betrayed their duty to just ignore their Heir. And they were seeking to shift all blame to Hiccup-and then it struck her. They were hoping Viggo would capture the errant squire for them, little realising that the Lord Grimborn would have his own plans for her. And these self-serving idiots would betray her as well.

"So what do you want of us?" Ryker growled, chewing a leg of mutton, which Snotlout was eyeing with naked envy. The General watched him with a cruel smile and gestured to a servant, who dutifully collected one and placed it before the envious squire. Snotlout tucked in ravenously without a word of thanks or hesitation as his father rolled his eyes.

"Your help in capturing this villain," Thuggory told him conspiratorially. "You'd notice him when you saw him-tall, skinny, dark red-brown hair and green eyes..." Ryker gave a slow smile.

"Hmm...I may have seen someone like that pass through here," he murmured. "And he would travel with a young woman who would look to him for comfort..." Ryker's smile widened slightly.

"And the woman is Princess Astrid?" he checked. Spitelout nodded as the General stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I think we need to talk." Astrid ducked her head and slid out the back of the hall, speeding to her room and gathering her yet-to-be unpacked saddle bags. There was no way she was remaining in Reaper a moment longer. And she needed to find Hiccup and warn him as soon as she could-before Thuggory and Spitelout got their hands on him.

oOo

After a fast search of the fortress, Astrid found the missing 'squire' sitting in the stall with Fury and Stormfly, staring moodily at the floor and twirling a piece of straw in his left hand, seemingly lost in thought. Checking no one else was around, she slid in and slid down to sit by him, her lips tilting at his very pensive look.

"You okay?" she asked him clearly and was rewarded by him visibly jumping, the straw flying from his hands as he flinched. Emerald eyes wide, he scrabbled back before taking a few shuddering breaths.

"Um...just great, Milady," he murmured, looking downcast. "What-what are you doing here? Do you need something?" She stretched her legs out in front of her, waggling her toes in her fur-line boots and looking thoughtful.

"You know the squires have made it here?" she asked him and he nodded.

"I guessed, Milady-even if I hadn't heard them plotting to ambush me, silence me and blame me for kidnapping you...or was that enticing you away from your loving home?" There was ironic humour in his emerald gaze and she felt her lips tilt in a smile at his sarcasm.

"Well, it gets worse-because I think Viggo may have worked out who we are," she sighed.

"Lemme guess-Thuggory?" he said bitterly as she nodded, her eyes widening. "I think...he may not be the friend he claimed..." She slightly punched his shoulder and he winced before she turned to him and gently began to unwind the bandages from around his head.

"It's okay," she murmured as she felt him tense. "There-it looks fine-when it goes down, you won't see a thing..." Her fingers ghosted over his skin and a shiver ran down his spine. "But Thuggory was definitely leading the party with Captain Spitelout. He was the one describing you as the evil cunning traitor who enticed poor dim-witted Princess Astrid away..." Her tone was biting.

"That is wrong on so many levels..." Hiccup sighed as he stared into her irritated eyes. "Like the enticing bit, for example. I doubt someone so far from the chivalric ideal could tempt her...and the Princess is a strong-willed and intelligent woman..." Unconsciously, her cheeks warmed.

"I..." she began but he stiffened as heavy steps closed and he guessed they were instants from discovery. So to Astrid's astonishment, he grabbed her, pressed her firmly back against the wooden panel that formed the wall of the stall...and kissed her…


	12. Twelve

**Chapter 12:**

Astrid's eyes snapped open wide in utter shock as Hiccup pressed her back against the wooden wall of the stall and kissed her. A part of her was shocked and outraged that Hiccup-a damned drudge and possible traitor, when all was said and done-had dared to lay a finger on her without invitation, let alone kiss her. But another, more treacherous part was intensely aware of his warm, enclosing presence, his hands pressed flat against the wooden divider to each side of her head, his surprisingly soft lips barely grazing hers and wisps of his soft auburn hair brushing her forehead. His breath gently caressed her skin.

"Keep still," he mumbled against her lips, his body arched over hers, effectively covering her as he maintained the lightest of contacts in the kiss.

"What have we here?" a voice sneered from above-and Astrid shivered, keeping her eyes closed and body locked against his, her hands instinctively closing around his lean and tense torso. Ryker leaned over the stall divider and peered down at the boy and his hidden companion, unsure who he was seeing. "Break it up, boy! If my men catch you rutting, they'll make you regret your stupidity...though maybe your companion will appreciate the upgrade..."

Hiccup tensed further but didn't move, though his breathing had accelerated. Deliberately, he moved a hand over to press against Astrid's cheek-on the side closest to the General-and apparently deepened the kiss, though his hand covered her identity further. Snorting in laughter, the big General stomped away, calling his men and passing a very disparaging comment. But it was only when the steps died away that Hiccup pulled back, scooting backwards almost as if scalded, his cheeks scorching with embarrassment.

Astrid's dazed blue eyes fluttered open, her cheeks lightly flushed and pink lips slightly parted, her breath coming in soft, wonder-filled pants. Suddenly, she felt warm inside, her lips burning with the memory of the gentle yet surprisingly sweet kiss, even as the cool breeze caressed her face as her protector pulled away.

"S-sorry," Hiccup mumbled, inching further away, emerald eyes downcast. "I...um...heard him approaching and I thought he...they...well...yeah..."

A blonde, delicate eyebrow arched above amused azure eyes and her lips lifted in a smile.

"That is the worst explanation I have ever heard," she pointed out and his shoulders slumped, every trace of the man who had just kissed her vanishing.

"I'm sorry," he said simply and scrambled to his feet but she lunged forward and captured his hand before he could run. Lithely, she rose to her feet and stared up into his horribly self-conscious face.

"Hiccup," she said more gently, realising that her usual brusque tone would spook him. "You kissed me." He nodded dumbly, chewing a lip.

"Um...yeah, Milady," he admitted in a low voice. "It was the only way I could think of covering your identity where Ryker wouldn't expect us to look up and stand to attention...and well, you're a...and I'm a...so it was sort of plausible." He took an embarrassed breath. "And my Dad always pointed out that people are brought up to look away from couples engaged in well...because of societal norms...so it is a reasonably effective form of disguise..."

_Holy Thor...that is the most cool and clear-headed reasoning in a split second that I have ever heard,_ Astrid realised, staring up into his lightly-flushed face. Sure he was bruised and battered from his various encounters but he had chased her when no one else did their duty; he had risked his life-and certainly earned some cruel treatment to get her out of Outcast; he had stopped her riding heedless straight into the arms of traitors; he had taken her safely through the mountains and he had disguised her to protect her as they entered the Hunter lands. Oh, and he had saved her life in the fight from treachery that she as a naive noblewoman-trained in arms, not battle-would not have expected but which he certainly had. And his reward had been a blow that could have cost him his life.

And as he looked up, she was struck again by how luminous his emerald eyes were, how his pale, lightly freckled skin and sharp jaw were framed by his messy auburn hair. And by how cute his blush was.

_What in Freya's name was that? Cute?_ This was Hiccup Haddock, the dishonoured and diminished outcast son of the disgraced Commander, an imposter as a squire and as low as he could be in the hierarchy of the kingdom. If anything, she shouldn't even be speaking to him, let alone thinking that word in relation to him! _Cute?_ She was a Princess, for Thor's sake. She was expected to marry a man older than her for the advancement of Berk's security who would provide strong governance for her people-no matter what her personal feelings were.

But her lips were almost burning from his kiss and her heart was fluttering in her chest in a way she had never felt it behave before-and all after this kiss from this cute, brave, selfless, sarcastic, loyal...boy. Not even a prince or a lord...or even a squire. But somehow better than all of those and all rolled into one cute, tall, lean, self-conscious and blushing package.

So she punched his shoulder and he flinched but said nothing, merely giving a small nod of acknowledgement-but she grabbed his hand again and pulled him to look at her.

"You know no one has ever kissed me like...that...before?" she asked him and his eyes flicked up, widening in shock and sudden realisation.

"Highness," he whispered. "I-I..." He sagged. "I'm sorry," he finished, defeatedly.

"I probably should arrest you for that," she commented lightly.

"The other squires are here so all you have to do is call out," he pointed out dully but her hand tightened around his.

"If I wanted to, I could," she conceded with a small smile. "But have you not wondered why I am still here with you rather than sitting with Captain Spitelout and his charges?" His emerald eyes flicked up.

"The thought had crossed my mind," he shrugged, seeing her smile. "Um-why are you smiling, Milady?"

"Hmm...I quite like 'Milady'," she told him. "Because you taught me a valuable lesson: not to trust my father's men at face value. Too many of them seem to have ulterior motives. Case in point is Spitelout. He was supposed to lead the squires on the hunt-and he was so drunk he turned back after half an hour and left his incompetent son in charge. So he will want to get his hands on me and find some way to pressurise me into corroborating his story that you were in the wrong."

"I was," Hiccup sighed, staring deep into her eyes, his expression candid. "I knowingly impersonated a squire of the Berk Knight Corps. And though I thought I was doing a friend a favour-when in fact, he was probably just using me so he could dally with some woman-I was in the wrong."

"And yet you were the only person who acted like a squire and did everything-and more-to rescue me from the Outcast castle," she countered. "You protected me when those who should have...didn't." His grip tightened very slightly on her hand.

"It is my duty," he pointed out tonelessly and she gave a sympathetic smile.

"But it's not-not really," she gently reminded him. "When you stopped being a squire, you lost that responsibility..." He sighed.

"Milady, I was raised from when I could walk to look after the Royal Family," he told her softly. "My father was the most loyal and brave man in the kingdom and he would have been shamed to have a son who did not honour his ideals. I have shamed his memory by being dishonoured and I couldn't shame him more by failing you."

"You haven't," she assured him. "Of all of them, you haven't, Hiccup." He managed a wan smile.

"Thank you, Milady," he sighed. "I see you've brought your bags. That is wise-because this place is too dangerous. We need to get out of here tonight." He peered beyond the stall and nodded. "Stay here-Fury will protect you. I'll fetch supplies..." And then he pulled away from her, lifting his chin and staring into the gloom. "And I have one small task to complete." She stared at him and nodded.

"Be safe," she said gently and he nodded one, dipping his head in acknowledgement and ducking through the gate to the stall as she watched, pressing her fingers to her mouth. Blinking, she shook her head, then turned to the horses.

"Let's get you two ready to go..." she began and then started, for both were staring at her. "And what are you looking at?"

oOo

Hiccup was darting through the passages back to the kitchen, trying to recall the quickest way to the store-room where the dragon was being held-along with the dried stores while trying not to think about what he had just done. It had been the only thing that had come into his mind as he had caught the echo of Ryker's voice because there was something about the General that turned Hiccup's blood to ice. The man's dark brown eyes were cruel and calculating and he knew the man had seen him comfort the Princess that night on the journey, guessing their relationship was significantly different to female knight and humble squire. And it was...but not as the Grimborn brother suspected.

Of course, they had been told the story by the squires and he had no idea if Viggo bought the lie or had his own view...though the memory of the man's intelligence and those calculating, icy eyes had Hiccup concerned. There was always the chance that Viggo could capture Astrid for his own ends...either to ransom her to Berk-or possibly Count Drago...or perhaps to take her for himself and stake his own claim on the throne of Berk as her new husband. And, of course, there were still a few of Ryker's men who seemed to mean the young man some serious harm.

Kissing Astrid had been a reckless, insane impulse as the quickest and most effective way to cover her face and shield her from scrutiny. But the fact that she had kissed him back-hesitant and gentle but definitely deliberate-had confused him more. She had been pretty mean and cruel to him at times, for she was strong-willed and used to getting her own way-even when she had no idea what she was doing. And what she had said to him up in the mountains...he shouldn't have let it get to him...but it did hurt. And he had wondered why he was risking his life saving such a thoughtless woman, though he knew the answer to that as well: the duty his father had hammered into his body and soul through his entire life.

_A knight is loyal to his liege lord unto death. No matter the calibre of that lord._

Yet when he had intervened in the fight to save her life and taken the hit from Ryker, when his world shattered into red and darkness and pain, he never expected to wake to Astrid's soft voice, her hand gentling his cheek and her arm cradling his limp form. It had been a different person and one that he had found confusing but much more likeable. And she had been kinder and more thoughtful to him since that time-though maybe it was an act just to fool their hosts. No matter: she was his charge and he would do everything he could to bring her home safe...even at the cost of his life. But it certainly made the journey easier if she was being civil to him rather than reinforcing his utterly demeaned state.

A hand grabbed him and he spun found as he was shoved back into an alcove, the way blocked by a large, bulky shape silhouetted against the flickering golden light of the torches in the sconces every few feet along the stone passage.

"I thought it was you," a familiar voice said and Hiccup bunched his fists, emerald eyes narrowing in surprise and anger at himself for letting himself get distracted.

"Fishlegs," he breathed, backing up a half-step and feeling the stone at his back. "You don't have to do this..."

"Relax!" the husky squire said, raising his hands unthreateningly. "I don't mean you any harm..."

"Forgive me for not actually believing you," Hiccup shot back, his low voice tight with mistrust. "You're here with the squires who are hunting me to silence me and bring me back as a scapegoat for your incompetence!" He was rewarded by seeing Fishlegs's eyes widen with shock. "Yeah-I heard you in the kitchen."

"Then you know that Spitelout, Snotlout and Thuggory are leading this mission," Fishlegs told him. "And they are all covering their asses as fast as they can."

"Which begs the question-why are you going along with them?" Hiccup asked him pointedly. "If they will blame me for Thuggory and Snotlout's crimes, what's to stop them blaming you or anyone else next time they mess up?" He forced his hands to relax. " _A knight must trust his fellows with his life. Without trust, there is nothing._ "

"The Commander really lived by all those rules, didn't he?" the husky squire said and the auburn haired young man nodded.

"Seriously," he replied softly. "But think about it. They're powerful because they're true." And then he stared into he round face of the squire. "You gonna try to capture me or what?" Fishlegs rapidly shook his head and sighed.

"Is the Princess safe?" he asked. Hiccup took a small pace forward and emerged from the deep shadows, flickering golden light picking out his battered features.

"I've made sure she is," he said quietly. " _No job is too small nor task too difficult,_ remember?"

"So...I was wondering why the Princess hadn't just come to us as soon as she realised her rescue party was here," the husky young squire said, fiddling with his chubby fingers. "I mean, doesn't she want to go home?" Hiccup tilted his head, his emerald eyes narrowed.

"I think," he said carefully, "that she doesn't want to have to watch me executed for your mistakes." There was a visible stiffening of Fishlegs's hunched shoulders. "And why would she trust her safety to the people who betrayed and let her be taken before?"

"Because we're her squires, her vassals!" the husky squire snapped.

"And you were when you were supposed to be watching over her-and instead you all sat down and let her ride off with that damned traitor Eret!" Hiccup reminded him sharply. "I was her squire as well, Fish. I never committed any crime, failed any order or shamed my King. So why did no one stand up for me when I was cast out of the squires? Why didn't one single person raise his hand and object?"

Fishlegs had the grace to blush, his blue-green eyes downcast.

"I was a coward," he admitted slowly, his voice tremulous. "But...but the King had made the decree and if anyone had spoken up, they would have faced the same fate. And my parents...my parents were so proud I had made the squires and was going to become a knight..." He paused. "I couldn't let them down. You-you understand that?"

"Kinda difficult since my Mom died when I was very small and my Dad gave his life for the King," Hiccup snarked and then paused, seeing the hurt in the other boy's eyes. "I always wanted to make my father proud," he added wearily. "And he wouldn't be proud now." Fishlegs stepped back a pace.

"You know Spitelout wanted you out so Snot could be leading squire," Fishlegs admitted, his face apologetic. "You were always fair and decent, Hicc-you never allowed too much ribbing. Now...well, Snot and his friends are cruel to everyone. They tease me because I'm...husky...and because of my awesome knowledge of history, weaponry and tactics."

"What about _dragons_?" Hiccup mumbled.

"What?"

"Sorry." The young imposter shrugged. "I mean, I knew that had to be why...but they are my kin. It's such a callous thing to do..."

"It's just not been the same since you left," Fishlegs said softly but Hiccup's eyes glittered.

"You make it sound so... _voluntary_..." he snarked. "Not like I was thrown out and cast among the drudges." Fishlegs's eyes filled with hurt and Hiccup sighed. "Look-you were one of my closest friends in the squires, Fish, but when it all went down, I lost my Dad and my life and my dreams all in one go."

"I...want to be your friend again," Fishlegs said as the imposter stared at him.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," Hiccup said pointedly. "Thuggory claimed to be my friend as well when I saw him-and look how that ended up." And he hardened his heart to Fishlegs's hurt expression. "Look-I'm going to ask you the same question Gobber asked me when I told him I had met Thuggory again: where have you been the last three years?"

"I already said..."

"You had a thousand days to be my friend," Hiccup said firmly. "Prove it, if you want to be."

"How?" There was a definite plea in Fishlegs's words. "Hicc-I can see what Snot and Thug are doing is wrong. We should escort you home and take our penance...and regain our honour. But they just want to compound their crimes by capturing you and pinning everything on you... I can see it-and so can the twins."

That did stun Hiccup to silence, his emerald eyes widening for a moment.

"You're kidding?" he asked dryly. "The crazy twins?"Fishlegs frowned, a defensive look covering his face.

"Hey! Ruff is a really interesting and smart person..." he protested.

"Once you get past the wildness and Loki-worship?" Hiccup suggested and stared as a nostalgic smile covered his big face.

"Yeah..."

"Are you blushing?" Hiccup enquired, almost smiling. There was a small nod. "Okay-if we get out of here without my being killed or captured, I'll be prepared to think of you as a friend, okay?" Fishlegs offered him his hand.

"The twins won't take much persuading," he confirmed. "And we'll keep them distracted-though I can't guarantee keeping them off your trail for long." Hiccup clasped his hand.

"Thanks," he said as Fishlegs stood aside and let him past.

"Just...take care, Hiccup-okay?" the husky squire said in a low voice and then Hiccup gave a small grin.

"You know me," he said honestly as he headed off down the passage towards the storeroom. "There's nothing I can't manage to mess up."

oOo

The room was colder and danker than he recalled-but the cage was still there, the black dragon curled as much as it could in its miserable cage. Its wounds were horrible against its black hide and Hiccup could almost smell the despondency and fear. Checking no one was around, he walked forward cautiously, stopping by a barrel of salt fish and snagging an offering. Then he slowly advanced to the cage, crouching down to stare into the wounded face, the raw wound barely crusted. Slowly, he extended his hand through the bars.

"Toothless?" he murmured and an eye cracked open-just a sliver. The dragon gave a weary croon as he offered the fish. And though he was clearly hungry, Toothless ignored the fish, pressing his nose into Hiccup's hand, almost as if he was seeking some solace in his last hours. "I promised I would come back, Toothless. And I won't let you down."

He cast around for a bag and swiftly filled it with supplies, then drew out his knife and knelt by the lock. There was a nostalgic smile on his face.

"You know, I work in a blacksmith's shop, a forge when I can-and have since I was about ten or eleven," he said gently, delicately inserting the point into the lock. "My Dad wanted me to learn how to shoe my own horse and mend and create weapons. But as part of that work, I learnt a lot about locks. Making them, mending them...and breaking them..."

oOo

Fishlegs found the twins in the kitchen, throwing shallots at each other and complaining that Snotlout had assigned them the midnight guard duty once more.

"Man, Snot is no fun any more," Tuff moaned.

"He never was any," his sister reminded him. "But the problem is now that he and especially Thuggory are looking for a way out of this-and will blame anyone and use anyone to try to get themselves off. But we all know they are the two most to blame-Snot for his incompetence and Thuggory for not even bothering to get out of bed."

"I saw him!" Fishlegs squeaked, sliding into the seat by Ruff, who rolled her eyes. She did in fact like Fishlegs, but she would be damned to Loki if she encouraged him so easily: he needed to come much further over to the wild side before she would betray her feelings.

"What?" Tuff mumbled. "Oh-you mean Hicc-" Ruff slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh..." she urged him. "Is he okay?"

"He's got this far," Fish said, "and he's got the Princess. He's going to leave-before Thuggory can...well..."

"And none of us trust the Grimborns," Tuff added. "Look-this is a bad business. If we don't do anything, we'll be totally screwed. The way Thuggory turned on Hiccup-when he set him up-that's treachery, man."

"And if he will do that to the person he sent to get him his day off, then he'll do it to anyone..." Ruff stated with an unimpressed look.

"I mean, he was a good enough Thuggory to fool Snot-because Snot is an idiot," Tuff continued. "But I mean-he was too good to be Thuggory. I mean, he wasn't utterly wasted and hung over-that was a massive clue!"

"And he didn't check when Snot finally paid him," Ruff added. "I mean, everyone knows that Snot always pays pennies instead of kronor the first time and always claims he used the 'wrong purse'-until you call him out for it. And that's when he hands over the wager-with enormous whinging, of course!"

"Wait-so you knew it wasn't Thuggory-and you didn't tell anyone?" Fishlegs asked then, rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

"I thought you'd notice!" Ruff pointed out. "I mean, you are the smartest person in the squires..."

"But you didn't tell anyone?" the husky boy pressed irritably. Tuff shrugged.

"Hey, he was doing much better than we were!" he protested.

"Well, he's still doing better than we are," Fish hissed, leaning close. "Look-he's got her safe-and he's leaving..." The twins shared a look.

"And we're letting him go?" Ruff guessed. "I mean, he got her away from the Outcasts and here safe..."

"Hey-do you want Snot and Thuggory to get away with this?" her twin asked her.

"Look-if we help him, at least we are starting to pay the penance for our own failures," Fishlegs sighed.

"That doesn't sound like much fun either," Tuffnut complained then caught his sister's sharp expression. "But I guess it has to be done." The husky squire stared at them and looked uncomfortable. Ruff nut started at him.

"Okay-what is it?' she asked and then she sighed. "You want us to cause a diversion?" Tuff grinned and leaned forward.

"At least you came to the right people..." he said. "And I already have a plan..."

oOo

Astrid had finished feeding and saddling the horses and was starting to get worried that Hiccup was in trouble. Not that he hadn't shown himself to be brave, quick-thinking, inventive and capable: it was just he seemed to attract trouble and ended up suffering. And while there was still a part of her that was determined to look down on him because he was a dishonoured and disgraced menial, the larger part reminded her that he was the same boy who had been her friend when they were small and her brother was still alive...and he had rescued and protected her as he had sworn.

She gave a sigh and then suddenly dropped down behind the wooden panel as she heard steps approach-accompanied by some all too familiar voices.

"Viggo's hiding something," Thuggory said as he strode through the stalls, his head swinging from side to side as his dark eyes flicked over the beasts stabled in the large space. "He seemed way too smug when we were describing Hiccup and the Princess."

"You think he's seen them?" Snotlout asked.

"I think he knows exactly where they are!" Thuggory growled and then he smiled. "There-I thought I'd seen something familiar." He pointed and Dogsbreath and Snotlout grinned as they saw the familiar blue roan mare and the jet stallion.

"Is that...?" Dogsbreath asked in surprise. Thuggory gave a wide grin.

"Fury," he growled. "My horse. And the Princess's. They're here."

Silently, Astrid slid her sword from its sheath and leaned back, eyes wide and breathing hard as the steps grew ever closer...

oOo

Hiccup almost missed the quiet click as the lock opened because he was still talking to the dragon, trying to soothe the beast but in reality, he was offloading all his woes on the black dragon that watched quietly as he quietly picked the lock.

"...I mean, they wouldn't even let Gobber speak! As soon as Dad was declared a traitor, Gobber was summoned to the Chancellor and was told that the King had decreed that he was to be released from being the weapons tutor to the squires because he was tainted by his association with a known traitor. They-they even threatened to remove him as blacksmith...except no one else could do it...except me. So they dismissed him and though he was willing to risk his position to help me, they denied him access to the King to plead my case. So he lost his teaching job as well as his friend...but thank Thor he still looked out for me or I really would have curled up and died..."

"Which is very fascinating but hardly germane to the current situation," a very smooth and educated voice said. Hiccup froze as he recognised Lord Viggo's measured tones and he lifted his auburn head, wide emerald eyes flicking to see the younger Grimborn walk towards him, his naked sword gleaming in the flickering torchlight.

"Actually, it probably is," Hiccup replied tonelessly. It's just another example of my abysmal luck...

"From what your colleagues tell me, I had expected something more...impressive," Viggo commented coolly. "No-don't get up-I prefer you on your knees. After all, you are the cunning evil traitor who bewitched the Princess into running away with him-or was it the traitor who kidnapped her and took her to Outcast and then..." His thick eyebrows arched above his icy cold brown eyes.

"Um...neither of those actually," Hiccup replied. Slowly, Viggo paced round to face him, the point of his sword inches from his heart.

"But unerringly in the wrong place at the wrong time...as now," Viggo accused him, his tone still apparently pleasant. "So tell me, traitor, before I hand you over to your people who will no doubt maim and ultimately kill you...what are you doing with my dragon?"


	13. Thirteen

**Chapter 13:**

Toothless growled, the low sound vibrating through the cage and the lock Hiccup still held in his hands. The young would-be squire's emerald eyes stared up into the cold face of the ruler of Hunter lands along the length of his sword and swallowed.

"How did you know?" he asked quietly. Lord Viggo gave a small smirk as he gently rested the point against the younger man's heaving chest.

"My men chased you in here," he said simply. "There was no probability that you wouldn't notice the beast." He paused and his smile grew crueller. "A discarded squire, an imposter and probably a traitor...and condemned beast, fit only for spare parts."

"You're wrong," Hiccup said flatly, his eyes glittering. Viggo's smirk widened.

"You're in no position to disagree with me," he sneered.

"So what have I got to lose?" Hiccup retorted calmly. "This is a unique and amazing creature and rather than cherishing him and allowing him to be what he was destined to be, you destroy him for a whim!"

"No-for profit!" Viggo spat, jabbing the point into his chest. Stiffening, Hiccup's hand moved away from the lock, trying not to flinch.

"You know he is the last," he said quietly. "How can you be sure?" Viggo paused-and then laughed at him.

"You're feeling sorry for this broken down bag of spare parts!" he scoffed.

"Nothing should be be caged and treated so poorly," the young squire told him spiritedly. The sword raised and slapped sideways, the flat slamming against his cheek and knocking him against the cage. The growl grew noticeably louder at the thud of the blow and the subsequent impact against the bars before Hiccup grimaced, achingly pushing himself up to a listing sitting position, the point of the sword once again prickling against his chest.

"You've done well," Viggo told him smoothly. "You followed your Princess and got her away from Alvin-not the most challenging task, given his innate stupidity..."

"You try it on your own," Hiccup mumbled, grimacing as he gently touched his head. The clang where he had impacted against the bar was still reverberating through his head and a headache was throbbing behind his eyes once more. Guilt at failing Astrid was tightening his chest painfully.

"Your name is Haddock, is it not?" Viggo mused smoothly, his eyes sweeping over the slumped shape, the bright emerald eyes and tousled auburn hair, the pale skin with occasional freckles and dark bruises. "I can see why my brother thinks you pretty, by the way. You are the dead Commander's son, aren't you?" Hiccup lifted his chin and nodded. "And you have been misused by your own people." he paused, though there was no answer. "Hmm...you are determined and there is talent there. You have protected the Princess well, boy." He pulled the sword back a few inches, though Hiccup didn't dare let the tension in his shape lessen even slightly.

"Kinda missing the point of this-not that I'm not happy to be deferring the 'killing me' bit of this conversation," Hiccup said dryly, watching the man.

"You have spirit, boy-and you're right: nothing should be caged and treated so poorly. You were talking about yourself as well. I think you are worth more than your own people guess. But I can see clearer." He lowered the sword. "Swear yourself to my service, boy, and I will value your service as it should be."

Hiccup blinked in shock, staring up into the calculating face. Viggo was a master manipulator, a man who used and discarded men and beasts as he saw fit. He had heard the tale-and put it together with what intelligence he had garnered to uncover Hiccup's weakness. Quickly, he reran the man's words in his mind-and realised he had promised nothing-he would value his service ' _as it should be'_ -and what was that? As a squire with a full skill-set who had been wronged by his liege or as a drudge with pretensions of knighthood who could be used and discarded on a whim?

And did he want to work for a man who would torture and destroy a magnificent and unique beast just for cold hard profit?

But he was desperate, hunted by the squires, condemned by the King and unvalued by pretty much anyone.

Except...he had met Fishlegs and unwillingly, he was really hoping the husky squire would prove his trustworthiness, because his heart ached whenever he considered that everyone he had worked, slept and fought with had dismissed him without a second thought.

And Astrid had kissed him back. It may have been shock or lack of oxygen or temporary insanity but she had responded. And she hadn't killed him for his nerve in kissing her.

So he smiled up at Viggo. "You make a quality offer, Lord Grimborn," he said with a tinge of sass, "but you are wholly untrustworthy, treacherous and sadistic. So I have to turn you down." Viggo's face darkened and his sword raised over the young man who threw up his arms to protect himself...

And then the cage slammed open as Toothless erupted out, a blast of purple fire tossing Viggo back into a huge pile of tubers and sacks of apples. There was a small avalanche of strings of onions that crashed onto the man as Hiccup scrambled to his feet, facing the dragon. Toothless was tense, his back arched and black, bat-like wings half-unfurled over his smooth back. His long tail swished side to side in agitation and his ear-flaps were flattened back as he growled at the pile of stores, daring Viggo to emerge.

"Thanks, bud," Hiccup sighed in relief, grabbing his bag and offering the dragon his hand. There was a pause before the dragon's pupils-which had shrunk to vertical slits in his big green eyes-widened to look more like the creature he had befriended and the warm nose pressed into his hand. "Now what you say we get out of here and go and find Astrid?" Toothless gave a little croon as the young man swiftly turned to the double doors and listened, then unbolted them. Pausing and checking the coast was clear, they scooted out into the darkness.

oOo

Tensed, her sword in her hand, Astrid pressed against the wooden partition between the stalls, hearing the squires approach. Stormfly nickered anxiously as the steps approached and the young woman pulled her hood up and rose to her feet, lifting her chin as the squires entered he stall. Thuggory scowled.

"That's my horse!" he snapped, pointing at the jet shape of Fury. Astrid inspected him, reading the arrogance and sense of entitlement.

"Really? Prove it," she challenged him clearly as Snotlout and Dogsbreath walked into the stall. "I found him." The squire peered at her and leered.

"Ah-the famous 'Knight Sif' I believe," he said smugly. "I think you'll find that is my saddle, my pack and my tack...woman..." His tone as sneering.

"And I think you'll find possession is nine-tenths of the law," she retorted. "Be on your way...little boys." Thuggory approached.

"Have we met before?" he asked suspiciously. Azure eyes narrowed.

"I doubt it," she replied in a clipped tone. Suddenly he swooped forward, knocking her hood back and staring into her face.

"Princess Astrid!" Snotlout gasped. "Oh, thank Thor...now we can go home!" Thuggory stared at her, his dark eyes inspecting her with chilling calmness.

"Why are you here, Princess?" he asked directly. "You must have known we were here. You should have come to us, your loyal servants, and we could have taken you home safely!" She backed up half a pace and didn't relinquish the grasp on her sword.

"Are you my loyal servants?" she asked pointedly. "I rather thought you were a bunch of drunken, lazy, treacherous, lying swine who failed utterly in your duty."

"Is that what Useless told you?" Snotlout scoffed. Astrid glared at him, pointing her sword at him angrily.

"I am your Princess and you will address me as such!" she snapped as Thuggory took half a pace forward.

"Highness, are you well?" he asked solicitously. "We hear a disturbing rumour that you were being manipulated by a treacherous ex-squire. And is worries me profoundly that you are hiding here rather than being protected by the men sworn to your protection! Has he threatened you, Highness? Does he have a hold over you?" For a long moment, Astrid inspected the squire, seeing his face crease into an expression that seemed extremely caring...but she could read the self-interest in his eyes and the honeyed tone that was layered over his complete insincerity.

"Squire Tete de Carne, I believe I am hearing manipulation now," she told him tartly. "The same callous bending of the truth that had the Lord Grimborn believing that I had been duped by a manipulative imposter."

"Where is he?" Dogsbreath asked, coming closer and closing the room around the Princess. "He could cause us a lot of trouble."

"You know, he has performed far better as a squire than any of you," she told them shortly. "And you can be sure that when I arrive home, none of you will remain in my father's service another hour..." Her eyes widened in shock as Thuggory gasped her wrist, the grip tightening ferociously as his other hand closed around her throat.

"I really don't think we can allow that," Thuggory breathed, his eyes glittering with self-interested malice.

"Thug, old fellow...don't you think we should maybe ease off on the _threatening the Princess_ move?" Snotlout asked in a worried voice.

"Shut up, Snotman!" Thuggory growled, his eyes never leaving the Princess's shocked face. "I am not losing my honour, my position and my life for your stupidity!"

"Ahem-which mutton-head couldn't resist pretending to be hung over so he could spend the day playing hide-the-sausage with Flora, the Princess's maid? Oh-it was you!" Snotlout sneered back. "So you're to blame as well!"

"Why are you hiding here, Princess?" Thuggory pressed, leaned to within a couple of inches of Astrid's face. "If Hiccup was threatening you, he wouldn't leave you alone. So you want to be here, don't you?" Astrid pressed her lips together, her eyes glittering with anger. "Now I know it can't be because you are in love with that scrawny menial-so I can only assume it is because you feel sorry for him..."

"He's worth ten of you..." she hissed.

"And he will be executed when he returns because he is responsible for your disappearance..." Snotlout smirked and was rewarded by a hiss of anger from the noblewoman.

"So maybe we can make a deal with you, Princess," Thuggory breathed, staring directly into her eyes. "You come with us now, like a good little Princess, and we will make sure your little boyfriend isn't hounded and hunted down like traitor he is. We will promise not to hunt him down and break him, piece by piece, if you come and say it was your fault for riding off with Eret before we had a chance to follow. If you say you told us to stay behind."

She struggled and fought then, trying to wrestle her hand free of his grasp and drive the sword into his treacherous heart. Immediately, Dogsbreath moved behind her and held her shoulder tightly.

"You want me to lie for you, your treacherous son of a boar's backside?' she spat. Thuggory smirked threateningly.

"I'm not sure I appreciate that description of my esteemed father but yes, that's about the size of it," he told her silkily. "Unless you want us to scour the castle for little Hiccup and make sure he's in no state to contradict what we said."

"The King told us to bring him back alive," Snotlout told her cruelly, "but we can make sure he's technically alive...but unable to communicate..."

"Cut out his tongue," Dogsbreath growled into her ear.

"Hack off his hands," Snotlout added.

"And put out those beautiful green eyes," Thuggory sneered, seeing the dismay and horror in her eyes. His smirk widened. "And you've got a soft spot for him, haven't you? You've fallen for his cute puppy act? Ha! I know Hiccup from our time as squires and I can tell you that he's as ruthless, as selfish and cruel as the rest of us!"

Her blue eyes widened and she realised that not all enemies came from beyond her borders. Squire Tete de Carne-one day to be Lord Tete de Carne-was a very dangerous man and no matter what happened, she vowed silently to ensure all his dreams and aims were thwarted. But now... She paused and the memory of the kiss blazed across her memory. He had been decisive, tender, protective...and terribly self-conscious afterwards. Yes, she had a soft spot for him...because he still seemed to be the boy who had played with her to the age of ten, who had protected her from any blame and who had rescued her from the Outcasts and her own treacherous knights.

And then she bit her lip and shook her head.

"No," she said quietly. "He isn't. But you all are. You promise that he will be unharmed and I will accompany you back."

"And you will accept the blame for running off?" Thuggory pressed her. She breathed hard, glaring at him with thinly-veiled hatred. "Think carefully, Princess-or do you think your little friend will prosper with no eyes, tongue or hands? Or will he end up fed to the bears in the fighting ring?" She swallowed.

"Eret will take the blame," she said angrily. Thuggory released her neck and nodded to Dogsbreath.

"Good enough," he growled. "Bring her and call the others. We're going home!" Snotlout nodded and they marched the Princess out of the door of the stables and into the yard-as Hiccup emerged. The young imposter froze as he saw the other squires with the Princess being escorted more like a prisoner than the Heir to Berk and their ruler-to-be.

"Princess?" he mouthed and she snapped her head round to face him.

"RUN!" she yelled as Dogsbreath slapped a hand over her mouth...just as the black shape of Toothless bounded out of the storeroom. Thuggory, Snotlout and Dogsbreath all stared, jaws agape as the dragon arched his back and growled at them. Astrid bit the hand over her mouth as Hiccup drew his sword and charged Thuggory, causing him to scoot sideways to avoid the slash straight at his head. The dragon bounded forward, taking his cue from the young warrior and slapped Dogsbreath aside with his tail. Snotlout yelled and ran away as Thuggory faced his former friend along the length of Hiccup's sword.

"Hello, Thug," Hiccup said in a low voice. "I'm guessing Princess Astrid wasn't keen to go with you? You do realise manhandling the Heir to Berk is a hanging offence?" The treacherous squire fashioned a broad smile.

"Hicc! Damn it's good to see you safe and sound! I'm so glad you've kept the Princess safe and..."

"You know, I might have believed you if you hadn't already told Lord Viggo I seduced and lured a gullible Princess from her home and family!" Hiccup snapped. "And of course, if you weren't walking her Highness along like a prisoner." He looked up, his voice gentler. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Just let me get my hands on these stinking rat-infested munge buckets!" she growled and Hiccup nodded.

"And I would love to observe that, Milady," he said, "but I think our welcome in Reaper has run out. How about we leave before things get even more exciting?" He paused. "Unless you want to stay with your loyal and obedient squires and travel in their diligent company back to Berk?"

"Thor, no," she growled and smiled at him, kicking Thuggory in the hip. He yelped. "I would ask why you appear to have a dragon standing beside you but I can see that could wait as well. Though it may help if you shut him up as well?" She gestured at the cowering Thuggory. Hiccup shot a playful glance at the Night Fury.

"How about it, bud? You fancy silencing him?" he asked.

"Hicc-I am your friend!" Thuggory protested, eyes wide and crab-crawling backwards as the dragon reared over him-and then batted him senseless with one swipe of his tail. Without hesitating, the young imposter turned back to the stables, the Princess a pace after him and the dragon bringing up the rear.

"Um...seriously, if you want to go home, Fishlegs and the twins are actually decent and reliable," Hiccup said as he reached the horses and did a double-take as he saw them saddled and ready to ride. He swiftly stowed the provisions he had stolen. Giving a relieved grin, Astrid swung into the saddle.

"I already have my chosen escort," she told him smugly and his eyes filled with relief and the faintest hint of pride. He dipped his head with a self-conscious smile.

"Thank you, Milady," he said in a quiet voice. "Now I just need to thank the person who just saved my life." He dropped his sword and turned to the black dragon, a smile on his face. "Thanks, buddy. Now you need to get out of here-and fast. That Viggo wants to kill you and if you are the last of your kind, then it would be a crime for you to end like that." He offered his hand and the dragon unhesitatingly pressed his nose into the outstretched palm. "I will always be your friend, Toothless. Thank you." He pulled his hand back. "Now go! Be free!"

The dragon gave a final warble, as if to say his farewells, and then he turned, bounding out into the yard and leaping into the air, wings rapidly carrying him high into the clouds. Then he collected his sword and leapt into the saddle, nodding to the Princess. She gestured.

"I think you're in charge, my squire," she said with a grin, watching him blush slightly.

"Then let's go!" he said as they trotted out into the yard-just as the Hunters began to pour out of the buildings. Viggo was staggering out of the storeroom, covered in squashed vegetables.

"STOP THEM! He stole my dragon!" he roared.

"Oh Thor," Hiccup gulped and kicked Fury to a gallop, heading for the gatehouse. Astrid frowned and cantered after him, alert to any threats-as arrows began to fly...

...and then the armoury exploded, the walls collapsing and weapons and masonry erupting all over the yard. Viggo was hit on the chest by a flying bludgeon and went down while Ryker fended off a pinwheeling mace. Half a dozen of their men were taken out permanently by flying lances and pikes while the fugitives reached the gatehouse.

"STOP THEM! LOWER THE GATES!" Ryker ordered, casting a glance at his felled brother, seeing Viggo already struggling to his feet. Stormfly accelerated to pull alongside Fury and they raced through the gatehouse, ducking as the portcullis crashed down just behind them, preventing the Hunters from following them. "RAISE THE PORTCULLIS!" Ryker bellowed. "GET THEM BACK-AT ANY COST..."

There was a high-pitched whine and a sudden purple explosion as the gatehouse vanished into a pile of rubble, blocking the way out of the heavily defended and enormously fortified stronghold. The black bat-winged shape of Toothless zoomed over the castle, further blasts of purple fire strafing the defences and demolishing bolas and ballistas. Finally, the dragon slowed and settled to flying slowly above the two galloping horses, ensuring they made a safe escape.

From the battlements of the fortress, Viggo and Ryker watched the two horse-riders and the black dragon recede rapidly down the main road and vanished from sight amid the misty drizzle. Battered and stained, the Lord of the Hunters turned to his brother.

"Clear that mess," Viggo ordered Ryker, gesturing to the huge pile of rubble that had been his gatehouse. "Find out how the armoury exploded and throw out those Berk idiots. And then send everyone you can to bring back the Princess-and especially the boy. I want his head! No one makes a fool of Viggo Grimborn!"

oOo

From the stables, where they had run to meet Fishlegs after their diversion, the twins were grinning from ear to ear.

"One diversion duly delivered," Tuff smirked and fist-bumped his sister. "That felt so good. We haven't destroyed anything for so long...I'd almost forgotten how good it felt!"

"Did they get away?" Ruff asked seriously, though she was grinning as well. Fishlegs found their enthusiasm infectious and smiled back, then nodded.

"Yeah-the diversion was perfectly timed!" he complimented them and accepted the fist-bump that Tuff offered. "Especially as Thug and Snot had found the Princess-and they were marching her along like a prisoner..." Ruff's eyes widened and she stared at him.

"Those yak-dung eating half trolls!" she growled. "How dare they?"

"Oh, she fought-and Hiccup did as well...oh, they also had a dragon..." Fishlegs continued excitedly and both the twins stared at him, an offended look on both their faces.

"C'mon, man," Tuff protested, very much on his dignity. "I know we mess around and all, but we're not complete mutton-heads!"

"I mean-dragons? How stupid do we look?" Ruff asked the husky squire and his eyes widened but he shook his head urgently.

"You don't look stupid-you look fabulous!" he gabbled and then blushed beet red. "Oh dear...but there was a dragon. A black one..." His brow furrowed. "Oh Thor...that's what he was saying...he found it earlier and rescued it. Clever boy, Hiccup! _A knight uses all means at his disposal to protect his charge_. Thor, you're amazing! Only you would use a dragon to get free!" Tuff folded his arms irritably.

"What-there really was a dragon and you didn't tell us?" he grumped. "I mean, that would be awesome!"

"And it was a Night Fury," Fishlegs realised, his eyes round with shock. "It helped Hiccup-and then came back and demolished the gatehouse to stop pursuit." There was a pause and the twins began to chuckle.

"I wanna be on Hiccup's team," Ruff commented. "Loki-he has the Princess and a dragon on his side! All we've got are Snot, Dog and Thug-all of whom would drop us in the pigswill if it makes them look better!"

"Too true, sister," Tuff conceded. "Okay, Fish-when we leave, we're tracking them...and doing what we can to thwart the others?" Slowly, the husky squire nodded.

"I think its very clear that they aren't the loyal servants of the Crown they pretend to be," he mused and his face hardened: if nothing else. Fishlegs Ingerman was loyal to the core. "So we protect the Princess from their self-interest and treachery...and secretly help the man who seems to be taking excellent care of her."

oOo

They slowed down about five miles from Reaper, where the road forked. Toothless landed and gave a gummy grin to the two riders. Hiccup had explained how he had found the dragon and Astrid had been astonished at his courage and appalled at Viggo's callous attitude to the magnificent creature.

"He's amazing," she admitted. "And so are you. I know I was...unjustifiably cruel to you before and I apologise, Hiccup." She took a breath. "You never deserved what happened. My father was wrong. And on his behalf, I apologise." His eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um...it's okay because I'm not really anyone important and as Princess you really have far more things to be worrying about than some drudge who clings onto a lost dream," he sighed. Coming face to face with Thuggory had starkly proven that the promises he had been made were all false and his last hope of becoming a knight were dashed. But she wheeled Stormfly round and walked her to his side, resting a hand on his.

"No, you are pretty much the most important thing I have to worry about because you're the man who has gotten me from my captors and who has looked out for me ever since," she told him gently. He sighed and stared at the ground.

"You know, we can't go back to Reaper and the Outcast lands are south...so our only route is north into Dragon Forest?" he asked her and she nodded.

"The thought had occurred to me," she smirked. "But look-you're friends with a dragon so what can go wrong?"

"Everything, Milady," he admitted. "I mean, we will be close to Berserk lands and not that far from the borders with the lands of Count Drago..." Astrid's grip tightened on his hand.

"I believe in you, Hiccup-and one thing I promise, as Heir to Berk and the only scion of House Hofferson: when I get back to Berk, you will be given your chance and you will become a knight!"

But if she expected smiles and gratitude, she was disappointed as he shrugged.

"Thanks, Highness," he said heavily, "but I'll believe that when it happens. I've been promised that before, remember? And all that happened was that the King put a price on my head for kidnapping his daughter." She punched him in the shoulder and he winced.

"And as said daughter, I will see it happens," she scolded him, then softened her words with a smile. "And when you take those tests and become the knight you deserve to be, I will expect thanks then. In the meantime-lead on Squire Hiccup!" Emerald eyes flicked up and he managed a small smile in response to her determination. Just hearing the words, the way she said then, warmed something in his chest.

"North it is," he said and turned to the dragon. "Wanna lead the way, bud?" The Night Fury crooned and launched into the grey, drizzling sky and flapped steadily north towards the not too distant and very foreboding Dragon Forest...


	14. Fourteen

**Chapter 14:**

Gobber had got used to having the kids around the forge, because they had swiftly adopted him when they had any spare time from their chores. The forge was warm and safe from the older drudges and the more cruel masters who made their lives miserable and Gobber found himself collecting extra scraps from his meals to feed to the hungry children. In return, he had a willing audience for his wild tales...though he had needed to moderate his saltier language in the presence of young ears. And he had found they also helped out around the place as Hiccup had done. Ella and Synnoeve tidied and swept up and even Nils helped sort through the scraps and stoke the forge. Gustav and Synnoeve both pestered the blacksmith to learn how to help and the blacksmith found himself starting with a few very basic lessons-as he had for his friend's son, almost ten years earlier.

"Wow-Hiccup is gonna be surprised when he comes back!" Ella commented, sitting on the bench, her legs swinging idly as Synnoeve wrestled a sword into the bucket of cold water and gave a broad grin as the scalding hot metal hissed and steamed, her face smudged with dirt.

"Yeah-and I've undented my first sword!" the younger girl said proudly. "D'you think he'll be proud of me?" Gobber stared at the sword-which was probably more mangled than it had been before and sighed.

"Aye, lass-yer doin' a real fine job fer a beginner," he said dubiously. "Yer'll be a smith in nae time..."

"Even quicker than Hiccup was?" she asked hopefully but Gobber gave a small shrug.

"Would be hard, lass, because he was exceptional," the blacksmith admitted. "I mean, the lad just had the touch, knew exactly where to hit and when...and he was much stronger than he looked because of all the training his father had already given him..." Synnoeve's face fell.

"But I am ready to repair a sword?" she checked and Gobber gave a broad grin.

"O' course," he lied brashly. "Just mebbe not a knight or a senior squire or anyone Royal or Noble..." _Or who actually likes their sword,_ he added silently. The girl scowled, flicking her half-unwound braid over a shoulder.

"I know that tone," she said grumpily. "Hiccup uses it when he's being kind to me but I've messed up. Usually when he has to go back and do my work again for me..." Her face fell. "And sometimes take the blame as well." She stared at Ella and the older girl took her hand.

"He'll be fine," she assured her.

"Will he?" Nils asked. The youngest child was small and quiet and utterly devoted to Hiccup, who had been the parent/older brother he had never had. "The knights and kitchen staff all say the King is gonna kill him..." Gustav shared a warning look with the girls, then crouched down by where he was sitting, drawing using charcoal on the floor.

"Of course," he assured Nils. "He saved you from being run down, even risking his life. He will do everything he can to get back home!"

"But we know Thuggory lied," Ella said. "I spoke to Flora and she admitted she was dallying with him when he should have been on the hunt. And she knows he's seeing Britt and Ragnahilde and Tora and Dagmara and she's very annoyed about it..."

"But not enough to step up and tell the truth," Gustav sighed.

"Eret has gone," Nils said suddenly. "He was the one who wanted to go hunting that day. He insisted. Even when the seers predicted it was an inauspicious day..." And he grinned at managing the complex word. Synnoeve sat at his side and wrapped an arm around him.

"Yeah, he was really set on going hunting that day..." And then she looked up into Gobber's thoughtful eyes. "You think he was involved?" The blacksmith lowered his bulk onto the reinforced stool.

"I think he orchestrated the whole thing, kids," he mused, scratching his huge chin with his hook. "And yer say he's left?" They children all nodded: they helped in the kitchens, the stores and the stables and heart most gossip. "He must know something we don't...or is trying to intercept the Princess before she gets home." Gustav sat on the floor on the other side of Nils and sighed.

"You think she will come back?" he asked and Gobber have his broad grin.

"If Hiccup is with her, she'll come safely home," he said.

oOo

It was cold and he was damp when he awoke from the dew and a light morning drizzle. Blinking, he sat up and cast around, seeing the horses relatively sheltered under the thick firs and Astrid snuggled up under a makeshift lean-to that he had fashioned from a couple of branches. He sighed, swiping the water off his face and achingly got to his feet. His head was still spinning with everything that had happened over the last few days and his fingers ghosted over the lump on his temple, eyes unfocussing as he recalled the instinctive action, trying to protect the Princess-and the fact it had almost cost him his life.

He looked across at the sleeping shape, her sun-bright blonde hair draped in its braid across her face, a small smile lifting her lips as she slept peacefully. It was probably because there was only the two of them but she had picked him up when he had been struck by Ryker and cared for him as he would never have expected a Hofferson to. Her father, the King, was a cold man who had discarded Hiccup and condemned his father as a traitor when the young man was sure he had spent his last breath in King Harild's service. But Astrid had been kind, she had readied the horses when they had needed to leave, she had wanted to stay with him rather than go home with her squires...though he couldn't fault her for that choice, since Snotlout, Dogsbreath and especially Thuggory seemed to be the opposite of loyal servants. His fists tightened when he recalled how they had been holding her-like a prisoner-and what they had threatened.

_And she had kissed him back._

Closing his eyes, he wheeled away and cast around the little clearing, scouting for kindling and water. Their waterskins were full but Hiccup knew he would need to water the horses, so he quartered their surroundings and located a small rill and a more open, grassy area adjacent to their little nest. With a smile, he fussed the horses, then took them to the little stream and the grass, letting them feed while he refreshed his waterskin and peered around, looking for something to eat.

A roar sounded overhead and he spun, his hand dropping instinctively to the knife on his hip, before a black shape swooped down and landed lightly, big green eyes wide and friendly as the Night Fury, Toothless, folded his wings and warbled. Sighing with relief, the young imposter moved his hand away from the weapon and walked forward, offering his hand to the dragon. Instantly, Toothless pressed his nose into the proffered palm and then sat back, a mildly smug look on his face.

"How're you, bud? Better now you're home?" The dragon nodded, still looking smug as Hiccup frowned, inclining his head. "And what have you got in your mouth?" The dragon sat up straighter and spat out two whole large fish, both in perfect condition. Emerald eyes trailed over the still-thin and battered shape of the dragon and he unhesitatingly lunged forward and hugged the thick neck. It was an astonishingly generous action from a creature that had been hours from being slaughtered and dismembered. Closing his eyes, the young man hung on for all he was worth for a long moment, pouring all his uncertainty, gratitude and wonder into the embrace.

"Thanks, bud," he murmured gruffly. "You are far and away the best friend I have...and I've only known you for a day. How-how sad am I when that's the case?" The dragon wrapped its wings around the lean shape and for a brief moment, it felt like the safety he had only experienced in his father's arms. Finally, he pulled back and stared at the dragon. "Wanna come with me and see if the Princess is up?" The dragon pricked his ears and Hiccup smiled. "C'mon, then..."

Astrid had, in fact, woken and was waiting, her sword readied as the young man and the dragon emerged through the stand of trees, the fish in his arms. Her blue eyes widened for a second at the sight of the reptile-but then she smiled at her protector and he grinned back, offering a respectful dip of the head.

"How did you sleep, Milady?" he asked cheerfully as he approached, popping the fish on a rock and deftly making a fire before looking up at the dragon. "Bud, if you could help...?" he asked and the dragon obligingly fired a small purple blast into the wood, igniting the fire instantly.

"Hmm...remarkably well, considering we're being chased by the Outcasts, the Hunters and our own squires," she said playfully. Hiccup's shoulders slumped.

"Yeah...not only am I being blamed for kidnapping you but they seem to want to kill me as well," he said tonelessly. There was a sharp intake of breath and he looked up, reading the sudden distress in her face before she raised her 'Princess Astrid' mask. "Milady?" She looked guilty.

"Actually, they seem to be under orders to bring you back alive," she admitted and looked terribly guilty. "But they don't want you able in any way to tell your side of the story." making a wary breath, Hiccup stared into her eyes.

"Tell me," he said quietly. So she did, emotionlessly describing the treacherous squires had promised to do with the young man who had been their friend and leader until fate dealt him the crushing double blow of his father's death and his own undeserved disgrace. Hiccup scratched his neck and the searched her face. "And they threatened you, Highness?"

"With your fate," she admitted. "I was willing to go with them, if they let you go." He opened his mouth to protest but she rested a finger softly on his lips. "I knew you would still be exiled but you would be alive, not..." He gently caught her hand and kissed it.

"Highness, my dream is already dead," he told her slowly. "When Thuggory proved his treachery, I knew that I would never make a knight. You should do what is best for you, because I am your servant. You should always put your safety before any other's."

"But you are my servant-far moreso than they are!" she protested. "And a just Lord protects his servants as they risk all for him!" That had his lips lifting in a small smile.

"Hmm...that sounds like something my Dad would say," he admitted, ignoring the gnawing pain the reminder of his missing father stirred. She nodded.

"It was something he said to me, in one of my lessons with the sword," she admitted. "My father scoffed and reminded me that the King is all and every subject should be willing to spend his life without hesitation on his will. But I think I saw your father look...disappointed at the King's words."

"He would be," Hiccup admitted. "He really lived the Chivalric code every minute of every day-and though he spent most of his time teaching me every word and line and even punctuation point, making sure I knew all my duties, he did make sure I was aware I had some rights as well, duties that my Liege should offer towards me."

"And my father failed, didn't he?" Astrid said, watching him turn away and deftly prepare the fish, tossing guts, gills and fins aside. Toothless instantly ate them and the young man gave a small smile.

"Wow-I know you were starved by Lord Viggo, bud, but that is just...bleurgh!" he grinned as he speared the fish on sticks and placed them over the flames to cook. The dragon gave a laughing little noise and nudged him gently, seeing his head dip.

"The King does what he feels is best for him and for the Kingdom," he replied eventually. She nodded, aimlessly picking up a twig and shredding the bark off it, strip by trip.

"He'll expect me to marry Eret when I get back," she admitted dully. "The man is an ass and a traitor and talks about himself the whole time but my father wants a strong and manly son-in-law to take over as King when he dies...and Eret fits the bill..."

"And we both know he set up the whole kidnapping," Hiccup shrugged, turning the fish over. "Pretty sure he knew the squires would be useless...and he is one of Drago's men." Astrid stared at him. "I heard him talking in the stable to his groom. They were speaking Svellmal."

"Ice language?" Then she frowned. "How do you know Svellmal?"

"My Dad taught me," Hiccup admitted. "Count Drago and his ancestors have been our enemy for over a hundred years and they have always eyed Berk's riches. As part of his duties as a courier and emissary for your father, my father learned the language because sometimes, overhearing a whispered conversation may save your life. So he taught me in preparation for..." And he stopped and sighed. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Like that's going to happen."

"Hiccup," she said suddenly, her tone firm and commanding, "I will make sure you are treated properly. And that you get your chance..." He managed a smile but his eyes-those beautiful green eyes-were still shadowed.

"I appreciate the thought, Milady, but if your father decrees I die for my supposed actions, there will be nothing that you can do!" he reminded her, as he leaned forward and handed her one of the fish on it's stick. "Breakfast, Highness. Fish on a stick. Sort of squire food, actually...Um...I can go an makes some plates if you want but your fish may go cold...and possibly off...by the time I finish..." She laughed at that and swatted his shoulder.

"Eat your fish, squire!" she ordered and he leaned forward, tugging his forelock.

"As ye says, Milady!" said in a country accent and she almost choked on her fish. Hiccup turned to Toothless and looked at the dragon. "You want any, bud?" he asked but the dragon shook his head, his expression saying _I've eaten_. "Cooking that bad, hmm?" Hiccup added and bit into the warm fish, savouring the taste. "Thanks, bud. This is fresh. You caught your own earlier?" Toothless settled down at his back as they finished their breakfast. But as they slowed and the food was almost gone, Hiccup gave another sigh.

"You do know that your father is pretty canny-and just as ruthless," he said thoughtfully. "I am certain he will have pieced together what has happened-and I doubt he will be offering your hand to the man who led you to Alvin..."

'There aren't that many eligible bachelors within a thousand miles," she admitted.

"Unless he decided to promote from within Berk," the imposter murmured. "And that would bring...Thuggory...into play."

"WHAT?" Astrid yelled, glaring at him. He raise this hands hastily.

"Don't shoot me-I'm just thinking aloud!" he said rapidly.

"Stop thinking in that direction!" she snapped. "I am not marrying him!"

"Thinking nothing!" Hiccup protested and then sighed. "Though I should point out my credentials as a guide and protector are probably waning. You do realise that we are still heading the wrong way?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as there was the rustle of wings and a bird moved in the tree above them.

"Well-we can't go south because Lord Viggo and his Hunters are after us," he pointed out. "And south of them are the mountains and the Outcasts. The Dragon Forest will take us between the peaks of Jotun to the north-west...and Berserker territory. If we can skirt the very eastern limits of Dagur's lands, we can get back to northern Berk..."

"But we're also going closer and closer to Drago," Astrid realised. Then she stared at him. "We have no options, do we?" He sighed.

"One. We get you to the squires and I go north alone," he admitted.

"No," she said flatly.

"But you need to get home safely and..."

"And I cannot trust those self-serving swine to do that!" she told him hotly. "Hiccup-I am with you because I trust you. I don't trust them." She stared at him: tall, lean, a little awkward but capable of amazing daring and selfless bravery on her behalf. And the memory of the kiss, of the brief flash of desire in his emerald eyes, rapidly replaced by absolute mortification and self-consciousness told her everything she needed to know. "Face it, squire-boy: you're stuck with me!"

"Squire-boy? Oh Thor, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse..." She punched his shoulder and grinned.

"You're taking me home, Hiccup-as my knight-protector," she told him. "And when you do what all the other knights and squires cannot, no one can argue with your worthiness."

oOo

"So where on Midgard are they?" Snotlout grumbled as they rode along the main road west out of Reaper. "We should catch sight of them..." Thuggory rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"If they weren't two to our dozen, or had a lead of over an hour or were running for their lives from us, maybe," he growled. "And we have slow and slower at the back..." He glanced over his shoulder and cast an accusing look at Fishlegs on Iggy, his heavy charger.

"Yeah, he's rather steady," he admitted, "though he is useful."

"For what?" Thuggory snapped. "Snotlout-the Princess has escaped us. She made her choice-the skinny traitor. So we have to track them down, stop him talking and force her to co-operate or we're all dead...and the last thing we need is dead weight holding us back!"

"So we send them on an errand?" Snotlout suggested slyly. "I mean which was is Hiccup going? He needs to get back to Berk with Astrid so he'll take the main route west. The only other road heads into the Forest-filled with wild beasts and dragons, if legends are correct."

"Though he did seem to have a dragon helping him," Thuggory pointed out in a pointed tone. Snotlout waved his hand dismissively.

"And he's really going to take the precious Princess into a dragon-infested forest heading straight for Bazerk, the capitol of Berserker lands!" he scoffed. "We'll ride to the main road south and wait to intercept." And he paused. "And we can send the twins and Fishface north up the Berserker border to watch for them...if they ever reach there...while we ride ahead." Thuggory nodded coolly.

"Finally-we get rid of the losers and only keep those who can be of use," he growled. "Call them up, Dog-Snotlout can break the good news that they have a special mission!"

"Yeah...to stop dragging us back and let us get with capturing Hiccup so we can make sure Astrid says what we want...and we end up with the honours we deserve." Snotlout's smile was cruel.

"Hey-Fishface, Guess what? We've got a job for you..."

oOo

Toothless led the riders deeper into the Forest and though he trusted the dragon, Hiccup kept himself on high alert. They heard roars intermittently between the trees and the 'birds' were in fact small dragons that Hiccup recognised as Terrible Terrors. He and Astrid watched a green one shoot another down with deadly accuracy, leading Hiccup to name him 'Sharpshot' while a blue one which was following them very stealthily was jokingly referred to as 'Sneaky' by Astrid. Sometimes, the Night Fury landed and led the two riders through the dense trees, growling and roaring to warn away whatever unseen dangers he sensed and Hiccup watched him, glimpsing brightly coloured shapes between the thick stands of trees. But as he watched, they shied away from their escort.

Finally, as the sun was sinking and the ground was becoming rockier and higher, they arrived at a ridge with a rock face and a cave and as Hiccup watched, Toothless landed outside the cave, giving a small croon and looking over his shoulder to the human, as if inviting them in. Then he headed into the gloomy space and the riders achingly dismounted, securing the horses and gathering wood for torches before following the dragon in.

Torches raised above their heads, Hiccup led Astrid behind him, knowing it would be useless to ask her to stay behind-though every sense was on edge. He could hear Toothless up ahead and he flinched as he heard the high pitched whine of the dragon's plasma blast an instant before the purple blast struck a wall up ahead...and suddenly the dragon was visible in the glow of the superheated rock. Hiccup lowered his torch and looked at the dragon, standing with his head partially bowed and ears flattened...and then beyond his unhappy looking outline, Hiccup's keen eyes picked out another shape.

It was another Night Fury, a dark grey and a little smaller than Toothless but with the same smooth outline and oversized bat wings...but as Hiccup looked closer, he realised the dragon was mummified, the eyes sunken and closed, the skin wrinkled and tight over the skeletal shape. Toothless moved towards her and gave her a sad nudge, crooning sorrowfully. Quietly, Hiccup moved forward and crouched down, peering at the dead dragon. There was an arrow protruding from her shoulder and Hiccup pulled it out, eyes narrowing as he recognised the device.

"Hunters," he growled and snapped the arrow, then looked up at the dragon. "Oh Thor...this was your mate, wasn't it, bud?" The Night Fury gave a miserable warble. "Oh...I-I wish I could help..." he sighed. Then Astrid patted him on the shoulder and pointed behind Toothless. Curiously, Hiccup rose to his feet to see a small pile of black eggs the size of a man's head, hard against the wall.

"Eggs," he realised and looked at the Night Fury. "Bud-he would have killed you and left them alone, wouldn't he?" The Night Fury nodded. "And one day you will have a family again?" _If the eggs hatch. I mean, the female has been dead for some time and they've not hatched yet. Though I have no idea how long it takes dragon eggs to hatch._

Toothless gave a little croon, looking apologetic. The young man knelt down by the dragon and embraced him, realising what the dragon was trying to say. He needed to stay with what was left of his kind-and his last remaining hope for the future. But Hiccup smiled, his hand gentling the scarred, smooth face, staring deep into the large green eyes with wide, understanding pupils.

"You've done more than enough for us. Stay with your family and-and steer clear of those Hunters." He rose. "Just-can we spend the night in the cave mouth, bud? May be a lot safer than the forest at night?"

Toothless lunged forward and licked him thoroughly and as he laughed-because the tongue tickled-he saw Astrid smiling and then walking to gently touch the dead Night Fury, her head bowed.

"I am sorry, Toothless," she murmured. "You didn't deserve to lose your family. Or be captured by Viggo Grimborn and killed." Toothless gave a small croon. "When I am ruler, dragon, I will ban dragon hunting and make it illegal in all our allies' lands as well." Hiccup rose and nodded to her.

"That would be worth seeing," he admitted then frowned. "I think we'll break through the forest edge tomorrow morning and then we'll just need to head along the forest edge south towards the border with Berk and we should be safe." She smiled and punched him in the shoulder.

"We'll still be being chased by about everyone," she reminded him. He grinned.

"As long as they don't actually catch us, then I can cope with that!" he smirked back and she felt herself blush at the playful words. "Now, I think we have some dried fish, yak jerky and apples, courtesy of the Reaper storehouse. What would Milady prefer for her repast?"

"Anything-as long as it's with you, my faithful protector," she said.

oOo

In Bazerk, the Lord of the Berserkers glanced up at his guest, raising his goblet and grinning.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, my friend?" he asked mildly, his pallid green eyes sweeping warily over the buff shape that had just entered his Hall. Guards stood by each door ready to slay any who crossed the Berserker Lord-but the tall, jet-haired man was an old ally and Dagur DeRange, Lord of Berserk, was not a man who turned away allies-at least, not until they annoyed him. Eret bowed and gave his brilliant smile.

"I need your help," he said without preamble. "I was dispatched from Count Drago to woo the Princess Astrid and kidnap her if she did not seem receptive. Unfortunately, that fat idiot Alvin failed and she escaped. They headed towards Reaper and if they get away, they will head here. Drago wants her-because he wants Berk. And you will help me get her." Dagur sloshed mead into his guest's goblet, motioning his servants to bring a plate of boar and gravy for his friend.

"When have I ever failed you, my friend?" he asked archly. "We will ride out at dawn. And by noon, we will have your Princess!"


	15. Fifteen

**Chapter 15:**

Morning found the Princess and the Imposter huddled side by side in the mouth of the Night Fury's cave, a dying fire smoking as the rosy dawn warmed the bleached rock face. Astrid rolled over and snuggled closer to the swaddled shape of Hiccup and through the layers of blankets, he felt her press against him, his eyes slamming open in shock. He stiffened in response to the contact and hazarded a look over at her. She was smiling, her head leaning against his shoulder and a small part of him wanted to stay there, impossibly snuggled against the sleeping Princess as if he was someone of some value and worth, rather than a menial, a fugitive with a price on his head for the crime of helping a supposed friend by standing in for him on the most ill-fated Hunting Trip in history.

But that was the truth and no amount of dreaming would alter his miserable predicament. And though the Princess was being kinder to him than she had been, he honestly doubted her kind intentions could overcome the will of a vengeful King. The fact that he had illegally impersonated an apprentice knight in the Hunting Party was one stark fact he couldn't ignore-and it meant that, no matter what he achieved, he was still at risk of execution, even if he hadn't had any part in Astrid's kidnapping.

The horrible thoughts swirling around his head, he gently moved Astrid and rose, stretching and yawning, the audible crack as he extended his neck causing him to wince. Quietly, he tucked his blanket around Astrid, then carefully got to his feet and jumped to the ground, checking the horses and affording both attention. Then, glancing over his shoulder to check the sleeping girl, he grabbed a rag, a spare tunic from Thuggery's pack and a rock-hard soap and headed down to the stream to clean up.

Waking not much later, Astrid opened her eyes and yawned, mumbling to her maid to pull a bath...before she realised that she still wasn't in her bed and she was tucked in more blankets than were hers. Instinctively, she looked to her right and saw that Hiccup was already up and with a groan, she sat up and ran her hands through her hair. She felt dishevelled and grubby and would have bitten someone's hand off for a decent bath-the poor lukewarm substitute she had endured in Reaper had really disappointed. She pushed the blankets back and ran her fingers through her hair, hand fumbling in her pack and dragging out her comb and then tugging it free of the braid and combing the long golden mane until all the tangles were freed and then rebraiding it deftly.

She jumped down and fussed Stormfly, then looked around, wondering where Hiccup was. She had already realised he rose early-as he had been trained to, as a drudge in her home, slaving away long before she ever opened her eyes-and he quietly and efficiently made sure that all her basic needs were seen to so that when she woke, there was usually water and food ready. But he wasn't back yet and she wondered if something had happened to him. She cast around again. There was no sign of a struggle and she could hear the huff of the Night Fury, sleeping in the cave behind them. Then she wandered down the slope into the trees, hearing the soft rush of water-and splashing.

Quietly, she pushed her way through the bracken and young trees and suddenly, the river gleamed in front of her, lined on both sides by trees, branches trailing into the cold water. And then she glimpsed an auburn head. She froze and then inched forward-to see Hiccup kneeling by the river, stripped to the waist and soaping his arms and body, trying to clean up. Mesmerised, Astrid stared, seeing his lean shape methodically going about his wash, bones more prominent than they should be from too little food for too long. But her eyes trailed inexorably over his pale skin, lightly freckled...but marred with scars. The worst were on his back, still red from the whipping he had earned for saving that young boy from being needlessly ridden down by her father and his hunters. But there were far more than she could have dreamed, seeing old burns on his arms, small white cut marks from nicks during his training and more recent bruises from his adventures saving her. She shifted her weight and a twig snapped underfoot.

His head snapped up and his just-shaved face was wary, emerald eyes sparkling with sudden confusion-and then embarrassment.

"Milady?" he gasped, suddenly aware of his state of undress-but as he cast around for his tunic, he overbalanced and toppled into the river. Astrid screamed in shock and saw him surface, tossing his sodden hair back off his face, before diving down and retrieving his soap and then swimming strongly back towards the bank. But the edge was steep and muddy and he wasn't able to get purchase to haul himself out. Tossing his soap safely onto the bank, he peered out of the water at her. "Um...any chance of a hand, Highness?" he asked pointedly and her cheeks flared, but she walked forward confidently and leaned forward, grabbing his hand. Using all her strength, she hauled him up before her foot slipped from under her and she landed hard on her ass as he topped forward across her.

For a moment, he lay there, dripping and breathing hard, his emerald eyes locked with hers. Astrid scarcely dared breathe, their faces inches apart so she could count every single one of his freckles. Then he blinked and pushed himself off her, swiping his water-darkened auburn hair off his face and offering her his hand to pull her up as he sat back on his heels.

"S-sorry," he said in an incredibly embarrassed voice as she suddenly realised that she was staring at his half-naked shape. "Um...if you let the mud dry, it'll brush right off..." She sat up and half-turned away, the memory of his closeness and the red scars across his lean back turning her cheeks scorching red.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "I-I'll remember that..." And Astrid Hofferson never stammered either! What was it about this skinny boy? She scrambled up. "I-I'll get some wood for the fire so we can have some freckles-I mean, breakfast. Breakfast!" She got to her feet. "Um...carry on!"

Hiccup watched her almost run away and barely resisted the urge to face-palm. The Princess had seen him in all his scrawny non-glory. And she had seen his scars... This time he did face-palm. If there was any better way he could have graphically demonstrated how much he wasn't a proper squire and was just a menial servant pretending to be what he had dreamed of, he'd like to know it. No wonder she couldn't wait to run away from him! She must have been repulsed by him, disgusted by the evidence of his punishments, not all of which were earned and not all of which were for him anyway. But the Heir to Berk wouldn't know and couldn't care anyway. He ran his shaking hands through his sodden hair and groaned.

_Face it, Haddock. That kiss-such as it was-is the closest you'll ever get to the Princess. When you get her home, she'll be married to some nobleman who will rule Berk and you-well, if you're lucky, they'll just throw you into the dungeon and throw away the key. Otherwise, they'll execute you out of hand._ But he looked up and sighed. _Despite that, I have to get her home. It's the last thing I can do for Dad and our family honour. If I am to be the last Haddock serving the crown of Berk, I won't let it end with failure. And they may kill me for no good reason, but I won't fail Dad-not this last time._

So he finished his wash, found his tunic-which had gotten muddy-and dragged it on, then headed back for the camp, wondering what he would find. What he wasn't expecting was Astrid, talking to Toothless and inexpertly trying to roast two fish over the fire. He could already see they were too close to the flames and would burn-but what was more interesting was that Toothless had a pile of fish in front of him and was eating them happily, the sight warming Hiccup's heart. He could appreciate everything the dragon had suffered-loss of family, imprisonment, hunger, cruelty...and to see him free, back with his eggs and eating heartily brought a smile to his face.

Astrid looked up when he arrived and smiled at him, especially as he adjusted the placement of the fish and boiled them some water for mint tea. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have disturbed you. I shouldn't have stared..." He blushed and stared at the fire.

"Um...it was probably my fault, Highness," he said awkwardly. "I should have waited until you woke so you wouldn't have needed to come looking for me." She accepted the cup of tea he handed her and sipped to cover her embarrassment. Her teaching in etiquette should have stopped her intruding and certainly should have stopped her staring. "So...we should make it out of the Forest by noon and then we will need to be careful because the Berserkers are only interested in the Berserkers...and their Lord, Dagur 'the Deranged', may not treat you as he should..."

"I've met Dagur," Astrid commented, "but my father never considered him a possible suitor, Our intelligence reports indicate he enjoys fighting and hunting...with human prey, not animal. He would never be a man we would consider as suitable to rule Berk." She sighed. "I think he took offence that his application to woo me was rejected by my father. I really would prefer to avoid him."

"Agreed," Hiccup replied, recalling the couple of occasions where he had encountered the insane Berserker when he had been Heir to his Honour...and taken great glee in tormenting the skinny son of the honoured Commander Haddock for fun. Because he would never have shamed his father by revealing his suffering, Hiccup had endured in silence-but some of the scars Astrid had seen by the river were Dagur's. A chittering broke them both from dark thoughts and they looked up-to see Sharpshot and Sneaky steal one of the fish from the fire and take it to the far side of the cave mouth, tearing it apart and sharing it between them.

"HEY!" Astrid yelled but Hiccup rested his hand on her arm, a small smile on his lips.

"It's okay, Milady," he said gently, smiling at their eager chittering. "They can have it. I'll have some jerky instead..." She stared at him in shock, then grabbed the remaining fish and skilfully bisected it, handing half to her protector.

"Oh no, mister skinny squire," she told him firmly. "If I feed you any less, you may vanish completely. We can both have some yak jerky as a second course!" He swallowed and looked up, then nodded.

"Thank you, Highness," he said in a touched voice. "It really is okay, though. You deserve the better food..."

"And have my sole protector keeling over for lack of food? What kind of Princess would I be then?" she asked him and he dipped his head, a small smile lifting his lips.

"A normal one," he said.

They set out not much later with the Terrible Terrors and Toothless accompanying them. But when the edge of the forest came into view and the trees thinned, the dragons stopped and Hiccup slid from Fury's back, preparing to say his final goodbye to the dragon that had saved his life.

"I'll never forget you," he said in a tight voice as the hugged the dragon. "Don't forget me, okay? But... I would have loved to see your babies..."

Toothless had crooned gently and stood with the Terrors perched on his head as the two riders trotted slowly away, the auburn-haired would-be squire looking back with longing and regret as he said a silent goodbye to the last Night Fury. And then they broke through the tree line and the dragon vanished from view. Ahead of them was an expanse of heathland, with gorse and bracken riven by narrow sheep tracks. Tough tussock grass poked up in patches on the uneven terrain and the two riders sighed. There was a cold northerly breeze and the scudding grey clouds promised rain as they pulled their cloaks around them and head south along the line of the forest, heading for the border with Berk.

They had only ridden for maybe a half hour when the sound of horns echoed through the low hills that rose to their right. Glancing up, Hiccup saw a line of riders top the rise, armed and ready and he stared closer. Then his head snapped round to look at Astrid.

"RIDE!" he shouted. "They're looking for you!"

"How...?"

"Dagur...and Eret!" he told her briskly, kicking Fury's flanks and she hastened to drive Stormfly into a gallop, as fast as they could away from the hunters. The horns rang out again, more urgent and the low thunder of hoofbeats began, growing louder as the pursuit began. Hiccup on Fury accelerated but matched his speed to the blue roan mare, seeing her galloping at full speed, Astrid low over the saddle. The pursuers were spread our, some remaining on the rise, the rest descending to the heath and racing after them. Hiccup kept his eyes on the trail, picking the best way through the uneven tussock grass, knowing a rabbit hole could spell doom. The little sheep trails were erratic and here and there, deep ditches filled with tiny streams cut across the way. But up ahead, the line of the forest swung treacherously round to bar their path, squeezing the heathland gap between the trees and the north-south rise to a narrow strip. Frantically, his eyes searched the tree line to see if there was any path or way in-but the line of firs and brambles looked impenetrable.

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasped and he looked up where she was pointing: the riders on the ridge had pulled ahead of them and were speeding down the slope to block their escape. The hooves behind were closing and he looked into her face, seeing azure eyes wide with sudden despondency. She could read the situation as well as he could.

"Head for the trees," he shouted. "You could go by foot and I..."

"Will get killed!" she snapped, slowing to a canter as the men ahead drew their swords or trained bows on them. "It's done, Hiccup."

"NO!" he shouted in frustration. "Thor damn it! I..."

"SURRENDER!" a familiar voice bellowed and the lead pursuer, a man on a large grey high-spirited horse with black tack pulled up behind them, his short carrot red hair and trimmed beard framing a broad face with Roman nose and pale green eyes. There were three pale scars vertically across his left eye-socket and he wore a sumptuous black fur-lined cloak, a heavy chain of office around his neck. "Or I kill you for trespassing in my lands!" Astrid wheeled round, her eyes flashing in anger.

"This is the main road across the northern kingdoms, Lord Dagur, and free passage is guaranteed for all!" she snapped. His eyes widened in mock surprise as his horse walked forward, stopping mere feet from Stormfly.

"Princess Astrid!" he said slyly. "Just what is the Heir of Berk doing in my humble demesne?" Lifting her chin, Astrid flicked her braid over her left shoulder.

"I am heading home after a series of unfortunate events..." she explained coolly. "My squire here is escorting me back to the main road and..."

"And that will never do!" Dagur exclaimed, his eyes locked predatorily on the Princess. "I absolutely insist you come back to my castle, Astrid. I must offer you hospitality, a warm bath, food and then a proper escort back to your destination!" His eyes trailed back to the tense shape of Hiccup, his gauntleted hands tight on the reins as he tried to ignore the arrows pointed at his body. "Hmm...doesn't look up to much."

"Squire Haddock is the finest..." Astrid began hotly but Dagur suddenly began to chuckle.

"Haddock? Haddock? You mean this skinny excuse for a squire is Hiccup?" he scoffed. "Brother! Good to see you!"

"Feeling is anything but mutual," Hiccup muttered under his breath, his emerald gaze intense.

"Isn't he adorable when he pouts?" Dagur asked to no one in general. "No funny business or I turn you-and the lovely Astrid-into a pin cushion! Understand?" Hiccup nodded, his eyes rebellious. "And to make sure no one gets any ideas, my friend will take her reins...just to make sure." He gestured and a familiar jet-haired shape walked forward on his dark charger, leaning forward to grab the reins pointedly. "You know my friend, Lord Eret?"

Astrid glared. "We've met," she said in an arctic voice. Eret gave his self-confident smile.

"I have no idea how you got away from Alvin de Traitre, Princess, but you are not getting away from me now," the northerner hissed, his dark eyes cold and threatening. "And you didn't have the boy with you...and there certainly wasn't a Squire Haddock in the Berk knights when I was there." He leaned closer. "I think there is a story here, Highness-and I will find out who this boy is-and then we can dispose of him."

"I'll watch you eat your own entrails!" Astrid hissed angrily as Eret jerked on the reins and started Stormfly walking alongside his own mount.

"Hardly a healthy diet," he commented smugly. "So you care for the boy, hmm? Now I really want to hear this tale-before we take you back north-to your new husband." He smiled. "Did you think I was your suitor, Princess? I am afraid you are mistaken. Your husband will be...Count Drago."

oOo

"Do they think we're stupid?" Tuffnut commented angrily, as he, his sister and Fishlegs rode north along the border of the Dragon Forest.

"Don't answer-it's a trick question!" Ruff hissed at the husky squire and Fishlegs sighed. He had been hurt when the others had sniggered at him and Iggy and told them basically they were too slow and were holding the more important squires up. So they and the twins had been dispatched to see if they could catch the Princess coming from the forest-even when the squires didn't believe the fugitives had gone anywhere near the trees.

"They've sent us on a fool's errand because they recognise we don't share their enthusiasm for capturing and threatening the Princess and maiming Hiccup," Fishlegs said. "But it makes sense that he actually has gone into the Dragon Forest. After all, he has a dragon..."

"And it would make pursuit almost impossible," Ruff admitted. "No one in their right mind would go in there..."

"OOOH! Are we going into the forest? I hope I get eaten...or chewed a little..." Tuff said excitedly as his twin rolled her eyes.

"And...I rest my case..." she sighed.

"We need to hug the perimeter and look for two horses emerging...and see if we can offer our help," Fishlegs said. "And Ruff? Can you stop your brother riding stupidly into the Forest? No matter what Viggo thinks, there are dragons within..."

And to illustrate the point, a shattering roar sounded to their right and the three riders shared a suddenly worried glance.

"Oh dear..." Fishlegs whimpered as he heard a loud rustling and the snapping of branches in the trees. "RIDE FOR IT!"

oOo

Four steps forward, four steps back...Hiccup paced the tiny cell he had been put in ceaselessly, his mind in turmoil. Despite very effort he had put in, ever danger he had braved, they had been caught and Astrid was in the hands of Dagur and Eret...and there was nothing that he could do. He was a prisoner as well...and there was no chance he would get out soon. The guards were alert, wickedly armed and patrolled regularly. Eventually, he slumped onto the small pallat on the floor that was the only bedding on offer.

_Dagur really likes his prisoners to suffer,_ he thought darkly, resting back against the wall. _I wonder what he has planned for me?_

He had been given a kind of thin gruel with no spoon, just a rough bowl and he had eaten in because he was hungry, but the stuff was foul. Then he sat back, waiting as he heard the patrolling guards talking.

"Latest bout was good. Rjodr slaughtered the opponent. Man, he's a machine! Hope Dagur has another fight soon-I made a pocketful of kronor on the last one!"

"Yeah-but there aren't many who'll give him a fight, Hrolf. We just gotta hope the new prisoners give us some sport and maybe a couple will be worth putting up against the champion. Or that masked southerner, Krogan, comes back. He killed a unit of men before he bailed. He may be a contender." They paused outside Hiccup's cell and stared at him. "But this skinny boy isn't gonna be one."

_And there we are. Thor loves playing with my life and now I guess I'll be thrown into whatever sick games Dagur is playing. From what Astrid was saying, Dagur enjoys watching fights...and from experience, I guess they are to the death._

Then he slumped back down and waited...until the guards came to collect him. He had been searched very thoroughly and his weapons and leather armour had been taken from him, leaving him in his borrowed tunic and leggings and his own belt and boots. But surrounded by armoured and armed guards, he felt vulnerable...especially when he recalled the not-fun times he had spent with Dagur as a boy. He was also worried about Astrid and so it was with a surge of relief that he saw her, bathed and gowned in a flattering dark blue gown, sitting alongside a jet-haired green-eyed woman of similar years that Hiccup guessed was Dagur's sister, Lady Heather. The Princess was poised and cool-but her azure eyes lit up with relief as she glimpsed the tall, lean shape and she began to rise from her seat before she mastered herself and settled back in her seat, though Dagur and Heather noted the gesture.

"Ah-here comes the entertainment!" the Berserker Lord announced, gesturing to the prisoner and Hiccup's emerald eyes flicked up warily.

"My Lord Dagur may be disappointed if he expects much," he said evenly. "My skills with the lute are lacking, my voice is poor and I only know some rather salty ditties...and I cannot clog dance at all." Astrid had to bite her lip not to smile at his sarcastic announcement, even though it cost him a fist to the back by one of his escorts.

"Now Eret and I know you aren't a knight, Hiccup," Dagur announced, sipping from his goblet. He peered at the almost empty space and waved it wildly until a serving boy hastily refilled it with amber mead. "But you have had some training. So we'll give you a chance to prove yourself." He gestured as a very burly guard stepped forward, his wide face twisted in a very nasty smile. "Eyvind here is a champion with the sword." He waved and a sword-Hiccup recognised his own, plain weapon-was thrown carelessly onto the floor between the two men. Simultaneously, his escorts backed away to stand by the walls, leaving the two men facing each other on the flagged floor, between the dining table and the huge fireplace. "The one who doesn't die, wins!"

"WHAT?" Astrid snapped. "I protest, Lord Dagur. This man is part of my retinue and I must insist..."

"INSIST?" Dagur roared, leaping to his feet. "You are in no position to insist _anything_ , bitch! You should be on your knees thanking me I'm not ravishing you myself..." Her eyes widened in shock as he visibly calmed himself and sat back down. "But I value Count Drago's friendship and he wants you...unspoilt." He sipped his mead. "And cut the 'retinue' crap. This boy is a drudge, thrown out of the apprentices because his old man's a traitor. If I killed him, I would be saving your precious Daddy a job!"

"Why don't you check with him if he wants me back?" she replied bitingly.

"Because I don't want to!" Dagur sneered. "Now why am I not seeing fighting? I've had my meat-now I want blood!"

Astrid opened her mouth but a light hand landed on her arm and Heather leaned close to her, shaking her head slightly.

"He has a temper and impulse control," the woman said in a low voice. "Let him calm down and have his fun. Otherwise, he could hurt you."

"But Hiccup..." she breathed and the girl sighed and shook her head.

"My Lady, you must be mindful of your own safety," heather murmured discreetly. "The boy is just a menial, an imposter. You are the Heir to Berk. You have to look out for your own safety."

_No, that's his job,_ she thought, biting her lip. _Just as looking out for him is mine._ She closed her eyes to calm her temper. _Freya, how come this skinny boy has come to mean so much to me? But he does. So please...let him live. Let him not be harmed._ And she nodded.

"Thank you," she forced herself to say, though little escaped Heather's astute gaze.

"You care for him?" she guessed and Astrid start stonily ahead, neither confirming nor denying the question. The Berserker Lady dabbed her mouth neatly with her napkin and sighed. "You know it would never work out? He's a menial and you are the Heir."

_I know that. It's just...my heart doesn't seem to be listening._

Hiccup backed away as Eyvind advanced, never taking his eyes from the burly guard who brandished his sword cockily. Hiccup's hands were empty, his sword still lying a few feet from the guard.

_Yeah...and this tunic isn't especially sword-proof either,_ he thought grimly, never taking his emerald eyes from the man's face. _Dad always said the watch the eyes for the clue to an attack. And Gobber has been training me ever since Dad died. And he has also been teaching me some more unorthodox moves. Which is handy since this guy doesn't look like he's keen to play by the rules..._

He dived forward under a slash and grabbed his sword, rolling sideways and missing the backswing by inches before he rolled to his feet, half crouched with his sword raised and other arm half-extended for balance. Suddenly, Eyvind threw himself forward, the sword slamming repeatedly against the swift but solid defence the Hiccup raised. A booted foot swiped out, narrowly missing Hiccup's knee and the young man darted back, ducking under a slash at his head. Eyvind bellowed, clearly annoyed that his best move had failed and swiftly, Hiccup was up, launching a fast and accurate attack, his sword cutting across the man's hand, thigh and shoulder before he dodged back.

"At last! Some blood!" Dagur yelled. "Somebody kill someone already!"

_Come on Hiccup! I have faith in you._ Astrid's eyes were fixed on the lean, auburn-haired shape and she winced as a stray blow cut into his right arm. He hissed in pain and stumbled back, then regrouped and traded blows with the burly guard. He guessed the man would outlast him on stamina and was certainly heavier-but Hiccup was faster and-he hoped-more determined. So he dodged and ducked under blows, dancing around the man and cutting the back of his sword-arm and finally slapping the sword aside. Eyvind reached for his dagger but the imposter leapt round and dug the tip of his sword into the man's throat.

"Yield!" he commanded and the man's eyes opened wide. The dagger dropped from his suddenly nerveless hands, cold sweat standing out on his shocked face. The room fell silent.

"Kill him," Dagur commanded.

"He is defeated," Hiccup told him levelly. "It's enough." Dagur rose slowly, walking menacingly behind the young man until he was standing at his shoulder.

"Are you refusing an order?" he breathed. Hiccup never moved, the tip of his sword still dug hard into Eyvind's throat.

"He has yielded," Hiccup insisted. Breathing hard, Dagur walked around his own defeated man and sighed.

"The rules are to the death," he explained and shoved Eyvind forward. Hiccup's eyes widened in horror as his sword impaled the man, the final gasp loud in the silence. He pulled the sword back to allow the man to slump to the floor, his face appalled, his emerald eyes looked up at Dagur's smug face.

"That wasn't necessary," he breathed, his anger and disgust momentarily overwhelming his sanity. "You murdered him!" Dagur's face hardened.

"No," he said. "You did, Hiccup. And the penalty for murder of an unarmed man...is to fight to the death in my arena!" He gestured. "Take him away!"


	16. Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Astrid lay on the bed in her 'guest room' in Bazerk Castle, the bars on the window and lock on the door a cruel mockery of her status as Heir to Berk. The weather had taken a turn for the worse and a storm had roared in from the north, trapping Astrid in the castle and preventing Eret and his party from setting out north towards the lands of Count Drago. Of course, she had quartered the room but unlike the Outcast castle, Dagur was taking no chances. In fact, she was treated very much like a prisoner and she knew the moment the weather broke, she was doomed. Her only hope was Hiccup.

When the door opened, she looked up warily-and was relieved to see Heather. The Berserker Heir-her brother was unmarried with no children-was the most normal person in Bazerk and at least she treated Astrid like an equal. Heather's jet hair was in a loose braid over her left shoulder and she was dressed in an armoured skirt, tunic, leggings and boots and she carried similar garb for Astrid.

"I thought you would appreciate a change of scenery," she said calmly, her green eyes amused. "I am aware that you have had martial training-as have I. I thought maybe we could spar?" Astrid's eyes lit up: being cooped up was driving her mad and if she was out of her room, at least she could scout the castle and that may give her some tiny hint of how she could escape. She nodded.

"What weapon do you prefer?" she asked. Heather grinned.

"Axes," she admitted as Astrid's face betrayed her astonishment-and delight. "I take it you were trained in the traditional weapons as well?"

"I insisted," the Princess admitted, rapidly unbuttoning her gown and shimmying out, then pulling on an azure tunic, leather above knee skirt and grey-blue leggings before pulling on her own riding boots. "I am the Heir and no matter what stupid tradition says, I will not sit back and let everyone else protect me."

"Except that skinny young man," Heather guessed and Astrid blushed.

"He's...no one," she lied.

"And yet you worry for him," she teased the Princess. Astrid flicked her own braid over her shoulder.

"A Lord should care for his bonded men as they care of him," she quoted. Heather burst into laughter.

"Really?" she giggled and Astrid smiled.

"Not always-but Hiccup is loyal, brave and very determined," she admitted. "He rescued me from Outcast...and he doesn't deserve what your brother plans for him." The other woman stiffened and then she nodded.

"My brother is the Lord of Bazerk," she said flatly, her eyes warning the woman that they were probably being eavesdropped. "He does as he will." Fists clenching, Astrid nodded, not trusting herself to say more. And then she realised: they would be able to talk much more freely when they were sparring, because no one would be able to get close enough to listen in to their conversation.

"Lead on, Lady Heather," she said. "I look forward to our match!"

oOo

Hiccup sat back against the cold wall of his cell, his arm bound with the most rudimentary of bandages and his thoughts black. The fact that Dagur had killed a subdued enemy...used Hiccup to kill the man...ate at him like a canker, for it had been cruel and unnecessary. The man had yielded and he was beaten-but Dagur had wanted to see a death. He covered his face with his hands, choking breaths shaking through him. Throughout every minute of every day, he had tried his best, attempting every task with a good heart and doing everything he could not to shame his father's memory and live up to the Chivalric Code. Hiccup could not control what others did, only himself...but he realised that if he didn't fight to the death, Dagur would kill him...and the opponent anyway.

 _Thor, is that what you finally planned for me?_ he thought desperately. _I know I have failed Astrid...and Dad...but is this it? All that hardship and toil and pain...to die in Dagur's arena, fighting for the amusement of a madman? Please tell me that isn't the grand plan because..._ And he curled up, wrapping his arms around his legs and hugging them to his chest. _Because I can't do this. Don't make me become a man who kills for others' sport. At least leave the last shreds of my self-worth._

"Boy! Master Haakon wants you to watch the champion, Rjodr and see what you will be up against!"

Hiccup shivered and then nodded dumbly, scrambling to his feet. There were in fact three guards, all armed and larger than him and with no obvious way out and no plan, he obediently followed them while trying to note the way, allowing himself to be pushed into a different cell with bars at both ends-one end opening onto the passage and the guards and the other...onto the Arena.

The space was a large bowl with eight foot stone walls below the stands where banks of stone seats rose in ordered rows to the metal-chain roof, half already occupied by guards and men who were jeering and wagering and calling to the sellers of sweetmeats. The floor was of compacted dirt to absorb the blood spilled and just opposite, Hiccup could see a canopy and there were arrayed padded and comfortable seats for the Lord of Bazerk and his honoured guests. And while he watched, Dagur emerged with Eret and the stands exploded into roars as the challenger walked out-a buff and very muscular man carrying a short battle-axe in each hand. And then another cage to Hiccup's right opened and a huge shape in armour emerged. A huge blank helmet enclosed his head and his bare arms bulged with muscles. His enormously powerful shape was sheathed in a leather tunic and kilt, sturdy boots covering his feet.

Despite himself, Hiccup moved to the bars and peered through, watching the man silently face his opponent, knowing the unseen eyes would be assessing the brash contender, seeing his arrogant motions and the gaps in his defence. A huge sword swung up as Dagur nodded.

"FIGHT!" he commanded and the masked fighter, Rjodr, lunged forward, battering the man back. Confidence rapidly vanished and the cocky expression melted into concentration and then rising panic. The axes slammed round, over and over but the sword was always there, blocking them until first one and then the second was knocked from sweaty hands. And before the opponent could even beg for his life, Rjodr swung his sword round, the rip of flesh unheard in the eruption of cheers that exploded from the audience as the kill happened. Breathing hard, Rjodr silently turned away and walked back to his cage, not even stopping for the plaudits for the crowd.

Hiccup stared in shock at the corpse and his mind reran over the merciless execution, instinctively backing away from the bars and breathing hard. There was no hope he could beat that man, no way he could overcome such a huge and vicious opponent. He slid down to sit on his heels, his head in his hands.

He was doomed.

oOo

The clash of metal filled the small training yard and the two young women circled each other, axes poised. Astrid narrowed her eyes as she saw Heather feint then slice at her side. Dodging, she blocked, spun and slashed back, hitting the jet-haired girl's two-headed axe. They were trading blows, each light on her feet and athletic until Heather swept Astrid's feet away and she looked up into the laughing green eyes of the Berserker Heir, the axe resting against her neck.

"I win!" Heather laughed, pulling the axe away and offering her hand. Astrid eagerly accepted and got up, dusting herself down and retrieving her weapon.

"Again?" she asked and Heather grinned at her.

"You have no idea how refreshing it is to be able to spar with someone who isn't afraid to scratch me for fear of being executed," she sighed. The Princess smiled.

"Actually, I do," she admitted and rested her axe against Heather's. "How come I never saw you on visits?" Heather swatted her axe aside but Astrid kept her guard firm and watched her.

"Dagur doesn't really like me leaving Bazerk," she said as she slashed half-heartedly at Astrid. "He's kind of over-protective..."

"I had a younger brother, Finn, who was the Heir," Astrid said calmly, launching a solid attack. "And while he was around, I could play with the page boys and apprentices and ride and do everything I wanted..." Then her voice dropped. "When I was ten, a plague swept through Berk. Many died. Among them were my Mom...and Finn."

Heather lowered her axe, eyes wide with sudden sympathy. "I'm sorry," she gasped. Astrid shrugged, lifting her axe automatically.

"Odin decreed it so here we are," she said flatly. "So I stopped being Astrid and became the Heir to Berk. My father wouldn't consider remarrying so I was his only option for Berk. Everything I ever enjoyed or wanted or dreamed about was stopped. Berk became everything and I did my duty...but Thor, I would have given my arm for someone in the same position, someone to talk to other than arrogant asses like Eret or Viggo who want a wedding to Berk for the throne or idiot knights who go drinking the night before we go hunting and let that treacherous slime arrange for my kidnapping!"

Her voice rose during her diatribe and she slammed Heather's axe away, sweeping her legs away and digging her axe into the girl's neck. Heather looked up, wide-eyed.

"Wow," she said. "I surrender!" Astrid stood back, breathing hard, and offered Heather her hand.

"Sorry," she said contentedly. "But I guess I really needed to get that off my chest." The other Heir grinned.

"Best two of three?" she offered and Astrid flipped her axe up into her hand with the toe of her boot.

"At least!" she smiled as Heather took up her stance once more.

"Eret really kidnapped you?" she asked and Astrid's smile vanished.

"No-he arranged for Alvin to kidnap me once he had led me away from my escort party that he had given three barrels of aged mead to the night before we went hunting!" she snapped. "And I know it was their fault but the only person who did his job was Hiccup-and he was expelled from the apprentices three years ago!"

They traded blows.

"Why? Was he dishonest? Not very good? A troublemaker?" Heather asked and Astrid backed up a step, breathing hard.

"No-he was one of the best," she revealed. "But his father gave his life in our service and some others took advantage to tarnish his honour. They then used that to ruin Hiccup."

Heather lowered her axe.

"Thor, that's terrible," she said and Astrid nodded.

"He was tricked into standing in for a treacherous squire who wanted to spend time with my maid, not me," Astrid growled. "But Hiccup came after me and got me out of the Outcasts' hands. And he protected me all the way through...until here."

"My brother is courting Count Drago's favour because only a fool would seek to be his enemy," Heather told the blonde and lifted her axe again. "So if Drago wants you..."

"Why should I be sold like a prize yak?" Astrid snapped, attacking the other girl in a fury. "I never asked for any of this and that you people are going to take me to Drago like a-a slave and kill Hiccup is wrong!"

Heather fought back, equally vigorously. "And we have to do what is best for the Berserkers," she snapped.

"And being our allies-my allies-wouldn't be an option?" Astrid argued. Heather momentarily lowered her gaze.

"I think it may be too late for that," she said quietly. "But I wish-I really wish we had met before this. Because it would have been nice to have a friend."

"You can still be my friend, Heather," Astrid asked her, spinning under a slash. "Thor knows-I need one..." But the jet-haired girl looked unhappy.

"I-I would love that..." she admitted. "But I don't know what I can do..." Astrid launched another attack, the clang of metal louder and swifter than ever.

"Just...don't let Drago take me." Astrid said. Heather swallowed and opened her mouth but Astrid swatted her axe aside, before powerfully throwing Heather and resting the axe over her heart.

"I-I think it's too late," the Berserker said with a genuine apology in her green eyes. Astrid lowered her axe and her shoulders slumped. If she couldn't persuade Heather to help her, then both she and her friend were doomed.

"Then at least see what you can do for Hiccup," she sighed. "It's the least he deserves."

oOo

"Well, that could have gone better," Fishlegs commented as they huddled in the little shelter they had made under the thick bank of spruce, trying to shelter from the driving sleet.

"What do you mean, dude?" Tuff asked, poking the fire. "It went awesomely!"

"We were chased by a whole flock of dragons...or was it one big dragon?" Ruff asked her brother as the husky squire sighed.

"Both," he admitted. "We thought it was a large and fierce dragon but then when it saw us panicking, it split into like a hundred smaller dragons!" He stared up at the shapes perched amid the branches. "They act as a gestalt organism under the leadership of the white one..." And he looked at the small white dragon, sitting on Tuff's shoulder.

"Smidvarg," Tuff corrected him happily, offering him a piece of yak jerky. With a chitter, the dragon delicately ate it and chirped to his flock. Suddenly, there were a dozen black versions of Smidvarg, surrounding Tuff and begging expertly.

"Mutton-head-we told you not to feed them!" Ruff grumbled, shooing a couple more away from the boar they had shot and were roasting over the fire. "Last time you fed one, they picked your pack clean-and we need what we can get! The weather's still horrible and we can't just ride up to Bazerk and ask for shelter!"

"Especially not since we found the trail of a pair of riders coming out of the forest...until they were intercepted by a hunting party that led back to the Castle," Fishlegs added. "I think the Princess and Hiccup have been captured by Lord Dagur, who isn't much of a friend to Berk."

"So what do we do next?" Ruff asked, watching her brother raid her bag for scraps for the dragon. "Please say we have to go somewhere so we have to leave the dragons behind? Please?"

The husky squire looked across at her and nodded, poking the fire and having a sip of water from his waterskin. He was fairly excited because he had geeked out on dragons when he was younger, secretly hoping-as many young boys did-that he could find and befriend one of the legendary flying beasts. And though the dragons they had encountered were not as large and impressive as he had hoped, it was still a thrill to encounter the rare beasts-especially since he hadn't seen any pictures of the type of dragons that were sitting above them, forming a living rainproof roof above the three squires.

"We need to make our way towards Bazerk, so we can at least watch to see if the Princess is taken away," he decided. "Dagur's suit for her was rejected but we are pretty far north and Berserker lands border those of Count Drago." The twins leaned forward, both listening.

"We'll need a disguise," Tuff suggested. "Maybe strolling players-with our flock of performing..."

"NO!" Fishlegs snapped.

"Perhaps livestock merchants with our amazingly rare flock of..."

"NO!"

"How about as legendary herpetologists and their flock of flying..."

"What part of 'NO!' don't you understand?" Fishlegs asked grumpily.

"Er...all of it?" Tuff tried with a smile. "Okay-Smidvarg and the gang will stay here while we go undercover..."

Fishlegs stared at him.

"Did he just get the point of the mission?" he asked Ruff and she shrugged.

"He can focus occasionally," she said, her tone a little defensive of her brother. "Just not very often..."

"Okay, I'll disguise myself as a blushing bride and you, Fishlegs can be my new husband with Butt-Elf here as my sour excuse for a sister..." Tuff carried on, his hands gesturing was he described his plan. The husky squire closed his eyes.

"Oh dear..." he murmured. It was going to be a long trip.

oOo

The creak of the door dragged Hiccup from his doze in his new, cold cell. They had closed a wooden door over the barred entrance to the arena but the draught underneath was icy and there were goosebumps on his skin. He had thoroughly checked the cell, though he found no possible escape-and even if he could open the door, he would find himself in the Arena. They also hadn't fed him and he was hungry and thirsty but he scrambled up when the guards gestured with their pikes, keen to avoid being struck-at least without good reason. But they shoved him on, past cells and through a wide door into the arena.

The cold hit him like a slap and he shivered, then shook himself, lifted his chin and walked forward, eyes locked onto the shapes sitting in the Royal Box. The menacing shape of Dagur was there, leaning forward and chatting to Eret but his eyes were drawn to the slender blonde shape clothed in a borrowed deep blue gown and his heart sped up a little. Astrid was safe-still a prisoner but apparently unhurt-and he was rewarded as her eyes widened and a definite look of relief covered her beautiful face as she stared at him. There was even a small smile and his heart lifted, even though he knew he wasn't standing in the arena just for fun.

"Well, here's the next bout...and I thought you would enjoy watching this, Princess, since you seem to be fond of your servant..." Dagur said scornfully. Immediately, Hiccup knew he had to prove the man wrong and wipe the smirk off his face...though when the next man stomped into the arena, he realised the size of the challenge.

"I am certain that he will perform admirably," the Princess said, her cool tone toughening Hiccup' resolve. Eret snorted and made a comment that Hiccup couldn't hear...but his attention was drawn to the huge stump of a man who was walking confidently towards him. He was fully the equal in Alvin in height, topping Hiccup by half a head, but was three times as wide as the lean young man, his bulging muscles gleaming in the dull chilly afternoon. Small dark eyes swept over the skinny shape and the man threw back his head and laughed.

"This is hardly a challenge!" he scoffed. "How am I to get any practice in for Rjodr?"

"Just kill him, already!" Dagur shouted and the guards threw two swords down in the centre of the arena and then retreated. Hiccup glanced up, realising a second too late that there was no starting bell. The opponent lunged forward and grabbed both swords, grinning yellowly as he faced the unarmed imposter along the length of the blades.

"This is gonna be a short match," he sneered and swiped at Hiccup, but the former squire leapt back, eyes reading the man's overconfident face and anticipating every attack. Every time he missed, the man cursed more floridly and his swipes and cuts became wilder and angrier-until he lifted the swords and tried to chase Hiccup down-but he dodged aside, spinning under a blow and ducking behind the man. Without hesitating, he landed a hard kick into the man's side and again, the bellow of pain from his opponent accompanied by the soft thud of a sword falling from his grip. Hiccup shoved him forward and snatched the weapon before retreating, breathing hard and keeping his gaze locked on the sweaty face.

"Go on, Hiccup! I believe in you!" Astrid yelled and the young man backed up.

"Hiccup?" the opponent scoffed. "What in Helheim is that?"

"You're looking at him," he replied, blocking the blow at his head and trading a series of furious blows with the man. He was a competent swordsman, not the equal of Gobber-or his father-and Hiccup had sparred for years with both and was well able to fend the man off. But the opponent started to use his weight to push the young man back, his dark eyes darting around for a chance to try his dark arts. Hiccup avoided the kicked clod of soil and the kick at his ankle-but a hand grabbed his left wrist-which held the sword-and hauled him close.

"You trying to make me look a fool, boy?" the opponent growled, the grip very painful. Hiccup head-butted him and staggered back, his head spinning, though the man bellowed like a wounded yak and released him. Blood was smeared over his brow from the impact though his sword still skimmed Hiccup's waist as the younger man pulled free. Turning away, Hiccup ran across the arena-and the opponent lumbered after him, his sword raised.

"You can do that on your own," the Imposter said, turning back to face the man, launching a fast and accurate attack, his left-handed style confusing the man and marking his arm and waist. But in response, he slammed his fist into Hiccup's middle and the young man staggered back, legs buckling from the bone-crushing blow. A vicious kick knocked him sideways and he rolled on the ground, the sword spilling from his hand. The man loomed above him as he rolled to face up into the suffused features, eyes staring with rage and bloodlust.

"Yer girlie's gonna be disappointed, twig!" he sneered, lifting the sword high above the young man. Hiccup tensed, waiting for the sword to reach its zenith. But as it plunged down, he swiftly rolled to his left, feeling the brush of air as the blade missed his torso by an inch and his hand closed on the hilt of his weapon. Rolling back, he snapped the blade out of the larger man's hand-as his own blade slammed up deep into the man's gut.

There was a moment of silence and Hiccup only then realised the crowd had been roaring and cheering every move, every blow and every twist and turn. There was a look of shock and astonishment on the opponent's face.

 _I don't even know his name,_ Hiccup realised dimly as the man staggered backwards, his hands pressed to the wound which still had the sword sticking out. _I have just killed a man and I can't even call him by name in Valhalla._ There was red welling from the rent around the man's hands and the opponent took a shaky, astonished gasp.

"But...you're just a twig..." he choked as blood bubbled up in his mouth and he pitched backwards.

Breathing hard, Hiccup warily got to his feet, eyes never leaving the fallen opponent until he realised the man was limp, staring eyes showing he had lost his grip on the fight-and on life itself. Then, he slowly looked up at Dagur and the Berserker Lord gave a roar of excitement.

"I KNEW IT!" he shouted. "I knew that boy couldn't get the Princess here without having some skills-or enormous luck!"

 _Oh, I have luck-all of it bad,_ Hiccup thought grimly as he walked slowly towards the Royal Box, offering a small nod to Astrid. And then Dagur got to his feet, smiling cruelly and tossed him a leather purse, bulging with coins.

"There you are," he said. "I knew you were worth it when you approached us with the plan."

There was a sudden, tense silence and Astrid's eyes snapped round to stare at her host-before turning accusingly towards the tall, auburn-haired shape in the arena.

"What?" Hiccup managed but Astrid was on her feet, glaring at him fiercely.

"What plan?" she demanded.

"The plan to bring you to me-in return for a chance to make his way in my service," Dagur said easily. "You know-young man, savagely wronged by your people, good skill set and the opportunity to make something of himself?" He stared at the Berk Heir and grinned. "You didn't fall for his 'woe is me' act, did you? He's a ruthless and determined man-as every squire is. And he sold you to me. Once he hit Reaper, he made his choice. Why do you think he brought you through the Forest? No one in his right mind would go through there-but we had agreed to meet away from the main road."

"H-Hiccup?" Astrid asked, her eyes wide and betrayed.

"It's not true," he said urgently. "Astrid, I swear..."

"I mean, the note he sent from Reaper was very clear," Dagur said. "He explained he had done everything to keep you safe-so he could bring you to me and earn my patronage..."

"Wha...? No!" Hiccup protested, his stomach doing flips of anxiety. Astrid's eyes flashed with betrayal, her anger at her imprisonment and general hopelessness boiling over at the only viable target.

"You know, you had me fooled," she snapped. "I suppose I should have believed my loyal squires when they warned me..."

"Hardly loyal," Hiccup shot back.

"And you?" she retorted. "Speaking Svellmal should have been the clue. NO ONE speaks it unless they are a traitor and a servant of the dark Count! And I was beginning to trust you, rely on you...care for you..."

His heart lurched then.

"Astrid!" he called but she turned away.

"It's Highness or Princess to you-menial!" she snapped. "I hope you're satisfied with your choice. Because if I ever see you again, I'll kill you myself!"


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I chose to make Astrid act as she did because she is hot-headed, very angry at her situation and because she has been betrayed by her squires, the knights her father sent after her, her squires (again) and Dagur, who is duty-bound to offer her hospitality. Even Heather who she thought was a friend has said she can't help Astrid get away. Harild raised her to trust the words of Kings and Princes above all and remember, she is still very stuck on believing her own kind above inferiors (Hiccup included.) And Dagur is very plausible so when he accused Hiccup, she was primed to believe him. So if you put that together, it means Astrid has made a horrible mistake.
> 
> Worry not. Every bad guy will get suitable comeuppance…starting this chapter…

 

**Chapter 17:**

It felt like he had been hit in the chest with an axe, the sudden pain and disorientation overwhelming as Astrid turned away and stormed up the steps and through the tunnel back into the castle, a jet-haired young woman walking swiftly behind her. Dagur looked after her, a unreadable expression on his face.

"Oops," he said smugly. "Looks like Princess Astrid won't be waiting to be rescued any time soon. Just how I wanted." And then he turned back to look at the shocked auburn-haired shape, looking up with distraught emerald eyes. "And you know that no one now is thinking about you. You're all alone, boy. And that's how you'll die. You're fighting Rjodr next-and no one beats the champion."

 _I killed a man whose name I never knew-and now Astrid believes I am a traitor, in league with Dagur..._ He paused and read Eret's smug expression. _And I know who gave him the information. He must have gone back to Berk with his pack of lies-just long enough to put them off the trail and then find out Alvin had failed and I had fled with Astrid?_ He lifted his face, glaring at the two men who had cost him the friendship of the Princess, the only woman he had ever kissed...and who he realised now, he had fallen for. So his fists tightened as he glared up.

"All champions lose, one day," he managed to grind out, clawing at anger to try to dull the searing pain in his chest.

"But not, I think, tomorrow," Dagur sneered. "Will you be watching, my friend?" Eret made a show of thinking about it-and then shook his head.

"Much as I would love to ensure the final disposal of this persistent little rat, I have more pressing matters-concerning an overdue delivery to my master, the Count," he said smoothly. "Just promise me he'll die, Dagur and I'll be content."

"Tell ya what," the Berserker Lord grinned madly, "I'll prove it. Once he's dead, I'll send you his pretty head."

oOo

"Tell me again how this was a good idea?" Fishlegs protested as the trio hoed a very muddy and clayey field. They had managed to sneak to a local tavern just north of the castle of Bazerk, the capitol of Berserker lands, and stolen the oversized rough hessian tunics, floppy hats and leather capes of common field workers that were hanging on the pegs outside-and had promptly been corralled by an irritated farmer who believed his workers were slacking. Worst of all, they had been put to preparing his very muddy field for winter swedes.

"Well, we're in disguise, we have a view of the north road out of Bazerk so we can see if anyone goes that way and we're getting pork belly broth for dinner," Tuff replied, hoeing the same square yard for the seventh time.

"At this rate we'll never be done," his sister grumbled, speeding along the row she was meant to be preparing.

"But dear sister, I have an excellent view of the main road from this spot so I can hardly move," Tuff argued, neatly hoeing the same clod for the ninth time.

"We can all see the damned main road," Ruff growled. "It runs alongside this field and there isn't even a fence between us and it!"

"But I am sure..." Fishlegs began and then turned back to his hoeing with a diligence that had the others staring-until they heard the thud of hooves approaching. All three were suddenly the models of agricultural workers as the train cantered past. Sneaking a glance, Fishlegs almost dropped his hoe as he recognised Eret, with his short and none too bright groom riding behind him. A phalanx of Berserker soldiers flanked them and the upright shape of Princess Astrid, wrapped in a rich, fur-lined cloak and wearing an unfamiliar dark blue gown, though she remained on the elegant shape of Stormfly.

The three squires watched the party continue north, directly along the road and vanish round a curve in the road before they all raced together, hoes cast aside.

"Oh Thor-Eret's got her-and this time he's taking her to Count Drago himself," Fishlegs said worriedly.

"No sign of Hiccup though," Ruff sighed. "Shame. I was really wanting to be on his team."

"He could still be alive," Fishlegs said suddenly.

"But can we take the chance with the Princess?" Ruff asked. For a long moment, the husky squire stared back at the jagged silhouette of the Berserker fortress, an unexpected sense of loss washing over him. He had really wanted to prove his friendship to Hiccup, to make up for failing the young man when he should have been braver and loyaler to a friend who had not deserved the disgrace heaped upon him. And then he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," he said quietly. "But we can't fail Astrid again." Then he looked at his companions. "Okay-get the horses. We're going after the Princess!"

oOo

Hiccup heard the voice and at first, he thought he was hallucinating. His wounds had been treated and he had been given some more of the appalling gruel and dry bread which he had eaten because he was starving...though he didn't feel much better after the meal. His stomach was still dancing, his chest felt tight and all he could see was the look of contempt in Astrid's azure eyes as she turned away from him.

 _She believed him,_ he realised, his heart breaking even as he thought of it. _I do everything I promise, I risk my life for her...and she buys Dagur's lies. Well, why wouldn't she? He's a noble and I-as she so accurately pointed out-am just a menial. Nothing. And I will die without anyone to miss me._

"Boy?"

The voice was gruff and creaky, the voice of someone who hadn't spoken much to anyone for a long, long time. Hiccup leaned back against the wall and realised it was the man in the cell next to him.

"Yeah?"

"You fought well."

Hiccup thought about that: the other man-who he realised was Rjodr, the man who was assigned to kill him later that day-had been given a grandstand view of his best moves.

"Thanks. I guessed getting killed would serious hamper my promotion chances."

There was a low chuckle from the next cell.

"I like your spirit, lad. Is there anyone to miss you, anyone I should pray for?"

 _Me,_ Hiccup longed to say but he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his cold shape. "No," he admitted. "Family is dead, friends abandoned me and everything I had was stolen from me. Dagur's lies took the last thing I had left, the last hopeless dream that could give me any reason to get up." He chewed his lip. "So no-no one to mourn me. And no ghosts to haunt you."

"You fought bravely, lad," the man repeated. "And I will make it quick. My family died a long time ago and maybe one day, someone will put me out of my misery and let me join them." There was a pause. "But I do not think you are that man. No offence."

"Um...none taken-though you won't mind if I don't take your word for it? I doubt my father's memory would appreciate me just lying down and dying." Hiccup's tone had turned sarcastic and there was another chuckle from the next cell.

"I like you, lad-and in another life, maybe we could have been friends. Just take a tip from me. Focus on what you have to live for, what your goal is-and at least you won't disgrace your ancestors in our match."

That's easy, Hiccup thought as his eyes closed and he tried to get some rest. _I want to find some way-even if I am to die-to kill Dagur and make him pay for losing me Astrid._

oOo

Astrid found the note in her pack, wrapped in a warm blue angora scarf that also concealed a slim pair of daggers that she slid into her boot and her bodice respectively. The writing was unfamiliar but she dragged the scarf around her neck and pulled her silk-lined hood up as her azure eyes scanned the words.

_Lady Astrid,_

_I hope you appreciate my gifts. I can't free you but these may offer some options on your route or at the far end. Even if the freedom they offer is not the safe passage home you had hoped._

_I have to set one thing straight. I know my brother made you believe that your squire was in league with him, that your 'Hiccup' approached him to betray you. That was untrue. I know this._

_Lord Eret suggested that he play the charade in order to break your spirit, to make you think that the one person you could rely on was a traitor. And to accept your fate. And of course, to amuse my sadistic brother._

_The truth is that your friend performed brilliantly and his face when you spurned him showed you had broken his heart. I know my brother thinks he will give in now-so he has matched him against Rjodr, the champion. He is meant to die. I will do what I can for him, but I fear that will be little, if anything._

_I am sorry to tell you so late and only by letter, but my brother did not want me near you in case I tried to help you escape from him. Maybe you can pray for your protector, because he needs every help he can get._

_Your friend, Heather._

Staring at the words in utter shock, the Princess reread the letter and then a low groan thickened her throat. How could she believe such an obvious lie? But she had still been mad at the betrayal of her knights and squires and her anger at her situation, imprisoned in Bazerk with no apparent hope for rescue, had led her to blame the nearest target-the wholly innocent shape of Hiccup. And when he had needed her belief, her prayers most, she had cruelly cut him down and rejected him.

And now she was on her way to Nordlund, the northern stronghold of Count Drago. No one knew where she was and there was no one left to rescue her. And though he was an imposter, a former squire and disgraced would-be knight, Hiccup was the only one she had _wanted_ to protect her. He would die, believing she hated him when she was hot-tempered, swift to judge and prideful. And she had never told him that she cared for him and didn't care that he was poor and disgraced...because clearly deep down, she _had_ cared. She had brought it up when she was disappointed, when she believed he had betrayed her and she had lashed out to hurt him, using the thing he felt worst about. He had been a brave and loyal companion and she had hurt him over and over about his mean status.

She was shocked to realise there were tears on her face, her throat tight with sobs and nose damp as she tried to smother her grief. And the terrible, scorching shame. Hiccup had given everything for her-and she had treated him like dirt. She had fallen for him-but her pride and anger overcame her heart and she had lashed out, instead of trusting the young man who had suffered so much to rescue her.

She swiped her face with her hand and blinked hard. She deserved all she got.

And then her hand dropped to the hard shape under her tightly-laced bodice, the cold metal warm now against her skin. She had two knives and she knew what to do with them.

The first was for Eret-for his treachery and betrayal-including the final act with Dagur. The second was to bury in Drago's dark heart-or failing that, her own.

She would never surrender to Drago-even if it cost her life.

It was the least she owed Berk...and Hiccup.

oOo

He had dozed off when the door was opened and he was dragged out of the cell. He was cold and almost wondered why he should even bother-but his vow reared its head and the desire for revenge scorched across his thoughts once more. All he needed was a sword and he could half climb the wall and thrust it deep in his heart. He would be cut down before he could get away but he no longer cared. There was no way out and he had lost everything-including Astrid. Gobber would look out for the kids and help Gustav care for them. Maybe they could even get away from the castle one day and find somewhere kinder, where their poor birth wouldn't be an issue.

Beside him, the powerful shape of Rjodr emerged, his enclosing helmet keeping his face hidden from view. Close up, the man was even bigger, topping Hiccup by a head and three times his width. His massive shoulders bulged with muscle and his leather tunic and kilt squeaked as he moved.

"I've got a treat for you all!" Dagur announced. "Rjodr, our champion, is undefeated...and today, he faces the brave but ultimately hopeless and worthless menial who defeated Grundir."

_So that was his name. Funny-thought I'd be more bothered...but now I'm about to die, it no longer matters. Because I'm going to die nameless and unmourned._

He moved sideways as two swords were thrown onto the ground in front of the two men and he dashed forward, grabbing one and backing away, leaving the other for his opponent. Rjodr walked confidently forward and lifted the other sword, inclining his head as he apparently inspected the young challenger.

"Why didn't you take both?" he asked as Hiccup watched him move.

"I only need one," he said simply. "I only fight with one. Any more would throw me off." And he paused. "Besides-I am no butcher. If I have to fight, I will fight man to man."

"I thought like that-once," Rjodr noted, lifting his sword. "I'll give you the first blow."

_Do I want it? Dad always said to let the other man strike first, to see his weaknesses and his balance. Not that I need to because I can already see his-and I noted them when he killed that man. So is there anything I can use? He's got the advantage in weight and reach and legs like tree trunks-so I can't easily trip him. Maybe my only option is to try to hamstring him-yeah, like that's any option-or maybe that move he told me he used as a last resort..._

"Thanks, but I defer to age and wisdom," he replied, backing away and focussing his eyes on the man's blank helmet. His form tensed and he launched a steady but very heavy attack that Hiccup blocked using standard techniques that Gobber had taught him. He kept his feet moving and watched as the man shifted his weight, then suddenly cut backwards, almost decapitating Hiccup. He threw himself backwards and hit the ground, then rolled to his feet, springing sideways to miss the chop that cut exactly where he had been. He rolled, kicking dirt up, even though he knew the man had a protective helmet and he slashed hard at the man's side, the blow exactly tagging a point just under the man's ribcage-that was unfortunately protected by the reinforced leather armour.

_And I'm dead. That really was my last trick. Beyond that, it's just trying not to get cornered and waiting until he finally wears me down. Thor, I am so sorry. I let Dad down._

Backing away from the the shape of Rjodr, Hiccup flicked his emerald eyes across to the shapes in the Royal Box and saw Dagur laughing with a couple of merchants, scoffing at the poor showing he was making. His knuckles whitened and he shifted his weight.

_Okay-I'm going to die anyway so I may as well finish Dagur off in payment for his treachery. Thor, give me strength..._

And he exploded forward, sprinting as fast as he could across the arena, arms pumping and eyes fixed on the rock wall that led up to the Royal Box, already identifying a couple of places he could put his feet as he sprang up in his deadly mission. He was almost there...

...when a huge hand grabbed his heel as he leapt, throwing him back across the arena. This time, he hit the ground hard, rolling, though he had slashed out with his sword, catching the champion across the shoulder. His sword bounced away as he slammed into the compacted earth and he scrabbled desperately for it but a boot slammed into his side and tossed him further away from the blade. Clutching at his painful side, he cast around for something...anything...that could spare him. But as the man stood above him, lifting his sword over his heaving chest, he lay back, breathing hard.

"Please...make it quick," he sighed, staring bravely up to meet his death without fear. "With honour and with duty, I surrender my spirit to Valhalla."

The champion stiffened, the sword wavering for a moment-and Hiccup saw a scar on his shoulder, two lines crossed almost like two swords...and under it, three runes...

S...V...H...

"Impossible..." Hiccup breathed as the champion leaned closer, staring closely at the lean and underweight young man, seeing brilliant emerald eyes, tousled and messy auburn hair...

...and a small pale scar under the right end of his lower lip.

Unseen eyes narrowed, dredging up images from years earlier, of a younger boy, always solemn and dedicated, of a son he had told had been slain...

"H...Hiccup...?" the man murmured. He lowered his sword.

"KILL HIM!" Dagur yelled, on his feet and leaning forward, a finger stabbing at the champion. "KILL THE BOY!"

Rjodr reached up and pulled his helmet off, revealing flaming red hair, grizzled with age and hardship and cut short to fit under a helmet...but the full flaming beard was still as Hiccup remembered, along with the grey-green eyes and stern expression. The thud as the helmet hit the dirt was loud...but not as loud as the pounding of his heart.

"Hiccup?" the man breathed and dropped his sword. Hiccup slowly sat up, eyes locked on the face he had never imagined he could see again. Older, grimmer and with a couple of new scars...but unmistakeably...

"D-Dad?" he murmured. "I-I thought you-you were d-dead?" Slowly, he clambered to his feet, looking up into the lined face.

"KILL HIM!" Dagur yelled. Eyes flashing with anger, Rjodr-otherwise known as Commander Stoick Haddock- leaned down and grabbed his sword.

"Son-I will explain in a moment but this may be our only chance to get out of here," Stoick said urgently, his hands resting lightly on the young man's bony shoulders. "Are you with me?"

"Just...promise me you didn't..." Hiccup couldn't even say it, fearful of what he may learn but his father leaned close to him.

"I am a prisoner as much as you," he murmured. "I was betrayed by Ack and captured by Dagur on my mission. I have been here ever since, forced to fight like a slave. I never surrendered...but I was told you had died. That my failure to return had led to you being slain by the King. That the last person I cared for was dead...and it was my fault." Hiccup took a shuddering breath.

"I think Dagur has cost us both more than he should," he said quietly. "He's lived too long."

"So what is your plan, son?" the Commander asked, ignoring the yells of the Berserker Lord and the approaching guards. And finally, Hiccup allowed a small smile to tilt his lips.

"Kill Dagur, rescue Princess Astrid and restore your honour," he said evenly. There was a pause as footsteps approached and Stoick smiled.

"That's my boy," he murmured. "Never lacking ambition!" Then he turned, slashing the first two men open and tossing a sword to his son. Without hesitation, Hiccup blocked a blow at his flank and spun to stand back to back with his father, fighting hard. Stoick, though, used all his skills honed in the arena and made short work of the guards, who began to hang back, trying to avoid the thirsty sword of the champion and the young challenger. But as they moved back, Stoick saw his chance.

"Go!" he snapped and the young man turned, blocked a blow at his head then ran towards the Royal Box. He could hear his father behind him but Hiccup accelerated, his feet finding the small purchase he had identified ahead of time and raced up the wall, leaping over the top and landing inches from the shocked Dagur. His bloody sword immediately dug into the man's neck as he shoved Dagur back in his chair.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," he growled, the image of Astrid turning away still scorching across his memory. "NOBODY MOVE UNLESS YOU WANT A NEW LORD!" he yelled.

"Er...because it would be murder...or an act of war?" Dagur sneered. The sword dug harder into his neck, nicking the skin and his pallid eyes widened in surprise.

"You wanted to kill me," Hiccup said harshly, all his training screaming at him that this was wrong. "But as a traitor and a nobody, it can't be an act of war." He leaned close. "When you captured my Dad, you cost me my honour, my place in the squires, my friends, my future and dreams. So I'm nothing and nobody...and that's who's gonna kill you, Dagur."

"Easy, son," Stoick said, appearing over the edge and standing over the Berserker Lord.

"He's official!" Dagur yipped as his men tensed. The champion 'Rjodr' spun round and cut them all down with one deadly stroke, then glared back at the Berserker.

"No," Stoick said coldly. "I'm dead-and was declared a traitor. So no one will care who killed you, Dagur." He paused and stared across the box. The merchants were huddled, whimpering, in the corner, Dagur's guards were dead...and his sister stood to one side, her face bloodless. "Son-take Lady Heather to the stables. Kill her if anyone tries to stop you."

There was a long, rebellious moment as Hiccup almost argued...but he nodded, dodging sideways and grabbing the slender jet-haired woman who had walked after Astrid, his sword pressed hard against her neck. Stoick leaned over Dagur, his eyes narrowed. Hiccup cast him one look...then dragged Heather back along the tunnel where Astrid had vanished and hauled her along.

"Where are the stables?" he demanded and the young woman looked at him calmly, green eyes placid.

"This way, Hiccup," she said slowly. "I promised Astrid I would try to help you if I could...but I never thought there would be a chance!" He stared at her then nodded.

"I will kill you if you betray me," he promised her and she nodded.

"She does care for you, you know," she said as they descended a narrow stone stair rapidly. He said nothing. "I could see it." He jabbed her in the back with the point of her sword and she accelerated for a few steps before she cast him an irritated look.

"Princess Astrid is being taken to Count Drago, believing I betrayed her to your brother," Hiccup said grimly. "She believed him without hesitation-which tells me all I need to know." He gestured her forward. "Stables. Now." They walked on in silence, quickly reaching the stables. Hiccup grunted to the woman and she stood quietly to one side as he whistled...and there was an answering whinny. Finally, Heather saw the young man's face switch to an expression of relief.

"Fury?" he called and there was a stamp and a loud whinny. He turned, his hand suddenly grasping Heather's arm, and dragged her to a stall with a large black stallion within. Deftly, he secured her wrists with cord and then dropped the sword, walking to the horse and gentling the muzzle as he leaned close. "Hey, bud," he murmured softly. "Glad to see you too!" Then he turned to Heather. "I'm trusting you, Lady Heather. If you call out, it will be your last utterance in this life!"

As she watched, he rapidly located his saddle and pack and readied the horse to leave...and then he scanned the stables. There was no sign of Thornado, his father's huge grey but there was a huge reddish war charger that the young man approached cautiously, identifying him as the only ride suitable for his father's huge frame.

The horse tried to bite him but Hiccup just laughed, remaining calm despite the urgency and calming the beast so it would allow him to pull a bitless bridle on and approach him with a saddle. "Hey, buddy...you don't want to stay here, do you? I think you'd like coming with Dad and me."

Heather stared and watched his obvious skill in taming and calming the huge red horse, the grey forelock flicking as the stallion shook his head but he accepted the saddle. Hiccup had amazing aptitude with horses and was quick and decisive. It was clear to her that he was deeply hurt at Astrid's acceptance of Dagur's words and her rejection of him but she knew he would rescue her anyway. And Heather, though she could not say, hated the idea that another female Heir could be traded like a beast when Dagur would not tolerate his own sister being treated thus.

"There are packs readied in that cupboard," she said suddenly, gesturing to a door to the side and Hiccup nodded, then found packs filled with food, blankets and warm clothes. He had just grabbed water skins when Stoick arrived, a skinny merchant with dark eyes and a greying beard being dragged along as hostage/guide.

"Thank you, Johann," the Commander said gravely, releasing the merchant who cowered back and gave a servile bow. Johann was known across the continent and tried to be pleasant to everyone.

"It is an honour to serve the great Commander," he said, still sweating anxiously. "However improbably he survived!" Stoick gave a small chuckle at the merchant's chagrin and then stared at the horse his son had chosen.

"Hmm...he's a fine beast, son. Good choice." He offered the stallion his hand and the horse bared his teeth...before nudging the hand with a grudging gesture. "Stubborn, too. We should get along well!" Then he turned to the young woman and she stared up into his cool eyes, fearing the worst. "My Lady Heather..." he began and then paused. She swallowed.

"I understand," she said quietly. "He was my brother but he was insane and he killed for fun." Stoick bowed his head.

"Lady Heather, I bear you no malice," he said. "Your brother imprisoned me and sentenced me to die in the arena, not you. I just want my freedom...and to help my son to rescue our Liege, Princess Astrid." The young woman looked over at Hiccup and saw him nod, the determination shining in his eyes. And she recalled her first impressions of the Princess and her auburn-haired escort.

"He is her protector," she said decidedly. "And I am her friend. Go with my blessing, Commander Haddock, Squire Hiccup. Rescue my friend...and take her home." The two men mounted and rode out without a backwards glance, vanishing into the gloomy afternoon. And Heather was standing there, still staring after their vanished shapes, when the guards and the two Generals, Vorg and Ivar, arrived.

"Highness," Vorg said gravely. "I have grim news. Your brother...was murdered by Rjodr."

She paused and took a deep breath. Hearing the words spoken was very different and much more final than Commander Haddock's quiet and respectful words. And then she recalled years of bouts of men willing and unwilling, forced to fight to the death just for the amusement of her brother and his wager-hungry friends.

"Highness-you are now the leader of all the Berserkers," Ivar said urgently. "The murderer is getting away. We must track him down and..."

"No," Heather said firmly. "The Norns decreed an end to my brother and used the man he had imprisoned and wronged to effect their will. Rjodr the champion has killed his last man at a Dagur's command. I release him. And the other prisoner." She smiled. "Let us go back and plan my late brother's funeral." But she stole one last glance after the two fugitives before she turned away, sending her fervent wishes after the pair.

_Gods speed to you both._


	18. Eighteen

**Chapter 18:**

"Bored now," Snotlout announced from his seat by the fire in the little tavern the squires had found. It was a meagre place with thick walls, unkept thatched roof and plentiful but poor quality ale, yet it commanded a clear and unobstructed view of the main road south from Bazerk and had sufficient stabling and rooms for the errant apprentice knights. Dogsbreath looked up from where he was arm-wrestling Halvard and scowled.

"I'm not," he commended, winning again. "We can wait here all week for all I care. There's mead, good food and hospitality...what more could we want?"

"Who's watching the road?" Thuggory asked from the corner, where he was wagering with Knut over a deck of cards.

"Derek and Ulf?" Snotlout asked. "This was your idea...otherwise I would have asked Fishface and the twins..." There was a pause and Thuggory slowly got to his feet, his handsome face twisted in thought.

"I think that they didn't come this way-or they were intercepted," he said gravely, looking at the relaxed squires across the room. "And if they were intercepted...they would be sent north...towards Count Drago..."

"Meaning we're in the wrong place?" Snotlout huffed, rolling his eyes. "So let me get this right. We have to ride across Bazerk, avoiding the Berserker patrols and get to the north road to Nordlund assuming they haven't already passed...?" Thuggory nodded. "Well, that should be straightforward."

"Except Dagur is insane and hostile to everyone and is rumoured to make his prisoners fight to the death in the arena," he snapped back. Snotlout folded his arms.

"Not my problem," he sneered. "I can take anyone here."

"But can you take anyone there?" Thuggory retorted. He looked around the room and the unwilling-and in some cases, completely inebriated-shapes. "Okay-wake the others up. We need to move and intercept the Princess before we lose her forever..."

"Do we have to go now?" Snotlout whined, resuming his padded seat and inching closer to the roaring fire. "It's nearly Dinner! We'll wait for stew and pudding and then maybe we can head out and see if we can find her."

Thuggory glared at the senior squire: by the time they had eaten, almost all of them would be drunken and unfit to ride...and it would already be dark and cold and all sensible men would hunker down for the night, avoiding wild beasts and lawlessmen. Their departure would have to wait until after breakfast tomorrow. And in the meantime, it could already be too late-for Astrid and for their chances of ever becoming knights.

oOo

Stoick rode along after his son, watching the tall, skinny shape ride with a skill and precision he recognised from long years of hard practice. His instinctive style had Fury galloping up the main road north and Stoick was having to work hard to keep up. And honestly, he was kicking himself for not recognising his son immediately but he had stopped paying attention to the men in the arena; stopped looking at the faces of the men he would kill and he had paid little heed to the skinny young man, save that he had killed his first opponent reluctantly. And Stoick had not expected to see his son, because he had been told he was dead, executed by his former Liege after Stoick's disappearance.

But it was clear time had not been kind to Hiccup, for he was thinner than he should be and there were more bruises and wounds on the young man than he would expect. His auburn hair was thicker and shaggier than he recalled but the emerald eyes were as bright and intelligent, though wary and shadowed with hurt. And he had no sword, pack or equipment, seeming to be dressed in a borrowed tunic and leggings. And no back up, no one waiting for him.

"Son?" he called and pulled the huge red charger alongside. The Commander was referring to him as 'Crusher' since he trampled his way through all obstacles-including two gatemen who had been foolish enough to try to get in his way-and curiously, the ferocity of the charger had been easier to deal with than his son's single-mindedness. "Hiccup?"

The young man inclined his head to inspect his father, emerald eyes shadowed. He was desperately trying not to mentally address the fact that his father, who he had mourned and missed every single second since he vanished, was alive. That the great Commander had survived and escaped, sparing his life. That he would have to own up to how hopelessly he had failed as an apprentice knight and a son. And as a protector of the Princess, in allowing her to be taken. Eret had much of a day's head start and he was riding straight and fast awards his master-and Hiccup knew he stood no hope of catching up...on his own. So he was heading to the east and the road into the Dragon Forest, hoping against hope that a certain black dragon would help him do what Toothless could not for himself and save his female.

"HICCUP!"

He jumped, eyes guiltily drifting back to his father. The Commander was inspecting him furiously and was insisting he slowed down and as he could feel Fury straining, he let the stallion drop to a walk as Stoick pulled in front of him.

"Son? What's wrong?" his father demanded, his tone imperious and booming-every bit as he had recalled, though a little gruffer from infrequent use. He completely missed the concern in the grey-green eyes and instead stared ahead along the road.

"Astrid is on her way to Count Drago with that treacherous slime, Eret," Hiccup said shortly. "Our Heir-who I promised to protect-is almost lost." Stoick ket him in his laser-like glare.

"Where are the others, son?" he asked.

"Others?"

"The squires? The knights?"

_After me to drag me back and execute me for supposedly kidnapping her._

"There are no others," the son said tonelessly.

"But your brothers-in-arms should be here when..."

"When WHAT?" Hiccup snapped, eyes flicking up to meet the confused look. "When the Princess rode off after Eret hunting? When she was kidnapped by Alvin de Traitre? When she needed rescuing from Outcast or Reaper or Bazerk? Or maybe when the King declared you a traitor and failure for vanishing with secret letters and gold which you definitely must have handed over to the enemy and thus betrayed him...? And then when I was declared without honour and family, when I was expelled from the squires for your disgrace, when I was condemned to the drudges without a word of complaint from my supposed brothers-in-arms?"

Stoick stared at him, jaw dropping open as he took a couple of shaky breaths, his mouth working soundlessly.

"Hiccup?" he breathed.

"Yeah-I am a failure," the young man said angrily. "I'm not a squire, not an apprentice, not the son you raised or hoped would carry on the Haddock family honour, Dad. I'm an imposter! The _only_ reason why I was here was that I was so desperate to be given a scrap of hope beyond my miserable existence that when Thuggory Tete de Carne asked me to ride out in his place in payment for supporting my right to take the Tests, I agreed. And then the squires and knights were so drunk-thanks to Eret-that they failed to protect Astrid."

"Wait...they got drunk?" Stoick growled, eyes narrowing. "Who would allow...?"

"The Captain of the Guard," Hiccup told him bitterly. "Your brother. And the leading apprentice-his son."

There was a sudden silence, save the creak of Stoick's knuckles tightening.

"Spitelout is in charge-and he allowed you to be dishonoured and expelled to get his son your position?" he growled. Hiccup wheeled his horse away.

"Yup. Sorry. I'm not good enough to be a squire or a protector of the Heir as we all swore...or even be believed by someone I trusted," he said tightly, the pain at that betrayal leaking into his bitter voice. "But I promised I would protect her, even if taking her back will cost me my neck..."

Stoick reached over and grabbed his arm, his bushy brows dipping.

"What the Helheim has been going on?" he demanded and Hiccup stared at him, then wrenched his arm away.

"I told you," he said bitterly. "I think Thuggory used me so he could spend the day with some women instead of doing his duty-and when Astrid went missing, he and Snot will have blamed me for the abduction. King Harild has a price on my head so when I bring his daughter back safe and sound, he'll kill me for pretending to be a squire." He turned away. "You should have remained dead, Dad. At least then you didn't have to find out what a complete failure I am." And he kicked Fury hard and galloped off up the track.

"You're my son and I am always proud of you," Stoick murmured, then kicked Crusher to gallop after Fury.

But Hiccup had accelerated up ahead, leaning low over the horse's neck, eyes wet with tears. His entire life, he had tried not to fail his father and had done everything possible to be the best that he could be, but he had miraculously found Stoick alive-just as he was defeated in the arena, the Princess was lost and he was utterly dishonoured. Thor, his father wouldn't even let him kill Dagur to avenge his wrongs. If there was any other way he could show his son he didn't trust him...

So he ignored Stoick's shouts and rode as hard as he could up the road, trying to ignore the burning in his heart and the heavy mantle of hopelessness on his shoulders. He only had one option-and it was so crazy he was sure his father would disown him for even contemplating it.

And up ahead, the line of trees of the Dragon Forest slowly grew darker amid the drizzle and mist.

Stoick thundered after his son, the words rolling around his head. It was obvious the young man felt incredibly badly that he had failed his father-even though, from what Stoick could gather, he had no options. It seemed his own brother and nephew, far from supporting the orphaned boy, had stolen his position and cast him aside, persuading the King to believe that Stoick was a traitor and dishonouring his beloved son.

But he had heard the Princess shout at Hiccup the previous day and the brief glimpse he had stolen had shown the young man was crushed by her words...even though he hadn't been listening closely enough to catch the actual conversation. He galloped after his son and saw the black stallion slow and wheel to the right, cantering down the slope and across the heathland to the forest's edge. And then the young man stopped and jumped from the saddle.

He screamed, a shout composed of utter frustration and despair...before he collapsed to his knees, his head bowed and shoulders slumped. Stoick walked Crusher up alongside Fury and then jumped to the ground and crouched down by his son. Quietly, he rested his hand on the bowed shoulder.

"Son-I wish you would tell me what is hurting you," he said gently.

"I-I'm so sorry Dad," he said quietly. "I'm a failure as your son-disgraced, just a useless drudge, not a squire or man of honour. I have failed the Princess and let her be taken to Drago. I...I..."

Stoick stood, pulling the young man to his feet then lifting his bowed chin and looking-really looking-into the shamed and despairing emerald eyes. Hiccup was battered and bruised, his sharp jaw and pale skin reminiscent of his dead and much-missed wife. While Stoick was missing, his son had grown up.

"Son-you did all you could," he said calmly. "You are my son-brave, determined, honourable. You protected the Princess when all those who should failed her, didn't you?" There was the slightest, shamed nod. "And you rescued her from Outcast and Reaper?" Another nod. "And had the lass not forgotten that you were loyal, I am sure you wold have come up with some crazy plan to rescue her."

"But you..." He sighed and tried not to sound petulant. "You wouldn't let me kill Dagur, Dad. You sent me away..."

"Because you are better than that," Stoick told him honestly. "You haven't killed except in battle, against enemies of our King. You haven't executed someone in cold blood. I have-more than I should. You aren't a killer, Hiccup. You're a brave squire and you will be a fine knight. I don't want you to have the memory of an unarmed, helpless man staring up into your face, knowing he is about to be killed in cold blood-at your hand..." He stopped and took a slow breath. "I am proud of you, son. I will _always_ be proud of you. And I am so sorry I failed you."

The emerald eyes filled with confusion.

"You didn't, Dad," Hiccup said softly. "I just wasn't good enough..." Stoick tightened his grasp on his son's shoulders.

"No one is better," he told his son sternly. "The fact that you went to save the Princess when the others failed her just proves that, title or not, you are a knight." And he closed his arms around his son, feeling the skinny arms wrap around his bulky shape.

"I'm glad you're alive, Dad," Hiccup admitted, hugging his father tightly.

"Me too," Stoick admitted gruffly. "Now tell me your plan." Hiccup lifted his head and stared into the amused and proud eyes.

"Um...you may think it is completely crazy-but you have to trust me, Dad-and do exactly what I ask you to do. Please? Promise?" His father nodded.

"I promise," he said. Hiccup gulped and swiped his face dry.

"I do have a friend...um...sort of...and I am really hoping he will give us a chance to get Astrid back..." he said self-consciously. His father nodded.

"I trust you, son," Stoick said gruffly. Hiccup walked quietly to the edge of the forest, looking deep into the gloom beneath the trees and took a shuddering breath.

"SHARPSHOT! SNEAKY! GUYS-I NEED YOUR HELP!"

His voice echoed through the damp forest, the eerie silence interrupted only by the drip of water from branches, the faint trickle of water in the streams and the stamp of Crusher, impatiently turning to Fury as the horses nickered. Stoick's eyes swept over his son and saw the bony shoulders slump, the auburn head dipping in resignation.

And then there was a chitter, the slightly leathery flapping of wings and a shape like a large bird appeared from the misty gloom-and resolved into the outline of a green dragon with curious large eyes and a goofy expression that slammed into Hiccup's chest. The auburn head snapped up and Hiccup's arms carefully prised the dragon off his chest and stared into its yellow eyes, seeing the creature casually lick its own left eyeball.

"Hiccup-is that a dragon?" the Commander asked in a surprised voice. There was a pause and Hiccup turned to face him, a relieved smile on his pale face.

"Sharpshot is a Terrible Terror," Hiccup explained cheerfully. "I met him and my other friend after we escaped from the Hunters. And while we cannot hope to catch Eret and the Princess just by riding after them, there are quicker means."

"That's a dragon," Stoick repeated, eyes wide. "So they do still exist. I-I heard rumours but..." Hiccup grinned and stared at the Terrible Terror.

"Sharpshot...get Toothless!" he said earnestly, staring into the acid yellow eyes. "Fetch Toothless!" But the little dragon had barely leapt into the air when a roar echoed through the forest and Stoick grasped for his sword. Hiccup spun and grabbed his wrist in both hands: it was like trying to move a rock. "Dad-put the sword down. _Now!_ " The roar echoed again and the irregular sound of wings flapped in the gloom overhead. "Seriously-NOW!" Forcing himself to trust the young man who was his son, Stoick resheathed his sword and stepped back as a large black shape dropped in front of the men, wings unfurled and head lowered.

"Thor and Odin, protect me now," the Commander breathed as his son spun to face the black, smooth dragon and walked forward, offering his palm to the beast. There was a pause and then the dragon gave a small croon and pressed his nose into the young man's hand. Stoick reeled and backed off a pace as his son grinned. "Hiya, bud. Glad to see you because I really really need your help." The dragon folded his wings and sat down, his pupils dilating to make his eyes look wide and inoffensive.

"Hiccup?" Stoick murmured.

"Bud, you remember Astrid? The girl with me?" There was a croon and the dragon gave a gummy smile. "She's in trouble, bud. They've taken her north." There was a small warble. "Is there any way you can help me and my Dad to catch them up?" The dragon looked at the huge man and then his ears pricked. He nudged Hiccup and turned to begin to gallop into the forest, before pausing and looking over his shoulder.

"I think he wants us to follow," Hiccup said, heading back for Fury.

"But...that's a dragon..." Stoick murmured. Hiccup nodded, swinging into the saddle.

"Yes, that is a Night Fury, the most dangerous and rare of dragons," he replied quickly, wheeling Fury around. The spirited stallion whinnied urgently. "I found him in Reaper, imprisoned and condemned to be slaughtered for spare parts. He was hurt. And I promised to set him free. A knight protects the weak and helpless. So I freed him-and he saved the Princess and I, then helped us get away. He became my friend..."

Stoick found himself in the saddle, cantering Crusher after his son, though he was really running on autopilot. His brain was overflowing with the intelligence he had learned and the knowledge that his absence had allowed others to disgrace and damage his son. Rage boiled in his gut that his own brother, Spitelout, should abandon and treat his son so badly when Stoick knew in the same situation, he would care for his son's boy as if he were his own. And the bruises and wounds his son bore made him feel ashamed-for Hiccup was a brave a decent young man who did not deserve what had happened.

But Princess Astrid was in peril-and the Commander knew he was duty bound to rescue her-and if his son could help them catch up with the servants of Count Drago, then all the better. And the change when Hiccup saw the dragon had been astonishing: his eyes and face had lit up with hope once more and Stoick realised he hated seeing his son almost crushed. He trusted his son, because Hiccup had survived, despite everything he had suffered and had protected the Princess through an astonishing odyssey. He leaned forward as they rounded a bend in the path and slowed as they arrived in a wide, level clearing with a flat wall of rock to one side with a large cave in it. The dragon landed and gave a satisfied whirring noise before letting out a small roar.

Hiccup leapt from the saddle and soothed Fury before grabbing Crusher's reins and holding him steady for his father to dismount. Stoick smiled at his son, recalling when his son-his squire-would perform this duty for him every time they returned home to Berk Castle.

"Thank you, son," he said gruffly and for a moment, Hiccup felt a warm wash of familiarity and relief before he nodded.

"My honour, Sir Stoick," he replied automatically before Stoick moved to stand in front of him, resting a paternal hand on his shoulder. He stared deep into the bright emerald eyes.

"It's ' _Dad_ ', Hiccup," he reminded his son gently. "Thor, I can't believe you are still alive but I thank Odin for that fact. When they told me you had died, been slain because I failed to return I felt such grief, such pain, such hopelessness..." His voice almost cracked and he forced a small smile onto his face. "Losing you was...unbearable..." The younger man nodded, managing a wan smile.

"I missed you, Dad," he said gruffly. "And I felt so ashamed I had let you down. I mean, you would never have let yourself be disgraced and forced to be a mere drudge in the castle! You would have fought, would have forced them to acknowledge your honour. But no one listened to me-and Gobber was forbidden to speak. You were dishonoured, I was disgraced and expelled and the Haddock name was ruined. And it was all my fault." Stoick hugged him strongly.

"Son, others did this, gained advancement at the expense of you and I," he said softly. "We will regain our honour. And free the Princess." Hiccup briefly rested his head against his father's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Dad," he murmured. "I'm really _really_ glad you're here..." And then he pulled away to see Toothless looking curiously at him. The dragon crooned gently and the young man crouched before the bowed head. "Bud-we need to get north..." He gestured. "Astrid is in trouble..."

Toothless tilted his head then gave a roar. There were answering roars and the sounds of flapping coming closer. Hiccup looked up, his face confused and then his expression cleared as four large dragons landed behind them. A large, long-necked red and brown dragon with horns and wings that seemed to double as front limbs; a blue and gold bird-like dragon with beaky snout and a frill behind its head; a green two-necked dragon and a brown lumpy dragon with small pointed ears, small wings and a dog-like face.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked and the dragon gave a small croon, then lowered his head and presented his neck and shoulders to the young imposter. "You want me to get on, bud?" The dragon nodded and cautiously, Hiccup walked up and threw his leg over the dragon's neck, tightening his thighs on the dragon's neck to hold himself in place. "Doesn't feel amazingly safe, by the way..." he muttered as his father stared at him.

"Son? What are you doing?" he asked warily.

"Apparently, riding a dragon," he replied and looked up at his father. The red and brown dragon made a grumbling noise and walked towards Stoick, growling as the man kept his hand on his sword. "Dad-hand off the sword..."

"Oh, sorry..." the Commander said and obviously lifted his hands away. The red and brown dragon rolled his acid-yellow eyes and lowered his neck, his face unimpressed. He made a small growling noise but Toothless gave a reassuring croon and the the unenthusiastic red-and-brown dragon almost shrugged but pointedly wagged his shoulder, inviting Stoick to climb on. "Son?"

"Dad-I think he wants you to climb on..."

"He doesn't look too keen," Stock noted and Hiccup grinned at the dragon's expression. It was almost as if the dragon was saying _'if you must...'_

"But he's still offering...even though he's never been ridden before and you are a large guy..."

"Is that a crack about my weight?" Stoick asked though there was a twinkle in his eye. For a moment, Hiccup felt a surge of relief and familiarity: his father had always been sensitive about his physique-especially alongside his scrawny son. It was as if he had never been gone.

"Not even thinking it!" his son teased him, grinning broadly. "Though I know Toothless is laughing at your dragon..." Stoick patted the red and brown dragon warily then swung his leg over the neck and sat uncomfortably, holding onto the slightly crooked horns for stability.

"Why would you call him 'Toothless' anyway?" Stoick called as the dragon shuffled from side to side. "Easy, dragon," he added a trifle nervously.

"Retractable teeth," Hiccup grinned, instinctively leaning forwards on the Night Fury's neck. "You okay, bud?" The dragon gave a small grumble. "I think he wants you to give your dragon a name, Dad. I mean, calling him 'dragon' is a bit unfriendly."

"Unfriendly?" Stoick repeated, his knuckles whitening. "This overgrown lizard is wiggling around like a horse that's about to buck and..." Hiccup gave him a stern look. "Okay! I accept that you know more about this than I do, son." He sighed and looked at the dragon, his eyes falling on the mouthful of fearsome teeth. "Hookfang? How does that sound, dragon?" The orange and brown dragon gave a sniggering noise and Stoick sighed again. "Satisfied?"

"Very," his son agreed. "Okay, bud. Over to you..."

Then Toothless roared and flung himself into the air, his young rider hanging on for dear life. The newly-named Hookfang launched after him to a very audible scream by the great Knight Commander. Toothless made a laughing noise and wheeled round, his paws grabbing Fury and then rising over the trees as the horse kicked and whinnied. Hookfang grabbed Crusher and the huge red beast gave a shattering shriek that had everyone wincing.

"It's okay," Hiccup said as the other dragons took off and followed, with Sharpshot and Sneaky orbiting the Night Fury gently. "Fury! I'm here! Still, boy!" The horse gave an unhappy nicker but ceased struggling, though Crusher continued kicking and growling. "And...I see your horse takes after you."

"Very funny," Stoick grumbled. "So this was your plan?" Glancing over at his father, the young man managed a shrug as he hunched over the dragon's neck.

"I was hoping," he admitted as they soared over the forest and arrow straight and true towards the distant iron-grey mountains that formed the southern portion of Count Drago's lands, bounded by a twenty foot high wall with a massive armoured iron gate at the intersection of road and wall. The road wiggled beneath them, a brown line amid the green lands of northern Berserker Territory. Here and there, small hamlets or isolated farmhouses were huddled in little hollows, meagre outbuildings and ragged patchworks of fields the only signs of habitation in the wild countryside. The dragons were crossing the lands far faster than any horse and Hiccup was astonished at how fast the mountains were approaching.

"Son," Stoick yelled to him above the rush of the wind, "have you considered what you are going to do to get her back?" Hiccup stared at him and paused, his shoulders sagging. Despite his hurt at her assumptions, he was still the determined young squire who had rushed to her aid and he was adamant that he would retrieve her and return her home-because now more than ever, he needed proof of his honour. But though a hundred crazy plans whirled around his head, nothing had seemed at all possible.

And then he saw it-the little train paused right at the gates of Drago's lands, waiting as the huge doors slowly winched open. He leaned forward.

"Faster, bud!" he yelled, leaning forward and the Night Fury responded, his wings pumping harder and a piercing whistle sounding in the air. He glanced over his shoulder to see the other dragons closing as well but ahead of them, the little train of horses was passing through the gates, the blue roan of the Princess among them. And though they were arrowing in as fast as they could, it was with complete despair that Hiccup saw them vanish through the gate and it slam shut.

Astrid was at the mercy of Count Drago. He had failed.


	19. Nineteen

**Chapter 19:**

Astrid Hofferson, Heir of Berk and reluctant but dutiful Princess, felt a shiver run down her spine as the booming clang reverberated around the stony vale just beyond the barrier. She was trapped in the land of Drago, the most dangerous enemy of her people-and it was her own fault. Had she trusted Hiccup and not reacted on instinct, she was sure he would have rescued her. As it was, she had treated him cruelly and probably hastened his death. And she had never gotten to say goodbye or thank you or...any of the other things she should have said.

_Sorry. I should have said sorry,_ she thought with resignation. _He did so much to try to get me home and I never fought for him as he did for me. Gods, he went through Helheim to get me away from Outcast and Reaper and I never really treated him like a friend let alone an equal._ She paused and groaned. _And he was my friend-all the way back as children, he was always the one who made sure I was never blamed for any scrapes we got into. It was always him. Thor, he was protecting me even then. And when he kissed me..._ She blushed unconsciously. _When he kissed me, it was real, not a fake, even though it was intended just to be pretend. It was bold and warm and it didn't matter I was a Princess because it was…amazing._

"I hope you are enjoying the freedom of this ride, Princess," Eret said smugly. "Because it is the last freedom you will get. Count Drago will keep you locked in a cage until he is ready to present his new wife to King Harild...and claim his rightful throne in Berk."

"Ragnarok will come first," Astrid hissed, her voice filled with hatred. "And I will watch you die screaming, you treacherous worm!" He gave a mocking bow.

"As the future Countess wishes," he sneered and accelerated away, hooves clopping along the cobbled road up towards the citadel that rose a mere mile ahead, the heavily armoured walls and multiple guard posts filling her with a renewed sense of despondency. There was no way she could ever hope to get away and back home. Eret had won: she was lost.

oOo

Toothless wheeled around as the thunderous clang of the doors closing echoed across the barren lands of northern Berserk and then swooped in to land on a low line of hills overlooking the road. Fury gave a grateful whinny and accelerated away from the dragon, hitting the flat ground swiftly and then walking a little way away from the winged beasts that landed around the Night Fury. Crusher tried to bite Hookfang and the dragon shook his head in a warning gesture before ambling away. Stoick gratefully slid to the ground as his son sat motionless, bowed forward over the Night Fury's neck.

"I'm sorry," the Commander said. "Not all quests end in success..." Slowly, Hiccup straightened up and his eyes flashed with exasperation.

"Astrid isn't a quest!" he sighed. "She's a pain and speaks without thinking and still thinks I'm not worth anything even though I saved her...but I swore I would rescue her and I can't go back to Berk without her."

"I'm sure..." Stoick began but his son suddenly leapt from the dragon and sped forward.

"Dad-I am accused of kidnapping Astrid and taking her to my 'allies' in Outcast!" he yelled. "So if I don't come back with the Princess, I will be arrested and executed out of hand. She is literally my only chance of survival!"

"But how can they...?" he murmured and then shook himself. "We will sort this out," he promised. Hiccup sagged.

"I don't see how," he mumbled. "I mean, I have failed her and I really have no clue how we can..." There was a chittering and both men looked at Sharphot, who was bouncing up and down excitedly on Hookfang's head. The dragon rolled his eyes and set himself on fire, causing the smaller dragon to launch with an indignant squawk. All the larger dragons made laughing noises and Hiccup managed a small smile.

"Wow-I can see he really takes after you, Dad," he commented then his head snapped round as he saw what had agitated the little dragon so much: three riders, galloping up the road towards the gates. All were in the colours of Berk squires and as he looked, Hiccup saw the very solid, husky shape accompanied by two almost identical lanky shapes on matching greys. With a shout of relief, he threw himself down the hill, arms waving as he leapt into the saddle and sped to intercept the three riders. Stoick looked at Toothless and the dragon jerked his head after the young man.

"You know, you can almost talk," Stoick murmured as he strode down the slope in pursuit of Crusher. Quietly, the dragons settled as the two men rode to meet the newcomers.

The twins and Fishlegs were astonished as Hiccup galloped up on his black stallion, yelling and waving his arms in relief. They wheeled round-and their eyes widened in utter shock as a second huge shape cantered up, his seat ramrod straight and one muscular hand clamped around the reins, the other hanging by his side in perfect knightly form. All three felt their jaws drop as the flame-haired shape of the Commander stopped by them.

"Afternoon-Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut," Stoick said pleasantly. Tuff rubbed his eyes.

"Butt-Elf-can you punch me now because I think I'm hallucinating," he commented.

"Me too," Fishlegs added.

"Glad to...but who's gonna punch me?" she protested.

"I am," Stoick growled. "Or isn't it still custom to salute your Commander?" All three scrambled to throw a perfect statue causing Fishlegs to fall off his horse. The twins shared a look and then glanced at Hiccup as Fish clambered to his feet.

"H? Little explanation may be in order?" the male twin suggested

"Yeah, dude-no offence but isn't the Commander supposed to be dead?" Ruff added.

"Wait-does that mean if he's still alive, you're still in charge?" Tuff asked, frowning and looking in pain at the effort of thinking. Hiccup sighed.

"Not sure it works like that," he admitted.

"Pleeeeeeease..." Ruff whined. "Snot is such an ass! And if the Commander is back, I can't see him letting Snotface swan around being a total mutton-head while you are slaving in the stables!" Hiccup blushed as Stoick turned to stare at his son, brows dipping. Though Hiccup had explained what had happened, he hadn't really believed it...until now.

"And none of you idiots stood up for him?" he growled. There was silence. "He has worked with you-ridden and fought and bled alongside you and not one of you idiotic, mutton-headed, self-centred cowards said one word in his defence?"

"Sir-the King himself declared you a traitor," Fishlegs pointed out timidly. "And he declared Hiccup dishonoured. No one could stand up against that." Stoick's scowl deepened.

"Yes, you could," he said quietly. "But you all chose not to."

"While I _love_ running over how I was kicked out of the squires-really my favourite subject-thanks, Dad!-we have more pressing things to deal with," Hiccup said sternly, effectively silencing everyone. "Astrid is inside Drago's lands and that means we have very little time to get her free before she is lost." He paused. "Drago will want her married and his beyond all legal contest as soon as possible. And that means we need to get in there this evening to try to find a way to get her out-and stop Drago's plans..."

There was a pause and Stoick cleared his throat.

"We already know his plans," he said quietly. "That was what I was sent to deal with on my mission. I was to encourage the resistance within his land, pay for mercenaries to help the insurrection and overthrow Drago. His plan is and always has been to use his armies to crush the continent underfoot, using his 'Dragon warriors'. But he knew the Berk Knights were too strong so he set about weakening us. Our allies in Bazerk were corrupted-Oswald was slain and his son turned to Drago. Ack was also bought by Drago and betrayed me to Dagur...though I had already paid for the mercenaries to do their jobs and remove Drago. I was told they had killed the commanders of the Dragon warriors but in the chaos, they missed Drago. Yet I believe the episode bought us time as he purged his ranks-three years of time. And he realises the best way to defeat Berk is not in battle but by stealth...and politics. If he marries Astrid, he becomes the Heir and will succeed Harild...and all of our continent will tremble because there will be no one left to oppose his rule."

"Oh dear..." Fishlegs whimpered.

"Unless we stop him," Hiccup said grimly. "And we have some other allies as well..." He gestured and the three squires stared up at the outlines of the dragons against the grimly cloudy sky. They all stared and Tuff pointed.

"Dude-are those...dragons?" Tuff asked as Fishlegs squeaked.

"He stayed with you!" he exclaimed in excitement, recalling the shape from Reaper.

"He led us through the Dragon Forest," Hiccup revealed calmly. "But I left him with his kind. Then when Astrid was taken north, I asked him for his help..." There was a pause and the black shape suddenly leapt into the air, huge wings flapping as he glided down to neatly land by his side. The dragon warbled curiously, butting against Hiccup's hip and the young imposter automatically rubbed his head. "Hey, bud. These guys are..." He paused and his eyes swept over the three squires. He sighed. "These guys are my friends," he said firmly. "And I need your help, bud. Astrid is in there..." And he pointed to the wall. Toothless growled.

"I agree," the young ex-squire admitted. "But when it's dark, do you think we could maybe have a look inside and see if we can find Astrid? No matter how hot-tempered she is, I promised to get her home."

The dragon nuzzled his hand, his eyes closing.

"I know you couldn't save your mate, bud-though you still have your eggs...but maybe you could help me save my friend?"

Green eyes snapped open and the Night Fury gave an affirmative croon.

"Okay, son," Stoick said, eyes fixed on his son as if seeing him for the first time. "What's the plan?"

oOo

Princess Astrid lifted her chin as she was conducted through the citadel to the main throne room of Count Drago. Everywhere, the man's device was emblazoned on the walls, the drapes-even the door handles. The bloody fist, raised defiantly against a black sky made her shudder: it was a reminder that he had fought and clawed his way through the north of the continent, crushing all opposition under his heel. Now he planned the same for the south-and Berk.

His faceless guards, their all-enclosing helms making them seem less than human, stood at all doors and intersections, reducing the chances of making a break for it to less than zero. Eret was moving fast up ahead but Astrid deliberately walked with regal grace, thanking her father for all those tortuous etiquette and deportment lessons that she had hated: at least she could control one tiny aspect of this confrontation, And it gave her a shiver of triumph as Eret turned to glare at her, having to pause to allow her to catch up as she walked at a steady, decorous rate.

"Lord Drago does not like to be kept waiting," he ground out through his teeth.

"Then he shouldn't have kidnapped me," she retorted. "I am a Princess: you are a mere Lord and he is but a Count. I walk at my own pace!" Dark eyes flashing with rage, Eret grabbed her arm and all but dragged her along the corridor.

"Listen, you little fool," he hissed. "Drago is not a mere anything. He is cold and cruel and if you cross him-then Gods help you. Now pick up the pace!"

_Yes, I will definitely see you dead,_ she glowered as he dragged her through the doors to the throne room and then released her, bowing low to the slightly hunched shape on the huge, black granite throne below the banner bearing the bloody fist. Pausing to stare at her host, she inclined her head and dipped the merest hint of a curtesy, all that she was required to offer a noble of inferior rank. Drago offered even less, a mere nod and then beckoned her closer.

As she approached, she inspected him: a huge man, solid muscle and sinew with a scarred, sallow face and cold, cruel dark eyes. He wore a small, braided beard but no moustache and his jet hair was wound into a mess of long dreadlocks. A heavy golden chain of office hung around his neck, bearing the face of a dragon crowned in spines, rather than a crown. She stopped a few yards short of the man, seeing sumptuous robes of grey and a heavy sword at his hip.

"Count Drago," she said coldly as his eyes undressed her.

"Lady Astrid," he replied, his voice deep and rasping. "Yes, you are certainly better than the reports detailed. I am going to enjoy our union."

"There will be no union," she told him flatly. "I am a prisoner and you have no permission to wed me. I can only be married by the consent of my father, the King."

"In Berk," Drago corrected her sharply. "In Nordlund, you obey the will of...me! And I say we will be married. No matter what your will, girl. I have buried a wife already. You...I may keep a little longer..."

"Well, you can hardly make any sort of recognised claim to my throne without me, no matter what paperwork you produce, since my father will recognise it for what it is-a forgery,"

"Oh, it will be real," Drago said as he rose to his feet. His black cloak covered his left arm and swung heavily as he headed down to circle her. "But I think you need to tour first. Eret-prepare the guest quarters. Ensure there is nothing there my wife can use to make an escape. I will take Astrid on a little walk around her new home."

"My father will not sit still for this," she told him coldly.

"Do you think you father will declare war for you, girl?" he sneered. "If I had invaded, he would fight and win, but in my lands, against my Dragon Warriors...he will lose and be annihilated. And Harild knows that as well as I. So he will negotiate. Maybe he will keep you as Heir. And maybe he will disown you and take a new wife and make a new heir...but do you think he will survive another nineteen years until that Heir can grow to maturity? Or maybe I will have to send my faithful Krogan here to see he goes to Valhalla sooner than the Norns intended..." He gestured to a masked man with deeply tanned skin and cold eyes just visible amid the deep shadows from his hood. "A long time ago, he was hired to kill me but I made him a better offer. He has served me for many years-and removed the traitors from my ranks when your father's agent paid him to thin the ranks of my loyal men...but when he was done, Berk was ready." Drago walked on and Astrid followed, seeing the guards move behind her to shove her forward if she didn't follow of her own volition. "But I am patient. Because I knew there would come a time when you would be of marriageable age and I could send my man to entice you here-or have you stolen away." He gave a humourless, yellow grin. "Either works."

"You still miss the point, Lord Drago," she said icily, her azure eyes hard. "I am not consenting to marry you."

"You will," Drago said, reaching a room and walking out onto the balcony. He gestured with his right hand at the enormous courtyard, filled with hundreds of men drilling. "My army is ready. We can sweep down and crush Bazerk, Reaper and Berk without breaking a sweat. And none will stand before us because we are protected by the Great Bewilderbeast!" He pointed and Astrid's eyes widened in shock and her blood ran cold.

Silhouetted against the iron-grey sky, motionless, was an enormous shape-the shape outlined on Drago's chain of office. A huge dark grey dragon, over a hundred feet high, was sitting poised, overlooking the citadel and enclosed vale, the crown of spines jutting against the sky. Its eyes were closed but Astrid knew that there would be nothing her father or his knights could do against such a monster.

Berk was doomed.

oOo

"Have I said this is a really bad idea?"

"Eight times, Fish. But I'm going anyway," Hiccup said determinedly, swinging his leg over Toothless's neck. "C'mon, bud-it's dark enough now that they won't see us against the sky." The dragon gave an unenthusiastic croon, followed by a variety of grumbles from the other dragons. Stoick stared at his son, lean body poised and ready to go. They had moved their camp to a hollow in the little line of hills overlooking the road and the dragons and very unhappy horses were all huddled relatively close together in the small space, concealed from the gate guards. The twins had made a bee-line for the two-headed dragon, declaring it 'amazingly cool' and Fishlegs had found himself fending off the lumpy brown dragon that seemed to have taken a real liking to him. Only the blue spiny bird-like dragon-Hiccup had said it was a 'Deadly Nadder'-remained aloof and proud, reminding him painfully of Astrid. He had managed to stroke her but she had withdrawn, standing by Toothless and cawing unhappily.

"Okay-Hookfang!" Stoick said firmly, beckoning the red-and-brown dragon closer. "You ready?" Emerald eyes snapped up at the sight of his father swinging into position.

"Dad?" he asked warily. Stoick smiled.

"You don't think I'm letting you go in on your own, do you?" he asked his son as if it was obvious. "Son, I have only just found you after three years of imagining you were dead. That place...well, I have been in there before. It's probably the most dangerous place on this continent. Drago's men are cruel and strike first before asking any questions. They all believe his destiny is to rule. They believe he is unbeatable."

"No one is unbeatable," Hiccup said as he watched the twins cautiously climb onto the necks of the two-headed dragon. "What are you guys doing?"

"Hey-the Commander said it was incredibly dangerous-which is really awesome if you think about it," Tuff said eagerly. Ruff rolled her eyes.

"And we're in this together, so we're not letting you down again," she added, adjusting her sword belt.

"Oh Thor-does that mean I have to come too?" Fishlegs asked in a worried voice as the large lumpy brown dragon-which he had improbably called Meatlug-licked his hand. "Okay, girl. Are you ready?" And he jumped onto her back as well. Stoick gave a broad grin.

"Okay, son-you're in charge," he said cheerfully. "Lead on..." For a moment, Hiccup's confidence wavered.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, I am really only a drudge now. I stopped being a squire years ago..."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" his father said sternly. "You are my son. You were trained for this from when you could walk. You were the leading squire for years. You have been the only person protecting the Princess since she left Berk Castle and you are the person who seems to have the trust of Toothless, who is definitely the boss dragon. So yes-you are in charge!" There was a pause as everyone processed the Commander's words and a smile slowly crossed Hiccup's features.

"Thanks, Dad," he said in relief. "Okay-hold on tight!" And then Toothless leapt into the air. He heard yells, screams and whoops as the other dragons followed and their riders dealt with the sudden acceleration with various degrees of equanimity. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the other dragons fall into formation behind them and he leaned forward as they soared up into the dark sky, the stars masked by the thick clouds. Taking a deep breath, they swooped to the right-and flew high over the wall.

Drago's stronghold lay below them and immediately, Hiccup could tell the wall was just to block the bottom end of the vale that lay between two mountain spurs. The wide space was cobbled with huts, guard posts and stables living the arrow-straight road to the impressive citadel planted in the middle of the valley. Black stone seemed to swallow the light of a hundred torches and a dark pennant flapped damply against the sky as the fortress passed beneath them. There were several yards within and a huge courtyard and drill square surrounded by barracks behind, backed by a sheer cliff that was topped by the enormous shape of a dragon.

Toothless hissed and then gave an inquisitive croon. The other dragons chirped responses as they followed and the Night Fury swooped round the huge dragon before hanging in front of the flat, spiny face, the eyes closed.

It was very still, Hiccup noted, his eyes sweeping over the monster. There was none of the vitality that Toothless and the other dragons brought, no interaction or curiosity. The dragon seemed to be in hibernation. But it was HUGE and Hiccup doubted anything could stand against this monster. So he quietly leaned and Toothless took the hint, flapping away to the left and swooping down to land on the ridge overlooking the empty drill square.

"What is that beast?" Stoick asked, his eyes narrowed and Hiccup sighed.

"I think it's a Bewilderbeast, the Alpha of dragons," he said. "The old book I read suggested it could command all dragons...meaning it could call all these guys to come from the dragon forest and attack us..."

"Doesn't look very lively," Ruff commented.

"Maybe it's hibernating?" Fishlegs suggested. "There was a theory that they did when food was short..."

"And for something that large, food would always be short," Tuff commented, peering up at the shadowy shape. Hiccup stared up and then sighed, pushing the problem aside for a second. He had other concerns for the moment. He gave a soft whistle and Sneaky and Sharpshot landed on Toothless's head. Grabbing a scrap of paper from his pack, he scrawled a few words and then tied the note to Sneaky's forepaw.

"Go find Astrid," he said sternly, staring into Sneaky's yellow eyes. "Find Astrid. Go-find!" There was a pause and then suddenly the little blue dragon flew up into the air and flapped determinedly down towards the fortress.

"What do we do now, son?" Stoick asked as it began to rain. Hiccup sighed and pulled his cloak tighter around his body.

"Now we wait," he said.

oOo

Astrid had quartered the room and found very little of any use. There was a fine bed, a small occasional table and a padded chair, as well as a chamber pot, washstand, bowl and jug. The barred window was wide and obscured by heavy curtains and a small fire burned behind a locked grate. It was a lovely room-for a cell.

The people of the citadel had been no more promising: the maid who had delivered her food had been meek and not met her eye at all, ducking her head as she served soup, bread, meat and fish and sweet meats to the prisoner. There was a bath steaming in the corner which she was debating about using: she was stubborn enough not to want to do anything Drago wanted her to but she was aching to feel warm and clean once more. Even though the bath was there to cleanse her for her nuptials the following day. Drago had decided not to wait for anything else to possibly interrupt his plans and in the morning, she was to be wedded and bedded.

Angry at her situation and just as much at herself for allowing it to happen, she had undressed and slipped into he warm, scented water. She was used to bathing with maids but she often enjoyed a relaxing bath alone, without having to pretend to be the perfect princess her father wanted. All she had ever wanted was to be herself: Astrid Hofferson, sister of Prince Finn, daughter of King Harild, as brave and fierce as their ancestors. She scrubbed her body, removing the dirt from her nails and taking care with her bruises. Her long blonde hair was washed twice, carefully combed out while wet and wrapped in a towel before she finally got out and dried herself. There was a long silk night gown that she put on reluctantly, then pulled a long dressing gown over it. There were still drafts, no matter that the fire was burning merrily.

_Hiccup-if you can hear me, I'm sorry,_ she thought silently, closing her eyes. _I wish I could see you once more and apologise for everything I said. I wish I could tell you how amazing you actually are. How bravely you protected me. And how proud I am of you. And I wish...I wish I could tell you that I will sponsor you for those damned Tests. You deserve your chance-because to me, you are already a knight. And I should have said that. But I am hot tempered and thoughtless and angry at everything that has happened that has made me a pawn and a commodity on a game rather than a person with any choice. Dagur said the wrong thing and I just lashed out because I was furious at being betrayed by my squires and knights-when you were the only one who did what he ought. And I would choose you as my bodyguard and protector every single day of the week._

_I wish I could see you again._

A chirp pulled her from her reverie and she looked up to see Sneaky sitting in front of her, offering a paw. She gasped and hugged the little dragon, feeling it squirm in her grasp before licking her face. She laughed in sudden relief, trying to wipe the tenacious saliva away and sighing.

"And I bet that doesn't wash off easily," she groaned, though she was still smiling. "How did you get here?" The dragon licked its eye unconcernedly and chirped before offering the paw again. There was a scrap of paper tied there and she pulled it free with a shaking hand.

IF YOU GET THIS, CAN YOU OPEN YOUR CURTAINS SO WE CAN SEE WHERE YOUR ROOM IS-HICCUP

She gasped and suddenly felt as if her body was almost floating. _He was alive!_ And somehow-by some miracle-he was here, trying to find her. Now there was a chance-she could see him, apologise to him, tell him what he meant to her. She grabbed the shocked dragon and kissed it, then ran to the window and flung the curtains open, allowing the warm firelight and candle-light spill into the cold, damp night. Ahead of her, the drill square and the brooding monster were watching but Astrid suddenly had hope again. She stared into the night then turned and marched to the fire, snagging a part-burnt piece of kindling and using the charred end to scribble a response.

WEDDING IN MORNING. HELP. AND I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING, KNIGHT HICCUP-A

With trembling fingers, she tied the scrap back to Sneaky's paw and gave the little dragon a scratch under chin. "Go to Hiccup," she urged her and sighed. "Please tell him I'm sorry." Sneaky chirped and shot towards the window, squirming through a hole in the corner and vanishing into the night-as the door slammed open and Eret stomped in.

"What are you doing?" he snarled. "Count Drago doesn't allow you to look out at night!" She glared at him, standing defiantly in the window and staring at the rain.

"This is my last night as a free woman," she retorted. "I desired to see the sky." Eret shoved her back and hauled the curtains across the window once more.

"Do as you're told," he snapped, hauling her to the bed. "And better get some sleep, Princess. Your big day awaits."

_Oh, I am DEFINITELY killing you myself,_ she swore as the door slammed shut. _Hiccup-hurry!_

oOo

"That's it!" Hiccup said, lowering Fishlegs's spyglass and frowning. "It's the Princess-and that traitor, Eret." Stoick stared at his son: he had seldom heard a name spoken with such venom...but then Eret had cost Hiccup the friendship of the Princess and set the whole sorry train of events in motion, betraying the hospitality and welcome offered him by the kingdom of Berk. They all stared as the little warm square off light lasted for a moment more before the curtains were pulled.

"Top level, halfway along," Fishlegs murmured. "Question-how are we going to get her out?"

Hiccup sat back on his heels and paused-as a sudden weight landed on his head. "Hiccup-you do know a small dragon has just landed on your head?" But the young imposter was already reaching up and lifting Sneaky off, seeing the note tied there. He opened it swiftly and scanned the words, brows dipping as he reread the words. Automatically, he handed it to his father.

"What is it?" Ruff asked as the Commander growled.

"We're running out of time," Hiccup said. "Change of plans. We rescue the Princess tonight."


	20. Twenty

**Chapter 20:**

"TONIGHT?" Fishlegs squeaked in shock. "But...there's a giant dragon sleeping behind us, the place is full of enemy soldiers and we have no clue where anything or who anyone is!"

"Okay-so I admit this is a little bit of a standing start but what I need is..." Hiccup began and paused, his eyes sweeping up over the citadel and noting the men patrolling. "A disguise. Preferably five disguises-one extra size..."

"Son..." Stoick growled as his son shot him a wink.

"Sorry, Dad-couldn't resist it," he admitted. "Their uniforms mean you can't see who is inside. Dad-you taught me that if you look as if you know what you're doing, people will tend to believe you do." The Commander nodded slowly. "Twins, Fish-find the Princess's horse and get her ready to take to the gate. Then I need a diversion-preferably something big..."

"Armoury?" Tuff suggested.

"Same diversion twice? Really? You losing your touch, mutton-head?" Ruff taunted him. He instantly drew himself up.

"I call Thorston challenge!" he said sternly. "Whoever makes the biggest diversion without getting killed wins!"

"You're on!" his sister agreed and both spat in their palms, then shook hands.

"What just happened?" Fishlegs asked worriedly-because he was supposed to be accompanying the crazy pair. But Hiccup smiled.

"Don't worry-it's a wager they do every now and then," he reassured his friend. "But it does mean they'll be extremely focussed-so make use of it while you can!" He glanced up at the Commander. "Dad-you're with me. We're going into the citadel to see if we can get to Astrid." Stoick nodded, seeing the determination in his son's eyes.

"Your show, son," he said evenly, determined that no matter what, his son would succeed. No matter what it cost Stoick personally... Hiccup turned to the dragons, emerald eyes warm with gratitude as Toothless gave a little warble.

"I know I shouldn't ask for more, bud but could you wait a little?" he asked softly. "Only until dawn. If we're not out by then, we're probably screwed anyway..." The dragon nuzzled against his middle and the young man hugged him. "Thanks, bud," he whispered. "But if there's any trouble, you go. You have something to live for. Everything I have and everything I hope for is there in that citadel,...and if I let her be lost, then I am lost as well."

"Don't you worry, H," Tuff said seriously. "You have Thorstons on your side. Nothing can go wrong..."

"And he _had_ to say that!" his sister sighed. "Come on mutton-head. Let's show these guys what happens when you fight the Berk Knights."

oOo

The guard was completely shocked when a thin young man with dark auburn hair and bright green eyes walked up to him. Citizens of Nordlund tended to be cowed and obedient, skipping out of the way of the soldiers and guards because they knew Drago valued his fighting men above all the others in his lands. This young man was in a stained and patched tunic and his scruffy cloak flapped in the cold damp breeze as he emerged from the torchlit gloom.

"Excuse me," he said in a clear, slightly nasal voice. "I'm a spy from Berk and I was wondering if you wanted to arrest me." The guards stared at him then at each other in shock before one lunged forward, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and lifting him from the floor.

"You're in the wrong place, wretch!" he growled as a huge shape reared from the darkness behind him, punching him out in one fell blow. As he dropped the young man, he snatched the guard's pike and spun round, using it as a quarter-staff to slam the other guard back and then crack it down over the man's head, stunning him into unconsciousness.

"Good work, son," Stoick said, rubbing his knuckles. Punching an armoured man out was a little tough on the hand-though the dent in the armour showed who was the stronger. "You don't mind if I take the larger guard's outfit?" Hiccup grinned.

"Be my guest," he said, dragging the smaller man back into the guard post and swiftly stripping his uniform off. And a few moments later, with the guards tied up tightly and gagged, two 'guards' stepped confidently out into the yard and headed for the citadel. Hiccup squinted through the grille in the front of the helmet and sighed.

"I can hardly see a thing," he admitted in a low voice, matching his stride to his father's. "Top floor?" Stoick nodded, staring stolidly forward.

"Left," he murmured and they wheeled round and found the back stair, striding up urgently. It was only when they reached the top floor that Hiccup paused, peering round the corner and seeing guards stationed at every intersection in the corridor.

"This could be a problem," he murmured, then paused. He fished under his cloak and Sneaky popped her head out. "Okay, girl-find Astrid, will you?" he asked and perched the dragon on his arm. The little Terrible Terror licked her eyeball thoughtfully as the two men walked slowly down the corridor, the dragon chittering animatedly as they approached the first set of guards.

"HALT!"

Hiccup looked up, smiling behind the helmet. "Count's orders. This is a present for the Lady Astrid," he said as gruffly as he could. "We were ordered to deliver her in person." The guard barring the way leaned forward.

"It's...a dragon..." he said suspiciously.

"Thought so myself," Hiccup commented calmly. "I only follow orders..."

"The Master and Lord Eret have left express instruction that the Lady isn't to leave her room or have visitors until dawn," the guard said. Stiffening, Hiccup inclined his head but Stoick nodded curtly.

"Understood," he growled. "We'll return at dawn. Our orders were to give her the dragon before her upcoming elevation." He nodded and turned away, steering Hiccup back to the stairwell. They made it down one level before Hiccup ripped his helmet off.

"What are you doing, Dad?" he hissed, glaring at his father, but Stoick was calm.

"Don't attract attention," he murmured easily, scratching his neck absently. "There are too many to fight your way through. We need to find another way round. Or get some rest and catch her just before dawn..."

"The longer we are in here, the more likely it is our guards will be discovered," Hiccup reminded him and his father nodded.

"So we go back and dispose of them better, then stand guard until it is time or we are relived," he said. There was a pause and Hiccup stared at him.

"Seriously? That is your plan?" he asked incredulously.

"Watch and listen," his father counselled. "Now let's see what we can do with the guards..." Hiccup winced.

"Until the twins create their diversion-and then all Helheim will break loose..." Hiccup sighed and pulled his helmet back on.

"Have away, son," Stoick grinned. "Guard duty is part of any soldier's lot...even a knight!"

oOo

Tuff was recklessly ambling through the barracks, nodding cheerfully at other guards and poking his head round every door he could until he found the kitchens for the soldiers. His sister was already investigating the armoury and the stables but the male twin took the challenge to heart and he was determined to make sure that his diversion was the most spectacular. He was not going to lose the Thorston challenge again! So he slipped into the kitchen and poked around, finding the cauldron of porridge and gruel that was prepared for the soldiers' breakfast. Frowning at the unappetising smell, he tried a small mouthful of the slop and then spat it swiftly out, spending the next couple of minutes scrubbing his tongue frantically to get rid of the taste.

"Loki, that's bad," he commented and then paused, peering at the sleeping cook, collapsed drunkenly over the table. "But I bet I can make it worse..." Grinning, he made his way to the stores and flung the cupboard open finding a very disparate range of spices, spoiled vegetables and meats and chemicals used to clean the pots and pans. Checking the cook was still asleep, he dumped a random selection into the breakfast for the troops, stirring carefully and ensuring anyone who took their meal would be ill and extremely incapacitated. Sniggering, he poked through the cellars, locating more alcohol and a thought struck him. Carefully, he spiked all the usual morning ale and beer with powerful spirits so anyone who survived the food would be dead drunk.

"How's that for a diversion, Butt-Elf?" he smirked and headed for the armoury to set it on fire.

oOo

Ruffnut had accompanied Fishlegs to the stables-via the armoury where she had stolen some gunpowder, three swords and a double-headed pike. The husky squire had been very convincing in demanding the stolen Princess's horse-though the fact that it was extremely early in the morning meant that the grooms were just happy to comply with anything as long as they were allowed to rest. Fishlegs had taken the horse to the gate-ostensibly under Count Drago's orders-while Ruff had decided the amuse herself by quietly untying every horse and unlatching every stall so that when she created a small but noisy explosion using the gunpowder, there would be a stampede.

There was a second stable and once she had finished releasing every beast in the first, she opened the double doors to the adjoining space and looked in, her eyes widening as she stared at the beasts within. There were no horses at all...

...just cages and cages of dragons.

"Loki," she muttered. "Hiccup needs to know."

oOo

Hiccup was cold, bored and frustrated-because he knew he should have rescued Astrid already. But there was no way to approach her door without finding a way through a whole squadron of guards, all looking suspiciously at the persistent guards who wanted to defy the Count's orders.

_Blend in. Don't attract attention. Great advice, Dad...except how am I ever supposed to get Astrid out?_

The wind was cold and though the armour afforded some protection, Hiccup found himself shivering. Stoick was a large, solid presence to his left and the young man wondered what exactly had befallen his father in the three years he had been missing-but he was just thankful his Dad was back. And though they were both technically dishonoured and probably traitors, he felt far more optimistic now his only parent was back at his side. He shivered again. The rain had stopped but the cold wind was driving the clouds through and the immense shape on the rise was visible against a sky that was faintly paler at the horizon, reminding him that the night was coming to a close...

"Hey!" A guards sped up to the two spies and Hiccup peered at the urgent shape. "It's me-Ruff!" a gruff female voice hissed and Hiccup peered at the urgent shape.

"What is it, Ruff?" he asked as she grabbed his arm.

"You need to come see this!" she told him urgently.

"I swear to Thor, if this is some asinine prank," Hiccup muttered but the female squire drew herself up in a gesture that eloquently told of how unimpressed she was at his implication.

"We promised to be your friends," she said coldly and Hiccup felt his shoulders sag, but in truth, his betrayal by Thuggory had scarred him worse than he realised. A large part of him really wanted to believe that she, her twin and Fishlegs were his friends again but a small treacherous part was reminding him that all of them had dumped him like a broken dagger as soon as he was exiled and had only befriended him a long way from Berk. And all of them were under threat of expulsion...which could be stayed if they returned with the traitor, Hiccup Haddock...

"Sorry," he said heavily. "Okay-show me..." His head snapped round and he stared at his father. "Dad-cover for me!" Stoick blinked-he had been dozing, which he had long ago learned to do on his feet as a young squire standing long guard shifts-and nodded.

"Where are you going, son?" he asked. Hiccup grinned.

"No idea," he said honestly. "But Ruff wants to show me something so..."

"Take care, son," he said and stood up straighter as Hiccup raced off after the female twin. She led him unerringly into the stables, past the horses-and into the second, larger stable. And then gestured wildly at the scaly prisoners within.

"Yeah...not sure what to do about these, Hicc," she admitted. He wrenched his helmet off, resting it on the floor and unbuckling his sword without a second of hesitation.

"Take your helmet off and your sword," he ordered Ruff. There was a pregnant pause as she stared at him.

"What? Why?"

"NOW!" he growled, slowly inching towards the nearest cage. It contained a small purple Nadder that was cowering back in its cage, whimpering. He paused, his hand hovering between the bars. "I am so sorry," he whispered, reading her fear. "No one deserves this..." His emerald eyes trailed along the line of other cages, seeing Grackles, Zipplebacks, Monstrous Nightmares, a shiny spiky dragon and at the end...he caught sight of a dark shape. Stiffening, he gently padded down the line of cages, his heart breaking at the sight of the imprisoned and cowed dragons...until he reached the final cage. And then his heart lurched.

Inside was another Night Fury.

Hiccup found his breath coming in tiny shudders, scarcely daring to make a move in case he spooked the dark grey shape within. The dragon was smaller than Toothless, the eyes a brilliant bright blue as it looked fearfully at him. There were subtle darker patterns on its snout and its thin flanks heaved in fear. Fearlessly, he offered his hand through the bars, hoping there was enough residual scent from Toothless to calm the frightened reptile. He could hear the tiny noises of sniffing and he lowered his head and turned away, praying hard...and then the dragon pressed its nose hard into his hand, rubbing gently against his skin. He turned slightly and gentled its skin with his other hand.

"Hey there, little bud," he murmured. "Sorry to meet you like this. But I can help you. You can smell Toothless on me-and he is my friend. And I know he would love to have another of his kind to keep him company and help him raise his young when they hatch. And I think...I think you need that as well."

The dragon crooned and he felt the vibrations against his hand before he pulled his hands back and unfastened the lock, pulling the door open. "Come with me," he invited the Night Fury, keeping his eyes locked on its wary blue gaze. He backed away slowly, keeping his hand extended. Sniffing and following the reassuring scent of the unseen other Night Fury, she slowly, timidly emerged from the confinement to find herself in the open space between cages. Ruff stared at him.

"Awesome," she murmured. "So what..."

"Talk to them. reassure them. And let them all go free," he said quietly. "They deserve freedom...and it will stop Drago if his famed 'Dragon Warriors'...no longer exist..." He rubbed the small Night Fury once more, before he turned to the next cage and released the next captive dragon. It nuzzled against him, giving a relieved croon. Staring at him for another long moment, Ruff began to open cages as well, stroking the traumatised dragons as they were freed. And once they were all released, she led Hiccup to the main double doors that opened onto the empty yard-into the night. Gesturing, the young man smiled.

"You're free," he reassured then. "Go! Escape while you can!" There was a pause and the dragons hovered warily inside the stable, sniffing the cold night air warily until a blue Monstrous Nightmare scampered out into the dark, peering around...and then vanishing into the sky. There was a pause and then the dragons stampeded out, not one making a sound except the flapping of wings as they single-mindedly headed home for the Dragon Forest.

All except one. The little Night Fury remained at Hiccup's side, its tail ripped on one side. It gave a sad croon as he turned to it.

"Oh bud-you can't make it?" he guessed and the dragon lowered its head in defeat. Then he grinned. "Come with me," he said and nodded to Ruff. They closed the door and hastily locked the cages, before grabbing their helmets and weapons and sneaking back out onto the main yard, with the little Night Fury bounding along. It was about two thirds the size of Toothless and much more timid, running close to Hiccup and nuzzling against him whenever they slowed. Ruff waved and headed for the main storeroom, determined not to lose the Thorston challenge while Hiccup and the dragon finally arrived back at the solid shape of Stoick.

"If I asked what was going on, how long would the answer take?" he asked in a resigned voice.

"Oh, far too long to spare," Hiccup replied sarcastically. "Sorry, Dad. But she...I think it's a _she_...can't fly. But I guess Toothless can carry her." He glanced up against the sky, now definitely lighter at the horizon, the night fading to a dull blue rather than enclosing black, the huge shape looming over them prodding his brain into action at last. "And I'm still thinking like a squire," he muttered. "That's the answer." His head snapped round and he stared at his father. "Dad-cover for me!"

"Where are you going now, son?" he asked and Hiccup pointed to the motionless giant.

"That's how we'll get Astrid out," he said and sprinted off, across the silent yard with the small Night Fury at his back, diving through the gap at the back of the store sheds and up the muddy, rocky and steep slope to the rise that overlooked the entire yard and citadel. Bemused, his father watched as he vanished in the crepuscular gloom...but Hiccup knew what he was doing, just praying to Odin that the dragons had stayed. And thanking him profusely when he saw the shapes sitting quietly by the massive paws of the motionless Bewilderbeast. Hiccup leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. Toothless gave a quizzical warble.

"Yeah-I really need to work on my fitness," he agreed, straightening up. "Toothless...this is...a surprise..." He stood back as the dragon sniffed at the smaller Night Fury, giving a shocked and gentle warble as the smaller reptile crooned softly back. Hiccup felt his throat tighten as the two dragons nuzzled and the smaller dragon pressed against Toothless, accepting his protection. He licked it-her-gently before looking up at Hiccup and offering a weird, gummy smile. Hiccup nodded.

"You look out for her, bud," he said in a thick voice. "I know you can do this." And then he glanced at the other dragons, who were hanging back from the two Night Furies.

"Bud-do you think that Meatlug would be able to get in close to a window?" He pointed to the citadel. "Astrid's window?" Toothless paused then ambled to the brown Gronckle and nudged her, crooning a query which the other dragon gave a soft reply to. The Night Fury lifted his head and indicated to the Gronckle and then Hiccup carefully offered the timid dragon his hand. There was a moment's pause before the dragon pushed her nose into his palm before the young man crouched before her. "Can you fly me up, Meatlug?" The dragon gave a small rumble and lowered her head, inviting the young man on. Immediately, he threw his leg over the dragon's back and leaned forward, petting the dragon gently.

"Let's go, girl..." he murmured as the dragon hovered up and the buzzed over the storehouses, heading straight and true for the citadel. Almost immediately, he found that Meatlug flew very differently to Toothless, tending to bounce up and down, tending to rotate and buzz from side to side. It felt far more unstable and he was forced to grip really tightly with his legs and use all his skills as a horseman. But the dragon was very responsive, heading obediently where he had directly as they rose higher and higher above the cobbles of the yard and Hiccup forced himself not to look down, knowing he would panic if he realised how far he could fall. It wasn't a sensation he had felt for a second on Toothless but on Meatlug, he felt much more vulnerable and precarious.

Eyes locked on the blank window that was reflecting the pale yellow-blue predawn sky, they rose up until he was facing directly into the glass.

"Correct window?" he murmured to Sneaky, who was flapping faithfully alongside. The little blue Terrible Terror chirruped and zoomed forward, whisking through a small gap in the corner of the window and vanishing into the room. Gritting his teeth, Hiccup sighed. "I guess that means 'yes'," he muttered, unsteadily rising to stand up on the Gronckle's shoulders. With a silent prayer, he tapped on the thick glass.

oOo

Astrid hadn't slept, tossing and turning in the room and staring into the darkness. The embers of the fire cast a low orange light on the largely empty space, delineating her gilded prison and after lying for hours, she had gotten up and paced back and forth. If this was her last night as a free woman, she would not wait for her fate lying down. She had inspected every inch of the room, pried at the windows, the door and even the fire grille-which had cost her a burnt hand-but there was no way out.

So she had finally done what any warrior did the knight before their final battle: she prayed.

"Odin, Thor, Freya-hear me now," she murmured. "I have not been your most obedient daughter. I have resented my life, my good fortune because I selfishly wished for the freedom of being the girl, the 'spare' child. I sought adventure and battle and prepared like a man for these, envying the squires. But even when I pretended, it was false. If there was any blame, the squires-mainly Hiccup-took it and spared me any censure. And when I became the Heir, I was indulged but I didn't use my power for anything but my own wishes. And when the squires were sent on my Hunt, why should they care? I had not made any effort to be _their_ Princess.

Only Hiccup, who had been expelled wrongfully, acted like a squire and made to rescue me from Outcast. He suffered to free me, again taking the blame for my actions. He stopped me being stupid and handing myself over to traitors and did everything a knight-protector should. He even saved me in Reaper and was hurt for his bravery. And when-and when he _kissed_ me...it felt so right. But I was never the friend I should have been. I clung to my pride, always picking on his mean status when it shouldn't matter. It _didn't_ matter because he proved he was someone amazing. Yet in Bazerk, I hurt him so badly by spurning him because I felt I was lost and reacted wrongly to Dagur's words. I should have known he was loyal and defended him to that treacherous swine. But I didn't. I was a fool and a coward. And I feared that he went to his death not knowing how much I cared.

He was the scruffy, skinny boy with the bright green eyes who protected me, who joked with me, who was a friend to a Princess who just wanted to be one of the boys. He was the squire who rode after me when all my real squires failed me-and he rescued me, over and over. And he was my protector in my adventure-the adventure I sought but which I could not survive without him. Without him, I am lost. And if I cannot kill Drago, I will not let him use me to take over Berk as my supposed husband. I will end my life...and I will never see Hiccup again. So please tell him, in Valhalla where he will go but I will not...that I'm sorry...

...and that I think I love him. That's all. Just...give me strength not to shame House Hofferson."

Then she stood and began to dress, proudly pulling on her clothes. She guessed Drago would provide a wedding gown which she would refuse to wear: if she had to endure this, she would do it wearing a dress given her by Heather, who was probably her last friend. So she made sure the dress was laced tight, the knives concealed in her bodice and boot as she brushed out and then braided her hair. Guiltily, her eyes flicked to the gap between the heavy fabric of the curtains, seeing the sky a pale blue with impending dawn.

And then she almost jumped in the air at the sound of a firm rapping on the glass. Frowning, she approached the curtains as Sneaky appeared and chittered excitedly.

"Sneaky? What in Midgard...?" she asked as the dragon orbited her. The rapping sounded again and she ripped the curtains apart...

...to see Hiccup grinning at her, apparently standing in midair. Her azure eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Morning, Highness," he said cheerfully. "I was wondering if you wanted a lift out of here?"

She blinked, her head spinning in utter shock.

"H-Hiccup? How-how aren't you dead?" she exclaimed stupidly, completely shocked, even though she had received a note from him and knew he was alive. Her defeat and acceptance of her fate coupled with no sleep and her heartfelt prayer to the Gods had completely fused her brain. She had been so desperate to actually see him again that being actually faced with him threw her completely. His smile wavered slightly.

"Um...long story, though it is one close to my heart but I guess I should save it for later..." he said defensively. He gestured over his shoulder. "I could go away and leave you if you want..."

"NO! No...I'm sorry...I mean...well, yes, I'm sorry but also...I'm really REALLY glad to see you..." she gabbled and rested her palms flat on the glass. "Are you okay?" He nodded, his heart warmed by the concern in her voice.

"Um...have you got a cloak or something? It's a bit cold out here," he called and she nodded, a smile lifting her lips.

"Cloak. Cloak. Yes...I've got a cloak..." she managed, still smiling as she turned away, casting around and grabbing the cloak and scarf, then almost running back to the window. She waved the garments. "Cloak!" she announced proudly as Hiccup stared at her.

_She's acting weird. Well, okay it's probably treason to think that but she is. More than usual. Maybe she's been drugged? Oh well-I can check when we get out of here. But at least she's pleased to see me…_

"Stand back!" he called as he rose and the brown form of the Gronckle appeared. Hiccup leaned forward. "Can you sort out the window, girl?" he asked, crouching forward to scratch her affectionately on the head. The Gronckle wagged her body eagerly and exhaled a huge dollop of orange-red steaming goo that Hiccup realised was in fact lava at the same time it melted through the glass, the wall and the floor behind it. He patted the dragon. "Thanks. Princess-maybe you want to come before someone notices a dragon has melted a hole in the wall?"

'On my way!" she said determinedly, advancing and scrambling to the hole. She grasped the still-warm edge of the glass and stretched out to his proffered hand, leaning closer and closer until he clasped her hand firmly.

"Got you!" he said in relief as a smile lit her face and lifted her lips at the touch of his hand...

...as Astrid felt a firm tug on her cloak, dragging her backwards...

...and a knife suddenly appeared in his shoulder...


	21. Twenty-One

**Chapter 21:**

For a long and horrific second, Princess Astrid Hofferson felt herself pulled back, her legs dangling over a long and lethal drop. Hiccup's grasp was steady on her hand but she could read the pain and tension in his pale face as he braced himself, trying to make sure she did not drop to her death. The tug on her cloak was becoming harder so her free hand snapped up, releasing the brooch and allowing her cloak to rip away, abruptly propelling her forward . She slammed into Hiccup and he wavered, instinctively dropping to land astride the Gronckle, grabbing tight with his knees and trying to haul her back as she swung past him, her second hand catching his and drawing an unwilling scream as she dragged on his wounded shoulder.

As she flipped round, her eyes saw the dark shape of Krogan, her cloak still in his hand as she swung sideways, her hand slipping from Hiccup's.

"TOOTHLESS!" he howled desperately as a horn echoed through the yard. Instantly, soldiers began to erupt from the barracks as a shape launched from the ridge, from the gloom beneath the Bewilderbeast's feet. Astrid stared up into Hiccup's pained emerald eyes as her cold fingers slid through his. "Astrid-no..." he gasped, his eyes widening as her skin slid away from his. "ASTRID!"

She screamed for almost a second before she impacted onto the shoulders of the blue and gold Nadder that had raced down and swooped beneath her. She clutched at the dragon in desperation and felt the dragon croon beneath her.

"HOLD ON!" Hiccup yelled, leaning and guiding the Gronckle down towards her.

"Really? As if I couldn't work that out for myself!" Astrid yelled back.

"Sorry, Highness," he replied, uncharacteristically flustered. "I just...you haven't ridden a dragon before..."

"And you have?" she asked, her arms wrapped fiercely around the dragon's neck. He nodded, drifting closer as they wheeled round.

"I may have had a small amount of practice," he admitted, his voice still wavering with shock. "Sit as if you were riding Stormfly. Milady. Grip with your legs and you should be safe..." Then a fan of arrows whiffled past them and they stared down as the crossbowmen in the yard lined up on them. Hiccup could see the twins were milling in the crowd and Drago was hanging over his balcony, roaring his rage.

"BRING THEM DOWN!" he screamed. "You will not escape me again, girl!" Hiccup stuffed his hand into the wound, pulling the dagger free and stuffing it in his boot before easing Meatlug to the ground. He could tell that they really couldn't escape-they were too low, too inexperienced and there were too many arrows trained at their unarmored bodies.

"I have a plan," he assured her, grimacing as he felt blood well from his wound. Meatlug landed heavily and he bowed forward, hearing men surround him. Astrid slid to the ground and raced to his side, shoving her way through the ring of men and pushing his hand aside. She hissed as he looked up painfully and tied her scarf firmly around the wound. Then she glared up at Drago.

"I will never be yours!" she snarled. Drago gestured expansively with his right arm, his left hanging motionless by his side.

"Look around you, girl!" he spat, his voice dark with rage at her defiance. "My army has you surrounded, my dragons will destroy you and your would-be rescuers are all captured! If you surrender, Princess, I will spare them..." But she had seen him in action and heard of his 'generosity'.

"You mean 'spare them a lingering death'," she retorted. "I know you will not let them live!" Suddenly, he gave a low chuckle, his face twisting in a wry look of admiration.

"Clever girl," he scoffed as Hiccup saw the twins surrounded-though neither looked especially concerned.

"Was a diversion too much to ask?" he sighed. Tuff inspected his fingernails.

"What? Oh, no worry, young Hiccup! It will happen any time..."

"Sooner would have been better," the imposter groaned. "DRAGO! We should bargain." The dark-skinned Count glared down at the scruffy shape in stolen armour and his face twisted into a scowl.

"And who are you, brave paladin?" he sneered. Hiccup lifted his chin.

"I am Hiccup Haddock!" he announced proudly.

"My son!" A huge guard walked forward, ripping his helmet off and throwing it scornfully aside. The furious face of Stoick Haddock glared up as his son stared at him: of all of them, he was the only one undetected.

"Wow-I guess keeping your head down really does work," he murmured as Astrid gave a small smile.

"I guess you still have something to learn," she teased him and for a moment, his tense face was shadowed with sorrow.

"I never said I didn't," he admitted then leaned close to her. "And I would have given anything to have my Dad still alive and been a mere squire standing guard duty, as if nothing had happened. But it did." He paused and looked deep into her eyes. "But Princess-I have to believe that the twins will come through...so we need to buy more time. So this is what you should do..." He murmured a handful of words in her ear and she nodded, then turned to glare up at Drago.

"I have a wager for you, Lord Drago!" she said boldly. "A combat-my champion against yours. If we lose, I will come quietly and be the dutiful and compliant wife you wish. If I win...you let us go free. Alive."

"How are you still alive?" Drago roared, still glaring at the unmistakeable flame-haired shape of the Commander. "I left orders that you were to be killed." Stoick stared up at him, his face falling into a mask of hatred.

"What?" he breathed. Drago leaned over the balcony, his face contorted into a sneer.

"Oh, the great Commander hasn't worked it out yet?" he mocked. "It was all a ruse to remove you. Lords Arvid and Sven who provided the intelligence that there were subversives in my land. Ack who found the 'mercenary' to help in your plan. And Krogan, my most trusted assassin to play the mercenary. You thought you were helping protect Berk and undermine me but instead you were played like a fool! We took you from the safety of Berk, we betrayed you in Bazerk and Dagur was supposed to slaughter you...but instead, he just imprisoned you. Still, this time, we can finish the job."

"But...why?" Stoick asked hoarsely. Drago laughed mockingly.

"Berk with Commander Haddock in charge would be almost impossible to crush, even with my Dragon Warriors," Drago admitted, "but with you removed-and you and your son discredited, then the knights would be under weak leadership."

"They were supposed to be under Ack, weren't they?" Hiccup said suddenly, his emerald eyes inspecting the scarred face of the Count. The man turned his cold, dead eyes on the young man.

"Yes," he admitted, "but somehow, the Commander's brother ended up in charge. If anything, it was even an better outcome, for he was so incompetent no one could question if there was any treason within. Removing you, boy, was imperative, because you would have noticed. You would have prevented the whole thing falling into such disarray."

"Ack found himself some friends, didn't he?" Hiccup shot back clearly. "They were following Astrid even when we escaped. In the end, you had to use Eret to fetch her when we were heading for Berserker territory."

"But Dagur didn't kill the Commander," Astrid realised, staring at the huge shape standing mere feet away from her. "He was imprisoned." She looks at Hiccup, her azure gaze apologetic. "You were both wronged."

"And now, I fight for the Princess," Stoick announced, his cold eyes glaring at Drago. "We will settle this!" Drago gestured and the soldiers moved back, creating a space, a rudimentary arena with Hiccup, Astrid, the twins and the dragons at one side. Stoick walked over to face his liege and offered a low bow. "Highness, forgive my presumption but I have spent the last three years fighting in Dagur's arena..."

"As Rjodr," she realised and then grasped his hand. "Commander, I have every faith in your capabilities. Your son is a truly remarkable young man-every inch your protege. I am only alive due to him. I owe him-and you-an apology. On my own behalf-and on behalf of the King." Stoick sighed.

"Look after my son if I fail," he said gently then turned to Hiccup, seeing his bound shoulder. "That was the most daring and amazing thing I have ever seen," he said. "Hiccup-I couldn't be more proud of you, son. You will make a great knight. If something goes wrong-make sure the Princess gets home safely."

"Dad..." he said, his eyes expressing everything he wanted to say. "Please be careful. I only just got you back. I want to spend a lot more time with my Dad." Stoick nodded, briefly squeezing his uninjured shoulder then turned back to face Krogan.

"I'm ready!" he announced as the man leapt at him, a modified sickle in each hand. Stoick had his sword, heavy and accurate as the assassin flipped over the big man, slashing at the Commander's head. Ducking, Stoick parried the blow and slashed out, slicing the assassin's cloak. He danced away, his dark eyes locked hatefully onto the Commander.

"I should have killed you," he said.

"No one gets a second chance," Stoick told him, seeing the opening and crashing his sword at his head. Krogan staggered back at the sheer force of the blow but sliced out at Stoick, his blade turning on the stolen armour. They pulled back, circled and traded blows, the clangs echoing round the yard. Hiccup felt his stomach knot with anxiety while he glanced around, looking for any opening or advantage he could take. The Nadder and Meatlug were looking scared, covered by crossbowmen but Hiccup knew there were others hidden up by the monster dragon overlooking the citadel and yard, a creature so huge that one swipe of his paw could crush half the outbuildings without even noticing.

Then he stared up at the monster. In the dawn light, the creature was clearly illuminated for the first time and Hiccup, who had spent some time with live dragons, frowned. There was something off about the huge dragon, silent and still. He saw a small movement and caught a quick bob up of Toothless's head before he motioned the dragon to hide. Then he turned back to see his father and the assassin Krogan trading blows once more, two sickles against one heavy sword. Each man was skilled and furious, determined to win. But Hiccup saw a tall shape of a guard moving behind his father and reacted.

"Dad! Watch out!"

Stoick ducked, bringing the sword up to parry a cowardly knife thrown at him and spinning round, using all his strength to cut the sword through the defences of the assassin. Krogan tried to parry but the sword carved through his weapons and the body behind it. Staggering back, he stared down at the huge wound in his chest.

"We both...lose..." he breathed and pitched back, dead.

"NO!" Drago yelled, furious that his champion was defeated. In that moment, Eret reared up behind Astrid, grabbing her and trying to haul her away. There was a hiss and the treacherous Lord suddenly found the Nadder slashing at him with her claws. Instinctively, he released Astrid to defend himself and as he did, she grabbed the knife from her bodice-and plunged it into his back. He gasped, back arching as he turned to look at her.

"My lady Astrid..." he choked. "I...I..."

"Lord Eret? I reject your suit!" she snapped. "Goodbye," And she glared at him as he slumped to the floor.

"KILL THEM!" Drago screamed as half the men suddenly doubled up, sounds of retching and choking beginning to echo in the air. An explosion sounded and the doors of the stable burst open as a hundred spooked horses stampeded out and through the yard heading towards the main gate. Men scattered, many heading desperately for the latrines while others were just running from the wild beasts. But as the stricken almost reached their goals, the latrines blew up, their contents erupting over anyone in proximity. Shrieks and yells of disgust filled the air and everyone began to run desperately in the opposite direction. At this point, the armoury burst into flames and the barracks blew up.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Drago bellowed, his eyes bulging with rage and disbelief. His army was in disarray, his two most trusted lieutenants dead and the Princess on the verge of escaping. Hiccup whistled and there was a roar in answer as the other dragons flew down and landed in the suddenly less crowded yard, the smaller Night Fury hanging from Hookfang's claws. Hiccup leapt onto Toothless's back and the twins scrambled onto their Zippleback, fist-bumping, while Stoick jumped onto the Monstrous Nightmare. The Nadder lowered her head and Astrid followed the others' lead, climbing onto the dragon. Toothless rose and hovered in the air, facing the shocked Drago.

"We are the Knights of Berk!" Hiccup yelled recklessly. "We know all about your dragon army..." He gestured and Toothless blasted the dragon stables apart, revealing empty cages and no dragons at all. "But as you see, it has gone. There are no Dragon Warriors now, Count. Just men. Men who believe a lie." He gestured to the shape of the Bewilderbeast. Toothless gave a furious roar and a blue glow suddenly appeared along his back ridge, around his eyes and mouth and wings. He roared and the sounds of leathery wings flapping echoed as the escaped dragons appeared in the sky behind Toothless-arrayed against their supposed commander. "Your Dragon Army will never defeat the Knights of Berk-no matter what treachery you try!"

"How are you doing this...?" Drago mouthed.

Toothless rose to face the huge dragon roaring a challenge. For Hiccup could see now in the daylight that the huge dragon wasn't asleep or hibernating-it was _mummified_. It had been dead for many years but its presence, its threat allowed Drago to keep his people crushed in his iron grasp, believing he was a man who commanded the Alpha of dragons.

"Toothless-show him who's boss!" he urged and the Night Fury soared up, the whistle sounding as he looped round and then arrowed at the Bewilderbeast, firing a volley of eight shots all in the creature's face. The eighth blasted the monster apart, tusks falling away and the body collapsing backwards over the rise and crashing to the ground with a thud like a falling mountain. The whole citadel shook and any outbuildings still standing fell down. Toothless accelerated up-and then flipped and fired one triumphant shot, before swooping down and hovering in front of Drago.

"It's over," the imposter said...but even as he spoke, Drago proved he was a terrible loser, grabbing a pike from a guard at his side and flinging it full speed towards the exposed Stoick.

"For you!" Drago yelled as the smaller Night Fury saw the peril and leapt, blasting the cowardly weapon aside with a small purple plasma blast. At the same time, Hiccup ripped the knife from his boot, still stained with his own blood, and flung it with all his might at Drago. The blade buried in his eye and the Count stiffened and topped over the rail of his balcony, dead before he even hit the ground below.

"Call them in, bud," Hiccup said wearily, looking around at the carnage. Their ruler was gone, their army in disarray and their dragons fled. "I think it's time to go home." But he suddenly realised that every eye was on him and as the other dragons rose alongside him, he sat bolt upright, facing the waiting soldiers.

"Berk means you no ill!" he shouted to ensure everyone could hear. "We came only to Nordlund because the Heir to Berk was kidnapped and brought here. The Knights of Berk came to rescue our Princess and return her safely home. Berk only wishes _friendship_ with Nordlund...and now Count Drago is no longer plotting against us, that may be possible." He stared down at the guards, the soldiers and a couple of civilians that Astrid recognised from her welcome.

"If you wish peace, respond when we send emissaries with our allies from Bazerk!" Astrid added. "I can see that many of you are not treated well and that you deserve a leadership which can make things better for all of you. Berk will offer peace treaties and trade agreements if your leaders will agree not to attack us any more."

There were a hundred dropped jaws, eyes wide at the Princess and her retinue, all riding dragons and more than a few mute nods...even from those who were suffering from intense food poisoning, covered in excrement or were singed from standing too close to the burning remains of the barracks.

"Go in Peace!" Astrid said and nodded as Hiccup leaned forward.

"Lead on, bud," he murmured as the Night Fury swooped down, scooping the smaller Night Fury in his paws and then soaring up, all the dragons arrowing after them. They flapped without any hinderance down the vale and towards the gate, where Fishlegs was standing, very bored, with Stormfly. The look on Astrid's face at seeing her beloved horse was worth all the trouble and pain as Hiccup gestured to Hookfang and the Monstrous Nightmare dived, picking up the blue roan mare while Meatlug briefly landed to happily lick the husky squire before letting him climb aboard and fly with them.

But no one released the breath they were holding until they soared over the wall and the gate...and left Nordlund behind. They were had succeeded in getting Astrid back-and Berk was safe once more.

oOo

It was bittersweet when they reached the low line of hills where the horses were waiting, grazing peacefully until the dragons landed. The escaped dragons wheeled around and landed higher up the slopes but Toothless, Hookfang, Meatlug, the Zippleback and the Nadder dropped their passengers right in the little hollow, close to their spooked horses. The others dismounted with relief but Hiccup felt a lurch in his gut as he slid off the Night Fury for probably the last time. He sighed, walking round to face the dragon and stare into the large acid-green eyes with the wide pupils.

"Thank you, buddy," he said with a genuine smile. "You are...amazing. You saved us back there. And did-did you know you could do that blue glow thing?" Toothless gave a smug look and made the little laughing noise that always had Hiccup's lips turning up. "Thank you, Toothless," he said and lunged forward, hugging the dragon fiercely. "You've been a better friend to me than anyone else has for...ever. And I'm never going to forget you...but I know you have to go." Toothless closed his eyes and leaned hard against the young man for a very long moment. "But you have a little lady there to look out for...and maybe you can have a family too when those eggs hatch."

He forced himself to step back, taking a shuddering breath.

"Goodbye, my friend," he said as the dragon gave one small croon and backed away, giving a little bark to the other dragons. They all rose in the air with the smaller Night Fury securely closed in Hookfang's paws. Toothless gave him one last look, then leapt into the air and arrowed away, his roar echoing across the empty land.

Hiccup stared after him until he vanished from sight, a lump in his throat and his entire body feeling empty...until he felt a slight touch on his hand. He glanced up-to see Astrid's concerned look. And then he jumped and bowed his head.

"Princess," he managed in a wary voice. "I-I apologise. We'll get going..."

"Hiccup," she said gently. "Wait." He stilled, his head bowed respectfully. The sassy, brave daring knight had vanished now he was back on the ground with company that graphically proved how far down the pecking order he was. "I owe you an apology." Emerald eyes flicked up and just as quickly looked down again.

"No, it's alright Highness. You don't owe me anything. I'm just no one..." he mumbled but she took his hand gently and stroked her thumb across his knuckles.

"Look at me," she commanded him and he obeyed with the slightest sigh. "Hiccup, I have to apologise because what I said to you-what I accused you of-was completely false and was a heinous thing to believe of the most loyal and brave squire I have ever ridden with."

"I'm not..." he began but she cut him off with a sharp gesture.

"Princess talking here," she reminded him with a small smile. " _Very_ important-don't interrupt." He nodded. "Hiccup-I think we all know now what happened and how we-my father and advisers-were stupidly played by Drago. And I will make sure that my father's wrongful decision is reversed and you are both restored to your rightful places." She paused. "I have never been so happy as when I saw you through that window-because I feared you had been killed believing that I hated you when I was just cruel and stupid and gullible...Thor, that must run in our family as well..."

Hiccup looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Funny story," he admitted. "I was sent into the arena to fight Rjodr and he was just about to kill me when I recognised him and he realised I was his son...so we sort of attacked Dagur instead."

Astrid stared.

"And...he was sort of killed," Hiccup ended.

"Oh."

"Highness, I ended him in payment for the wrongs he did me, you and my son," Stoick said gruffly. "And for all the men he killed for fun over the years in his arena." _The men he had me kill,_ he added silently. Astrid stared at him.

"So Lady Heather is the ruler of Bazerk?" she asked. Stoick nodded-as the Princess smiled. Then she lunged forward and kissed Hiccup briefly on the cheek. He froze, eyes wide in shock as the twins wolf-whistled and Fishlegs gasped.

"Then we have an ally and a place to stop on our way," she said in relief then leaned towards Hiccup again. "That was an apology, by the way. I hope you may consider giving me a second chance to make up for my stupidity!" He looked into her eyes.

"Um...not sure you have anything to make up for, Highness," he said warily. "You were only acting on what you were told..."

"By an enemy who sought to harm us both, Hiccup! Please, give me a chance..." Her voice was edging with a plea and he nodded.

"Of course, Highness," he said tonelessly. "As you command!"

She looked helplessly at him, then glanced over at Stoick. He nodded, assuming command.

"Alright-mount up squires!" he commanded in his booming voice. Hiccup stared at him and he jerked his head impatiently, understanding that his son realised things had changed. And while he could still be himself with his father, now they were with the Princess and other- _real_ -squires, the proper order had to be restored-which had Hiccup riding at the back with any baggage. And after so many adventures where he was treated like a proper squire or knight, the return to his 'proper place' was like a kick in the guts...but Hiccup's pride was bigger than his brain so he wouldn't say anything, merely silently accepting his fate.

Unsure what to do, Astrid turned away, soothing her unsettled horse and mounting up, swiftly followed by the other squires and finally the Commander. Hiccup slid into Fury's saddle and sighed: his future was riding away from him...but he had done what he set out to. Astrid was safe and heading home. And now his father and the others were there, he knew she would get home safe.

All he had to hope for now was that he wouldn't be executed on sight.


	22. Twenty Two

**Chapter 22:**

Thuggory Tete de Carne, Heir to the Meathead lands in Berk and would-be knight, was wondering if he could murder Snotlout and who, if anyone would care. They were hanging around the taverns of Bazerk, listening out for word of the Princess and Hiccup...and gaming. Despite Thuggery's concerns, Snotlout had no sense of urgency in locating Astrid and restoring his honour, preferring to eat, rest and do a little training rather than put the effort in to stand any chance of reclaiming his place as a squire. Spitelout had joined him from Reaper and was joining his son in enjoying himself, having almost given up on finding the Princess. And no one was watching the main road north.

He glanced around the tavern. Snotlout had three empty plates in front of him and was quaffing ale merrily with Dogsbreath and Halvard, Spitelout was out practising with his axe, the other squires were playing various games and no one but no one seemed even bothered that without the missing Astrid, they were wanted...or dead. With a huff of annoyance, he slammed his mug down and wiped his mouth, rising to his feet and stalking out.

"Someone can't take his mead!" came a raucous cry from one of the others and he shook his head as he emerged into the cold afternoon. It was close to dusk and guards on the town walls were preparing to bar the doors for the night-not that Berserkers feared attack, but there were thieves and outlaws who could cause problems for the less aggressive citizens. Absently, Thuggory kicked a beggar out of the way, not even pausing to stop and watch the blind man pitch into the muddy ground as he walked down towards the yard. The sky was washed with purple and orange as the guards paused in their winding of the portcullis down and a party cantered towards the doors, yelling for them to hold the gates. The squire glanced up-and then froze, automatically diving back into the shadows as the six horses slowed.

At the front was the unmistakeable shape of Princess Astrid, her golden braid gilded by the fading light and Thuggory stiffened as he saw the shape next to her. There was only one man that size with the full flaming beard: somehow, against all reason, Commander Haddock had returned. He scarcely registered the twins and Fishlegs as they swept by for his eye was drawn by the final member of the party: the skinny auburn-haired shape of Hiccup on the familiar black stallion that had been his horse before it was taken from him.

The party wheeled round and while the guards closed and barred the gates, a runner sped off towards the main castle as Astrid checked her party, leaning close to the Commander and then walking her horse along the main street after the runner. Casting one look at the retreating shapes, Thuggory put his head down and sprinted back towards the tavern.

Somehow, Astrid was back-and Hiccup was in the castle. Which meant they miraculously had a chance to silence him and save their skins...

oOo

Astrid had led her party into the Berserker throne room, feeling infinitely more relaxed than the previous time she had been here, even as the guards bowed low to the arriving Heir. At her shoulder stood the impressive shape of Commander Haddock, who was studiously ignoring the hostile glares from those who knew he was the man who had slain Dagur...though most did not connect the Berk Heir's knight and the famed anonymous arena champion. Lady Heather sitting bolt upright in the throne, clothed elegantly in a shimmering silver gown that was belted with emerald green silk. She wore a simple circlet on her jet hair that gleamed as she received the guests and she smiled as Astrid dropped a respectful curtsey to her. All Astrid's retinue dropped to one knee and remained still as Astrid rose, their heads bowed and left hands flat in the floor.

"Greetings, Princess Astrid," she said, trying to keep the smirk out of her voice. Astrid was also trying not to smile.

"Thank you, Lady Heather," she said and then the two burst into laughter, surging forward and hugging like old friends.

"I'm so glad your young protector rescued you," Heather murmured as they broke apart, her eyes flicking over the bowed shape of Hiccup. "Though you seem to have acquired some more personnel. Would you like to introduce them to me?" Astrid smiled and turned, facing her followers.

"Rise and at ease," she commanded, watching them put together an impressive display worthy of the fabled Berk Knights. No matter they were grimy and travel-worn, they all moved as one, backs straight and chins up. "Commander Stoick Haddock you know-the head of the Berk knights, lost on a mission and betrayed by his partner and your brother. The twins are Ruffnut-the girl-and Tuffnut-the boy. I believe they have been described as a force of nature and I suspect the people responsible for the complete chaos and demolition I witnessed in Nordlund." They nodded but wisely said nothing. "The other squire is Fishlegs Ingerman who has performed very solidly. And you recognise the final member of the group-Hiccup Haddock. My protector."

There was a range of gasps as the others stared at the skinny young man, his head still bowed. Heather smiled. "I'm glad you found him," she explained. "I sent him and his father off in your pursuit. He was hurt by your rejection, my friend. I assume you have ironed out any misunderstanding?" Astrid looked up in shock at her friend's perspicacity.

"I guess," she said uncertainly, still troubled by his withdrawal as soon as his father assumed command but Heather draped an arm reassuringly round her shoulders.

"I invite you all to my table," she said, gesturing to her steward. "I am dying to hear how you were rescued from Count Drago...and what has happened with our most powerful northern neighbour..."

But Hiccup hung back, feeling horribly self-conscious and every nerve on edge. His heart had sunk for Astrid knew he had no right to be there and so did Lady Heather and the squires. They at least had uniforms and dignity while he was acutely aware that he was dressed in stained and wrecked tunic, a scarf bound around his really painful shoulder and he looked like he had been trampled by an entire unit of knights. No one could mistake him for anything other than a menial.

They were taken to the fine dining hall, the fire roaring in the huge fireplace and hangings of the Berserker Crest and the shields of allies hanging form the high vaulted roof. Servants swarmed back and forth, bearing plate after plate of meats, breads, vegetables and sauces, bowing low to everyone-even him. He had managed to get a seat right at the end of the table, hunched and as inconspicuous as possible, thanking the servants politely because he knew by rights he should be among them. But worse-he was feeling lightheaded and aching, his vision slightly blurred and he guessed he was suffering from exhaustion and lack of food. He forced himself to eat, despite the fact he was feeling sick and he drank more water than he would normally to try to fill himself up.

But before the end, he crept out the side door and headed away. He just wanted to curl up and sleep, away from false plaudits and accusing eyes and people he knew would be judging him for being just a drudge.

Astrid noticed he was missing as the sweetmeats were brought round-delicate fruit tartlets and extravagant marchpane along with sweet wine and mead. Heather had been thrilled at the tales of their escapades and Astrid had needed Stoick to tell their side of the tale because Hiccup was at the far end of the table, curled up and uncommunicative. And she knew he hadn't forgiven her and she hadn't had the smallest chance to speak with him...and there was no prospect that Heather would release her friend any time soon.

So she had leaned towards Stoick as the meal drew to an end and asked him to find Hiccup and make sure he was okay. She had noted he had eaten little and she knew his shoulder wound hadn't been properly cleaned and bandaged. Silently nodding, the Commander rose and walked off in search of his son. He checked their assigned rooms and of course, they were empty so he then decided what to do next-and recalled where his son slept of preference when he was miserable or had been in trouble. He turned and headed for the stables.

oOo

Thuggory was prowling the castle with Dogsbreath, seeking Hiccup. Snotlout had refused flatly to come with them, saying that he didn't want to harm Hiccup-because it wouldn't make a difference. In fact, he argued that if the Commander was alive, the best they could do would be to own up to their failures and hope that he would set them hard punishments and demotion rather than execute them. And if Astrid returned alive and unharmed, Harild would be likely to be lenient if they were penitent.

But Thuggory wasn't willing to trust his fate to the lenience of the King and Hiccup's father when the young man's testimony could condemn him for dereliction of duty-which he was guilty of-no matter the conduct of the squires. He had to make sure that the young man couldn't incriminate Thuggory Tete de Carne. But Hiccup couldn't be allowed to die, because the King had decreed he had to be brought back alive...though Thuggery was determined to never let him speak again. And he knew that he had to find the young man, well away from the others and any help for the attack...

They were searching the stables, knowing from their time as his brothers-in-arms that the young man tended to sleep with Fury when away from the castle because he trusted the horse to protect him...but the two squires shrank back from their fell purpose at the sound of a set of heavy steps. They scarcely dared to breathe as the huge shape of Stoick Haddock stomped through the stables bearing a lantern and whistled, hearing Fury nicker and he headed directly for the stall. The two squires silently followed, peering behind the Commander into the straw-and seeing a shape curled under a cloak and a patched blanket. Stoick paused, then crouched down by the gently snoring auburn-haired shape.

"Son?" Stoick murmured gently, seeing the eyelids flicker. Hiccup's face was very pale and his emerald eyes were almost black with weariness. The young man tilted his head slightly.

"D-Dad?" he murmured.

"Why are you here, son?" the Commander asked softly. Hiccup sighed.

"Where I belong," he mumbled, closing his eyes again. But Stoick slid his arms under the exhausted shape, lifting the six foot skinny shape in his arms like the small boy he had been. Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, blearily staring up into the big face. "S'okay, Dad. You don't need t'worry..." Stoick smiled and shifted the young man in his arms, feeling the head loll against his chest.

"Worrying about you is my job, son," the Commander said gently, feeling his son instinctively snuggle his head against him. "You're exhausted, you're wounded and you're my son. I am going to make sure that you are safe. I failed you for three years but, by Thor, I won't fail you now." The watching squires retreated at the words, seeing their opportunity vanish...for now. Unaware, the father headed back to their assigned rooms, feeling his son relax in his arms. As he carried the young man, he realised Hiccup was much lighter than he should be, his cheek bones more prominent and jaw sharper from lack of food. Not that he had said a word to his father since he found him: Hiccup was stubborn and brave but as a father, Stoick wanted to take his son safely to his room and make sure he was warm and secure.

He gently rested Hiccup on the huge bed, removing his cloak, boots and ragged over-tunic and tucking the lean shape under the blankets. His threadbare tunic and leggings had Stoick wincing, seeing garments on the brink of rags, stained with blood from previous wounds. It made his stomach curl in shame and anger that his son should have been treated like this, that a boy who was loyal and brave and accomplished should be rejected so devastatingly and treated so poorly by the King that Stoick had sworn his loyalty to and almost given his life for. And anger ignited in his breast that the loyalty seemed to definitely be a one-way street. As he looked, he saw that Hiccup was very pale and with deep shadows under his eyes, the wound on his shoulder clumsily bound. Stroking his son's hair, Stoick was rewarded by Hiccup leaning into the contact.

"Jus' tired," he mumbled softly. "Glad you're back, Dad." And his face flickered with a smile. "Jus' don' leave me. Please..."

 _You look so much like your mother, Hiccup,_ Stoick thought silently and stroked his battered face. "Of course, son. I'm not leaving you now I just got you back." Hiccup's eyes fluttered open and he smiled again, the faintest echo of that happy smile he used to have as a small boy.

"Sorry," Hiccup mumbled drowsily. "I'm not the son y'wanted me t'be. I'm jus' a servant now. And I don' think the King will forgive me..."

"Son, from what I saw with my own eyes, I couldn't be prouder," Stoick reassured him, stroking his hair. Hiccup gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Dad," he sighed and his eyes closed again, his breathing evening down to sleep. Stoick tucked the blankets tighter around the battered shape and locked the door, settling his bulk in the chair.

"Sleep well, son," he smiled.

oOo

The morning saw the exhausted Hiccup being woken by his father, who refused to leave his side as they washed and shaved. Stoick could see that his son was still exhausted, pale and sluggish, though he smiled and professionally prepared himself for the ride south. But as they ate their breakfast, Stoick failed to miss that Hiccup was almost forcing himself to eat, wincing as he moved his right arm and remaining quiet and withdrawn. They had to wait around as Astrid and Heather shared a leisurely breakfast and signed an alliance between Berk and Bazerk. They parted as friends and allies with Heather already planning a visit to Berk Castle in the near future to see her friend.

Hiccup and the squires had prepared all the horses and found generous provisions, fresh bedding and clothing waiting for them. Everything was ready and Hiccup held his father's bridle as Fishlegs held Astrid's, waiting for the senior members of the party. Astrid looked over at the young auburn-haired man but he steadfastly stared forward and wordlessly returned to his own horse as soon as the Commander was mounted. And she really honestly didn't know what to do, if he wouldn't even look at her. _Had she hurt him that badly? Or was it something more?_

They were escorted to the border by an honour-guard pf Heather's personal guards and they were formally wished well by their Captain on the border, the trumpet fanfare echoing long after they had crossed the river and galloped south. But once they were finally back in Berk's lands, they galloped fast and hard south down the main track of the Northern Road, riding fearlessly towards the forests and the long and potentially dangerous outlaw-infested roads. Stoick was determined to get Astrid home as soon as possible but they all knew they had to be on their guard, for others would not care who she was, if they could profit from it. And they became more and more concerned as Hiccup gradually began to drop back throughout the morning when they reached the northern borders of Freya's Forest. Eventually, they had to stop to allow him to catch up and Stoick wheeled round to face the young man.

Hiccup was walking Fury along, his head down and eyes dulled, not even able to look where he was looking.

"Son? What's wrong?" the Commander asked, recognising that his son wasn't looking well. Fury stopped, whinnying unhappily and Hiccup listed in the saddle.

"Dad...I'm okay..." he mumbled and then slid from the saddle, sprawling on the ground, unconscious.

Astrid felt the breath lurch in her chest and she was out of the saddle before anyone else, dropping on her knees by Hiccup's side. She leaned over him, pressing her head against his chest and frowning, then looking relieved.

"He's breathing but his heart is beating very fast," she reported, then pulled off her riding glove and gently stroked his face. "He's burning up too." There was a thud at her side and a creak as Stoick crouched by her.

"I knew he wasn't right yesterday evening-but he's proud and never wants to look weak," he revealed. "He always said he was alright, even when exhausted or hurt or beaten."

"Proud and stubborn," Astrid smiled and stroked his head, her fingers running through his soft auburn locks. "Hmm, I can relate to that. What can we do? Bazerk has the nearest healer..."

"Maybe not," Stoick murmured. "There is an old woman, maybe an hour's ride through the forest to the west. Mother Gothi is the wisest woman in Berk, able to predict the weather, the future and heal the most dangerous of ills. She will be able to help him...if your Highness permits us to deviate from your journey home." Astrid raised her eyes and she was candid.

"I wouldn't be going home without Hiccup," she reminded him and then she paused. "I'll take him. If you would hand him to me, Sir Stoick?" His eyes widened in shock.

"I thought I should..." he gabbled but she smiled.

"How can you protect me, Sir Stoick, if your arms are full with your son?" she asked archly, clambering to her feet, brushing her skirt down and swinging into the saddle. "I am ready..." Looking down, Stoick tenderly lifted his son in his arms and murmured in his ear before carefully placing him into her arms. She gently adjusted him so his head was resting gently against her shoulder and her arm was comfortably cradled around his lean shape. Quietly and unselfconsciously, she nuzzled her cheek against his hair. "You've taken such good care of me, Hiccup," she whispered. "Now it's my turn to look after you. I will see you safely there and healed...and please Thor, let me find a way to make up to you for my stupidity."

Then she wheeled around and followed Stoick as the Commander galloped off the track and away into the forest. Despite all her trials, she trusted Commander Haddock implicitly so she held Hiccup tightly and thundered through the trees, hoping they would arrive soon...

oOo

Mother Gothi's hut was surprisingly neat and well-tended, sited in a picturesque clearing with a small stream to one side and a stand of apple trees across the clearing. Smoke curled from the crooked chimney and the wood-stack was neat and fully stocked. The old woman herself was a tiny wizened shape with a hump on one shoulder, a very long thin grey braid and a sharp nose. Her eyes were bright and alert as she hobbled out, leaning on her staff and peered up at the riders as they wheeled to a halt. Stoick leapt down and bowed low to her.

"Mother Gothi, I crave your aid," he said formally. "Princess Astrid is returning home and one of her retinue has become ill." The old woman glanced at he shape clutched tenderly in the Heir's arms and raised a cynical eyebrow. "He is my son," Stoick added softly and Gothi beckoned, turning into her house. Giving a sigh of relief, the Commander took Hiccup from a reluctant Astrid and carried him swiftly into the house. Astrid leapt down and stared worriedly, gently stroking Stormfly's nose and trying to reassure Fury. And then she jumped as Hiccup's saddle-bag moved and chirped as Sharpshot stuck his head out of the bag, followed by Sneaky. She suddenly laughed in relief and shock.

"Guys!" she breathed. "I thought you had all gone back with Toothless to the Dragon Forest!"

Sneaky chirruped and rubbed her head against the princess's hand.

"Whoa-is that a dragon?" Tuff exclaimed, speeding forward.

"I thought they'd all gone!" his sister added.

"Terrible Terrors are very affectionate and loyal," Fishlegs added, peering at the little dragons and offering his hand to Sharpshot for a rub. "It looks like you've got another new friend, Highness." Astrid rubbed Sneaky's head again but her eyes trailed back to the cottage.

"Yeah," she sighed as Ruffnut caught her mood and nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Highness," she reassured her but Astrid's smile didn't touch her eyes,

"Thank you," she said tonelessly. "I owe him so much. And he thinks I hate him. But...I just wish I could explain."

oOo

Hiccup painfully opened his eyes, his head still pounding and body aching. He seemed to be lying on a bed when the last thing he recalled was riding through the forest feeling absolutely like death. He grimaced for his shoulder was really hurting and he moved his hand slightly-to find a soft hand softly clasping his.

"Dad..." he murmured and rocked his head to look towards the owner of the hand-and then his eyes snapped wide open and he went incredibly tense as several facts filtered into his foggy brain.

_Astrid was gently holding his hand, her thumb tenderly stroking over his knuckles._

_His shoulder had been redressed and probably stitched._

_He seemed to be naked under a patched blanket._

He blushed scarlet and found he had almost completely lost the power of speech as her azure eyes flicked up and a genuine smile lit her beautiful face when she found he was conscious. His hand snatched the blanket and tied to haul it as far up his body as it could before she gave a giggle.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

"Gah! Naked!" he managed and tried to cower under the blanket, though she hung onto his hand. "What...what happened?" he managed, still feeling like his face was on fire. Astrid reached to his side and lifted a small cup, lifting it to his lips.

"Mother Gothi said you were to drink this when you woke up," she told him briskly, seeing him looking very embarrassed. Despite the blanket, his naked shoulders were still on show, the skin very pale and faintly freckled, bones very prominent and a few old and new scars visible. There was a crisp bandage expertly wound around his right shoulder and he stiffened as she leaned close, silky strands of her hair brushing his cheek as she held the cup to his lips. He obediently drank and then almost gagged at the foul taste.

"Ugh! Is she trying to poison me?" he complained as he laid back and she sat at his side once more. He was in a surprisingly bright and spacious room in a cottage, light streaming in through an unshuttered window, the walls and floor scrubbed clean and bed comfortable and fresh. The sheets were worn but crisp and the blanket smelled clean and of grass and lavender. He stared at Astrid and wondered why she was here. _Maybe this is where she tells me she's leaving me behind and continuing on with the real knights. Where she tells me she doesn't want to ride with a menial and an imposter..._

"Why are you here, Highness?" he asked her quietly, steeling himself for bad news. And it shouldn't hurt him because she had already rejected him in Bazerk-even though he had come back to rescue her in Nordlund and she had been polite about him to Lady Heather because why would she own up to riding with an ex-squire and imposter? She looked up into the wary emerald eyes and sighed, the sunlight framing her with a halo of gold.

"I remember," she said softly. His brow furrowed and he lay back on his pillow, her hand still gentling his.

"Remember what?" he asked, trying to recall what he had done now.

"The small russet-haired boy with bright green eyes who used to play with me when I was still the Heir's sister," she said quietly. "When Finn was alive." There was the slightest crack in her voice because this was something that she didn't talk about-something she didn't have anyone to talk about with.

"I'm sorry," he said honestly. "It's hard losing someone so close. And I know you lost your Mom as well." She nodded, absently swiping the tear from her cheek.

"I remember you, always protecting me when we played and I wanted to be a knight. You used to let me use the wooden swords and the practice bows. We would go into the gardens and climb and wrestle."

"You could out-wrestle me," Hiccup admitted. "Wasn't especially big or strong."

"But you were brave," she told him. "Even then-you never let me get into trouble. You made me go if we were caught and you always took the blame on your own." He managed an small, nostalgic smile.

"My Dad taught me to protect the Royal Family," he said honestly. "And no matter how reckless you were, I should've known we weren't allowed to do what we were doing. I accepted the risk."

"I wish I had been allowed to tell you what had happened," she admitted. He managed a wan smile.

"I knew," he reminded her. "The Castle-the entire Kingdom-was in mourning for the the Heir, Prince Finn and Queen Inga. And I really wished I could come and tell you how sorry I was-but I was just a young page and you were the Heir. So I just tried my best, every single day because I knew you would want knights you could rely on, people who would protect you as I always had."

"I should have said something," she said ashamedly. "I hated being the Heir and I was always being watched, being judged for not being Finn and being his sister who didn't die. I heard the Commander was gone and I was sad but I...I forgot that you were his son until I heard you had been...expelled from the squires."

"I didn't expect anything," he said slowly. "It was a long time after you became the Heir to Berk. Why would you know or care about a boy who played with you when you were a child?"

"What kind of person forgets a friend?" she asked him directly and he pulled his hand free of hers.

"You tell me," he said and his voice had grown a little cooler. "Because I never did. Not you, not Thug, not Fish...but everyone forgot me. And everyone abandoned me. And what hurts most is they only came back when they wanted something. Thug used me so he could have a day off with one of your maids and blamed me for everything that subsequently happened, you...well, I did everything I could to protect and see you and I thought..." His voice wavered. "I thought you were treating me at least like a real person...but the moment Lord Dagur says I was working for him, the moment he spun his lies but offered no proof-you believe him straight up. I thought...you knew I was loyal, Highness. I thought you knew I..." He looked away, pain bright in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said desperately. "I never meant it...but what he said sounded so convincing..."

"And I am sure what Thug said to your father was equally convincing which is why I am probably going to be executed on my return for saving you," he shot back sarcastically. She looked at him, a flash of anger in her eyes instantly vanishing and she lowered her head.

"You were poisoned," she told him softly.

"What?"

"The knife was poisoned," she explained. "Gothi said it was a slow poison-but you must have been feeling horrible all yesterday..." He forced his mind back, recalling how every part of his body was hurting, how his head was pounding and his gut roiling and even his muscles were burning.

"Explains a lot," he murmured.

"You could have died," she said softly. "If Gothi hadn't cleaned your wound and discovered the poison, you would be dead."

"Wow. I mean..." he began and sighed. Suddenly, a soft sound caught his attention and realised Astrid had just sobbed. Grimacing, he hitched himself up on one elbow and caught her hand. "Milady?" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she gulped, her head bowed. "When-when I was Drago's Citadel, when he had me locked up and waiting to be married, all I could do was to pray to Thor and Odin and all I wanted...was to apologise to you for treating you so badly. Because it wasn't deserved. You did so much for me when I was captured and you were so...amazing...and I hated myself for what I said. And I thought you had been killed in Dagur's arena and I feared I would never seen you again to apologise...and I was so relieved and overjoyed when I got the letter but I couldn't really hope until you knocked on the window and rescued me...and you got me out and stopped Drago and were so...amazing. And then I find out you had been poisoned rescuing me and I didn't even know because you wouldn't tell me what you're feeling..."

He stared at her and sighed, hitching himself up higher until he was in a rather lopsided sitting position. He gently stroked her hand.

"I thought you wouldn't want a drudge in your company when you had proper knights and squires," he said quietly and she looked up, eyes shining.

"I wanted my protector," she said sternly. "Stubborn..." His lips twitched.

"A quality I would suggest we _both_ share, Milady," he admitted. "Stubborn and proud." She opened her mouth...and then nodded.

"And also hot-tempered-at least I am," she added. "And I am so sorry...because I keep thinking about you..." He stilled.

"What you said...that you believed Dagur when he claimed I betrayed you...that hurt me badly," he told her honestly. "I mean, I know I have no intrinsic worth, I know I am an imposter, a discharged squire who was clinging to the last shred of my dreams but I did everything that I could to keep you safe. You even made me feel sort of like I was a real person, not a nothing."

"You are!" she protested. He closed his eyes.

"Then why did you say it?" he asked her directly. She stared at him and swallowed.

"Because I was afraid he may be right," she said in a shamed voice. "Everyone else had betrayed me-Eret, my knights, my squires...even my brother for dying on me. And I knew I couldn't get away and I was so mad and frustrated that when he planted that doubt...I...said the wrong thing." He shook his head.

"That's not even a _good_ excuse," he sighed. "So you were angry and frustrated so you basically took it out on me. You broke my heart by believing that lie." She stared at him.

"Hiccup?" she asked and he sighed, trying to turn away but her grip intensified on his hand.

"I'm sorry, Highness," he sighed. "I apologise..."

"Shut up," she said, pulling him back to face her and stared into his face. "I realised that I keep thinking about you, about your smile and your sarcasm and how you came through for me when everyone else didn't, no matter the risk to you," she said. "And though you treated me like a Princess, you also treated me like a person. You didn't always agree with me. You pointed out when I was wrong. You were cautious and generous and kind." He stared at the blanket. "And I thought about...that kiss..." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Haha...um...well...in my defence it was the only thing I could think of...to keep Ryker from recognising you," he mumbled. She leaned closer to him.

"I believe in you," she said firmly. "I will always believe in you-because you came through even when I had given up. I promise that I will never let you down again. And I promise I will ensure you have the right to take the Tests." He stared at her, unable to help himself, emerald eyes shining with treacherous hope.

"Really?" he asked softly. She nodded.

"Promise," she said, leaning in and then gently kissing him. For a second, his mind blanked and then his hand unconsciously rose to caress her cheek as he kissed her back. Finally, she pulled away and then looked shyly into his astonished eyes. "Am I forgiven?" He managed a lopsided smile.

"You are if you do that again," he said and leaned forward once more.


	23. Twenty Three

**Chapter 23:**

"So they've already headed south back towards Berk?" Spitelout growled, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of his son. Snotlout was unrepentant.

"The talk in the tavern was that Lady Heather sent them to the border with an escort, a load of provisions and a new treaty," he replied. "And yes, Hiccup was with her."

"So is Stoick," Thuggory added, seeing his chance. Spitelout turned to him, eyes wide and jaw slack.

"WHAT?" he demanded, grabbing Thuggery's shoulder.

"Commander Stoick Haddock was with her," Thuggory repeated and Dogsbreath nodded, having seen him in the stables. Spitelout broke away, face creased with urgent thought as he tried to calculate an answer to this disaster.

"He's ALIVE?" he snapped. "How did that happen?" Snotlout opened his mouth. "Never mind. This makes things worse..."

"Or better, since he is a declared traitor?" Thuggory suggested. "Maybe that can play to our advantage?"

"How?" the Captain asked, leaning close.

"His credibility is gone and if something happens...well, no one would miss him?" he suggested.

"Go on," the Captain urged him. Thuggory thought quickly.

"They're heading through Flightmare Valley along the road-and there are a lot of outlaws on the way," he said carefully. "Maybe we can make sure that there are outlaws there to ambush them...and injure those we want...and let go those we don't..."

"Perhaps to be rescued by her faithful squires?" Spitelout suggested. Thuggory nodded, a cruel smile on his face as Snotlout looked perplexed.

"What just happened?' he asked, frowning. Thuggory smiled.

"We're going to intercept the Princess-and dispose of the Haddocks!" he said.

oOo

Stoick heard the sounds of voices from the little bedroom and paused outside in the main parlour for a few moments, almost overcome with relief before being unable to wait to see Hiccup for himself and flinging the door open...

...to see his half-naked son kissing Astrid, his hand threaded in her hair and her arm around his neck. There was an awkward pause as the two young people pulled apart in shock and stared at the Commander. Suddenly Stoick felt amazingly out of place, feeling his own cheeks heat under his beard. In fact, he had never felt so embarrassed.

"DAD!" Hiccup groaned, almost face-palming. The famous Knight Commander waved.

"Good-good to see you up and about, son..." he began then realised what he had said. His jaw worked soundlessly before he managed: "I mean...carry on!" And he left the room at a run. The two stared at the door-then Astrid burst out laughing.

"Did he just say that?" Hiccup asked, gesturing at the door. "I mean, he never knocked and though I am more thankful than anyone on Midgard that my Dad is alive...I may die of embarrassment!"

"And I'm not sure even Mother Gothi has an antidote for that!" Astrid giggled, doubled up with mirth.

"Ha ha, Milady," he grumbled. "Kick a man when he's down and injured..." She leaned forward and grasped his hand kissing him again.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked him sweetly and he smiled, his emerald eyes lighting with affection.

"Um...of course...and not just because it would be treason to refuse to," he admitted, leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers. "Though I may have to go and hide in the northern wastes, near Freezing-To-Death, if the King finds out that I kissed the Heir. I mean that would definitely be a crime of heinous proportions..."

"You're being dramatic," she teased him, stroking his cheek. He rested his hand on hers.

"Milady, you are the second most important person in the whole of Berk. I'm tied with the kids and way behind most of the yaks for the most Unimportant. And while I think Dad will be discreet, as soon as that door opens, no one can know..."

"AWESOME!" Tuff yelled as the twins burst in, followed by Fishlegs. All were making triumphant-or in the case of Tuff, very inappropriate-gestures and Hiccup groaned.

"For the love of...don't any of you ever knock?" he asked sharply as Astrid sat back with a confident grin.

"Oh, sorry," Ruff said and walked to the open door, knocking firmly on it. "Better?" Hiccup slumped back in the bed, closing his eyes.

"Nope," he sighed, knowing the moment was gone. "Is everyone okay?"

"I think the Commander may have gone for a long walk," Fishlegs admitted. "He was looking very sheepish when he came out. Sorry-we thought it was okay to see you-especially as he mumbled about a kiss..."

"No one is to say a word," Astrid ordered them. "I will tell my father when the time is right."

"Ragnarok?" Hiccup suggested wearily. She took his hand, her fingers lacing through his.

"Possibly," she said, smiling. "Look-you need to rest until tomorrow and we will sort out some food. In the morning, we will set out for Berk Castle and I will explain what actually happened and who saved me." He looked at her and nodded, forcing a smile onto his lips. He had been heartbroken when she had rejected him and honestly, he wondered if he was hallucinating as his dream came true. He wanted to believe Astrid-and he did, because the emotions she had shown were real...but he doubted if even she could spare him from a vengeful King and manipulative opponents who would lie and connive to dump as much blame as possible on him.

"Thanks, Milady," he murmured. Then she grinned.

"I have one more surprise," she said and whistled. Immediately the green and blue shapes of Sharpshot and Sneaky appeared from amid the rafters and the invalid looked up in shock.

"Guys!" he exclaimed as they landed on the bed, snuggling up against him. "I thought you'd gone back with Toothless and the others..."

"So did I," she admitted. "But they hid in your saddle bags-proof, if any were needed, that you were way off your game!" He managed a smile at that, his emerald eyes shining with joy.

" _Waaaay_ off, Highness," he admitted. She smiled and sat back as he stroked the little dragons.

"Maybe you could call me by my given name?" she suggested and he flinched.

"For the moment, I guess 'Milady' is as good as I can manage," he sighed. "Maybe...if we get back to the castle and I am not killed, I could try it?" She took his hand as his eyes fluttered closed. He looked and sounded exhausted so she stroked his soft hair off his face and pressed a small chaste kiss on his forehead, then kissed the fading lump on the side of his face. His eyes fluttered open. "Hmm?"

"You got that saving my life, Hiccup," she reminded him, sitting down. "I will save you."

"I'll hold you to that."

oOo

Stoick prepared the horses and groomed Fury carefully, trying to blank his mind with the repetitive actions of the task. He was overjoyed that his son was alive and that Gothi had managed to claw him back from the brink of death...but he had suffered agonies as Hiccup had collapsed, seeing him limp and pallid in the Princess's arms. And his mind drifted rebelliously back to the previous night and the skinny, battered shape he had tenderly laid in his bed. The wounds had made his stomach curl with shame and the marks he had glimpsed through the ragged neck of his patched tunic had shown his son had been whipped like a slave rather than treated like the young squire he was.

He moved to Fury's mane and heard the stamp of a hoof. The horse would have been taken from his son and given to another as a matter of course and he felt his blood boil at the thought of Hiccup coping bravely with the disgrace and the despair at the same time he was mourning his father. He knew his son wouldn't have given up but it was painfully clear that everyone had forgotten who he had been and had treated him just like any other drudge.

But, of course, he wasn't. His actions-in chasing after Princess Astrid and rescuing her from half the villains surrounding Berk had graphically proven how talented he really was. And it was just as clear that he had fallen for the beautiful and fiery woman-as he had shown when she had so cruelly and inexplicably rejected him. Astrid was often direct, quick to anger and quicker to jump to conclusions but he had every faith there was a good ruler under there-but she needed to learn to treat everyone with respect, not just those with noble blood.

Yet he had heard her tender words as they had ridden hard to Mother Gothi's hovel, murmuring for him to stay with her and forgive her. That she wanted him and no one else as her protector. And that she cared for him-as he cared for her.

And that was the problem. When they got back to the castle, Astrid would be once again placed in her gilded cage, surrounded by etiquette and propriety while Hiccup-if he was very lucky-would be allowed back as a squire. It was the best he could hope for-though the tales that the twins and Fishlegs had related gave Stoick cause for concern about the fate of his son-for he had been an imposter, taking the place of a real squire and breaking all sorts of laws. And Stoick knew he would have to protect his son and fight hard to ensure he wasn't blamed for the natural consequences of his undeserved disgrace and bravery.

But there was no way on Midgard he could ever hope to be with the Heir. She was a prize that every nobleman with any sort of son or ruler of an allied Kingdom was chasing-and she would be married for politics and alliance. And Hiccup would have to suffer a broken heart and seeing the woman he loved with another man for the rest of his life if he completed his training and continued to serve the crown of Berk. Stoick sighed and finished the final stroke. Fury shone, like the magnificent charger he was and the Knight Commander sighed.

"I promise I won't let them harm you any more, son-even if I have to kill that idiot of a brother of mine!"

oOo

They rode out the following morning, two hours after dawn when the dew was still gleaming on the grass and the pallid winter sunshine was filtering through the spiny branches of the spruce forest. Astrid led-as the Heir to Berk-but behind her, the squires insisted that their leader took his rightful place alongside the Commander, riding just behind and the the left of the Princess. Hiccup was still pale, though much stronger this morning and he had broken his fast with the others, touched by their easy acceptance of him despite his lowly status. He knew he was being stupidly proud and he should be grateful that they were accepting him-but there was a stubborn corner of him that was still angry and hurt at everything he had endured at the hands of the King and his Knights. Yet Fish and the twins had helped him just when he most needed it-and he did have to confess that he was impressed at the sheer Loki-worthy levels of destruction they had managed to wreak in Drago's citadel. It was belated-but was certainly the most distracting distraction he had ever seen.

Astrid was different too-smiling and laughing with the Commander and his son, teasing Hiccup that it would have been so much easier if they would have had extra people riding through the mountains-though he pointed out there would have been even less to eat because there would have been six mouths to feed, not two. And she had laughingly confessed to Stoick how she had impersonated a knight herself-and how Hiccup had refused to do so. The Commander had nodded gravely, listening with pride at his quick-thinking and at his bravery...and scowling with anger at the actions of Thuggory and the others, who had threatened her. A suspicion was roiling in his gut and he paused.

"They will know we're heading home," he guessed. "We came the same way we left so they are certain to be tracking us-and they may be ahead, due to the diversion."

"Meaning-they may lay an ambush," Hiccup realised.

"WHAT?" Fishlegs squeaked. "Are they mad? I mean-the Princess is here and she will counter anything they claim..."

"Unless they kill us and take her back having 'rescued her' themselves from bandits and traitors," Hiccup growled. "And I am including you three in that category as well."

"US?" Fishlegs protested. "But we..."

"I knew he was a slimy toad," Astrid grumbled. "He always grinned at me as if he expected me to swoon or go weak at the knees. _As if_."

"Not your type, Milady?" Hiccup asked her with a small grin. "You don't go for the buff and darkly handsome type?"

"Ugh, no," she commented, brushing imaginary dirt off her dress. "I prefer skinny, auburn, green eyes and sass."

"Can't possibly imagine where you may find that!" he smirked as she half-turned and winked at him, sniggering as his cheeks heated.

"Two yards due east," she shot back.

"Can we return to the 'being ambushed and all killed except for you' issue, Highness?" Fishlegs said worriedly. "We're heading down Flightmare valley on the main road-and that's a narrow valley where the road runs alongside the winding river that leads to Berk. The sides of the valley are steep and wooded and the road itself isn't wide. There are lots of bandits and lawlessmen lurking there to ambush unwary travellers."

"Or dispose of inconvenient survivors," Stoick growled. "But the other roads are far longer and more perilous-especially when we need the Heir home." He paused. "Suggestions?"

"Long way round," Fishlegs suggested.

"Escort from Bazerk?" Ruff piped up.

"Almost a day in the wrong direction," Hiccup pointed out.

"Go back and get the dragons?" Tuff butted in. "I mean they were awesome."

"And they would be hunted and harmed if we brought them home," Astrid vetoed. But Hiccup was frowning.

"Actually-we do have a couple," he revealed and patted his saddle-bag, where Sharpshot was curled up. Sneaky chirped from Astrid's saddle-bag and the twins cheered.

"No offence-but what difference are two small dragons going to make against Thuggory, Snotlout, Spitelout and the others?" Fishlegs asked.

"Element of surprise," Hiccup said with a slow smile. "Look-it's time for a break and the valley is only half an hour's ride up ahead...so we should plan before we enter..." And then he looked up guiltily and flushed as he felt his father's eyes on him. "Sorry, sir," he mumbled, suddenly losing his confidence. "I-I forgot my place..." But Stoick was grinning at his son's decisive leadership and raised his hands.

"Son-I'm waiting to see what you as her chief protector have in mind for anyone foolish enough to attack the Princess and her escorts!" he reassured him. "You got her through everything with only yourself to rely on: now you have troops under your command." He winked and leapt down as his son wearily dismounted as well-though Hiccup immediately sped forward to grasp Stormfly's reins and hold her as the Princess jumped down.

"Me too," she reassured him and he beckoned them all close.

"Here's what we'll do..." he began.

oOo

They were riding easily down the winding north-south road, scarcely two riders wide and bounded on one side by the swift and icy stream and the other by the thick bracken and brambles of the forest edge when Fury's ears flicked and he grew skittish. Hiccup glanced up, seeing the hints of movement among the densely packed trees. He knew they couldn't attack here because the trees were just that: too close together to allow them to follow on their horses. The attack would come three turns further along, when the spruces gave way to a patch of oak and elm and the forest opened out to a wider, shallow vale before diving among the trees once more.

He was leading the line ahead of the shape of the Princess, swathed in her warm cloak and hood against the bitter northern wind. Behind were the others, all wearing cloaks and armour with the massive shape of the Commander at the back, all spaced perfectly evenly. Hiccup had perfected formation riding and he knew his friends were making every effort to back him up-and not just because the huge presence of his father was there, scrutinising their every move with his keen gaze. He shivered: the sense of eyes on him was oppressive and his right hand tightened on the reins, his left ready to snatch his sword. Tuff was muttering to Fishlegs that this was going to be the most awesome fun and he shook his head with a vague smile: only the male twin would look forward to his supposed colleagues coming to kill them all.

The attack was swift, rough men bursting from the trees and shrubs in number and Hiccup dinked Fury sideways, avoiding the first slash with a woodsman's axe. He drew and parried another swing before the zip of arrows had him ducking and glancing back worriedly at the cloaked shape of the Princess. Rough outlaws were swarming from amid the tree-but among them, he could see the familiar shapes of Halvard and Dogsbreath, directing the attack on the squires and Commander.

"GO!" he yelled and the Princess didn't hesitate, accelerating past him as he swing Fury round and charged the attackers. There were the usual variety of scarred and brutal looking men who had been rejected by society-or who had chosen to reject it-and were prepared to do whatever it took to make a living. A couple had missing ears or put-out eyes for various heinous crimes but they all looked fit and angry...and very ready for battle. As he rode the first down, a swing of his sword slashing the man's neck open, he briefly wondered how much Thuggory and Snotlout had paid the men to commit treason and attack their Heir: whatever they had paid, it could never be worth the act.

Stoick roared as he beheaded two men with a single stroke, his huge broadsword gleaming in the dull light. His weapon was legendary, a Haddock family Heirloom named 'Thornado' that Dagur had stolen from him and Heather had restored from the armoury in Bazerk before they had left. Her soft apology to the knight had been sincere and though he still mistrusted her, he could sense she was a decent and honest woman who would do her best for her people-and keep to the laws that governed them all. Beside him, Tuff and Fishlegs were fighting fiercely while Ruff was swatting men aside with neat swordplay.

There was the whinny of a horse as Thuggory erupted from the trees on Ravager and intercepted the fleeing Princess, his hands closing possessively on the reins and dragging the fleeing Stormfly to a halt. The blue roan nickered and stamped her hooves as the squire walked his stallion forward, his dark eyes fixed on the cloaked shape.

"I think you should come with me, Princess," he said sternly. "These outlaws outnumber your escort and your only chance is coming with us." He smirked. "I am sure your father will honour their memory...and reward those who bring you safely home..."

Ruff tossed the hood of Astrid's cloak back and glared at the treacherous squire.

"Well, that will be us then!" she snarked. " _Still_ not getting it? Astrid knows the truth-and you've just arranged an attack on the Heir to Berk. That's treason!" Thuggory stared and then turned back in horror at the armoured shape of 'Ruff', who was fending off a huge man, trying to knock her off her horse with a massive quarterstaff.

"You fools-you've ruined everything!" he cursed and wheeled round-to see Fury gallop through, rearing above the man, his hooves slamming the attacker aside with a very final thud. Hiccup brought him down and offered the armoured shape his arm, sweeping her onto the saddle behind him. Astrid ripped the helm off and took a shuddering breath.

"When I am Queen, I am _definitely_ leaving the battles to my trained soldiers and knights," she admitted. Hiccup wheeled them around and stared at his friends.

"Ready?" he called and there was a pause.

"With you all the way, son," Stoick confirmed as his son flipped the saddlebags open and the dragons surged out.

"Ready, Milady?" he asked quietly as Astrid tightened her arms around him, her sword still at the ready.

"Always," she said sincerely and he grinned.

"Forward, squires! To the Heir!" he shouted and kicked Fury forward, turning down the path and galloping towards the safety of the trees. The remaining outlaws-led by Dogsbreath and Halvard-tried to intercept them but a swift slash by Hiccup sliced open Dogsbreath's arm while Astrid's blow caught Halvard deeply across the chest and he collapsed, blood pouring out. Tuff, Fishlegs and Stoick followed as they all headed directly towards Thuggory, Spitelout and Snotlout.

"You stand in our way and you all face the block!" Hiccup shouted to them as his father pulled alongside, glaring at his brother and nephew.

"Any action against the Princess and I'll kill you myself," Stoick promised as they stared-and then ducked as Sharpshot and Sneaky both fired at the obstructing squires. There were whinnies and yells as the horses reared and dumped their riders on the floor. Leaping over the sprawled men, Hiccup glanced down at his former friend and his cousin and uncle and sighed as Astrid glared at them.

"And I'll see you banished, no matter what my father is led to believe!" she promised. Snotlout just stared at the small shapes, flapping ahead of the escaping riders.

"Are those dragons?" he asked faintly. "I-I thought there was just that one in Reaper...oh, this isn't fair..." And then he fainted. Thuggory glared at them and scrambled up, looking back at the ambush-which had become a massacre. Somehow he had forgotten just how good Hiccup was with a sword-and how Sir Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock was like a walking army. The Princess was away and there was no chance they would find anywhere else to ambush the riders before the castle. The outlaws had cost a pretty penny-and he was tempted to search their corpses for the coins to at least cut his losses-but the prospect of patting down their noisesome clothes and losing the time on his quarry wasn't tempting enough. He had one last card to play...one that risked everything. He probably would lose his chance as a knight, but he would retain his life if he appealed to his father and reached Berk Castle before the Heir. And he could ensure that he would lose-but so would the others. Especially Hiccup.

"Get up," he growled to the others and peered back Halvard was dead, his staring eyes facing the grey skies while Dogsbreath was injured. The other squires had hung back and allowed the outlaws to take the brunt of the battle-and all the losses. Not one survived. "We have to head back to Berk."

"What's the point?" Snotlout protested. "They'll get there ahead of us and then it will be over."

"No it won't, you imbecile!" Thuggory snapped. "The main road goes in a wide loop around Guardian Ridge. If we cut straight over, we'll beat them back-and there we can make sure ours is the tale told first. If we do it right, the others will be killed on sight before the Princess can even open her mouth to defend them."

"We'll still be kicked out," Snotlout whined, clumsily mounting his horse.

"Maybe not," Spitelout murmured. "With so many squires already lost, the king may be lenient and inclined to set you some punishments and probation, rather than losing you all to this one...mishap. Especially if his Heir arrives home, safe and well. And if she protests about the traitor Haddock...well, the father is already declared traitor and you can always claim she had fallen for him and shamed herself. Harild will not listen to her if he believes she has ruined her prospects for a marriage for the benefit of Berk." Thuggory nodded and swung into Ravager's saddle. He had one final die to roll.

"We'll have to ride non-stop...but it's our only option now," he said. "Onwards!"

oOo

The ride back towards Berk was relatively uneventful after the ambush, with Astrid reluctantly resuming her place on Stormfly while Ruff happily took her own steed back. The Commander had been ecstatic that the plan had worked so well-and thoroughly approved of the concept of disguising Astrid as a squire-for he had been at her side the whole time. Though Hiccup's daring rescue of the girl when she was in danger had only confirmed his observation that his son was ready to become a knight...if he would just be given the chance. Tuff had earned a scratch on his arm and Fishlegs had a minor cut to one leg but otherwise, they were unharmed and were making steady progress back home. But as the dusk fell early and the rain began to fall in earnest, they made their way to a small woodsman's cottage, abandoned for the winter, and made themselves at home. Swiftly, the squires cut wood, pulled water and shot game, ensuring their royal charge was supplied with warmth, shelter, food and drink...no matter how humble the fare. But Astrid insisted that Hiccup remain at her side, her eyes carefully inspecting the lean shape. The twins were scuffling and Fishlegs was standing guard as he blushed and looked up into her intent face.

"Um...have I grown a second head, Highness?" he asked in a concerned voice. She looked away, shaking her head and sighing.

"No," she admitted, her voice soft. "I'm just trying to fix the memory of this moment because tomorrow, I will be home. Tomorrow, I must be Princess Astrid, Heir to Berk once more. And I know I will be escorted away by my courtiers and my ladies-in-waiting while you..." Her voice trailed away.

"I will probably be dragged to the cells awaiting execution," he finished gently, leaning close to her. "Milady, I know what I face. I know who has lied about me. And I know that the sane thing to do would be to run...but I swore I would see you home safely. Not the twins or Fish or even Dad- _me_. And if it is the last thing I do as a squire of Berk, I will complete this mission."

"I won't let it happen," she murmured, her hand finding his. "I can't believe how cruel I was to you in Outcast. And how stupid and-and _vile_ I was in Bazerk. You did everything for me and you saved not just me but probably Berk as well...and they will all believe the lies of Thuggory Tete de Carne because he is the some of a nobleman while you are..."

"Hiccup," he finished and managed a wan smile, though his hand tightened around hers. "Highness...it has been my honour to ride with you. And whatever happens when we get back...it will have been worth it. Because I got to spend time with Astrid Hofferson once more and get to feel like a real person once again. And Thor...that is worth everything!" She flung herself into his arms and hugged him tight, his arms closing protectively around her. He nuzzled her golden hair.

"Even if they let you off...I lose you," she said miserably. "No one will let me associate with a squire...or a drudge..." He squeezed her briefly then pulled back to stare in her tear-stained face, lifting her chin with a gentle finger.

"Milady...no matter where I am, I will always be at your service," he promised softly, leaning in to kiss her. Stoick cleared his throat and Hiccup pulled back and looked up, his cheeks scorching. "Um...sorry, Dad," he mumbled. But the Commander was smiling sadly.

"The Princess is right," he confirmed gruffly, hating himself for having to say the words. "Once we're back in Berk, reality will re-exert itself and the proper order of things will be resumed. Meaning you and I are both traitors..." Astrid swiped her eyes, her cheeks damp.

"One thing I promise," she said in a fierce voice. "I will fight for you both. I won't let them get away with harming you. You're both heroes: I can't let you be killed for that." But Hiccup sighed.

"May not have much of a say," he murmured. "Not if the others have got to the King first..."

oOo

The sun had come out and the morning was cool but bright as the little party finally galloped down the main road towards the Castle. The pennants were flying on all the towers and there were carts and riders entering the main gate. The sun gleamed off the helms of the Berk Guard and their fearsome halberds as they guarded the entrance to the castle. Astrid was leading the way, with the Haddocks riding behind her and the twins and Fishlegs bringing up the rear in a rank of three. All were riding in best formation as the Commander rose in the stirrups and bellowed ahead.

"THE PRINCESS!" he roared. "THE HEIR RETURNS HOME!"

There was a pause and then the guards burst into action, a runner speeding off to fetch the King while the rest formed an honour guards as the party swept down towards the gates, thundering over the draw-bridge and under the heavy portcullis and then into the outer yard. Astrid slowed and wheeled round as her escorts stopped. Hiccup leapt from the saddle and grabbed her reins, holding Stormfly steady as she dismounted. She glanced up, her azure eyes sweeping around the familiar stone walls and she sighed.

"Well, I'm home," she sighed as an elegant shape in a rich red tunic and dark hose, soft leather boots and a crown came sprinting from the Keep, his faithful knights struggling to keep up.

"ASTRID!" the King shouted, his face filled with relief. There was a pause-and then she turned and ran towards him, her eyes fixed on his shape.

"DAD!" she choked and flung herself into his arms, feeling them tighten possessively around his only living child.

"Oh, thank Thor you're back safely," he muttered, holding her tight. "I feared..."

"It's okay," she began, lifting her face and staring into his eyes. "I..."

"There they are!" Knight Hoark shouted and gestured to the Princess's escorts. "The traitors Stoick and Hiccup Haddock! Arrest them!"

"Dad-NO!" Astrid protested, trying to pull away-but he kept his arms tight around her. "They rescued me and..."

"Astrid-be silent!" Harild said sharply. "I know exactly what happened. I have had reports from some reliable witnesses..." And though she struggled, the impulse to obey her father was too strong and she bit her lip as the guards grabbed Hiccup and Stoick, pikes and halberds pointed fiercely at their unprotected bodies. The King looked up-to meet the triumphant gazes of Thuggory and Spitelout as they emerged from the Keep.

"Sire? Should we execute them now?" Ack asked, his eyes gleaming. Stoick shifted, fury boiling in his throat at the sight of the traitor and he stabbed a finger at the man.

"Sire-you listen to this rat at your peril!" he snapped. "Knight Ack betrayed us all to Drago and Dagur. He is the reason I was lost!"

"Sire...this traitor is lying..." Ack growled, reaching for this sword.

"HOLD!" the King snapped. Astrid looked up.

"Father..." she began but he glared at her.

"BE. SILENT!" he snarled. "Ack-remove your hand from the sword. Guards-take them to the cells. I will speak with Commander Haddock myself later-once I certain my daughter is safe." Then he turned his baleful glare on the tense shape of Hiccup. "And make sure this Imposter doesn't get away. He pretended to be one of my squires and imperilled my Heir." Astrid's eyes widened and she stared in horror and guilt as Hiccup was dragged back and hauled away. And a wave of shame curled through her at the sight of her friend and protector, the young man she had fallen for, being arrested.

 _I promised,_ she said silently as her father steered her away and she caught Thuggery's smug expression. _And I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this, Hiccup. But I promise I won't let them get away with this. I won't let them kill you for saving me..._


	24. Twenty Four

**Chapter 24.**

Although he had been expecting it, although there really was nothing else that could happen to him for his actions, finding himself in a cell back in Berk had completely knocked the wind out of Hiccup. Seeing the Princess hustled away, his father held back at spear-point and the others standing silent before the furious King had just reinforced every fear he had. And despite everything she had promised, Astrid hadn't said a word.

He slid down to the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest. They had at least left him the cloak to wrap around his body, to keep him warm while he waited for his fate. He knew that Harild would want his trial conducted as soon as possible and then closure enacted with his execution. And all he had done was help someone he thought was a friend and rescued the Princess. He sighed. He was probably the first person in Berk's history who was going to be executed for being a hero.

"Pssst!"

His head snapped up and he moved achingly towards the door, hearing the shuffling of feet.

"Gustav?" he hissed and there was a pause.

"Yeah, it's me!" the boy said outside the door, his natural enthusiasm damped somewhat. "Is it true?"

"Pretend I've been out of the castle for a few weeks so have no clue what the gossips have been saying?" Hiccup told him, wincing at his own sarcasm. There was a hurt pause.

"No need to be mean," Gustav replied stiffly. "Look, the squires and the knights have been saying you stole Thuggery's kit and went in his place and..."

"And you know that's a steaming pile of yak dung?" Hiccup retorted. "One of the pages-the skinny blonde one with the snotty nose, Stefan, I think-was sent by Thuggory for me in the stables. Thug begged me to take his place. He claimed he was too drunk and he would lose his place in the squires if he failed to make the hunt. He said he wouldn't sponsor me in the Tests if he was expelled so I...I did it..."

"Hicc..." The tone was reproachful and curiously, that upset the prisoner more than anything else.

"I know-it was insane but honestly, I was desperate, Gustav!" he protested. "It could have been my last chance and I-I wanted to believe that someone would help me."

"We always helped you," Gustav protested. Hiccup sighed.

"I know. But you couldn't get me a shot at the Tests," he said in a shamed voice. "And I know it was selfish and it was only supposed to be one day...but the Princess was ambushed by Alvin De Traitre and Lord Eret and..."

"That can't be right," Gustav cut in. "Lord Eret reported the attack and helped the search and then headed north when he received a letter from his master..."

"Eret organised the whole thing-he intercepted us when we got away from Reaper and came through the Dragon Forest and took Astrid north to Nordlund and Count Drago..."

"Hang on...how did you get to Reaper? I thought you were in Outcast...and how is Astrid here if you ended up in the Dark Count's lands?" Gustav asked suspiciously.

"Um...very long story...but I rescued her with help from Dad, the twins and Fishlegs!" Hiccup revealed. "Anyway, it's done now-though no one will believe me. Are you guys okay?" There was a pause.

"Don't worry-I've taken care of them-and Gobber has been great," he revealed. "He's been teaching me and Synnoeve how to do smithing. I'm getting pretty good and Gobber has said he will apprentice me..." Hiccup sank to his knees.

"He'll need an apprentice-and there was never any chance they would recognise _me_ as it," Hiccup muttered bleakly. There was the sound of shuffling feet and it was clear Gustav was feeling self-conscious.

"Um...sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to steal..."

"You haven't," Hiccup told him sharply, then forced his voice to calm. "Gustav, I am so pleased you are learning a skill, something which will give you worth in the future. I'm just...sad, I guess, because I seem to be invisible. Invisible to the squires who used to be my friends, to the master of the household, who wouldn't allow Gobber to take me as an apprentice or allow him to keep me and adopt me, even to the King who my father gave his life for. I'm glad for you. Because now I am suddenly visible, I'm going to be blamed and then killed for kidnapping the Princess when all I did was rescue her."

"I'm sorry, Hicc," Gustav said, more contritely. "I didn't realise..." The imposter rested his hand against the door, his head bowed forward in defeat.

"Are the others okay?" he asked softly. _Gods, I left them alone when I promised to look out for them. And now...I'm leaving them alone forever because I'm going to die._

"Gobber has been great!" Gustav enthused. "He's a bit crazy, to be honest, but Nils and Ella have tidied the forge up and Synnoeve is really keen on becoming Berk's first female blacksmith..."

"I'm...glad..." Hiccup forced himself to say, his heart plummeting. He closed his eyes. "I know Ruffnut would approve since she's about to become the Kingdom's first female knight." There was a pause and he could hear Gustav lean close.

"We won't let anything happen," Gustav said fiercely. "We'll prove you were only helping and..."

"Don't put yourself in any danger," Hiccup ordered him tonelessly. "I knew it was wrong and I had the choice to turn Thug down. I'll accept what blame there is."

"But they'll kill you!" Gustav protested, his voice suddenly desperate. "They can't! The Princess was kidnapped and the other squires all totally failed-I heard them talking in the yard...well, the King yelling at them-and they were all trying to blame you but you brought her home! How can they blame you when you brought her back?"

"They'll find a way, Gustav," Hiccup said heavily. "Look-just take care, okay?"

"Hiccup-we won't let you be killed!" the boy promised and got up. "Gotta go!" And his feet receded.

"Goodbye, Gustav," Hiccup sighed. "Gobber will look after you." Then he threw his arm across his face and his body shook with grief. "Please Gobber-take care of them...because soon I won't be able to..."

oOo

"How is he, laddie?" Gobber asked, looking up from the sword he was hammering. Synnoeve was watching intently, her dark eyes focussed on the work but she looked up as Gustav panted into the little space.

"Um...not good," the jet-haired teen admitted. "He sounds like he's given up, Gobber. He told me not to try to help." The big blacksmith rolled his eyes: Gustav was a well-meaning kid but sometimes his help caused more chaos than it prevented.

"Well, he didn't tell _me_ not to help," Gobber said determinedly and rested his hammer down. He scratched his protruding chin thoughtfully. "I want you to find out exactly which girl Thuggory spent his time with when he should have been on the Hunt."

"Hiccup said there was a page who fetched him from the stable to go to Thuggory that morning," Gustav put in. "Um...the snotty one?"

"Stefan," Synneove said suddenly. "He's a real pain in the ass. I'll find him." She gave a grin. "He won't be able to get away from me, page or not!"

"Gustav-you and Ella speak to the ladies in waiting and maids. Yer said one o' them-Flora?-was with Thuggory when he was supposed to be out hunting," Gobber decided. "Persuade her to speak up so at least we confirm that Thuggory had no intention of going and doing his duty! I'll go and speak up for the laddie to that vengeful King and..."

"GOBBER!"

Everyone froze at the bellow and to the children, the effect was astonishing. Gobber's eyes widened and he turned, his face suddenly melting into a look of shock-and then anger. Gustav grabbed Synnoeve and pulled her back as the blacksmith limped towards the huge shape standing at the doorway of the forge. They could both see the powerful man had to full flaming red beard-though streaked with grey, cool grey-green eyes and a stern expression.

"Isn't that...?" Synnoeve murmured.

"The Commander-Hiccup's Dad," Gustav gasped. "But I thought he was dead!"

"He sounds really alive to me," the girl commented as the Commander strode forward.

"Aren't yer s'posed tae be bothering Odin up in Valhalla?" Gobber asked him bluntly. Stoick stopped, eyes wide in shock at the unfriendly greeting.

"Not yet," he replied as firmly. "Haven't they executed you yet for drunkenness and bad blacksmithing?"

"Nothing wrong wi' my blacksmithing that a good apprentice wouldnae help," Gobber shot back. "Hasnae Harild taken yuir head? He did declare ye a traitor!" The children held their breath, wincing at the challenge and seeing the grimace pass over the Commander's face.

"We have yet to discuss it-but he has commanded me to report-after I see you," Stoick admitted. "I was arrested on arrival but as soon as the others-and the squires-had dispersed, he sent his personal retainer to have me released. Though Hiccup is still locked up..."

"And do I get tae know where yer've bin?" Gobber growled. "Just to reassure me yer havenae bin gallivanting around while I've bin here, trying tae stop yuir son giving up when everything was taken from him!" Stoick sagged.

"Imprisoned in Bazerk, fighting in the arena," he admitted. "My mission was a failure-because I was betrayed. Berk was betrayed-by men who should have known better. Arvid, Sven-and Ack."

"ACK? Yuir right hand man?" Gobber spluttered. "That's...disaster..." Stoick nodded.

"And I know who whispered in the King's ear when I was gone that I had betrayed them and my son should pay the price," he added. Gobber's face fell into a furious scowl.

"Those black-hearted lily-livered gutless treacherous sons of boar droppings!" he yelled, waving his hammer prosthetic angrily. Gustav slapped his hands over Synnoeve's ears, even though she had heard Gobber cuss before. "They betrayed yer and the boy? Oh, let me get mae hands on him! When I think of everything that lad has suffered and it was all because of them..." Then he looked at his friend. "And you..." He flung a huge hug around Stoick which the Commander returned. "Thank Thor you're back," he murmured.

"Thank Thor I am back," Stoick admitted, pulling back. "Not lost any more limbs?" Gobber gave a chuckle.

"Not yet-though my new apprentices may be the death of me," he admitted, casting a look at the youngsters huddled at the back of the forge. "Off with ye! I recall yer both had tasks tae attend?"

"Yes, Gobber!" they said and raced off as Stoick watched them.

"Hmm."

"Stoick-those are Hiccup's kids," Gobber told him. "When he was exiled tae the drudges, he stepped up tae protect them-often at cost. He shorts himself food and takes beatings tae make sure they don't. And the squires are deliberately vile tae him and very cruel. Sad tae say, yer brother and nephew are the worst."

"That isn't a surprise," Stoick sighed.

"Anything yer want me tae do?" Gobber asked him thoughtfully. "I know they have Hiccup in jail for the impersonation. And I told him it was crazy-especially when that Thuggory met up with him after the whipping..." Stoick's face looked stricken at the confirmation-though he had seen the scars with his own eyes. "He rescued one of the boys from being ridden down by the King and knights and cheeked them for being unable to avoid a small child-which was a fair point, though not very respectful or diplomatic. Harild had him whipped. He was really down after that-but that Thuggory 'met' him and acted like he was a long-lost friend. He raised the idea of sponsoring Hiccup in the Tests and the lad mentioned it tae me. I knew it was a bad move but he was really down, Stoick. He needed something to cling to. And miraculously, three days later he calls on the laddie tae replace him in the hunt with the Princess so he can spend the day with one of her ladies-in-waiting. Smells like a month old cod tae me!"

"You knew he was impersonating a squire and you didn't stop him?" Stoick growled. Gobber sighed and shook his head.

"Stoick-he's yuir son," he said without rancour. "Stubborn as a rock. But he came here and fetched his own sword and left me Thuggery's fine blade. If he was doing it for ulterior motives, wouldn't he keep the fancy blade to sell?"

"You have it?" Stoick asked suddenly and Gobber grinned.

"In the back of the shop where the lad put it," he confirmed.

"Bring it," the Commander decided. "Now let's go to see the King about my son."

oOo

Astrid had never bathed and dressed so swiftly, determined not to be excluded from the discussions regarding her friend. She had obeyed her father when he had spoken up because she knew there was no gain in fighting him when he was emotional at her return. But now she was gowned as a Princess once more, she looked around her suite of rooms and her waiting maids. She prowled around, azure eyes flicking from one nervous woman to another.

"Which one of you was it?" she growled. There was silence.

"Um...what do you mean, Highness?" Jelena asked. Astrid paced back and forth.

"Which one of you was with Thuggory while I was out hunting?" she demanded.

Silence. Astrid saw everyone studiously inspecting the heavy patterned wool rug and she folded her arms.

"I do know what happened while I was away," she said sarcastically. _Thor, Hiccup was infectious!_ "So the sooner you own up, the sooner I can get on with saving the life of the man who was set up by Thuggory Tete de Carne to enable you to spend a day betraying your mistress!"

Silence.

"Do I need to start removing you from my service and expelling you from the Castle to get answers?" she asked pointedly. "Because a man's life is at risk and I need to know what really happened."

Silence. Astrid glared at them for a long second and then she sighed, walking with poise to her chair and settling down. Her eyes swept over the line of women.

"Then it is with regret...Britt and Tora-pack your clothes. You are dismissed," she said coldly.

"What?" Britt was a feisty redhead while Tora was a quiet but determined blonde. They were diligent and decent ladies-in-waiting-so both looked shocked at the abrupt announcement. "No-that isn't right!" Britt protested, her eyes turning to the girl to her left. Astrid didn't miss the clue and rose, walking to stand directly in front of the woman Britt and Tora were glaring at.

"Then tell me the truth!" Astrid growled. "I know you know who was with Thuggory and I am prepared to dismiss every single one of you-because if you won't reveal what I want to know, then you must all be betraying me with this conspirator!"

"Conspirator!" Flora shrieked. She was a pretty blonde with blue eyes that echoed her mistress. "It was just a bit of fun. I swear that! He just said he wanted a fun day and that he could never see me properly when you were here so the only chance was the Hunt. He said he had sorted someone to cover for him so no one would notice..." And then she slapped her hands over her mouth. "And he told me not to tell anyone that..." she mumbled behind her hands. Astrid stared at her, scowling.

"Are you the only one?" she asked. There was a pause and then Britt, Dagmara, Tora and Ragnahilde all sheepishly put their hands up. Astrid looked along her line of women and sighed, casting sympathetic glances at Jelena and Grete, the only ones not seduced by Thuggory. "Bad luck," she commented. "I guess you just aren't his type." They furiously inspected the ground. "Though I guess he tried anyway?" There were tiny nods. "If it's any consolation, his father offered him as a consort for me as soon as I was of age." She smiled. "I turned him down immediately. Even then I could tell I would always be second in his affections-after Thuggory himself. And this episode has just confirmed my judgement."

She walked back to her seat and sat again, looking at her frozen ladies-in-waiting. "Oh, I'm not dismissing anyone!" she said irritably. "I should because you didn't have the honesty to own up when I asked. And..." She paused and her memory rolled back to her revelation in the mountains. "And I owe you all an apology. I know I am proud and hot-tempered and often unthinking when I speak. I know I have said things to all of you that were cruel and hurtful. And it took a disgraced drudge to make me realise that such behaviour is unacceptable. So I have to beg your forgiveness. I never thought-but I do not mean to hurt or demean you. You all work hard and look after me well and I am truly grateful-these past weeks have proven just how well you care for me. So please-forgive me?"

There was a shocked silence and every eye widened at the frank apology. The girls looked at one another and small nods passed between them rapidly.

"Of course, Highness," Jelena said clearly. "We-we understand that sometimes you hate your life and we appreciate the apology. We...we should have been honest with you straight away." Astrid smiled and realised she had been tense, wondering if they would be able to forgive her.

"Do you all feel like that?" she asked quietly and they all nodded more enthusiastically.

"Highness-you are one of the best mistresses in the whole continent," Grete admitted. "We speak to the ladies of all visiting nobility and you are much kinder and more generous than they are. And though sometimes you are a little harsh...sometimes we don't serve you as well as we should either." Astrid sighed in relief.

"You know, I have a friend-Lady Heather of Bazerk-and she will be visiting soon," she said thoughtfully. "And I really want to show her my ladies are the best around..." Jelena grinned.

"Highness, we will do you proud," she promised.

"And I promise I will tell you all about the adventures I been through," Astrid began.

"Which clearly did nothing for your cuticles," Ragnahilde muttered to a ripple of giggles from the others. Even Astrid smiled.

"But first, I need Flora to come with me so we can see if we can help my squire, Hiccup, from being blamed for my kidnapping when he was my rescuer and protector!"

"Highness-we will all come with you," Jelena said firmly. "If Squire Hiccup saved our Princess, then we all want to help you save him." For a moment, Astrid stared at them and then she smiled, her gratitude obvious.

"Thank you," she said and rose. "Now come on. We have a friend to save."

oOo

King Harild was astonished as his daughter marched into the Throne room, her entire retinue of ladies-in-waiting trailing along in perfect order behind her. Astrid's face was locked in the determined expression he knew so well and he wasn't surprised when she turned and sat pointedly in the seat to his right, claiming her place as his Heir. The knights already stood silent and ready, lining the walls of the Throne Room and ready to protect their Liege. His counsellors-Lord Sven, Astrid's tutor Mulch, Sven the Wise, Lord Arvid, Sven the Fat, Lord Norbert, Sven the Tall, Lord Madguts and Thuggery's father, Lord Mogadon-all stood behind him, though they all edged away from Astrid's ladies, who were looking exceptionally prim and cold.

"My daughter, why are you here?" he asked her in a low voice. She flicked her azure eyes up to meet her father's, the exact mirror of of her own and smiled.

"Sire, you seek to rule on the events of the Hunt that Lord Eret demanded and what followed and since I was the only person who was present for all of those, I thought I should be here to ensure my Lord did not make a hideous mistake," she told him firmly. "I am already aware there is significant misinformation and falsehood surrounding the events. So I am here to tender the final word." Harild met her unwavering glare and nodded: sometimes, he forgot that she was his daughter with the full equal of his stubbornness and sense of justice.

"Bring them in!" he commanded and the door opened as Stoick Haddock-back in full Knight's uniform-marched in. Behind him, the twins and Fishlegs marched in smartly with even Tuff managing to keep in step. They all stopped three yards shy of the dais and bowed low, waiting to be invited to stand up. Harild nodded and motioned them to stand at ease. Then Spitelout, Snotlout, Thuggory and the rest of the squires marched up and stopped pointedly a yard to the left of Stoick, bowing low. Harild scowled but gave them the same order to stand at ease. Then finally, the guards escorted in the tall, lean shape of Hiccup, his head up and emerald eyes wary. His escorts were shoving him along roughly when he wasn't resisting and one deliberately tripped him. As his hands were bound, he went down hard and lay sprawled for a few seconds before he was dragged up and shoved forward once more. The King didn't fail to notice the tightening of Stoick's face and his fists at the cruel treatment-or the way his daughter stiffened in her seat and her hand tightened on the arm. Hiccup was finally pushed into place before the King and he offered a low bow.

"You bow to your King?" Harild asked him thoughtfully. Looking up warily, the young man nodded.

"I am a loyal subject to your Majesty," he said quietly. Harild gave a small, mirthless laugh.

"You are perhaps the only one who says that," he commented, seeing the hurt and anger flash briefly in the green gaze. Then Hiccup bowed his head.

"Your Majesty has poor advisers," he replied in a low voice.

"Insolence!" Mogadon sneered. "Highness, you should not allow this slave to insult your loyal Council such! Give me leave and I'll cut out his treacherous tongue!"

"You'd love that," Hiccup replied sarcastically. "Make sure no one could tell the truth about your two-faced treacherous self-serving son!"

"Sire, do you permit this slave to insult House Tete de Carne?" Mogadon demanded.

"My son is no slave!" Stoick snapped in fury.

"And you..." Norbert began but the Knight Commander lifted his chin and gave such a bruising glare that the man subsided. Harild gave a small smile: Stoick Haddock was probably the most intimidating man in the Kingdom and only a fool deliberately provoked him.

"I tender my report to the King and him alone," Stoick said. "I am aware that while I was away, liars and cowards have impeached my honour and I will deal with those once my Liege has had his report." Unwillingly, Harild found himself smiling, his eyes flicking briefly over Spitelout-who had gone pale-and Lords Sven, Arvid, Norbert, Mogadon and Madguts, all of whom were red with anger.

"Then report, Sir Stoick," the King commanded and the Commander nodded, his right hand automatically resting on the pommel of his sword as he related his tale. The King and his Council all listened as the knight concisely and frankly related everything that had happened-from the faulty intelligence to his actions in following his orders and ultimately his betrayal by his supposed ally. And finally, his imprisonment in the arena.

"And there I remained until I was finally rescued," he concluded.

"Incredible," Harild murmured.

"Impossible!" Lord Sven breathed. "Sire-this is fabrication from first to last. How could your most famous and best knight be held prisoner for three years without escaping? It just doesn't make sense..."

"It actually makes perfect sense, since Lord Dagur was paranoid, brutal and sadistic," Astrid said, speaking up. "He loved nothing more than to watch men fight to the death in his arena. And his victims were locked up tighter than any prison. That the Commander survived was a testament to his skills. Dagur meant him to die-and so did Lord Drago...but only his supreme skill meant he lived to be freed."

"I had given up because I couldn't see any way out on my own," Stoick admitted. "Until my son was forced to fight me and he used techniques only I could have taught him. But as I was about to finish him, he recognised me...and I saw someone I had been told had been killed. He helped me escape and then we went in pursuit of the Princess, who was on her way to Nordlund with the treacherous Lord Eret."

"I accept that Eret was a tool of Lord Drago," Harild said calmly.

"There was good evidence that Eret paid for the mead that gifted to the knights and squires who were ordered to accompany the Princess on the Hunt," Mulch put in.

"Who should NEVER have been permitted a party the night before escorting the Heir on a hunt with an alien who has been sent by a Lord known to be hostile to our land," Stoick growled, casting a furious glare at his brother. "Thor, did none of you mutton-headed fools recall a single lesson I gave you?" His fierce glare swept over the squires and no one would meet his eye. "Any thoughts, brother? Or did the call of the mead silence the oath you took to protect the Royal House Hofferson?" Harild leaned towards his daughter.

"I may be superfluous at this point," he commented dryly. "I think I can probably leave Sir Stoick to chastise the knights and squires...but there are other matters."

"The set up," Astrid reminded him. "Stoick was sent on the mission because of intelligence my Lord received supposedly from reliable sources. But Drago claimed it was a set-up to remove him and weaken us. He knew the alternatives-the traitor Ack who was Drago's preferred choice and Spitelout, who quite frankly is an idiot. But they needed Stoick's son gone as well..." Harild stared at her.

"The young man who impersonated one of my squires," he said in a cold voice.

"The young man who saved my life and the kingdom," she insisted. Then she stared at the Lords. "I am afraid no one believes you, Lord Sven. Especially since Count Drago announced his entire plot and deceit to us all when he planned to kill us." The man turned puce and began to bluster.

"You must have been misinformed, Highness, since I am a loyal..."

"Um...we all heard it, Lord Sven, Lord Arvid," Fishlegs offered timidly as the twins nodded as well.

"Busted!" Ruffnut added as Tuff pointed his index and middle fingers at the two men, then at his own eyes then back as Stoick rolled his eyes.

"Indisciplined but accurate," he added. "These two were in league with Count Drago and fed you false intelligence. Knight Ack who was sent as my partner, found a supposed mercenary who was, in fact, Drago's assassin, Krogan. We made contact with a few of Drago's men and made some allies-men who were executed by Drago for subversion. The so-called assassin took the gold I had been given to support the 'subversives' in destabilising Drago's rule and instead betrayed our mission. The potential allies were killed and I was betrayed to Dagur by Ack. I was imprisoned and Ack returned, reporting I had been lost but hinting at treason. And then these cowardly vultures pecked at my reputation and had me declared traitor."

Harild stared at his Commander, who was furious-and then at the Lords who had eagerly persuaded him to discard his Commander...and the man's son. His cold blue eyes drifted to the tall, lean shape standing quietly, battered and shabby and in chains.

"I think," the King said, "I may have been mistaken."

Astrid stared: in her knowledge, it was the first time her father had ever acknowledged that one of his judgements may have been flawed. And the ramifications...her gaze trailed to Hiccup, who visibly flinched at the words.

_Finally, they had acknowledged his life had been ruined by the mistaken actions of the King...but far, far too late..._

"So I offer my humble apologies, Sir Stoick, and reinstate your name and honour of this hour," the King announced. "And I think that your wisdom and skills are urgently required to lead my knights and my squires." Stoick looked across at his brother, then took a pace forward and dropped to a knee, bowing his head.

"My Liege," he said formally.

"Arise, Commander Haddock," King Harild said with a small smile and walked forward to stand before his Commander and offered Stoick his hand. The knight gratefully took it, bowing his head slightly and then standing at ease. "I hope you will accept my heartfelt apologies. I was...a fool in believing Commander Haddock would ever betray his King." Stoick stared into the familiar face and nodded.

"Sire, you enemies have played us all," he said. "But the remainder of the story belongs to your daughter." He paused. "But first...what about my son?" Harild sighed and returned to his throne, his hands curling around the armrests.

"Your son...is a problem," he said.


	25. Twenty Five

**Chapter 25.**

**A/N: Details of wounds**

"Your son...is a problem."

The words echoed quietly through the Throne Room and Astrid's head snapped round, her feeling of optimism fleeing and a heavy weight like a stone settling in her stomach. Stoick just stared.

"What? Why?" he demanded, adding "Sire," as a reluctant afterthought. The King swung his cold gaze round to inspect the tall auburn-haired shape of Hiccup, flanked by his guards and looking forward with a resigned expression.

"Because no matter your status, Sir Stoick, your son has broken my laws and rules," Harild announced sternly. "There are issues regarding his conduct, allegations of his involvement in the plot itself and of course, the fact he stole the identity of one of my squires for his own gain!"

"Sire, that is a lie!"

Every eye turned onto the shape of Hiccup, his eyes blazing with anger and fists clenched. The King turned his cool gaze on the scruffy shape and raised a very blonde eyebrow.

"Yet there are a number of voices who all support the tale," he explained coldly.

"And that's a conspiracy if ever I heard one," the brash and completely undiplomatic voice of Gobber piped up from the back of the Hall. He limped forward with the familiar shapes of Gustav, Ella, Synnoeve and Nils in tow. Stoick's eyes widened at the sight of the children-especially when Nils broke away and ran towards the young man. And even more when his son unashamedly dropped to a knee and hugged the young boy, soothing the anxious child.

"You okay, little bud?" he asked softly. Nils nodded.

"Are you coming home soon?" he asked in a small voice. Hiccup sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think the King will let me, Nils," he said, trying to keep the defeat from his voice. "But Gustav and the others...and Gobber...will look after you." He gently pushed the lad back to the others, seeing Ella take the little boy's hand and offering a nod of thanks to the older girl.

"On what basis do you make these allegations, Hiccup Haddock?" the King asked sternly inspecting the young man and trying to ignore the seething presence of his leading knight.

"Because Thuggory Tete de Carne summoned me to his room on the morning of the Hunt from the stables, where I was preparing the horses," Hiccup explained. "He asked me to take his place because he claimed he was drunk and hung over and that if he missed any more hunts he would be prevented from taking the Tests." He paused. "He promised to sponsor me in taking them when the others did..." Harild leaned forward and looked at the young man.

"Surely you know that only a full knight or a ruling Lord can sponsor a squire or candidate?" he asked pointedly. "Squire Thuggory could never sponsor you to take the tests." Hiccup stared and took a slow, shuddering breath, the hot pain of betrayal burning in his chest. "Neither as a knight nor as ruler of his honour because his father still holds Meathead for his King." Hiccup looked up, his fists tightening so his knuckles whitened and he took another deep breath. He blinked once.

"I see," he said quietly.

"Captain Spitelout changed the regulations as soon as he became leader of the knights to ensure that only proper squires could claim the title of knight." Harild told him and he paled.

"Of course," he said. "So I am a fool and a desperate one at that. I never knew he had changed the laws to restrict opportunities to challenge his lazy useless son. I only knew the old regulations as laid out in the three hundred year old Chivalric Code! But Thuggory asked me to take his place and I only did it under duress because of that promise! That _worthless_ promise."

"Sire, that is a lie," Thuggory announced. "He volunteered to help, to take my place..." Hiccup's head snapped round.

"Thug...you asked me to pretend to be you," he said quietly. "You said you couldn't sponsor me if you were out of the squires. And you said you had my back. You never said you had it to bury a knife in it!" Thuggory gave a small mocking smile and then bowed to the King.

"Sire, I regret you have to hear these pathetic lies," he said smoothly. "The truth is...I felt sorry for him. I met him shortly after he had been whipped for his insolence to you. He was pitiable, to be honest-a ragged, beaten wretch who had once been a fellow squire. My only crime was of _compassion_. I foolishly thought maybe I could let him help me prepare for the hunt and maybe have a final taste of the life he would never have. But when he arrived, he was talking about Tests and being sponsored-and then he hit me over the head. I awoke later, realising my armour was gone. He had stolen my identity." Hiccup was shaking his head as the King leaned forward.

"Then why did you not raise the alarm?" he asked icily.

"I was going to ask the same myself, Sire," Astrid added equally coldly.

"I felt sorry for him,"Thuggory added lightly. "To be so desperate that all you could hope for was stealing a ride as a squire at the back of the Hunt? I knew the others would be able to protect the Princess and she should not be imperilled for the lack of one mere squire."

"Except every single squire was derelict in his duty," Harild ground out.

"All but the Imposter," Astrid put in.

"Had I raised the alarm, Hiccup would be executed for his crimes," Thuggory pointed out in a nauseatingly sympathetic voice. "I had hoped to allow him to return and escape with his life..."

"Except two things went wrong," Astrid commented shortly. "First was that Lord Eret was a treacherous bastard and had arranged the squires to be drunk and for me to be kidnapped. And the second of course was that you were found out and had to cover for the fact you arranged ahead of time to spend the day with my lady in waiting, Flora."

Thuggory stared at her and then turned his piercing glare on the young lady-in-waiting, his hand subtly rubbing his left third finger. Flora blushed scarlet and took a self-conscious step forward, staring at the floor. Astrid gently took her hand and murmured:

"There is no blame on your part."

The young woman squeezed her hand and raised her eyes to stare at the handsome squire.

"He told me two days before the hunt that he wouldn't be going and that he had organised someone to cover for him," she said calmly. "He just told me to make sure I was free once my mistress was away-and not to tell anyone!"

"Lies!" Thuggory protested. "Sire, I regret your daughter has manipulated her lady-in-waiting because she has developed feelings for the scrawny traitor who took her away from you..."

There was an icy pause as the King glared at his daughter and Astrid blushed.

"Daughter? Is this true?" he demanded coldly and she gritted her teeth.

"I regret that Squire Thuggory has slept with not one but five of my ladies-in-waiting and Flora is well aware that his unsubtle hint for marriage would never be fulfilled," she replied. "Her testimony is the truth."

"As is the fact that he sent fer Hiccup with Stefan here," Gobber piped up, gesturing to the self-conscious and sulky page that Synnoeve was smirking at.

"And that everyone saw him with Flora enjoying himself instead of doing his duty," Gustav added. "Um...Sire," he appended, shrinking back under the King's cold glare.

"And yet there are no witnesses to the conversation between Hiccup and Squire Thuggory," the King ruled. "And I have to believe the man of honour over the dishonoured…" _Because the Meatheads guard our southeast flank and Lord Mogadon has bargained for his son...and the cost may be the young son of Sir Stoick. Thuggory has honour from his birth...and I promised to believe him...but Thor, I never dreamed he was so stupid to leave this many witnesses against him..._

"And that's wrong!" Hiccup exploded, his eyes flashing. "Sire-I never failed a task or duty or did anything to dishonour myself. I was dishonoured by _you_ when you believed lies against my father. _You_ stole my honour. You restored my father's: how come I am still worthless in your eyes when you have admitted your error?" Harild's glare grew colder.

"You committed a crime when you impersonated a squire," he reminded Hiccup. "A man of honour would not stoop to such a deception..." Hiccup shook his head.

"Sire, notwithstanding the inherent hypocrisy in that statement by a man who send his knights in disguise to destabilise another nation, my honour was stolen and I was asked to help someone I thought was a friend," he replied. "I reluctantly accepted the deal because I was desperate-not knowing what I was being offered for my peril was in fact a false promise. My father always said that _a man forges his own destiny-and that courage and honour will bring their own reward_. And since my father was dead, my honour was stolen and my life was intended to consist of drudgery and hard knocks until I died of overwork or starvation, this was the only chance I had to better myself."

"And impersonation of a squire carries an automatic death penalty," Spitelout added slyly.

"Daughter-was the other thing that Thuggory alleged true?" the King said coldly, his eyes sweeping over the Princess. She schooled herself to look forward, her gaze never wavering-though the twins and Fishlegs shared a concerned look.

"What did he allege, Sire?" she asked pointedly. "That he and the other squires met me in Hunter lands and he threatened me? That he gripped my throat and threatened to hack Hiccup's hands and tongue off and put out his eyes? That he tried to pressurise me into claiming I rode off alone instead of being abandoned by my squires who failed to hunt with me?"

"About the Haddock boy?" Harild growled. She lifted her chin.

"Do I feel affection for him? Yes," she said. "He was brave, daring, self-sacrificing, decisive, utterly amazing and sarcastic. He treated me like a person-almost like the girl I was when we were young children together. But have I done anything irrevocable? No." Then she glared at her father. "But Thuggory should be hanged for laying hands on his Princess against her will. Or does that no longer count as a crime?"

"I can't believe that my son..." Mogadon protested.

"Lies!" his son added.

"Think carefully before you utter another word," the King said grimly, his anger at the situation rising. He had agreed to a deal with the Meatheads...and now it seemed the son was not only derelict in his duty but downright treasonous in laying hands on his daughter. And Harild would brave allowing a loyal lieutenant to become discontent if it risked weakening the sanctity of House Hofferson and his absolute authority. "Accusing my daughter of falsehood is insulting my blood." Thuggory stared at him, his mind working urgently.

"Sire...I was merely concerned that your daughter refused to return to Berk when we found her in Reaper, choosing instead to remain with a traitor and imposter! I mean-why would anyone in her right mind choose an unqualified drudge over her loyal squires?"

"Who were drunken and incompetent in allowing her to be kidnapped by Earl Alvin de Traitre," Hiccup added sarcastically. Thuggory leaned forward.

"Thank you," he breathed and drew his sword. "I declare blood insult on this...slave! He has insulted my name, my word and my House. He is a worthless menial expelled from the squires, a boy with a reputation with the overseers that he was always in trouble, frequently whipped and often missing from his duties. His word is worthless and I claim his life!"

Astrid was instantly on her feet.

"Hiccup is my protector and doubting him doubts me," she snapped. "So I grant him my commission. If you want to declare blood insult, you fight him for your honour, Squire Thuggory!" She walked forward and stared into Hiccup's eyes, seeing the shock as she took his hand. "Do you think you are up to the challenge, Hiccup?" she asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to beat him yourself?" he asked her quietly. "I mean he is a munge-bucket son of a boar's backside...or something along those lines..."

"Hmm-not one of my most eloquent insults...but if the cap fits, run with it..." she smiled. He nodded.

"I guess...you can only try," he agreed. "Milady, I will fight for your honour-and mine, such as it is-if you command." She stared up into his bright emerald eyes.

"I'm not sure if there's anything else we can do," she sighed. "Just...be careful. He's ruthless and cruel. He threatened..." She shuddered at the memory and he leaned closer to her, his hand stroking hers.

"I heard...and I guess he was never friend to anyone but himself," he admitted heavily. "So I guess this was inevitable..." He looked up into Thuggery's dark, triumphant eyes. "I accept." Then he paused and looked over to the huge, silent shape of his father. "I am sorry, Dad-but there's nothing else I can do. A knight must defend his honour and the honour of his Liege." Stoick blinked and he nodded.

"I am proud of you, son," he said gruffly before turning to the King. Harild nodded.

"You will fight," he said sternly. Thuggory looked up and his brows furrowed.

"My best sword has been stolen by this worthless serf!" he accused but Gobber grinned and limped forward, an object grasped in his hand. He thrust it towards Thuggory.

"When yer blackmailed the laddie intae tekin' yer place on the Hunt, he came by the forge and dropped this off-because he didnae want any part o'ye. He came fer his own sword and left yuirs with me." He leaned towards the squire and grinned menacingly. "Not the action of a dishonest man, if yer ask me..."

"Lead them to the ring!" Harild ordered then looked over at Gobber. "I suspect you have a weapon suitable for the accused?" Gobber frowned.

"What? Oh, yer mean Hiccup, Sire? Yeah, I got his weapon from Fury..." The King gestured and his knights turned, marching to the doors and going ahead as the guards led Hiccup away and Thuggory glared after him. He opened his mouth to appeal to the King. Rising to his feet, Harild stared into his face.

"If you harbour any hopes that I will stop this, you are mistaken," he said grimly. "You insulted my daughter-and manhandled her. I will not tolerate that under any circumstance. You sued for my forgiveness and wove a pretty tale that painted my daughter as a fool and her friend as a manipulative traitor...but in those words, you described yourself. And not even your father's thinly veiled threats against his Liege will spare you from the consequences of your actions! So you fight-or you lose everything anyway." He cast a cool look at the young squire. "Make your way to the arena!" Finally, the squire turned and stalked away, his friends in tow...though Snotlout hung back. He sighed then dropped to his knees in front of the King. Harild stared at him. "And what do you want?" he demanded.

"Sire," he said and seemed to be fighting for words. "I-I-I..."

"You can do it," Astrid murmured. " _S-o-r-r-y..._ not too hard..." Snotlout's mouth worked. Then he sighed.

"I am sorry, Sire," he managed. "Look, my dad was keen for me to be leading squire and I thought it would be fine because Useless was easy to get rid of and it looked easy...but when this happened and I was left in charge..." He took a deep breath. "I messed up. I'm just not good enough to be in charge. What they said...was right. We were wasted."

"Totally wasted," Tuff confirmed. "Especially you." Snotlout cast him an irritated look.

"Thank you, Tuff!" he growled.

"Just helping! I mean you were puketastic, dude! Rainbow coloured..."

"And that's enough corroboration," Stoick growled, cutting off any more enthusiastic assistance from the male twin. Harild looked at the other two squires, standing behind the Commander. They both nodded.

"Yes, Sire," Fishlegs admitted in a wavery voice. "I am really really sorry...but when Thuggory and Snotlout and Spitelout and Dogsbreath were planning to capture and maim Hiccup to blame him, we knew it was wrong. Going to rescue the Princess was fine and really our duty but the way they behaved...sorry but we knew she was safer with him."

"And that was why we left and went after them when we left the the Hunter lands," Ruff added. "When she was taken from Bazerk north towards Nordlund, we followed. And it was a surprise-but a good one-when Hiccup and the Commander joined us at the gates of Nordlund and came up with the plan to rescue her."

"Hiccup came up with the plan, Sire," Stoick added. The King stared at him.

"You are telling me that your son came up with the plan that effected the rescue of my daughter from the clutches of Drago Bludvist?" he asked in shock.

"And killed the man himself," he confirmed. Astrid nodded.

"I ended Eret but Drago would not accept the terms of our deal when Sir Stoick beat his champion," she confirmed. "He threw a pike at the Commander but our allies deflected it and Hiccup threw the knife that killed Drago outright." Harild collapsed into his throne.

"Drago...is dead?" he said in a shocked voice. Stoick nodded.

"And Dagur," he added. "I killed him myself. His sister, Lady Heather, has succeeded him."

"With whom I have already signed a Treaty and invited as our guest to Berk," Astrid told her father. Harild stared at her and then suddenly gave a laugh.

"So we have a new ally and our most dangerous enemy, who was behind the whole kidnapping and who has manipulated us for years, is dead?" he checked. Astrid nodded as she rose and headed to the door, her head tilted proudly.

"Now we just have to hope the man who made it all happen survives this duel," she said and accelerated towards the ring.

Hiccup had been untied and handed the plain sword that he treated as his own. Gobber and the children were waiting worriedly at one side while Lord Mogadon, his allies Norbert and Madguts and Dogsbreath and Spitelout were at the opposite side of the arena, giving Thuggory last minute advice. Spitelout was massaging the squire's shoulders. Mogadon stared into his son's eyes.

"No mercy needed now, boy," he growled. "Kill him."

Hiccup checked the balance of his sword and tried to loosen up his shoulders, keeping an eye firmly on the opponent. Gobber was yelling helpful advice-half of which was expletives and the rest reminding him that Thuggory was treacherous-and the kids looked scared. Sighing, he walked over to them, watching the knights circle the arena, ensuring that there would be no cheating and no escapes.

"Are you going to win?" Ella asked, her voice worried and Hiccup bowed forward.

"Take care of Nils for me, okay?" he asked gently. "And Gustav. I know he's oldest but you're most sensible. Promise?" She nodded, biting her lip as he solemnly hugged them all-then turned back to the arena, seeing the King sit on his stone chair, with Astrid at his side and Stoick at his other side. He raised his sword to salute the King-and Astrid-and then turned to Thuggory, who was tightening his armour and glaring at Hiccup.

"This fight is for the blood feud declared between Thuggory Tete de Carne, son of Mogadon, Heir to the Meathead lands and Hiccup Haddock, dishonoured son of Stoick Haddock," Sven the Wise announced in his amazingly high pitched voice. "There are no rules, save that this is a fight to submission or death. Begin!"

_Thank you so much, Thor. This is absolutely perfect. Just what I didn't want. Thuggory is fast, right-handed and strong. He was as good as me when I was in full training. And he had no qualms to multilate me just to protect himself. He will be out to kill me._

Hiccup circled sideways, concentrating on keeping his weight balanced and his arm loose. Thuggory was taller and heavier than he was-and almost certainly nowhere near as battered as he was. His right shoulder was still painful from the stitches and he was still feeling the after-effects of the poison...but he could see Astrid's sky-blue eyes wide and concerned and he knew he was fighting for her as well as himself. He dinked sideways as Thuggory roared and lunged forward, clanging his elegant sword against Hiccup's firm defence. He still staggered back from the momentum, stumbling as he struggled to try to shove the opponent back.

"You should have stayed away," Thuggory growled. "If you had, I wouldn't have to kill you." Hiccup broke away, flashing a trio of blows accurately against his sword and then dancing back.

"And if you had not chosen to blame me but stood forward as a man and accepted the blame for your sins, then you could have earned clemency," Hiccup told him calculatingly. "But you are a coward."

The blow almost took his head off and slammed him back against the wall of the arena. He ducked away, the edge lightly tagging his bad shoulder. He hissed.

"I. AM. NOT. A. COWARD!" Thuggory roared and came after him, Hiccup was rammed backwards by another blow and he stumbled, almost falling, though he could feel his stitches tear.

"Then a liar?" Hiccup gasped. "Because you lied to me. You promised to sponsor me for the Tests-but you knew it was not possible!" Thuggory gave a low chuckle,

"No-but it was hilarious," he scoffed, trading blows. "You were always so calm and in control-but seeing you so weak, so...desperate...I couldn't resist...and you were a very convenient patsy..."

Fury lanced through Hiccup but he determinedly stamped down on it. _Anger clouds the mind: a knight fights with a clear mind and a brave heart. He is trying to distract you. Because he is scared. Scared of you._ He stepped back a pace and made Thuggory come to him.

"And I always thought you were smart," he taunted the squire. "But you try this lie when there are so many witnesses. Flora, the page, the twins, Fish, even Astrid...how did you expect to get away with it?"

"When you are dead, no one will counter what passed between us," Thuggory yelled, wildly slamming his sword against Hiccup's. "You're a disgraced menial and I am the Heir to Meathead. Everyone knew you were desperate and worthless. Who will believe your word?"

"My Dad. The Princess. Maybe...the King?" he replied, blocking. Thuggory noted his reticence and grinned.

"Lost your touch, Hicc?" he sneered. "Maybe three years of pushing a broom has made you forget how to wield a sword?" He attacked with ferocity, the speed of blows increasing, blurring as he kicked dirt up, trying to distract Hiccup. The young imposter jumped back, eyes locked on his former friend's face as he steadily met the attack. And then he switched to attack, the pace of blows increasing, each aimed at the opponents's torso, the momentum switching and driving Thuggory back. Suddenly, the handsome squire wasn't laughing and was finding the answer to his question not to his liking.

"Think...I can remember a few things..." Hiccup replied tightly, feeling blood soak into the shoulder of his tunic. He was beginning to tire, the after-effects of wounds, concussion, poisoning and too much hard riding making themselves known. And then he saw the flash as Gobber's words came back to him:

_Remember someone else may just care about ending your life. You have to be prepared to break the Laws of Chivalry and be underhand, dishonourable and downright sneaky of you want to survive._

"KNIFE!"

He hadn't even registered Astrid's shout as he twisted, pulling all sorts of muscles as the hot pain of the blade caressed his flank but missed his vital organs. Biting down on a hiss of pain, he spun, knowing Thuggory was trying to kill him, his sword sweeping round and separating the hand holding the dagger from the wrist even as the dagger was slashing back towards his heart. Thuggory's scream echoed through the arena as he dropped his sword and backed away wildly, his remaining hand grabbing his severed wrist to control the bleeding.

"My hand!" he screamed. Hiccup backed away, breathing hard. His side was hurting and his shoulder was agony. His grasp on his sword was shaky but still definite. He backed up a pace.

"Go back and learn to be a good man," he said gruffly. "Maybe then, you will be fit to serve the King. And your people." Then he turned away to face Harild and Astrid and lifted his bloody sword in a weary salute. "Sire, my sword is ever yours," he announced formally. "I claim victory."

"LOOK OUT!" Astrid screamed, seeing Thuggory snatch at his sword and turn towards Hiccup's back. "BEHIND YOU!"

"No!" Thuggory yelled, running at Hiccup. And the young man reacted on instinct, ducking, his sword swinging round and down as he turned to face the sneak attack. But even as his head snapped round, his blade was already slapping the opponent's sword aside and carving deep into the man's chest.

But Thuggery was wild-eyed as he lurched forward and Hiccup stumbled back, his sword batted aside, staggering.

Until an axe came tumbling, end over end, and buried in his chest.

This time, there was no scream, just a shocked choke as Thuggory froze, staggering as the blade fell from nerveless fingers. He stared down at the massive cut in his chest, the blood fountaining and the shocked shape of Hiccup, standing still with the bloody sword raised.

"But I'm meant to win. I _always_ win," the Meathead Heir mumbled and collapsed back, dead.

"NO! MY BOY!" Modagon screamed, seeing his son and Heir fall. Hiccup collapsed to his knees as Stoick turned to the newly-bereaved father.

"This is what he wanted-for me," he growled. "He called the insult. He made his choices. Finally, he paid for his crimes!" And then the Commander turned to the other Lords. "Lord Arvid, Lord Sven the Fat-please come quietly. Enough blood has been spilled this day...but I am not averse to adding to it if you give me one moment of concern!" Then he looked around, searching for a shape that had been conspicuously absent since the moment the Commander had been pardoned. "Where's Ack?"

Hiccup glanced up, realising he had not seen the shape of the traitor during his trial at all and his quick emerald eyes saw the shape of Ack, heading stealthily for Astrid, who had thrown the ceremonial axe from over the throne in the arena to save his life. Her eyes were fixed on him, not paying attention when she should have. And she looked relieved that he was safe. There was raucous cheering and whooping so no one could hear his warning-so he did the only thing he could... He staggered to his feet, hefted his sword in his hand and threw it, as hard and true as he could. Astrid froze, eyes wide as the blade seemed to be speeding for her, toppling end over end at a furious speed... She ducked...

...and then Ack jerked, the blade impaling him mere feet behind her. She spun round, mouth dropping open in shock as the traitor gave a befuddled blink, staring down at the foot of sword sticking out through his chest before he collapsed, dead. She turned to stare back at Hiccup and the young ex-squire gave his lopsided smile.

"Promised...to protect you..." he mouthed and dropped to his knees.

Immediately, the rest of the knights ringed Astrid and Harild, swords raised and faces betraying their rage at the treason of one of their own.

"Ack, Stig, Jorn and Eirik," Hiccup said wearily. "You sent them to get the Princess in the mountains north of Outcast. They were all in on it. They knew what Ack planned. Corrupt or treacherous: you decide." Harild looked at his daughter and she nodded.

"He stopped me riding straight into their arms-and we heard all four of then discuss taking me to the Count rather than home," she explained. Stoick looked round and gestured, making sure the named men were surrounded. Realising that the game was up-and their patron was dead, the men handed their swords over and allowed themselves to be arrested as the King stared at the kneeling shape and then his eyes drifted back to his daughter. No matter her evasiveness, it was clear she harboured some affection for the young man.

_The young man who had fought for his non-existent honour and to protect her-and who had just saved Astrid's life._

"Rise, Hiccup Haddock," the King said, watching the young man stumble to his feet and stare boldly up into the King's face, his emerald eyes wide and open. He could hear Stoick shift and knew the Commander wanted to check his son was alright-as he had wanted to check Astrid was safe and unharmed when she finally returned.

_Returned thanks to this young man._

"Father." Astrid's voice was soft, a private word for her parent rather than a communication with the King. "The Tests for knighthood consist of extensive knowledge of the codes and laws of Chivalry, a single combat and a heroic quest." Her eyes bored into his. "I think someone has proven that he has met all of those criteria. Hiccup quotes the laws all the time, he has just defeated Thuggory and he saved me. What more can you ask of him to prove his worthiness?"

Harild stared at her, seeing determination in her eyes and then his eyes trailed down over the sagging tall lean shape, seeing blood staining his beat-up tunic and fading bruises on his handsome face. Then he nodded and rose from his seat, walking down the steps to the floor of the arena, facing the young man. Astrid and Stoick followed as Hiccup stared into the eyes of his King before he bowed his head.

"Sire," he said and offered the King his sword. King Harild frowned but his hand slid around the hilt and he grasped it.

"Kneel," the King commanded and Hiccup paused, then slowly dropped to his knees, bowing his head. Both Stoick and Astrid were holding their breath as the King looked down on the kneeling young man. "Three years ago, Hiccup Haddock was expelled from the apprentice knights corps-not due to any failure on his part but because his father had been wrongly declared a traitor when he vanished. He was forced to serve as a menial in this castle and was treated poorly by almost everyone. Yet when a supposed friend asked for a favour which risked his life, he agreed. And when my daughter was in mortal peril, he never hesitated to follow, to risk his life to free her, chasing halfway across this continent and even into the land of our gravest enemy, snatching Princess Astrid from the clutches of Lord Drago and ending his menace. And today, he proved himself in combat and upheld his honour."

Silence had fallen over the arena and Stoick was staring intently at his son. In truth, he could not be more proud of all his boy had endured and conquered and was praying the King would recognise his skills as they deserved.

"So though he is no longer a squire, this young man has more than proven his talents and loyalty to Berk, to the King-and to his Heir," Harild announced, rolling the sword in his hand. "And so, though it is not usual, I believe that this young man has met every requirement and more to pass the Tests." He gently brought the flat of the blade down on Hiccup's right shoulder. He winced but remained still as the blade moved to gently tap his left shoulder also. "I name you Sir Hiccup Haddock, Knight of Berk! Arise, Sir Hiccup and accept your sword!"

There was a gasp before Stoick gave a roar of triumph and Astrid punched the air.

"YES!" she exulted and then looked embarrassed, trying to scramble back her decorum as Hiccup painfully levered his body back to his feet. He stared into the blue eyes of the King and offered a small smile as the King handed him back his sword.

"Thank you, Sire," he said in a shocked voice.

"Well deserved, Sir Hiccup," Harild said. "And I hope it in some way makes up for my stupidity in believing _any_ Haddock would be disloyal." Hiccup looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Um...thank you, Sire," he said. " _A knight forges his destiny through trials and hardships_. I guess these were mine." Harild nodded and offered his hand and Hiccup warily shook it. "Now, I believe a couple of people wish to congratulate you on your success," he said and stepped back as Stoick rushed forward, wrapping Hiccup in a huge bone-crushing hug that had the young man groaning and his bones creaking.

"WELL DONE, SON!" Stoick boomed, utterly delighted.

"Dad...need...air..." Hiccup groaned and his over-excited father sheepishly released him, patting his back enthusiastically and almost knocked him off his feet.

"I couldn't be prouder," he said in wonder. "And your mother...oh Thor...she would be so proud too..." Hiccup hugged his father again, seeing the huge man suddenly hit by emotion.

"Thanks, Dad," he said gently. "I just hope so." Then he turned to Astrid and offered a small bow. "Highness..." he began as she smiled-and then flung her arms around him. Unnerved, he hugged her back as she grinned.

"See? I told you I would make sure you got to take the Tests," she told him. He managed a half-smile.

"Could have warned me," he pointed out. "He could have killed me."

"I've seen you in action," she reminded him. "I have every faith in you. The only one I would have been worried about-was Rjodr...but I know now he was the man who taught you to fight."

"Yeah...though I knew Thug would cheat," he grumbled lightly but she leaned closer to him.

"I knew you could handle it!" she smirked and then deliberately kissed him. And despite the possibly disapproving eyes of both their fathers, Sir Hiccup Haddock, Knight of Berk, captured her face between his hands and passionately kissed her back.

**A/N: Last part on Sunday**


	26. Twenty Six: Epilogue

**Chapter 26: Epilogue**

The clangs of the sword as the squires fought echoed round the arena while the Commander circled the ring, making notes on his pad. He had forcibly separated the twins because there was no way he could make a proper assessment with Ruff and Tuff fighting each other. He sighed and scratched his beard, then beckoned one of the other knights to help him. And he wasn't at all surprised at the tall, lean shape that came trotting up.

"Can I help you, Sir?" Hiccup asked cheerfully, willingly presenting himself to help out with the Tests. He knew it would be awkward and he guessed he would field more than a few mouthfuls of abuse but his father needed help.

_No job is too small nor task too difficult._

Stoick smiled gratefully and handed the young man a notepad and charcoal.

"Thanks, Hiccup," he said in relief. "Could you watch Fishlegs and Ruffnut please?" Hiccup's eyes suddenly looked wary and then he nodded.

"Of course," he said calmly. _Even though they are my friends._ P _lease Thor, don't let them mess up. I would hate to fail them..._ But he dutifully walked through the pairs of squires and stopped by the pair, nodding to his husky friend and the wild female twin.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Ruff grinned and twirled the sword in her hand.

"Hey, Sir Hiccup," Fishlegs said seriously and the young knight rolled his eyes.

"Guys, it's me," he sighed. "Just me. So please don't mess this up!" Ruff sidled up and whined at him.

"Can't you just pass us. _Pleeeeeeeeease?_ "

"No."

"I'll be your best friend."

"Um...no."

"I'll kiss you."

"Ugh."

"I'll even..."

"Utter another word and I will fail your scrawny ass!" Hiccup told her sternly. "Look, I'm not asking you to fight to the death..."

"Aww..."

"Thank you, Ruffnut," he said in a long-suffering voice. "But you have to fight. And you will be scored. If you score well enough, you will fight a full knight in combat for the right to join their ranks. If you fail, you will have to wait another year."

"And you're scoring us?" Fishlegs checked.

"No, Fish-my father who is looking in completely the opposite direction will guess your score by looking at chickens' feet and yak entrails later!" Hiccup retorted with maximum sarcasm. "Of course I am scoring you!" He sighed. "Guys-I really want you to pass because you were friends to me in the end...but you do have to be worthy of a duel...because if you aren't good enough, the knights will have no mercy!"

"Eeep!" Fishlegs squeaked. Hiccup stepped back.

"On your marks-en garde-combat!" he said sternly and the two lifted their swords. Hiccup watched as the two fought, their styles very different. Ruff was swift, strong, decisive but wild and reckless while Fishlegs was sturdy, measured, very solid but reticent to attack and defensive. Unconsciously, he made notes and picked up on a couple of technical flaws in each of their techniques: he had been tutored for thirteen years until he was thrown out of the squires and he was a very critical and keen observer of swordplay. Finally, he waved his hands and the two pulled apart, both sweating and breathing hard.

"Ruff-good work," he said. "You are very direct and aggressive and you certainly outscored Fish initially. But you leave your left flank unprotected most of the time. And I know that Tuff normally stands there but you have to be prepared that when he isn't there, you don't die for that lack." She stared at him and nodded reluctantly. "And Fish-you really are extremely cautious and never waste any effort in an attack. Your technique is solid and secure...but you have to take openings when they arise and attack to press your advantage."

"So we failed," Ruff said heavily. Hiccup smiled.

"You both passed-but you need to work on those areas before your final duel," he told them honestly.

"YAY! I Passed!" Ruff yelled and raced through the arena, looking for her brother. Hiccup face-palmed.

"And that happened," he said. "Dad is gonna kill me." Stoick did indeed glance over at his son but saw Hiccup shaking his head, rolling his eyes-and he grinned.

"Welcome to my world, son!" he bellowed. Hiccup groaned as the other squires all turned to look at him-and then he smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," he said ironically. "Really loving the ride so far!" Stoick walked over cheerfully and draped a paternal arm around his son's shoulder.

"Hiccup," he said proudly. "I taught you everything I knew to equip you to become a knight-but only you can determine what kind of knight-what kind of _man_ -you wish to be. And you will have to learn to deal with the twins and your other friends in your own way. I have every confidence in you, son. After all, you were made a knight as a result of your heroic actions, not a set of made-up trials!" Hiccup dipped his head, blushing. No matter how brave he had been, he still felt embarrassed at the plaudits his actions had earned. And no matter how he protested that the outcome in Nordlund was a team effort, Stoick insisted on awarding him the credit.

"Um...thanks," he murmured.

"I'll finish up here-now the twins are scored, I should be able to manage the rest myself," she said. "And I know you were on early guard duty. Get some rest!" Hiccup gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Dad. See you later?" Stocked grinned.

"Bet on it, son!" he confirmed and turned back to the squires as Hiccup clambered up the steps out of the arena. Two shapes were watching and Hiccup nodded warily. Snotlout had apologised and thrown himself on the mercy of his Uncle and the King-though, as he had predicted, he had been written up for six months of punishment duty and forbidden from taking the Tests for two years. Dogsbreath had been granted the same leniency and penalties, even though his apology had been perfunctory at best. Both were watching their colleagues take the tests, neither looking too happy and though Hiccup was pleasant to them, he still couldn't drop his guard, aware of the threats they had made against him. He walked on and headed back to the main Castle.

He now had rooms-a couple, in fact, because he had dependents, much to the shock of his father. The girls, Nils and Gustav lived with him as his wards, protected by his status as a knight and clothed and fed from his meagre earnings. Gustav had been adopted as Gobber's apprentice-as had Synnoeve, though she was learning sewing as well, to enable her to work leather as well as metal. Ella, Nils and the others were all being taught their runes and numbers and Hiccup was determined they would read and write if he had anything to do with it. And in return, they made sure his little rooms were clean and neat and there was always someone pleased to see him, no matter how late he returned from his duties.

But there was someone else who was also pleased to see him. Astrid had insisted he act as her personal protector whenever she went riding and though she usually took other knights and an adviser-as a chaperone-she never left the castle without her Hiccup. Though the young knight was wary because though he was always treated like an equal and a real person by the Princess, he was aware of the weight of eyes on him. He knew that he had earned the implacable hatred of Lord Mogadon and the enmity of his allies, Madguts and Norbert-but some of the older knights were also wary of the young newcomer-the most junior knight. There were a few murmurs that he had an over-inflated opinion of itself and was behaving like a senior knight, rather than a novice.

But they had met alone, in the gardens late when her ladies-in-waiting had purportedly tucked her in and she was free of prying eyes. And there, he had talked to her, listening to her frustrations and understanding what it was like to have your life mapped out for you. And though he had always shared his father's goal of becoming a knight, occasionally, he had wondered what it would be like to travel, to have adventures and perform a quest. And he accidentally had, answering every question he had imagined. And Astrid's dreams of being a knight had also been answered. She was brave and daring and would always ride and practice weapons...but she knew now that her men would protect her with their lives. And he had read her poetry and had talked her through what had befallen him when he had been expelled from the knights. She had immediately agreed that she would prevent children being used as little more than slaves in her castle and planned to accept Ella and Nils into her service. And they had kissed and failed to quash their growing feeling for one another. And that was another problem for Hiccup-because despite everything she had previously said and done, he had fallen in love completely for the Princess.

He groaned as he headed back towards his rooms. His father naturally wanted to spend time with his son, having missed the last three years of his life and being reunited during such a precarious mission, but it translated in picking Hiccup over more experienced and senior men. And in his precarious position-in love with Astrid when she was lined up to be married to whoever, the last thing he needed was to attract even more jealousy and enmity from the Knight Corps. He had only just achieved his dream: he couldn't risk it being taken from him so quickly for the treason of loving Astrid.

"I'm gonna have to tell Dad to slow down," he realised and sighed. Stoick would nod and look disappointed and Hiccup knew he would end up fielding the suspicious looks and whispered sneers in silence because the Commander would still ask his son ahead of most others to help him. _But I've had lots of practice with being abused,_ he told himself silently. He walked into his rooms and collapsed back onto the bed, throwing his arm across his eyes. _Even when I do everything I'm supposed to do and jump through every hoop, I end up feeling like an imposter in the knight corps._

oOo

"Lord Tarrona?"

"Have you seen him? He squints!"

"Lord Svein?"

"That's almost a Sven."

"Lord Viggo?"

"Are you kidding? He accepted I was the dim-witted girl who was duped by a treacherous knight..."

"Speaking of which...where is he?"

Astrid sat back and closed the eyes, momentarily blocking the vision of the smiling Heather, who had fulfilled her promise to visit her new friend and allies. But the ruler of Bazerk was enjoying her role as visiting dignitary and matchmaker and she was teasing Astrid mercilessly...much to the blonde Heir's chagrin.

"I mean, I heard that when he was knighted, you kissed him in front of the King, not to mention the entire Berk Knight Corps," Heather pressed. "So why isn't he here, saving his girlfriend from being matchmade?" Astrid sighed.

"Because we're not..." Astrid began and then bit her lip. There was a silence and Heather stared.

"He hasn't...?" she asked, utterly shocked. "But I could have sworn..." She paused. "Doesn't he...?"

"Oh, he does," Astrid admitted. "But he...he's so careful..." Then she sighed. "Look, he was thrown out of the squires three years ago and I think he's probably terrified if he screws up again, everything will be taken from him again." Heather sighed.

"So do you want to...?" she checked and there was a pause.

"Of course..." Astrid said. "Look-when he allows himself to lower his guard, he's funny and sassy and sweet and a bit dorky and..." She sighed. "Perfect."

"And which one of you is the Heir?" Heather asked her pointedly. Astrid stared at the ceiling.

"Me," she sighed.

"Then it's up to you get what you want," Heather reminded her and gave her a hug. "I have every faith in you-and I want to be your maid of honour when you tie the knot." She smiled. "Go get him!"

oOo

Council was in session as Astrid was announced and walked elegantly into the Council Chamber and took a breath before she curtseyed low to her father. Harild smiled and motioned her to take the seat at his right hand. Lifting her head proudly, she sat elegantly and glanced over to her father.

"I take it you have a matter to raise, daughter?" Harild asked her calmly. He recognised the determined expression in her eyes and knew she was on a mission. She nodded.

"Yes, Sire," she replied formally. "The matter of my nuptials." There was a pause and every eye turned on her.

"Are you sure you want to address this, Astrid?" Harild asked in a low voice but she nodded firmly.

"Yes, Father," she said. "If my recent ordeals taught me anything, it was that my unwed status poses a risk to Berk. And I am aware that many of the options offered to me are unacceptable. Dagur was-but is dead. Likewise Drago. Eret was a treacherous tool of Drago and I killed him anyway."

There were a number of very uncomfortable expressions as advocates in the Council of selling the Princess for peace realised that all their options were dead...some of them by her own hand.

"So I have decided. I need a husband who I can tolerate-and preferably love. I need a man who is loyal and brave and will put the good of Berk ahead of everything. I want a man who is decisive and inventive and who will protect and listen to me and rule with me, instead of in my place. I want a man who would overcome all obstacles and make sure Berk is safe-even at risk of his life."

She smiled.

"And I've found him." There were gasps. Harild looked at her in concern.

"Daughter?" he murmured and she smiled.

"Father-all these visiting noblemen were auditioning for the role of King of Berk and not one was interested in becoming the husband of Astrid Hofferson. Well-I found someone who is." She looked round the Council. "I have to thank you for whoring me out to the highest bidder. And I have to remind you that I will not accept Viggo or Ryker Grimborn or Alvin de Traitre, even if you asked. Because the people of Berk need a King who understands them, a King who cares for them and wants to put Berk before everything."

Harild glanced at his daughter and then at the steady shape of the Knight Commander, who had resumed his place on the Council and was staring at the young woman with a stony look. Harild wondered if he had imagined it when he saw Stoick's eye twitch at the words. So the King sat back and sipped his goblet of mead, picking a sweet meat and munching casually because he knew Astrid would break first, since she had almost no patience. But she didn't, sitting smug and proud until, exasperated, the King put his mug aside.

"Thor, you have learned patience, haven't you?" he muttered and rolled his eyes. "Okay, my daughter-would you enlighten me?" She nodded once.

"I have checked the ancient records with Mulch and we have determined that the codes indicate the Heir may marry a Lord-or at the very least, a Knight," she told him smugly. "The only stipulation is that the man be acceptable to the Heir, that he has the best interests of Berk at heart and that he is 'a brave and loyal scion of his house'." Her eyes flicked to Stoick, who was looking more stoic than ever, and then she smiled. "I choose Sir Hiccup."

"WHAT?" Harild gasped.

"WHAT?" Sir Stoick choked, his eyes swinging round to inspect her. "Sire, I truly believe that your Heir has lost her..."

"Heart to the bravest, most loyal, most daring and brilliant knight I have ever met," Astrid said firmly.

"I was going to say _mind_ ," Stoick muttered.

"Me too," Harild muttered back and the two men shared a glance. Then Harild threw his arms up in surrender. "Astrid-why have you done this to me?"

"Because it should be my choice and no one else's...and I know the Council have been all for marrying me off to wholly unsuitable men all of whom have been bribing them one way or another..." There was a sudden silence. "Oh gentlemen-did you think I haven't been watching you since I was fourteen?" she asked sweetly. "Mulch and the Commander both told to me to keep my friends close and enemies closer-and that rich men are rich because they love wealth more than anything else-loyalty included." Harild's eyes widened. "I can hand over the list of bribes and illicit gifts to Sven...or I would if he hadn't accepted that rather nice charger and jewelled sword from Lord Viggo..." The man in question grew pale. "The truth is, my Lord, there is not one man on this Council who has not casually taken gifts to push the suit of one Lord or another. All but one..." She paused and looked over to the huge shape with the flaming red beard. "Sir Stoick never accepted any gifts and never gave any advice except to follow my heart."

"Which is treacherous and loaded advice in itself," Lord Lars grumbled, toying with the ruby-studded dagger that Dagur had gifted him two years previously.

"My ladies in waiting talk and have spoken to the servants of every single one of you," Astrid said in a hard voice. "And they have confirmed those of you who have come back from various trips heavier with gifts and gold that could not be justified by mere hospitality. And I say this, Sire, not to sow dissension but to remind you that I am _your_ daughter and I am not seeking someone to rule for me."

"Thor help us-she may actually be more dangerous than the King himself," Sven grumbled and Harild's handsome face stretched into a wide smile.

"Now that would be worth seeing," he muttered. "Berk has had many good and bad leaders, some weak, some strong, some warlike and some peaceable. But for them to have an _Astrid_? I'm not sure our neighbours would know what to do!"

"Well, Berserk is our ally, we have conquered Outcast, I have already invited the Bog Heir over and we have defeated and slain Lord Drago," Astrid reminded him. "I am not sure anyone will come looking for trouble for a while." The King looked over at his Knight Commander.

"What say you, Sir Stoick?" he asked the man and Stoick sighed.

"Fetch my son!" he ordered and the page-snotty Stefan-ran from the room in search of the young knight. The he turned to the Princess. "I have one request, Highness," he said gently. "Try not to make him feel undervalued. He's endured enough." But Astrid gave a small smile.

"Commander-he's the man I value most highly in this Kingdom!" she said.

oOo

Hiccup was dozing when the hammering on the door roused him and he rolled off the bed, walking tiredly to the door, still rubbing his eyes. He unlatched the door to see the impatient shape of Stefan.

"You are needed in the Council Chamber now! The Princess commands!" Stefan shouted and ran off as Hiccup stared after him, jaw dropped. Then he blinked, grabbing his tunic and fastening his sword belt on as he sprinted after the boy. He burst into the Council Chamber, breathing hard, his hand on the pommel of his sword-to meet the shocked eyes of the entire Council. Stefan was grinning and and he cast the boy an 'I'll speak to you later!' look. He hastily ran his hands through his dishevelled hair and sketched a bow to the King and then the Princess.

"Sire, Highness," he mumbled. "I was told it was urgent," he added and Stoick glared at the page. Harild gestured to his daughter and Astrid rose, gliding elegantly round the table and towards the lean, wary shape.

"Sir Hiccup," she said gently. "I have not always valued you as you deserve." He blushed and dipped his head.

"Your Highness's opinion is based entirely on the facts as presented to her," he mumbled. "No matter how unreliable, treacherous or just plain psychopathic the source."

"Nevertheless, I wanted to make it clear that there is no one I value more than you-as a protector, a knight and a friend," she said, trying not to smile at his sarcastic addendum. He stiffened and his emerald eyes widened.

"Highness?"

"What did I command you call me?" she asked him gently and he flicked a worried glance to the shape in the throne.

"Um...Astrid but your father is here so maybe we shouldn't go there," he murmured.

"And what did we discuss on the ride through Nightmare Fields?" she asked him.

"Are you sure?" he hissed. She nodded. "Um...our feelings...and I explained that I...well, love you and you replied that..."

"That I love you," she smiled and laced her hands with his. "Now I wonder if you will do anything for your Princess?" He nodded. "And if I were to marry for the good of Berk?" she asked him and he stiffened, his head dipping slightly.

"I would never leave you...though my heart would probably break," he admitted. Her hands tightened on his and she smiled.

"I am going to marry but your heart need not break, my Hiccup," she murmured. He stiffened and she leaned close to him. "Because the man I want to marry is you." He swallowed and stared into her eyes. "Will you marry me, Hiccup?" she asked him.

"Wow," he managed. "Um, I think my Dad would be ashamed if I didn't check...that you would say yes to the question...Will you marry _me_ , Astrid?" She smiled and stared into his emerald eyes.

"You know the other knights will complain about favouritism?" she murmured.

"Love doesn't care...and neither do I," he murmured, leaning close. " _A knight must follow his heart._ "

" _A knight serves his liege with his whole heart and soul_ ," she quoted.

"I wager you got that one from my Dad," he murmured.

"Yes. To both."

"Yes?"

"Yes to getting it from your father. And yes to marrying you."

"Oh, thank Thor. And yes. To marrying you, Astrid." Then he grasped her cheeks tenderly and kissed her deeply on the lips, before finally pulling away, leaving her gasping. "Um...should I ask your father's permission now?"

"GRANTED!" Harild announced loudly.

"Good job, son!" Stoick congratulated his son as a round of applause broke out. The two young lovers leaned their foreheads together and sighed.

"Fathers," they groaned.

oOo

The Great Hall of Berk was packed with the great and the good, neighbouring Lords and nobility invited to the wedding of the Heir of Berk to the Berk Knight, Sir Hiccup Haddock. Of course, a number of newly knighted members of the Order were in the congregation, including Knights Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston and Knight Fishlegs Ingerman. All of the Princess's ladies in waiting were seated as guests as well, except Flora and Tora who were bearing the train. Lady Heather of Bazerk was acting as Maid of Honour and Sir Stoick Haddock, the Knight Commander was best man. And there were two pages and two flower girls attending the Princess-Gustav, Ella Synnoeve and Nils.

Hiccup was twitchy and anxious, barely able to keep still in the rich red tunic embroidered with gold that he was wearing. His black hose and boots were immaculate and his hair had been tamed but still framed his sharp-jawed face. A jewelled belt with an empty scabbard hung around his waist-he would be given a sword as her first and best protector as part of the ceremony-and a long rich cloak of red velvet flowed from his shoulders. Stoick's face was almost split in two by the beam of delight and he nodded.

"I don't belong here," Hiccup whispered. "I mean I…I'm not a Lord or a Count or a Duke…I'm just an Imposter…" But the Commander laid a heavy hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Son-no one else is worthy to be at her side," her reminded him. "You saved her over and over-and you fought to save Berk as well. You proved your worth-to everyone."

The fanfare sounded, brassy and piercing as the doors slammed open and King Harild entered with Astrid on his arm, preceded by Gustav and Miles in neat page uniforms and Synnoeve and Ella in silver gowns, scattering petals-though Synnoeve's tended to land in handfuls so that the Princess had to carefully skirt around then. Dressed in a simple cloth-of-gold gown with a long matching train, cinched with a thin jewelled belt around her narrow waist, she glided along the wide red carpet that headed straight to the dais where the Priest of Freya was standing ready to perform the ceremony. Her hair was loose over her shoulders and a fine lace veil covered her beautiful face. Harild's smile was fully the equal of Stoick's in size, pride and happiness as he placed his daughter's hand on Hiccup's and then took a pace back to stand beside his faithful Knight Commander. Hiccup glanced at Astrid who raised her veil to reveal a face lit by joy.

"Last chance to back out, Milady?" he whispered to her and she smiled.

"Never," she murmured. "I want my protector, the man who was an imposter as a knight but an expert as a hero at my side for the rest of my days. I want his counsel and his opinion. I want his sarcasm and his sass. But most of all, I want him as my knight, my husband and my Prince."

"And you will always be the Queen of my heart, my Astrid," he murmured. "I think you saved me more than I saved you. And you gave me hope, a purpose and the chance to become what I always dreamed of. In doing my duty to you, I found my father, saved my home and became the knight I always hoped." He leaned in and kissed her. "And I will always serve you and protect you-to my dying day." She kissed him back as Stoick cleared his throat and Harild gave a low chuckle.

"Plenty of time for that later, my daughter...son..." He paused. "I like the sound of that, by the way," he added then looked up at the scowling Priest. "Proceed." The Princess and her Knight both blushed, tried not to laugh and clasped hands as they turned back to the alter and the Priest began to speak...

...and afterwards, as the Princess and her new Prince faced the cheering crowds from the balcony, hands clasped tightly. There was a lot of cheering, especially from the knights and the twins, who were making some highly inappropriate gestures from the back of the crowd. Blushing, Hiccup leaned close to his new wife and waved shyly to the castle staff and townsfolk, many of whom looked relieved that a Berk man had been chosen for their King rather than a foreigner-not realising that Queen Astrid was still going to be the ruler she was raised to be.

"Are you okay?" Astrid whispered, smiling and gesturing to Mulch to begin distributing largesse to the crowds. Golden coins rained down, plenty for all who had chosen to celebrate with their Heir. A feast was planned as well and free food was being sent round all the hamlets and villages to ensure everyone shared in the festivities. He nodded.

"Relieved," he admitted. "I thought Lords Mogadon and Madguts would have caused trouble and disrupted the ceremony." Astrid smiled.

"You underestimate my powers of persuasion," she smiled. As Hiccup had feared, both men-and Viggo-had planned to disrupt the ceremony and challenge for Astrid's hand...until Astrid had stepped in. The offending men had been intercepted by Stoick and his most faithful knights, who had arrested the errant Lords and brought Viggo to speak in private with the King and his Heir. And there, the Lord of Reaper had found his kingdom and his life threatened in no uncertain terms. His choices had been to sign a binding Treaty or leave without his head. Viggo, ever the pragmatist, had signed and withdrawn his suit...permanently.

"No, I don't ever dare underestimate you, Milady," he murmured. "Well, not now you think I'm worth speaking to..." Smiling, Hiccup leaned close to her, planning a kiss-but his emerald eyes flicked up and he suddenly stiffened as a smile stretched his lips. He nudged Astrid and pointed to the northern ramparts. Her azure eyes widened and she smiled as well.

For in the clear blue sky, a flaming shape was flapping round in a wide arc, with a blue hawk like shape zooming behind, followed by a solid brown globular silhouette and a green two-headed, two-tailed dragon. And at the back was a black streamlined outline with wide bat-like wings and a long tail with symmetrical fins...followed by five smaller black and dark grey shapes, wings pumping furiously to keep up. At the apex of their flight, the dragons roared and all flamed, then swooped away and vanished, leaving the black shapes alone, throwing a couple of lazy loop-the-loops.

"Toothless," Hiccup murmured, his eyes shining in happiness. "They hatched. You've got a family again, bud." Astrid leaned against him and smiled as the dragons roared, the higher pitched roars of the juveniles making them both grin.

"Who knows?" she murmured. "I'm sure we'll get to see them when we go on honeymoon in Bazerk..." He nuzzled affectionately against her and kissed her gently on the forehead as all the Night Furies fired celebratory purple plasma blasts into the clear sky.

"Yes, Milady," he said with a smile and kissed her passionately to the cheers of the people of Berk.

**The End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ...and they lived happily ever after. Thanks for reading! -harrypanther


End file.
